Victim
by zhaErza
Summary: Last Chapter! Tamat! / Cinta itu tulus, suci dan sederhana. Tanpa materi berlimpah pun ia bisa berkembang bak bunga yang bermekaran. Tapi, mereka yang mencinta juga sering kali mendapatkan halangan dan dibendung duka. Mereka yang mencinta terkadang menjadi korban hedonis dunia hingga dilarang untuk saling mencinta.
1. Prolog

**Victim**

 _ **By**_ **: Cherry Philein**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Spesial untuk Kak Lynn dan Mbak Sonya

 _Warning: OoC, RnR?_

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading, and enjoy guys!_ ;)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

Mereka menikah, mengikat hati ke dalam perjanjian suci. Merasakan jantung yang berdebar dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah kedua mempelai itu. Tidak ada perayaan khusus, hanya mereka berdua dan beberapa sahabat yang dijadikan saksi, tidak ada baju pengantin mewah, hanya memakai baju terbaik yang mereka punya saja. Pernikahan ini benar-benar sangat terkesan mendadak dan sederhana. Walau begitu, kedua pengantin tak lepas dari rasa membuncah yang mengundang haru dari sahabat mereka.

Cinta itu suci, tulus dan sederhana. Tidak perlu ada materi yang berlimpah, cinta tetap bisa berkembang. Walau dunia menghalangi mereka yang mencinta, tapi semua itu seolah bisa terlewati jika yang mencinta teguh dalam mempertahankan hak mereka. Bagai pepatah, walau badai menghadang, yang mencinta akan selalu dapat menghadapinya dan bergandengan tangan. Inilah yang mereka rasakan, Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka orang yang saling mencinta.

 **.**

Napas mereka saling terengah, kini sepasang pengantin yang baru dua bulan menikah telah berlari tanpa kenal arah. Dalam sunyi dan gelap, mereka semakin terperosok jauh ke dalam hutan, pohon-pohon tinggi dan cahaya yang minim, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke berulang kali terjatuh. Meski begitu, mereka tetap berlari, terus menjauh. Beberapa luka memar terlihat di lengan dan kaki Sasuke, pun dengan Sakura yang dengkulnya berdarah karena terbentur batu kecil. Kacau, itulah yang terlihat pada diri sepasang anak Adam itu, sambil tertatih-tatih dan tetap bergandengan tangan, mereka selalu berusaha untuk terus melarikan diri. Jauh dan semakin jauh.

 _Bugh._

Tanpa mereka ketahui, pukulan telak menghantam punggung Sasuke. Lelaki itu langsung terkapar di tanah yang lembap dengan wajah menghantam akar pohon. Sakura memekik dan langsung memberontak ketika lengannya dipegang kuat oleh beberapa orang lelaki, sementara Sasuke kini tengah dihajar habis-habisan, lelaki itu mengeluarkan cairan amis dari mulut dan hidungnya. Terbatuk-batuk dan gemetar karena tidak berdaya.

Tangisan Sakura semakin pecah dalam kegelapan malam yang membuat hati Sasuke kembali tersayat. Ia menyesal, menyesal karena membawa gadis itu dalam penderitaan tiada ujung. Tapi, apakah benar ia yang salah? Tidak, mereka hanya korban dari keserakahan dan tipu daya dunia. Korban karena ego dan segala bentuk hedonis. Mereka hanya korban, korban yang tak berdaya, yang mencoba bertahan, tapi selalu diburu agar dapat dimusnahkan. Mereka, korban keburukan dunia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue End**

 **Catatan Erza:**

 **Terimakasih** kepada pembaca sekalian, Haaa Erza tambah utang lagi. Fic ini spesial untuk Kak Lynn dan Mbak Sonya. Hehehhe.

BTW, fic yang lainnya bakal dilanjut juga kok, Erza hanya lagi pusing mikirin scene crime di fic Green and Akashi, jujur daku sangat lemah scene action dan kriminal huhuhu.

Makanya, begitu dapat ide dan tema ini, Erza buat premis, kembangi dan buat plot, lalu jadilah sekarang prolog. Heheh ... walau masih tetap fokus ke fic Tilang Aku, Pak Pol! versi Vega Cala ... tapi, fic ini Erza anggap sebagai selingan juga heheh.

Nah, pokoknya makasih yaaa. Erza memang susah banget masuk ke akun FFn. Haaaa pusing sendiri jadinya, makanya jarang update di FFn dan lebih aktif di wattpad sekarang ini. Tapi, sekali lagiiii ... Erza akan tetap finishin semua FF di FFn kok, dan Insya Allah kalau gak ada halangan akan tetap di FFN. Hehe, sebelumnya Erza juga agak gimana gitu, pingin keluar tapi sayang juga sama akun FFn ini huhhuh dilema. Masih terlalu cinta sama Fandom Naruto dan kalian semua sih, dan di FFN inilah Erza bisa kenal dengan para Author ketje dan sampe gath beberapa kali dengan Author SSL di Medan hehe, juga di sinilah diriku ini menemukan kalian teman-teman yang menarik. Walaupun di Wattpad juga sangat menarik, hehe.

Sekali lagi makasih, ya. Dan minta maaf juga karena Erza hapus sebagian FF on going di akun Erza, tapi Insya Allah bakal direpublish. :)

Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza.**


	2. 1 Bunga di Tengah Gurun

**Victim**

 _ **By**_ **: Cherry Philein**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 _Warning: OoC, RnR?_

Spesial untuk Kak Lynn danMbak Sonya

 _Happy_ _r_ _eading, and enjoy guys!_ ;)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **1**

 **Bunga di Tengah Gurun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kejutan di malam yang dingin membuat Sakura langsung kehilangan kantuknya, hampir pukul sebelas malam, dan kini tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah megahnya. Para pelayan pun langsung dengan segan mengatakan hal ini kepada dirinya, bahwa di ruang tamu sekarang sedang ada seorang wanita yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya sedari kecil.

Alis mata Sakura langsung naik sebelah, ia kira halusinasi sedang mendatanginya kini, saat masuk ke ruangan tamu, manik _emerald_ -nya langsung dihadapkan oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut kuning panjang yang langsung berlari ke pelukannya.

Ia terkejut dan gelagapan.

"Saki, aku merindukanmu." Gadis itu semakin mengencangkan pelukannya dan membuat Sakura menjadi kesulitan bernapas.

Setelah berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan monster gila gadis berambut kuning panjang ini, Sakura pun menatap mata Yamanaka Ino dengan tajam, sama sekali tidak ada raut bahagia di wajahnya.

"Katakan padaku, kau ini gila atau apa? Tidak mengabariku, eh! Kan aku bisa menjemputmu, dasar Pig!" ia kini berkacak pinggang dan terus mengomel dengan lincahnya sampai membuat Ino mengurut kepala karena melihat tingkah Sakura.

Mereka kini duduk bersebelahan, dan karena ini adalah hari istimewa berkat ada sahabatnya yang datang, Sakura pun berencana menahan Ino sampai seminggu penuh.

"Apa? Kau pasti telah menggila! Aku hanya ingin menginap di sini dua hari saja, karena setelahnya akan langsung berkunjung ke rumah Sai- _ko_ i."

Decihan sama sekali tidak ditutupi Sakura, gadis itu kini menatap malas makhluk kuning di sampingnya.

Mereka beberapa kali saling adu jotos karena sama-sama keras kepala, tapi akhirnya Ino-lah yang menjadi pemenangnya. Sakura kelihatan sedih tentu saja, terakhir kali bertemu sahabatnya ini adalah libur tahun baru lalu, dan sekarang Ino malah hanya ingin dua hari saja menginap di tempatnya. Jahat sekali.

"Kau tega, Pig." Sakura kelihatan memelas, ia terus menggoyang-goyangkan tangan sahabatnya.

Ino yang ingin mandi pun akhirnya dibawa Sakura menuju kamarnya, setelahnya mereka kembali bercerita. Melihat bungkusan yang besarnya kira-kira sepanjang lima puluh centi dan lebar tujuh puluh centi itu selalu dipengang Ino, tentu membuat Sakura menjadi penasaran. Ia pun segera menanyakan hal ini kepada gadis yang baru saja selesai mandi itu.

"Oh, ini untukmu. Maaf aku lupa, Jidat."

"Dasar, kau ini."

Tangan lincah Sakura langsung membukanya, mata _emerald_ itu membeliak dan berbinar, kagum sekaligus terpesona. Di tangannya kini adalah karya luar biasa yang bisa membuat seseorang terperangah karena melihat keindahan yang tersemat begitu apik di dalam lukisan ini. Bunga sakura yang bermekaran, itulah yang ada di dalam petakan memesona itu. Lengan Sakura perlahan menyentuhnya dan meresakan ukiran kelopak bunga indah itu. Ini adalah lukisan tiga dimensi, itu sebabnya semua yang ada di dalam sana dapat dirasakan corak-coraknya, karena lukisan itu timbul.

Manik seindah dedaunan itu lalu menatap sebuah bentuk garisan di sudut bawah lukisan. Di sana tertulis nama sang pelukis, Suu.

"Suu? Itukah namanya, Ino?" Sakura kini menatap sahabatnya.

Mereka saling menatap, kemudian gadis yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya itu mengangkat bahu, memang Ino tidak terlalu tertarik dengan lukisan, hanya saja ketika tadi ia melihat lukisan ini yang di jual di jalan Clover, Ino ingin membelikannya untuk Sakura. Mungkin, ia langsung teringat Sakura karena melihar lukisan itu juga bergambar bunga sakura yang sedang mekar.

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih?"

"Mana aku tahu, kau tertarik dengan lukisannya? Lukisan itu kubeli di jalan Clover, ada penjual lukisan di jalan itu, di sana memang terkenal sebagai tempat menjual hiasan dan oleh-oleh."

"Agak jauh."

Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, memang jalan Clover letaknya sekitar delapan kilo meter dari rumah Sakura, lagipula di sana cukup ramai jika ia pergi akhir pekan ini. Seperti yang dibicarakan Ino, jalan Clover adalah tempat khusus menjual oleh-oleh dan pernak-pernik lainnya.

Gadis bermahkotakan musim semi itu langsung mengantungkan lukisan itu di dinding. Ia menatap sebentar, dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur yang empuk. Benar-benar indah tentu saja, coraknya begitu khas dan hidup, ya lukisan itu luar biasa dan Sakura merasa ingin sekali membeli berbagai koleksi lukisan dari Mr. Suu itu. Mengagumkan.

.

.

.

Terus digeluti dengan rasa penasaran, setelah Ino pulang dari rumahnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi juga ke jalan Clover. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu mencari sang penjual lukisan indah, Mr. Suu. Ia benar-benar sangat terikat dengan keindahan lukisan itu sekarang, hampir setiap ia memasuki atau sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, Sakura selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menatap karya seni itu terlebih dahulu.

Jalan Clover cukup panjang, jadi Sakura langsung saja berjalan masuk ke pusat pernak-pernik dan oleh-oleh yang berada di seberang jalan. Dengan kaki yang sekarang memakai sepatu tanpa tumit, Sakura dapat berjalan lincah dan berkeliling tanpa rasa menyiksa di kakainya.

Pandangan matanya menyisir tiap sudut jalan dan toko, ia pun bertanya-tanya kepada beberapa orang penjual di area ini. Salah seorang penjual guci dan keramik memberitahu kalau di sudut dekat toko kue kering ada yang menjual lukisan, tentu dengan semangat Sakura langsung mendatangi sang penjual lukisan. Ya, di sana ada sebuah toko cukup besar yang kini di dalamnya banyak sekali benda berseni bergelantungan dan tertata apik. Mata Sakura berbinar melihatnya.

Ia lalu berkeliling, dan melihat satu-persatu nama yang tertera di sudut lukisan itu. Menggaruk pelipisnya, ia sedikit bingung karena tidak melihat nama 'Suu' di semua benda mengagumkan yang ada di sini.

" _Anu_ , permisi! Aku ingin bertanya, apakah di sini ada lukisan yang dibuat oleh Mr. Suu?"

Pelayan toko itu mengerutkan alisnya, ia kelihatan sedang berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan gelengan kepala.

Hanya helaan napas saja yang sekarang Sakura lakukan, ia sedang tidak beruntung mungkin. Ya, bisa saja lukisan itu telah habis dan belum dibuat kembali oleh Mr. Suu. Ia mulai melangkah untuk keluar dari toko itu.

"Ya, sekalian saja berkeliling dan belanja."

Sakura tersenyum dan kembali bersemangat, mungkin ia bisa melihat gantungan kunci yang menarik, atau lonceng angin yang indah.

Beberapa bungkusan kecil sudah ada di tangannya, yang lainnya juga sudah ada di dalam tas sampingnya. Ya, ternyata tidak buruk juga berkeliling tempat ini, nyatanya sekarang ia menemukan banyak benda yang menarik atensinya, sehingga dengan senang hati ia membeli beberapa mainan kunci bergambar kelinci itu.

Setela memutuskan untuk pulang dan berniat berjalan memutar yang bisa menembus ke arah tempat parkiran mobilnya, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang membuat bola matanya membesar.

Sakura langsung berlari dan mendekati sesuatu itu. Ini adalah tempat penjual lukisan yang lainnya, ternyata masih ada, walau hanya dipajang di pinggir taman dan tanpa toko, tapi lukisan yang dijual di sini indah. Sesuatu yang terlukis di dalam kanvas _style_ -nya sama dengan lukisan yang diberikan Ino padanya.

"Waaahhh ... akhirnya ketemu lukisannya Mr. Suu. Benar, senangnya bisa menemukan lukisan Mr. Suu hehe." Sakura berbicara sendiri dengan suara riang dan lega. Gadis itu terus memerhatikan tanpa menyadari sang penjual yang ada di sampingnya. Tangan-tangannya masih fokus menyentuh nama yang tertera di sudut lukisan itu.

"Maaf, apakah anda tertarik dengan mereka?" penjual itu masih menghadap ke arah lukisan yang berjejer di depannya, sama sekali tidak menatapnya, Sakura pun sampai bingung dibuatnya.

"Ah?" ia terkejut, "Iya, aku sangat senang bisa menemui lukisan milik Tuan Suu ini, hehe."

Sakura berjalan-jalan dan memerhatikan setiap lukisan yang berjejer rapi itu, ia lalu melihat ke salah satu yang menggambarkan sekuntum bunga mekar dan berada di padang pasir tandus, bunga itu juga dikelilingi oleh burung gagak. Entah kenapa, Sakura menjadi sedih melihat hal ini.

"Ini, kelihatan sangat menyedihkan. Apa artinya?"

Lelaki itu tidak menoleh.

"Yang mana?"

"Ini." Tunjuk Sakura kepada lukisan yang menyedihkan itu.

Helaan napas terdengar di telinga Sakura, lelaki itu sekarang kembali berbicara dan mencoba mendekatinya.

Manik sehijau dedaunan itu terhenyak ketika melihat lelaki itu berdiri, pantas saja walau berbicara, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menatap wajahnya. Ternyata sang pria pendarita tuna netra. Sekarang, penjual yang berperawakan tinggi tegap, berambut hitam dan bermata beda manik itu kian mendekatinya dan berhenti di jarak selangkah darinya.

Tongkat yang tadinya berada di satu-satunya lengan yang ia punya, di sebelah kanan, kini ia sematkan ke lipatan ketiaknya itu. Tangannya kemudian terjulur dan merabai lukisan yang tadi ditunjuk sang calon pembeli, setelahnya kedutan tipis pun menghiasi garis bibirnya.

"Ini maknanya adalah perjuangan hidup. Walau kau sebatang kara di dunia ini, kau harus tetap berusaha, dan dengan usaha yang maksimal, maka akhirnya kau akan mekar walau dunia tidak memerdulikanmu dan selalu ingin membinasakanmu."

"Wah, ini luar bisa. Aku tidak menyadari ada makna seperti itu di dalam lukisan ini, ano aku ingin membeli lukisan ini, Tuan."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, walau terkesan dingin dan tipis tapi sungguh tulus dari hatinya yang terdalam. Ia tentu saja senang karena hari ini ada pelanggan baru yang mau membeli lukisannya.

Mereka saling menyerahkan antara lukisan dan pembayarannya. Anehnya, ternyata benda berseni itu tidak terlalu mahal seperti apa yang dibayangkan Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian menghubungi sopirnya untuk membantunya membawa lukisan itu, setelah sang sopir datang dan membawa lukisan itu, Sakura berniat menjabat tangan sang penjual dan berterimakasih.

Sejak tadi, Sakura terus memehatikan lelaki penjual ini. Pria itu memang sangat tampan, tapi memiliki ketidaksempurnaan pada fisiknya. Ya, selain tuna netra, sang penjual juga hanya memiliki satu lengan. Tangan kanan saja, sedangkan tangan kiri terlihat hanya ada sampai perbatasan atas siku. Mata indahnya tiba-tiba memanas, entah kenapa ia merasa sedih melihat lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Terimakasih banyak, Tuan." Ia berjabat tangan sekarang, "Ano aku Sakura, dan Tuan?"

"Sasuke, senang berkenalan denganmu dan terimakasih karena sudah membeli lukisan Mr. Suu, Sakura." Bibir lelaki bermanik beda warna itu kembali berkedut dan membentu bengkokan.

Hal yang sama pun terjadi dengan Sakura, gadis itu bahkan tertawa kecil sampai matanya menyipit, dan sekarang selain punya pelanggan baru, sepertinya Sasuke juga mendapatkan teman yang menarik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **End**

 **A/N:**

 **Terimakasih** untuk kalian semua hehe. Fiksi ini akan memakai alur maju ya, jadi yang kemarin itu hanya prolog dan sedikit penggalan dari bagian chapter dalam fiksi ini. Ah, Erza suka tema angsty, dan akhrinya setelah sekian lama nulis angst lagi hehe.

Semoga kalian suka ya, chapter satu sudah update dan entah kapan nanti Erza update chapter 2, soalnya fiksi ini aslinya udah Erza buat sampai 4 chapter hehe. XD Nanti mungkin updatenya barengan sama fiksi lain, karena Erza masih susah login ke FFn. Hiks.

Kalau Guest buat nama ya, biar gak bingung balasnya hehe.

Balesan Review:

Frizaca A: Sudah lanjut ya hehe.

Kura Cakun: Hehe masih prolog dan udah deg deg-an ya, wow makasih. Dan sudah lanjut.

Bungkus Permen: Sudah lanjut hehe. Dan makasih semangatnya.

Lightflower22: Maksih karena udah penasaran, dan udah lanjut ya hehe.

Cherry480: Makasih dan udah lanjut.

Sami Haruchi 2: Maksih ya, dan sudah lanjut.

Lynn: Itu prolog kak, ini chapter 1 nya dan awal pertemuan mereka.

Ayuniejung: Hehe makasih udah merasa tegang karena prolognya. Dan sudah lanjut.

EchaNM: Wuah, masa sih nguras air mata prolognya? Hehe udah lanjut yaaa.

Dyn Adr: Iya, angst hehe. Udah lanjut yaaa. Author SSL Medan yang aku tahu ada sekita 5 tapi yang baru jumpa 3 orang saja. Wuah kamu orang Medan, ayo kapan2 jumpaan. Hehe.

Kagaaika Uchiha: Aku kurang paham masalah musik hehe, dan gak terlalu suka musik sih XD jadi gak tau siapa Mino. Makasih semangatnya, Ahahhah itu masih prolog, chapter awal gak nyesek kokkk.

Sonya: Sama-sama mbak hehe. Iya, mbak heheh syukur deh mbak gak masalahin endingnya nanti XD. Udah lanjut ya, dan sama-sama karena udah mau berteman hehe.

Guest: Udah lanjut hehe.

Oke deh, salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza.**


	3. 2 Gejolak Ombak

**Victim**

 _ **By**_ **: zhaErza**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Spesial untuk Kak Lynndan Mbak Sonya

 _Happy_ _r_ _eading_ _._ ;)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **2**

 **Gejolak Ombak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menggantungkan lukisan itu di dinding kamarnya, terlihat indah dan memukau kumpulan cat yang tersusun sempurna menjadi sekuntum bunga mekar di tengah gurun, benar-benar sangat memesonanya. Manik _emerald-_ nya kini beralih ke sudut lukisan dan kembali menangkap nama dari seniman itu. Helaan napas terdengar, dan sekarang ia semakin penasaran saja dengan seorang pria bernama Suu.

"Seperti apa dia?" fantasinya bermain dan membayangkan seorang lelaki khas seniman yang sering ia lihat di televisi atau media cetak, memakai topi dan memegang kuas di jarinya. Benarkah begitu? Atau jangan-jangan, Mr. Suu adalah sosok kakek tua yang tidak memiliki rambut dan bertubuh gembul.

Gelengan kepala menandakan sang gadis memaksa membuang khayalan tak bergunanya, walau bagaimana bentuk seorang pria bernama Suu itu, yang jelas Sakura sekarang telah jatuh hati terhadap karyanya. Pokoknya, ia berjanji untuk selalu menanti karya terbaru Mr. Suu dan akan membelinya dari sang penjual; Sasuke.

Dua hari setelahnya, Sakura kembali ke tempat Sasuke berjualan lukisan. Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil ketika hampir sampai di sana. Ia menarik napas dan mengucapkan 'hai' kepada sang penjual yang tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

Setelah diberikan kursi plastik untuk Sakura, gadis itu tanpa sungkan lagi langsung duduk dan bercerita banyak hal, sekarang mereka sepertinya sudah akrab, atau hanya untuk Sakura saja yang memang selalu ekspresif dan ramah.

"Kau pasti tak tahu, Sasuke?"

Sakura bercerita dengan riang dan pernuh suka cita sekaligus penasaran, Sasuke sendiri hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum karena mendengar suara riang dari teman barunya.

"Katakanlah, agar aku tahu."

"Ah, aku selalu memikirkan Mr. Suu, Sasuke. Bagaimana rupanya? Bagaimana suaranya? Bagaimana ia? Aku mulai gila sepertinya. Huaaa!"

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Sasuke, meski ia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana raut Sakura saat bercerita, tapi ia yakin gadis itu pasti terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Dari suaranya saja, Sasuke bisa menebak kalau Sakura memiliki kepribadian yang riang dan gampang terbawa suasana.

"Ya, bisa kurasakan kalau kau memang gila."

Cubitan di lengan kanan Sasuke langsung ia berikan, lelaki itu sekarang berpura-pura mengaduh dan menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya. Sementara Sakura kini cemberut karena diakui gila oleh lelaki penjual lukisan ini.

"Jahat sekali kau, Sasuke. Aku minta potongan harga kalau begitu." Sakura bersuara ngambek dan lantas berdiri, ia berjalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat lukisan yang berjejer apik di pinggir taman itu.

 _Zamrud_ -nya masih menyisir benda berseni yang dengan gagah terpajang, memerhatikan yang satu dan yang lainnya. Tak henti, menyeleksi mana yang akan ia bawa dan pajang di rumah mewah yang ditinggalinya seorang diri.

Ia kembali duduk, dan matanya masih belum menemukan lukisan yang ia anggap sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Ada apa? Tidak tertarik?"

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian ketika ia mengingat Sasuke yang tidak bisa melihat, lalu ia menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu.

"Ya, belum ada yang menarik perhatianku. Tapi, lukisannya semakin sedikit dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Sudah banyak yang terjual, ya?"

Anggukan dan senyuman sepertinya menjadi jawaban bagi Sakura, diam-diam gadis musim semi itu bersyukur karena lukisan teman barunya ini banyak yang laku. Dengan begini, selain menambah rezeki untuk Sasuke, nama Mr. Suu juga semakin terkenal.

Mata Sakura sekarang mengikuti lelaki di depannya ini yang kelihatan berdiri, ia awalnya ingin membantu Sasuke, tapi ia urungkan keinginannya ketika melihat lelaki bermata beda warna itu berjalan tanpa kesulitan karena kondisi fisiknya.

Masih mengikuti gerik Sasuke, manik dedaunan Sakura menangkap sang lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan yang kini berjongkok dan mengeluarkan lukisan yang sebelumnya diletakkan di bawah dan terbungkus oleh kain cokelat gelap. Sasuke mengeluarkan persegi itu dan pelan-pelan ia bawa ke hadapan Sakura.

"Biar kubantu." Langsung ia pindahkan benda berharga bagi mereka dan memang cukup sulit untuk dibawa dengan tangan satu, Sakura membawanya dengan bagian belakang yang mengarah kepadanya sehingga ia belum melihat seperti apa gambar yang tersemat di dalam sana.

"Gejolak Ombak," ketika lukisan sudah berdiri kokoh seperti yang lainnya dan menampakkan sesuatu seperti apa yang diucapkan oleh penjualnya.

"Eh?"

Bibir kecilnya pun terbuka sedikit karena melihat hal memukau di depan matanya. Coretan tinta berbagai warna yang membentuk gelombak ombak, dan percikan-percikan airnya yang kelihatan sangat indah dan besinar bagai terkena cahaya matahari. Lukisan yang menyejukkan jiwa, Sakura bahkan merasakan seolah dapat mendengar suara gejolak ombak itu. Ia menutup matanya dan seperti meresapi suara air yang bergemuruh dan berlomba-lomba untuk menjilati bibir pantai.

"Luar biasa, Mr. Suu. Sangat luar biasa." Pori-pori jari Sakura pun merasakan timbul-timbul dari lukisan itu.

Manik _onyx_ dan _violet_ Sasuke terbuka lebar karena mendengar pujian tulus dari gadis di sebelahnya ini. Beberapa saat setelahnya, bibir lelaki itu pun membentuk bengkokan kecil.

"Aaaaa ... Mr. Suu. Aku ingin sekali berjumpa. _Ne_ , Sasuke, tolong pertemukan aku dengan Mr. Suu. _Please!_ " kedua telapak tangan Sakura menyatu sebagai gerak tersirat bahwa ia menginginkan Sasuke untuk mengabulkan permohonannya.

Alis tajam lelaki yang sekarang berada di depan Sakura ini langsung naik satu, ia bingung dengan rengekan si gulali. Suara memelas gadis itu bahkan terus saja terdengar, bertanda sang merah muda masih memohon padanya.

Sasuke pun menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan memijat pelan belakang lehernya yang tak pegal, ia cukup kebingungan dengan permintaan Sakura yang sekarang semakin gencar merengek kepadanya. Helaan napas ia lakukan, dan sekarang dirinya mencoba berbicara kepada sang gadis.

"Aku tak bisa," ada jeda dari ucapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" namun, sepertinya Sakura sangat ingin tahu sampai-sampai ia tidak membiarkan lelaki berambuk _raven_ itu melanjutkan rangkaian kata itu.

"Ya, karena aku sudah berjanji kepadanya."

Mata sang gadis gulali pun semakin membulat, ia kelihatannya masih tidak mau terima dengan ucapan tidak jelas dari penjual lukisan ini. Mereka masih berdiri dengan berhadapan dan Sakura masih terus merongrong Sasuke agar segera membeberkan janjinya itu kepada dirinya.

"Apa? Janji apa? Sasuke, ayolah. Apa susahnya memberitahu jati diri dari Mr. Suu? Atau bagaimana jika kau berikan aku alamatnya, bagaimana?"

Diam adalah jawaban Sasuke, lelaki itu masih berpikir apakah hal ini harus ia jelaskan, dan ia kabulkan keinginan gadis berhelai unik ini atau tidak?

"Aku sudah berjanji, agar tidak memberitahu siapa pun tentang jati dirinya. Begitulah, maafkan aku, Sakura. Dengan berat hati aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya."

Mengerucutlah bibir beraroma ceri yang dimiliki oleh tubuh gadis berambut gulali ini. Ia sendiri sampai gemas dengan sikap Sasuke yang benar-benar memengang teguh janjinya dengan Mr. Suu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ini juga bukan salah si mata beda warna ini. Ya, kalau sudah berjanji, maka harus dijaga dan jangan sampai diingkari.

Sakura mendecak bibirnya. Ia langsung saja duduk di kursi plastik dengan gerakan cepat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gesekan antara ia dan kursinya. Sasuke yang mendengar suara tidak biasa itu pun menyeringai. Ia sadar sekarang si teman barunya ini sedang dalam keadaan ngambek. Tidak mau lelah, Sasuke pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Tapi, tentu saja ia duduk di kursi itu dengan pelan dan tidak menimbulkan suara ribut seperti yang dilakukan gadis itu tadi.

"Aku tak akan menyerah." Sasuke jelas menangkap nada tegas dalam suara Sakura.

Kini, yang bisa dilakukan lelaki itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggumamkan sesuatau yang ambigu.

.

.

.

Lukisan berjudul Gejolak Ombak, kini Sakura pajang di ruang tamunya. Sesaat, gadis dengan mata seindah dedaunan itu menatap betapa terlihat memesonanya benda persegi ini, dan ia sekarang semakin ingin bertemu dengan Mr. Suu.

"Awas saja kau, Sasuke. Dasar menyebalkan." Kepalan tangannya yang sekarang berada di depan dada semakin ia eratakan buku-buku jarinya. Sepertinya gadis ini tengah merasakan kegemasan akibat ulah sang penjual yang main rahasian dengan dirinya. Bahkan, saat di jalan Clover tadi bersama Sasuke, Sakura sempat melihat seringai yang tecetak jelas di bibir lelaki itu.

"Jangan-jangan Sasuke sengaja. Menyebalkan!"

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Sakura tidak datang ke tempat Sasuke. Bukan karena ia tengah dalam keadaan merajuk atau sebangsanya, hanya saja sekarang ia tengah ada di kota Fuuma tempat kelahirannya dan merupakan rumah orang tuanya. Seperti yang selalu terjadi setiap setahun sekali, akan ada pesta mewah khusus bangsawan yang digelar di rumah orang tuanya yang bak istana itu.

Sakura melangkah dan keluar dari kamarnya dengan gaun tanpa lengan hijau dan sewarna dengan _emerald_. Bagian punggungnya terbuka dan ditutupi dengan selendang transparan yang berhiaskan manik-manik yang berkelip dan menimbulkan warna acak ketika tertimpa cahaya lampu, kalung mutiara yang melingkari lehernya dan sepatu bertumit runcung berkilau yang membungkus kaki mungilnya. Gaun itu panjang, tapi memiliki belahan di samping salah satu kakinya hingga mencapai pangkal paha, belum lagi kerah leher yang membentuk huruf 'v' sehingga menampilkan sedikit belahan dadanya. Dilihat dari mana pun, Sakura sangat memesona dan seksi. Rambut gadis itu dibuat ikal dan sibak menyamping dengan sebelah sisi kepala ia sematkan jepit rambut seukuran telapak tangan anak-anak yang berbentuk ukiran dedaunan perak yang dihiasi tabutan permata putih.

Seluruh mata memandangnya saat sang gadis menuruni tangga. Siapa yang tidak terperangah oleh keindahan yang tengah berada pada diri Sakura saat ini?

Seorang lelaki dengan pakaian rapi dan tidak kalah dari penampilan Sakura pun mendatanginya, dan berdiri pogah di depannya dengan dagu yang diangkat ke atas. Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum geli seketika karena melihat teman dari kecilnya ini yang sekarang tengah menggodanya.

Uluran tangan lelaki itu mengarah kepada Sakura dan ia langsung menerimanya. Rei Gaara tentu menyeringai karena berhasil mendapatkan gadis yang paling diincar ini.

Mereka lalu berjalan bersama dan bertemu sapa dengan orang tua, juga beberapa kerabat yang datang. Pembicaraan basa-basi pun dimulai dan Sakura sebenarnya sangat muak dengan hal ini. Ia harus menjaga diri dan tidak boleh terlalu menampakkan emosi yang berlebihan. Senyum seadanya tapi harus terlihat memukau, berbicara dengan lembut dan sopan, tertawa pun harus dengan nada lembut dan teratur.

"Kalau begitu, kami undur diri, _Tou-sama, Oka-sama, Ji-sama_ dan _Ba-sama_." Gaara bersuara dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai penghormatan kepada kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Sakura, "Permisi." Senyum di bibirnya ia sunggingkan, begitu pun dengan gadis yang sekarang masih menyematkan lengannya di lekukan siku Gaara.

"Mereka begitu serasi." Mebuki berkomentar dan memandang kedua orang tua Gaara, mereka pun menganggukkan kepala dan tertawa kecil bersama.

Sementara itu, kedua sahabat yang sekarang masih berjalan bersama sesekali membengkokkan bibirnya dan berbasa-basi sebentar terhadap orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Sampai akhirnya keluarlah dua orang sahabat itu dari ruangan pesta, dan berjalan ke arah taman belakang dari rumah Sakura ini.

Gaara langsung melepaskan dasi kupu-kupu yang dipakainya dan membuka dua kancing bajunya, sementara Sakura melepaskan sepatu yang benar-benar sangat menyiksanya kini. Mereka saling menghela napas lega karena sudah bisa bebas dari acara mengerikan itu dan sekarang duduk di bangku taman yang terbuat dari batu.

Saling tatap dan mengernyitkan alis dan dahi, kemudian kedua sahabat itu tertawa bersama.

"Sial." Umpat Gaara setelah menyelesaikan tawanya. Ia lalu membuang napas kasar dan mengambil tas tangan Sakura.

Ketika menemukan jus lemon yang berada di botol kecil yang hanya berisikan 140 mililiter jus, dan isinya tinggal setengah, Gaara langsung saja membuka tutupnya dan menegukkan hingga tandas, walau rasa asam itu sangat mendominasi kerongkongannya.

"Hei, jangan dihabiskan, Panda!" mata _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak karena sekarang botol berisikan jus lemon kesukaannya itu telah kosong, seharusnya masih ada setengah lagi dan Sakura sengaja meyisakannya agar bisa ia nikmati saat ini, tapi lelaki berambut merah ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Lidah Gaara membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan lemon yang masih menempel di bibirnya, lelaki itu lantas menyeringai dan menatap mata Sakura dengan raut wajah mengejek.

"Aku mendapatkan ciumanmu." Ucapnya dengan suara jahil.

Mulutnya terperangah, "Apa? Dasar gila!" umpatnya kepada lelaki yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya di taman yang sepi dan dingin ini.

Gaara tertawa kecil karena melihat Sakura yang masih bersungut-sungut. Ia lalu menarik napas dalam dan menyandarkan punggung kokohnya di kursi yang terbuat dari batu, mata _jade_ -nya ia palingkan ke atas sehingga bintang-bintang itu kini masuk ke penglihatannya.

"Kau akan dihukum jika ketahuan berbicara frontal begitu," Gaara berbisik, masih menatap langit gelap yang menyajikan gemintang.

"Kau juga sama." Sakura mengikuti Gaara dan menyandarkan diri di batu, matanya menatap langit yang berkilau.

"Berengsek! Aku muak."

Wajah Sakura langsung saja ia panglingkan menghadap Gaara yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya itu. Belum pernah ia melihat lelaki bermanik mirip dengannya ini mengatakan kemuakan mereka terhadap atuaran keluarga secara gamblang begini.

"Aku seperti boneka mereka." Dengusan jengah mewarnai pendengaran Sakura.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Aku ingin ke pantai," pernyataan itu Sakura ucapkan. Mengalihkan perhatian, mungkin.

Gaara masih saja diam, ia kelihatannya ingin mendengarkan apa lagi yang akan diucapkan gadis merah muda ini.

"Aku ingin melihat gejolak ombak, kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu."

Entah sampai beberapa lama, kedua sahabat sedari kecil itu masih duduk bersama di taman yang dingin dan hanya dihiasi penyajian dari suara hewan-hewan malam yang ikut meramaikan keadaan mereka. Bahu Sakura yang awalnya hanya tertutup selendang tipis kini sudah ada pakaian Gaara yang menghangatkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter**_ **2**

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

An:

Terimakasih karena sudah bca dan komen hehe.

Susah balas komen karena update dari hp.

Inspirasi wkwkkwwk gak tau deh, Erza memang suka ngayal cerita ngenes. Dan dari lagu indo yang ceritanya si cowo orang miskin dan cewe orang kaya. Nyesekkk lagunya tapi Zha gak tau judulnya hehe.

Dan nama Suu itu karena emang imut kedengarannya hehe, Erza gak tau anime yang disebutin Shuu-kun hehe, aslinya jarang nonton anime sih Zha.

Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

zhaErza.


	4. 3 Surat Hampa

**Victim**

 _ **By**_ **: Cherry Philein**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial untuk** **Kak Lynn** __ **dan** **Mbak Sonya**

 _ **Happy**_ _ **r**_ _ **eading**_ _ **.**_ **;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **3**

 **Surat Hampa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak ada? Menyebalkan sekali."

Sungut-sungut Sakura pun semakin menjadi saja, gadis merah muda itu tiduran di kasurnya sambil ditemani sebuah laptop yang sekarang bekerja mencari suatu hal. Sudah hampir dua jam ia berkutik dengan _benda itu_ , tapi sang merah muda sama sekali tidak mendapatkan apa yang ingin diketahuinya.

Karbon dioksida meluncur indah dari bibirnya, embusan napas lelah itu menandakan kalau si empunya tubuh akan mencukupi aktivitasnya. Setelah mematikan benda elektronik itu, ia pun menutup dan membalikkan posisi badannya menjadi menghadap langit-langit kamar. _Emerald_ -nya menatap lamat 'entah apa' yang ada di atas sana, dan ia pun memejamkan kelopak matanya untuk beristirahat.

"Kenapa sulit sekali mencari informasi tentang Mr. Suu?" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk menjelajah ke negeri jauh.

Lima hari ia berada di Fuuma. Di sana, selain pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dan menghadiri acara tahunan, Sakura juga menyempatkan diri ke pantai yang terkenal di kota itu bersama Gaara. Berlibur selama dua hari di pantai dan menghilangkan kepenatan yang melanda mereka.

Sore tadi ia tiba di rumahnya yang berada di Konoha, dan sekarang setelah beberapa jam menyibukkan diri dengan menyelidiki informasi mengenai Mr. Suu, Sakura pun akhirnya bisa tertidur meski belum menemukan apapun. Esoknya, sore hari setelah pulang bekerja dari rumah sakit, ia pun menyempatkan diri untuk ke lokasi sang penjual lukisan.

Sudah pukul tiga, dan ketika ia berjarak seratus meter dari tempat berjualan Sasuke, gadis musim semi itu entah kenapa melambatkan jalannnya. Ia sedikit menyembunyikan suara langkahnya karena ingin mengejutkan pemuda _raven_ yang masih berdiri menghadap lukisan.

Sakura terkikik kecil dan lantas ketika tinggal selangkah lagi, dengan kedua tangan yang bersiap untuk mengagetkan Sasuke, ia tiba-tiba saja merasa mati kutu.

"Siapa? Apa yang kaulakukan di belakangku?"

Pendengarannya membuat ia membatu karena mengangkap nada tajam di dalam suara Sasuke. Walau ketahuan sebelum sempat menjahili lelaki yang sudah berbalik ini, nyatanya Sakura masih berusaha untuk mempertahan keisengannya. Ia lalu menutup mulut dengan tangannya dan membuat suara berat untuk menyamarkan identitasnya, guna menjahili teman barunya ini.

"Hei rambut ayam, kau harus membayar sewa." Suaranya ia buat seperti nada berat lelaki pada umumnya.

Alis mata Sasuke terangkat sebelah karena ia mendengar suara aneh yang terlalu ketara, dan sedang dipaksakan menjadi berat. Ia berpikir sejenak, ' _mana mungkin ada yang menagih sewa di tempat ini?'_ sesaat ia terdiam, kemudian lebih berkosnentrasi untuk mendengarkan ucapan dari orang asing di depannya.

"Kenapa kau malah diam?"

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Sakura?"

Tercekat, ia benar-benar terperangah saat ini. Sakura sampai terkejut karena ternyata sang _raven_ mengetahui kalau yang berdiri di depan lelaki itu sekarang adalah dirinya. Kekehan terpakasa pun terdengar oleh lelaki berambut agak mencuat itu, Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala karena tingkah konyol si merah muda.

"Maaf, ya. Hehe."

"Duduklah!"

Mereka melakukan apa yang diserukan oleh Sasuke, dan Sakura masih menatap sang penjual yang hanya diam saja, alisnya mengerut dan rasa bersalah itu kemudian kembali bergelora di dadanya.

"Hey, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda, Sasuke~" Sakura mencubit-cubit kecil lengan kiri lelaki yang dipanggil dengan nada manja olehnya.

Teringat dengan sesuatu, ia pun langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berisikan manisan khas kota Fuuma dan sengaja ia bawakan untuk lelaki penjual lukisan ini. Jari-jarinya menarik tali yang mengikat kotak itu dan membuka penutupnya.

"Ah, aku membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu, ini manisan khas kota Fuuma. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku baru saja dari sana," kotak itu sekarang berpindah ke pangkuan Sasuke, "makanlah!" ucapnya riang.

"Jadi, kau sedang menyuapku, hn?" Sasuke tersenyum jahil dan membuat mata Sakura kembali terbelalak.

Bibirnya mengerucut, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan ide cemerlang.

"Oh, jadi kauingin kusuapi, ya? Ayo buka mulutmu, aaa!" Keisengan Sakura kembali bangkit, seruan dengan paksa adalah hal yang gadis berambut merah muda itu lakukan. Lengannya kemudian mengambil manisan pala yang ada di dalam kotak dan menyodorkannya ke arah bibir Sasuke.

Merasakan ada wangi yang manis dan sesuatu yang bergesekan dengan bibirnya, membuat Sasuke terpaku, ia bingung apakah harus membuka mulutnya atau menolak suapan manisan gadis ini.

"Sakura, a—" belum sempat perkataan Sasuke selesai, potongan manisan pala itu langsung saja Sakura masukkan ke dalam mulutnya setengah, lelaki yang masih kebingungan ini pun terpaksa menggigit manisannya dan mengunyahnya sambil mengeluh.

Tawa lepas Sakura terdengar olehnya, Sasuke yang awalnya masih bersungut pun tersenyum kecil karena dapat mendengar tawa riang gadis di depannya ini. Suasana kebersamaan mereka semakin terlihat menyenangkan saja, tak jarang Sakura mengalami berbagai emosi yang dapat berubah-ubah secara gamblang. Dari tertawa menjadi bersungut, senyum menjadi marah, atau terkadang ia merasa malu karena pujian Sasuke.

Hari-hari berikutnya pun mereka jalani dengan suasana yang sama, di mana kedua orang itu selalu berbagi banyak cerita, tak jarang Sakura yang terkadang melayani para pembeli dan berlagak bagai penjual yang ahli memainkan harga. Walau begitu, ia sama sekali tidak melupakan tujuan utamanya dari kunjungannya ini, selain ingin membeli lukisan dan mengobrol dengan sang penjual, tentu saja keinginan terpendam Sakura adalah mengorek informasi dari Sasuke mengenai Mr. Suu. Tetapi, sayangnya sampai tiga minggu berteman dengan si rambut _raven,_ ia sama sekali belum bisa mengetahui apa pun.

Di suatu hari, bahkan Sakura pernah menarik kedua pipi Sasuke karena gemas melihat kekukuhan lelaki itu yang tak mau berbagi sedikit pun hal mengenai Mr. Suu. Seperti hari ini di minggu ke empat, si gadis musim semi masih terus menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Ayolah, Sasuke- _kun_. Sedikit saja berikan secercah ciri-ciri dari Mr. Suu."

"Ya, dia adalah laki-laki pastinya."

"Jangan main-main, kau tak perlu kuberitahu 'kan kenapa aku memanggilnya Mr. Suu? Dari namanya saja sudah jelas itu adalah lelaki, Sas-uke."

Rasanya Sakura sangat ingin mengingit bahu lelaki penjual lukisan ini, karena jika ia memukul lengan atau perut Sasuke, maka dipastikan kepalan tangannyalah yang akan memerah dan dirinya pula yang malah merasakan sakit. Untuk hal memukul tubuh lelaki berparas tampan ini, Sakura sudah bertobat. Otot lelaki memang lebih keras daripada wanita, ia pun sadar dengan hal itu. Apalagi jika diperhatikan tubuh Sasuke memang memiliki postur yang tegap.

Helaan napas adalah tanda dari keputus-asaan Sakura, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi agar Sasuke mau mempertemukannya dengan Mr. Suu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin kau menyampaikan ini untuknya."

Sakura mengambil sebuah amplop merah muda yang bagian depannya adalah gambar rimbunan bunga sakura yang sedang mekar dan beterbangan ditiup angin.

"Berikan surat ini kepada Mr. Suu, dan katakan padanya kalau aku adalah penggemarnya yang selalu ingin berjumpa dan membicarakan banyak hal tentang dia."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sekarang ia malah bingung karena melihat Sasuke yang terdiam dan seperti terkejut sebab mendengar ucapannya.

Lelaki itu hanya terhenyak sambil memikirkan sesuatu, sampai setelah terjebak bersama otaknya cukup lama, Sasuke terkejut karena merasakan sentuhan pada lengannya yang utuh. Ia hanya menghela napas, masih bingung ingin memberikan alasan apa untuk menolak surat pemberian gadis ini.

Bibir yang awalnya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pun sekarang terkatup rapat, ada banyak persepsi yang muncul di kepalanya, jika ia menolak amplop pemberian Sakura.

"Aa," hanya itu kata ambigu yang tergumam dari bibirnya, lengan kananya lalu terulur untuk menerima sebuah surat dari gadis yang merupakan penggemar Mr. Suu ini. Ia tersenyum kecil karena mendengar suara Sakura yang bersemangat.

"Aku akan menunggu jawabannya. Sampaikan salamku ya, Sasuke- _kun_." Kembali kedutan kecil yang diberikan Sasuke sebagai jawaban atas ucapan si permata _emerald_ itu.

Hari yang semakin sore akhrinya menjadi penyebab untuk perpisahan mereka, Sakura pulang terlebih dahulu dan tinggallah Sasuke seorang diri di area berjualannya. Lelaki itu hanya menutup mata sambil meresapi suara langkah sang gadis ceria yang terdengar semakin menjauh. Setelah suara itu menghilang dari pendengarannya, lelaki yang selalu dianggap menyusahkan bagi banyak orang itu membuka matanya, _onyx_ dan _violet_ itu terlihat, walau begitu sang empu sama sekali tidak dapat menerima cahaya mentari dan hanya dapat menyaksikan kegelapan.

Lengan kanannya masih memengan surat yang terbungkus apik, ada desiran aneh di dadanya saat ia meletakkan amplop itu dipangkuannya dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk meraba selembar pembungkus surat itu. Senyuman kecil tanpa sadar merekah. Sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu sangat mengagumi lukisan karya Mr. Suu.

Jam tangan yang berada di sakunya ia ambil dan dibukanya penutup kaca bening benda tersebut, sehingga bagian jarinya bisa merasakan angka-angka dari jarum panjang, pendek dan jarum detik di sana. Pukul lima lewat, ia pun bergegas merapikan lukisan-lukisan dan menaruhnya di sebuah tas yang terbuat dari kain tebal yang merupakan buatannya sendiri.

Tujuh buah lukisan telah berada di dalam tas dan ia gantungkan di bahu kirinya, lalu ia pun menyatukan dua buah kursi plastik dan mengikat seutas tali di lubang kursi, setelahnya Sasuke mengantungkannya di leher dan ia sibakkan ke belakang punggunya. Kursi itu memang berukuran kecil, tingginya hanya sepuluh senti dengan tempat duduk yang pas untuk satu orang.

Tongkatnya ia gerakkan dan Sasuke melangkah menelusuri jalan Clover, ia sudah sangat hafal dengan jalan ini karena setiap hari selalu melewatinya. Meter demi meter, tak terasa kaki dengan langkahnya yang lebar, tetapi tetap pelan dan berhati-hati kini membawanya kepada sebuah tempat kos berharga murah yang ia sewa. Lelaki itu menaiki tangga dengan perlahan dan ketika telah sampai di depan pintu kamar kos yang letaknya di paling ujung lantai dua, Sasuke lalu mengambil sebuah benda metal yang ada di saku celananya, kunci kamar kos yang memiliki bandul tomat hadiah dari Sakura.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, jika untuk satu orang penghuni. Setelah pintu akan langsung di hadapkan dengan sebuah ruang kamar dan bagian belakang merupakan dapur yang dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi. Sasuke pun melepaskan tas yang mengangkut tujuh buah lukisan itu dan menaruhnya di sandaran dinding sudut kamar, peralatan lainnya juga ia lepas. Tubuhnya yang lelah langsung ia jatuhkan ke atas ranjang berukuran pas jika ditempati oleh dua orang, napasnya masih ia atur karena rasa penat yang melandanya.

Ruangan itu gelap gulita, terlihat adanya bolham yang beberapa bagian sudah menghitam karena rusak, dan ia tidak pernah berniat untuk memperbaikinya. Kini, hanya ada cahaya rembulan yang menyinari kamar tidurnya melalui celah-calah jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

 **.**

Tak terdengar bunyi gemericik air dari kamar mandi, menandakan Sasuke telah selesai. Kemudian, gesekan pintu yang terbuka pun terdengar dan meramaikan ruangan kamar yang senyap itu. Ketika rambutnya sudah tak menetesi air lagi, ia lantas memakai pakaiannya dan berjalan santai ke arah dapur. Tentu saja, sebagai pemilik kamar kos ini, Sasuke sudah sangat hafal setiap inci dari ruangannya. Ia bahkan tidak perlu memakai tongkat, dan malah berjalan layaknya seseorang yang indranya sempurna, walau nyatanya ruangan ini dalam keadaan gelap dan hanya ada cahaya dari api kompor yang menyala.

Makanan yang ada di meja seadanya saja, sup telur dengan nasi. Sasuke langsung melahapnya, teringat dengan sesuatu, ia pun mempercepat makannya dan menandaskan isi mangkuk.

Peralatan bekas makan telah ia cuci, Sasuke lalu berjalan dan memeriksa tas selempang yang biasa digunakannya untuk menyimpan uang hasil berjualan tadi. Bukan uang yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini, tapi sebuah kertas amplop yang berisikan surat pemberian teman wanitanya.

Jari Sasuke menemukannya dan ia pun berusaha membuka amplop itu, tentu saja cukup sulit membuka amplop yang tertutup dengan rekatan lem, tidak mau ambil pusing, Sasuke mengigit ujung kertas pembungkus dan merobeknya sedikit. Dengan perlahan, ia lalu mengikuti arah lipatan kertas itu dan merobek sedikit demi sedikit dan hati-hati agar surat yang berada di dalam sana tidak ikut terkoyak.

Kertas bagian dalam yang berisikan tulisan Sakura dapat diambil Sasuke, ia lalu membukanya dan untuk sesaat hanya terdiam dengan jari-jari yang memengang selembar kertas itu, tidak melakukan apapun. Lengannya yang utuh kini bergerak dan meletakkan pemberian Sakura itu di meja rendah yang ada di depannya, setelah yakin kertas itu tidak akan terlipat dan bagian depannya berhadapan dengannya, Sasuke lalu menurunkan kelima jarinya dan menyentuh tulisan-tulisan tangan Sakura. Meraba surat dari atas ke bawah, ia dapat merasakan adanya bentuk tulisan, tetapi tidak terlalu jelas tersentuh kulit jarinya. Ia melakukannya berulang-ulang, tapi sama sekali tidak dapat mengetahui apa yang tertulis di dalam sana.

Sasuke mencobanya sekali lagi, ia pun mengatupkan kelopak dari permata _onyx_ dan _violet_ itu, lalu berkonsentrasi agar bisa mengerti apa yang tertulis di dalam secarih kertas yang berada di meja. Namun, kenyataan membuatnya dirinya hampa. Nihil, tak ada yang bisa ia pahami dari tulisan yang tidak jelas dalam rabaan kulitnya itu. Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia terdiam dengan rasa benci terhadap kekurangannya.

Kepala berambut _raven_ itu menunduk dan mengarah kepada letak kertas yang berada di bawah wajahnya, kalau orang lain melihat dirinya, pasti mereka mengira bahwa ia sedang membaca surat itu saat ini, di tengah gulita yang menyesakkan dada. Relung hatinya merasakan kehampaan karena tak dapat mengerti isi surat itu. Ada kalanya ia berpikir, kenapa ia harus ditakdirkan untuk tak sempurna seperti ini? Kenapa harus dirinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **3**

 _ **End**_

 **A/N:**

 **Hai hai.** Berjumpa lagi dengan saya zhaErza.

Terimakasih sudah menyediakan waktunya untuk RnR, ya.

Nah, Erza ada kabar baik nihhh. Hahaha saya sudah lulus sidang skripsi jadi secara sah sudah mendapatkan gelar S1, walau wisudanya bulan 5 nanti, huhuhu lama amat ya. Alhamdulillah, sidang skripsi yang sangat mengetarkan bagi saya sampai telapak tangan dingin berjalan maksimal dengan nilai yang alhmadulillah memuaskan. Hoho, seneng banget.

Kembali ke balasan review:

Mbak Sonya: Wkwkwk typo, mbak. Makasih ya udah kasih tau. Wah lagi ultah, selamat ya, mbak dan semoga segala yang terbaik untuk mbak sonya.

EnchaNM: Emang temanya nyesek ya, say. Hehe. Aku suka tema nyesek dan menyayat hati sih, hiks. Ah inspirasi banyakkkk ... salah satunya dari adat negeri India, dari pelukis, dari salah seorang yang memiliki indra keenam, dari lagu nyesek Indo, dari ngayal nyesek nista dan banyak lagi. Wahahhah.

Shuu-kun: Iya, wkwkkw masalah Sasu terisiksa atau tidak, dua-duanya bakal dapet peran nyesek kokkk. Tapi, memang kunci nyeseknya di kehidupan Sasuke ya. Hehe. Ahhh pingin nonton, tapi apadaya lepi sedang rada-rada nganu hiks, update aja harus dari hp makanya susah. Maksih semangatnya.

Kura cakun: Typo memang susah banget hehe udah lanjut.

Dewazz: di tag Character kan cuma Sakura dan Sasuke, hehe. Ini sasusaku kok.

Ai uchiharunochan: Sudah lanjut.

Jamurlumutan462: Sudah lanjut, hehe. Eh, jangan panggil min ya. Gak enak banget didengar hehe.

Ok, deh. Salam sayang dari istrinya Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza.**


	5. 4 Di Balik Nama

**Victim**

 _ **By**_ **: zhaErza (Drako Fernza)**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial untuk** **Kak Lynn** __ **dan** **Mbak Sonya**

 _ **Happy**_ _ **r**_ _ **eading**_ _ **.**_ **;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **4**

 **Di Balik Nama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hembusan angin dingin yang menandakan lembapnya udara karena hujan, tak menyurutkan Sasuke untuk tetap bertahan di wilayah berjualannya. Lukisan-lukisan itu ia simpan di dalam tas besarnya dan diletakkan di salah satu teras toko pernak-pernik, di sanalah ia berteduh dengan sebagian tubuh yang kuyub. Suasana kian menyepi karena derasnya tangisan langit yang mengguyur di jalan Clover, hingga barang dagangannya tak satu pun terjual, meski begitu Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyalahkan alam atau apa pun.

Bukan hanya hujan, semenjak surat pemberian Sakura yang tak pernah ada jawaban, gadis ceria yang biasanya datang kini tak terdengar suaranya. Sudah seminggu dan Sasuke memaklumi hal itu, tidak seperti dirinya, sang bunga pastilah seorang yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya atau mungkin teman wanitanya itu tengah marah karena kekeras-kepalaannya.

Udara hangat dari kedua belah bibirnya keluar, decakan berbunyi karena merutuki kebodohannya. Bukan karena tidak ingin menjawab, tapi dialah yang tidak bisa menjawabnya. Tulisan di dalam surat pemberian Sakura saja tak dimengertinya, dan lagi Sasuke juga telah kehilangan benda itu hampir seminggu yang lalu. Menanyakan isi tulisan dalam selembar kertas berhias bunga sakura kepada orang yang tidak tepat, membuatnya dipermalukan di gedung kosnya dengan amplop yang dirobek habis di depan wajahnya. Walau ia mengutip sisa-sisa sobekan kecil itu, tapi Sasuke benar-benar tidak yakin kalau ada yang mau membacakan isi dari potongan yang dianggap sampah bagi orang banyak. Akhirnya, Sasuke hanya menyimpan kertas yang sudah tak berbentuk di dalam kotak, dan ia taruh ke dalam laci lemari.

Ia, benar-benar merutuki diri.

Mata berbeda warna itu berkedip, bertanda kalau Sasuke terbangun dari lamunannya. Dari suara rinai butiran air yang begitu jelas ketika menghantam atap, ia mengerti bahwa hujan semakin deras saja. Beberapa orang yang berbondong-bondong keluar dari toko dan bunyi pintu toko yang ditutup membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa hari sudah semakin gelap, ketika mengoyangkan kakinya, kesemutan pun langsung menerjang.

Menunggu berhentinya hujan adalah hal yang dilakukan pria yang kini berjongkok di teras, sementara dinginnya malam semakin mengingit. Jika pulang, meski ia melapisi tas lukisannya dengan plastik yang ia buat mirip pelindung air, tapi dengan hujan sederas ini, maka itu akan percuma. Tetesan air itu pasti akan membasahi dan merusak lukisannya, dan ia akan rugi jika hal itu terjadi.

Dengan memakai jas hujan, Sasuke mengambil tongkatnya dan mencoba mencari seseorang yang ada di sekitar sini, ia ingin memintai tolong orang itu untuk memanggilkannya taksi.

Sasuke berdiri di terotoar jalan, namun tak mendengar suara orang lain dan yang ada hanya bunyi hujan yang semakin menderas, juga suara laju kendaraan yang tidak ia lihat bentuknya apa.

"Taksi! Taksi!" teriakan Sasuke tak menghentikan laju kendaraan yang berlomba-lomba ingin sampai ke berbagai tujuan. Sementara itu, wajah Sasuke telah basah karena air dan angin yang berembus cukup kuat.

Beberapa kali ia meneriaki lagi, tapi pendengarannya tak menangkap adanya kendaraan yang berhenti. Tidak ada satupun, ia lalu kembali dan mengambil jam tangan yang ada di saku. Benda itu menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat, dan di tengah keterpaksaan ia pun akhirnya berjalan dengan iringan hujan yang terus menumbukki bumi tampa henti. Sasuke bahkan mengikat jas hujannya di area gantungan tas yang tak terlalu tertutup plastik penghambat air hujan buatannya itu. Biarlah ia yang kuyub, asal jangan lukisannya ini yang tertetesi air dan rusak.

Tidak bisa berjalan cepat, Sasuke mungkin dianggap gila bagi sebagian orang yang melihat, dan tidak ada yang mau menolong orang sepertinya, apalagi harus berbasah-basahan di malam yang dingin seperti ini.

Sampainya di kamar kos, tanpa _ba bi bu_ , Sasuke langsung meletakkan tas gendong lukisannya di sandaran dinding, ia lalu menarik lengan bajunya dengan gigi sampai ke atas siku, kemudian membukan jas hujan yang diikatnya di celah tali tas yang tak tersentuh plastik. Dengan cepat pula tangannya membuka plastik yang membungkus tas cokelat gelap itu. Decakan bibirnya terdengar ketika telapak tangannya yang pucat dan dingin karena hujan, pun menyentuh bagian atas yang basah, dibukalah tas itu dan Sasuke lantas mengeluarkan lukisan satu perasatu, lalu merabanya.

Lukisan terakhir yang ia buka juga sama dengan yang sebelumnya, basah.

"Ini tak akan bisa diperbaiki." Hela napasnya menandakan dirinya yang telah putus asa, ia rugi banyak dan bukan sesuatu yang murah untuk membeli kebutuhan hidup ataupun peralatan melukis.

Tanpa mengganti apapun dari tubuhnya yang kuyub, Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur dan menutup matanya. Ia tidak ingin peduli apa pun untuk saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Walau kesal, akhirnya ia menurunkan egonya karena merasa tak enak hati kepada Sasuke. Satu minggu lebih tiga hari ia sama sekali tidak mengunjungi penjual lukisan itu dan kini dengan berat hati, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan sepulang dari rumah sakit ia akan melihat apakah sang lelaki penjual benda berseni itu mau meluluhkan hatinya atau tidak.

Dari beberapa meter sebelum sampai di tempat biasa Sasuke berjualan, Sakura tengah keheranan karena melihat area itu kosong tanpa lukisan yang biasa terpajang dan penjualnya yang biasa duduk di kursi kecil. Celangak-celinguk, mata _emerald_ -nya pun menatap toko yang berada di depan tempat itu, lalu ia menjumpai pelayannya yang berada di luar toko.

"Hai, Tayuya."

" _Ah_ , Sakura. Hai, lama tidak melihatmu."

Sakura tertawa kecil, ia dan beberapa pelayan dan penjual berbagai pernak-pernik di area ini memang sudah saling kenal. Tentu saja karena sifatnya yang ramah.

"Ya, aku sedang banyak urusan, sepertinya Sasuke tidak berjaualan, _hmm_?"

"Begitulah, sudah tiga hari. Aku juga bingung, kemungkinan ia sakit atau ada urusan? Aku juga baru masuk kemarin, temanku yang berkata." Tayuya membelai-belai dagunya, kelihatan berpikir.

" _Emm ... anu_ , apa kautahu alamat rumahnya? Aku ingin melihat kondisi Sasuke."

Gelengan kepala menandakan Tayuya yang tak menahu tentang hal itu, tapi kemudian gadis berambut merah gelap itu menyarankan agar Sakura menanyakan hal ini kepada bosnya, karena bosnya dan Sasuke cukup akrab sepengetahuannya.

Gadis gulali itu lantas melakukan apa yang disarankan Tayuya kepadanya, dan syukurlah Kakashi meberikan alamat rumah Sasuke yang berada di jalan Hanabi. Dengan mobil, Sakura pun mencari alamat tempat tinggal lelaki yang sedang berada di dalam pikirannya. Ketika sampai, ia ditunjukkan kepada seorang anak remaja mengenai tempat Sasuke tinggal yang adalah sebuah gedung kos-kos-an.

Masuk ke gedung bertingkat empat dan cukup luas itu, Sakura langsung bertanya kepada penjaganya dan tentu saja nomor kamar Sasuke ia dapatkan.

"23C, _ah_ yang ini."

Bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar, walau begitu Sasuke sama sekali tak bergerak dari ranjangnya. Kepalanya pusing dan berat dan dengan usaha yang cukup gigih, akhirnya lelaki berhelai _raven_ itu bisa duduk di kasurnya.

"Sebentar," suara serak Sasuke sayup-sayup terdengar oleh Sakura dari luar ruangan.

Terseok-seok berjalan, dan terkadang berhenti karena rasa berdenyut di kepalanya, membuat Sakura semakin khawatir di luar sana karena cukup lama menunggu. Bunyi pintu pun akhrinya membuat permata _emerald_ itu bisa menatap Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri sambil terdiam karena mendengar suara Sakura. Ia terkejut.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tak apa?" langsung kekhawatiran melandanya, melihat wajah lelaki lesu dan pucat dengan bibirnya yang kering juga berdarah sedikit, membuat Sakura semakin prihatin atas kondisi temannya.

"Apa yang—"

"Sebaiknya kita masuk dan kau kuperiksa, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura tergesa dan menarik tangan Sasuke yang panas karena demamnya.

Sesaat, Sakura terhenyak karena melihat kondisi kamar kos Sasuke yang tak beraturan. Lukisan berserakan dan bersandar di dinding kamar, bekas makan yang masih berada di meja dan sudah mengeluarkan bau menusuk, lantai yang tersisa sesuatu seperti darah yang mengering dan bekas pecahan gelas, juga ranjang Sasuke yang berantakan.

Lelaki itu tak acuh dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, karena rasa pusing kembali menyerangnya, ia pun menidurkan dirinya di sana dan menutup mata untuk beberapa saat. Sementara itu, pandangan mata Sakura menangkap peralatan melukis yang ada beberapa meter dari mereka di pinggir kanan kamar, walau ia penasaran tetapi tujuannya saat ini adalah kondisi Sasuke.

Sakura meletakkan tangannya di dahi pria itu, suhu tubuhnya cukup tinggi, mungkin sekitar 35 derajat atau lebih. Ia juga memeriksa detak nadi Sasuke di pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tak apa, Sakura. Kemarin malam aku sudah enakan, tapi entah kenapa dari pagi tadi suhu tubuhku seperti panas lagi. Tapi, aku sudah tidak apa."

"Tapi sekarang kau masih demam, Sasuke- _kun_. Omong-omong, sudah berapa lama? Apa kau meminum obat atau semacamnya?"

"Dua hari yang lalu, dan aku tak tahu apakah obat itu masih bisa dipakai atau sudah lewat batasnya."

Uap panas keluar dari mulut Sakura, gadis itu memakluminya, dan bergerak setelah menyuruh Sasuke untuk istirahat saja. Tidak memedulikan pertanyaan lelaki berambut gelap itu, ia langsung saja mengangkat mangkuk kotor yang sudah mengeluarkan bau ke tempat pencuci piring. Dirinya ingin memasakkan sesuatu, dan menyiapkan kompres untuk Sasuke setelah mengetahui lelaki itu tak menyimpan plaster penurun panas.

Suara langkah kaki membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa kini Sakura telah mendekatinya, gadis itu lalu menaruh sebuah sapu tangan yang bahannya seperti handuk di dahinya, setelah menyibakkan poni rambutnya dengan tangan lembut milik sang Bunga.

Bibir Sasuke yang kering dan sedikit ada bekas darah pun merasakan sesuatu, manis itu adalah madu. Sakura mengolesinya dengan jari gadis itu, lalu menyendokkan sesuap untuknya. Kakinya yang terluka pun, yang ia balut seadanya, perlahan-lahan dibuka Sakura dan diobati kembali, kemudian gadis gulali itu juga memerban dengan lebih baik pastinya.

"Sebentar, aku masakkan sesuatu."

Hanya gumaman saja yang ia berikan atas pernyataan Sakura, saat ini entah kenapa hatinya sedang menghangat. Sasuke tidak mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia mendapatkan perhatian sedemikian rupa dari seseorang. Sekarang, terlihatlah bengkokan kecil yang menghiasi bibirnya yang ada bekas darah.

"Terimakasih." Bisiknya tak terdengar Sakura.

Sesampainya di dapur, sang gadis merah muda cukup kebingungan dengan bahan makanan yang ada di sana. Hanya ada lobak setengah dan bayam yang sudah mulai layu. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, kembali ia memeriksa dapur dan segala yang ada di ruangan itu, ia menemukan beras dan hanya tinggal satu mug saja.

Mengehela napas, ia lalu memutar otak. Memasak bubur nasi untuk Sasuke, lalu menyuruh sopirnya untuk membelikan beberapa bahan makanan. Ia ingin membuatkan sup udang untuk lelaki yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya. Ternyata, tak sampai dua puluh menit, sang sopir mengetuk pintu dan datang dengan membawa pesanannya. Keberuntungan masih memihaknya karena tadi ia tak menyuruh sang sopir untuk pulang saja.

Ya, Sakura pun beraksi. Setelah beberapa saat, ia pun berjalan ke arah ranjang Sasuke dengan membawa napan yang harum masakannya mengungah selera orang yang sedang sakit.

Menaruh napan di meja nakas, Sakura pun membangungkan Sasuke dan mendudukkan lelaki itu di sandaran ranjang dengan bantal di punggungnya.

Lengan lembut Sakura memeriksa sebentar suhu Sasuke, panasnya masih berasa dan ia pun bersegera untuk menyuapi bubur dengan sup udang sebagai lauknya. Meski lidah Sasuke tidak bisa merasakan lezatnya, namun wangi masakan Sakura saja sudah cukup untuk dapat membangkitkan nafsu makannya, ditambah lagi perhatian gadis itu yang tiada habisnya sedari tadi, membuat ia menjadi bersemangat.

Sasuke memakan hidangan istimewanya dengan lahap karena ia memang kelaparan, dari pagi sampai siang tak ada satu makanan atau minuman pun yang masuk ke dalam mulut dan melewati kerongkongannya. Setelah hidangan istimewa itu habis, Sakura memberikan obat yang ada di rumah Sasuke dan menyuruh lelaki itu untuk meminumnya.

Bibir Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama tersenyum, setelahnya ia melihat deru napas lelaki itu yang teratur, maka ia pun melihat kamar yang berantakan ini dan membersihkannya secara bergantian dari kamar, dapur, hingga kamar mandi.

"Beres." Sakura merenggangkan tubuhnya yang lelah, satu jam lebih ia membersihkan kamar Sasuke.

Pandangannya pun menangkap lukisan yang tadi telah ia susun di bagian sudut ruangan, tatapan matanya intens mengamati benda persegi itu, di sana Sakura mendapati lukisan-lukisan yang catnya terlah rusak seperti terkena siraman air. Lalu, ia menatap kepada lukisan dan peralatan melukis yang berada di sebelah sudut lainnya, di sana Sakura melihat kanvas yang isinya masih belum terselesaikan dengan sempurna. Kanvas yang tadi sempat membuatnya terhenyak karena tidak menyangka, dan sekarang Sakura menyentuh lukisan yang belum sempurna itu dan meraba bentuk yang tergambar di dalam sana.

Wajahnya, Sakura dapat melihat wajahnya yang terlukis di sana, wajah yang terdiam dan terlihat anggun. Ia tersenyum dan bertanya-tanya, apakah yang melukis hal ini adalah lelaki yang masih membuana itu? Jadi, apakah di balik nama Mr. Suu itu adalah nama Sasuke?

Sakura terdiam, ia berpikir bahwa tidak mungkin Sasuke yang tunanetra tapi bisa melukis, ini mustahil.

Sulit untuk memercayai hal ini, tapi hati kecil Sakura juga merasakan kalau Mr. Suu itu adalah Sasuke. Tidak mungkin jika Mr. Suu datang ke sini hanya untuk melukis atau apa Sasuke tinggal bersama lelaki yang namanya selalu tertulis di ujung lukisan? Itu lebih tidak mungkin.

Untuk lebih menyakinkan lagi, Sakura mencoba mencari tahu apa benar Sasuke tinggal sendiri atau berdua. Kalau dilihat dari keberantakan ruangan saat ia masuk, seharusnya sudah jelas kalau lelaki _raven_ ini tinggal sendiri. Tetapi, untuk lebih jelasnya, ia bisa menanyakan hal ini kepada Sasuke saat lelaki itu sudah lebih baik.

Teringat sesuatu di kamar mandi, Sakura pun memeriksanya. Kalau tidak salah, ia tadi melihat jemuran pakaian yang seperti dibuat Sasuke seadanya untuk menjemur cucian bajunya, tadi ia lupa kalau menaruh pakaian Sasuke di ember.

Gadis itu lalu membawa seember pakaian kering Sasuke untuk dilipatnya. Sekitar lima belas menit melipat pakaian dan sekarang hanya tinggal sebuah celana _lee_ saja. Dengan agak kesusuahan, Sakura membalikkan celana dan mendapati sakunya berisikan sesuatu, ketika dikeluarkan ternyata itu adalah uang.

Kerutan di alisnya pun tercetak, dan Sakura kebingungan ingin menaruh uang itu di mana. Karena sekalian ingin meletakkan pakaian di dalam lemari, maka Sakura berinisiatif untuk menaruh uang Sasuke di laci yang ada di dalam lemari pakaian lelaki itu. Begitu dibukanya, Sakura menemukan sebuah kotak sepanjang satu jengkal yang kemungkinan si _raven_ gunakan untuk menyimpan uang. Begitu penutup kotak cokelat itu ia lepaskan, isinya ternyata hanya sobekan kertas tak jelas yang entah kenapa disimpan Sasuke. Sakura penasaran dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengambil kotak itu dan menaruh uang Sasuke di dalam laci, setelahnya ia duduk dan meletakkan benda kecokelatan itu di meja rendah yang ada di kamar.

" _Hmm_ , kenapa ini disimpan?"

Jari Sakura mengambil sobekan kecil seukuran kuku ibu jarinya, dan ia masih tak mengerti. Kemudian, diletakkannya lagi sepotong kertas itu di dalam kotak. Masih dengan penasaran, Sakura pun mengambil sobekan yang lebih besar dan mendapati adanya tulisan yang membuatnya terperangah.

" _Mr_. Suu. I-ini?"

Ia lalu menaburkan sekotak robekan kertas itu di meja dan menyusunnya seperti teka-teki, baru tersusuh seperempatnya saja, Sakura sudah menyadari sesuatu. Ini memanglah surat darinya. Lalu, kenapa suratnya berbentuk seperti ini dan disimpan Sasuke?

Setelah berpikir dan bergelut dengan asumsi-asumsinya, Sakura menarik beberapa kesimpulan.

"Jadi, Sasuke memang _Mr._ Suu."

Ia berpikir lagi, sampai mengerutkan alisanya.

"Terus, yang menyobek kertas ini adalah Sasuke– _kun_ karena ia yang tak bisa melihat, lalu kesal dan merobek kertas, kemudian merasa bersalah dan akhrinya menyimpannya? Begitukah?"

"Kau salah, Sakura."

Wajah Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke yang sudah terduduk di ranjang dengan arah menghadap dirinya.

"Asumsi yang kedua, kau salah."

Sakura semakin terpaku.

 _Sasuke benar-benar Mr. Suu_. Ucapnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **End**

 **Curcol Ganteng:**

 **Hai hai.** Jumpa lagi dengan saya zhaErza.

Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang udah setia membaca dan menunggu kelangsungan dari fiksi ini dan juga untuk para reviewers juga SR.

Nah nahhh. Keknya banyak banget deh yang penasaran dari mana inspirasi fiksi ini, dari chapter prolog sampe chapter 3 kemaren juga beberapa nanya masalah inspirasi. Erza akan jawab yang ini dulu yaaa. Padahal chapter 2 ada jawab juga. Hehe.

Jadi, fiksi ini gak ada terinspirasi dari cerita ff, film atau novel. Ini murni khayalan dari kecintaan Erza terhadap kisah nyesek sedih menyayat hati hiks hiks.

Nah, aslinya ini adalah potongan dari Original Story milik Erza yang juga sudah memberi ide dan inspirasi dalam membuat banyak ff lainnya, seperti Pengikat Hati, Haru no Sakura dan Takhlukkan Sang Iblis atau ...?. Nah, sebenarnya beberapa ff yang Erza sebutkan itu adalah penggalan dan inspirasinya dari satu fiksi Original Story (Original Character) milik Erza yang sampe sekarang itu segala plot, isi, dan lainnya masih tertanam di dalam otak, jadi belum pernah di tulis tapi Alhamdulillah Erza hafal mati karena selalu ngayal sebelum bobo. Hehe.

Nah, jadi ide awal dari fiksi ini dari cerita original Erza yang karakternya original, dan masuklah ke inspirasi dadakan karena liat kisah hidup beberapa orang luar biasa, salah satunya seorang pelukis, pemilik kemampuan khusus, salah satu lagu indo yang nyesek, dan adat India.

Sebenarnya, kalau ditanya inspirasi ... itu susah jawab karena dari mana-mana, untuk inspirasi dadakan ya. Kalau inspirasi utama tetep dari cerita original Erza itu. Wahaha.

 **Balasan** **review** **:**

 **Mbak Sonya:** Wah makasih banyak, Mbak hehe. Iya, kan ini tema nyesek jadi siap-siap aja yang akan menerima kenyesekan yang lebih nyosss. Eh, tapi romance juga selalu ada kok, Cuma alurnya baru mulai muncul hehe.

 **Kuro cakun:** Iya, maaf ya hehe hidup Sasu jadi berat gegara gue hehe. Nah, aduhhh jangan berpikir ke ending dulu, Say. Masih jaoh ituuu. Hiks hiks.

 **Shuu-kun:** Makasih udah suka hehe. Iya, victim mengarah ke SasuSaku. Iya, kan kalo udah suka sama sesuatu pasti langsung dicari deh asalnya gimana. Hehe. BTW, tulisanmu kayaknya kepotong deh, Say. Jadi aku agak gak paham maksud kamu hehe.

 **EchaNM:** Makasih ya hehe. Kelamaan nunggu wisudanya, bulan lima hiks. Wkkwkw masa sih kamu baru ngeh, keknya di chap kemaren aku ada jelasin kok Sasu itu buta. Wahahaha.

 **Zakiaa:** Wah udah nyesek ya, aku kok baca ulang keknya biasa aja sih, perasaan gak dapet feel nyeseknya, tapi kemaren pas buat emang nyesek sih kayaknya apalagi ditemani lagu india tum hi ho. Hiks.

 **Suket alang-alang:** Whahaahh iya, ganti nama karena bosan. Diriku emang gampang banget bosan terhadap sesuatu, doakan saja agar gak bosan dengan dunia FFN ini, kalau sampai bosan bisa kacau, hiatus deh ujung2nya. XD Ini cerita sendiri, penjelasan ada di A/N ya, Say. Say, aku sarani bacanya sambil dengerin lagu India Tum Hi Ho, biar efek nyeseknya maksimal. Haha.

 **Cherry0424:** Ahaha emang tema angsty ya, Say. Jadi, nyesek itu udah lumrah. Eh tapi ada romannya jadi jangan sedih hehe.

 **BTW, mohon untuk mengomentari RATE yang cocok untuk fiksi GREEN & AKASHI, ya, soalnya aku bingung masalah ratenya. Maksudnya, itu fiksi menurut kalian untuk pembaca usia berapa cocoknya? 15 ke atas kah? Atau 17 ke atas. Mohon dikomentari ya, boleh di sini, boleh juga di review fiksi Green & Akashi. Makasih semuanya. **

Ok, salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza.**


	6. 5 Mendengar Irama

**Victim**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza (Drako Fernza)**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial untuk** **Kak Lynn** __ **dan** **Mbak Sonya**

 _ **Happy**_ _ **r**_ _ **eading**_ _ **.**_ **;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **5**

 **Mendengar Irama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka masih berdiam diri dengan tatapan mata _emerald_ -nya yang menjerat wajah pucat Sasuke, lelaki itu terduduk di kasurnya, sementara Sakura mulai berpindah tempat untuk bisa mendekati sang pria dan meminta penjelasan darinya. Bukan hanya karena alasan itu, tapi juga karena sang gadis berambut merah muda ingin memeriksa kembali kondisi sang _raven_ untuk saat ini.

Melihat dari dekat, Sakura menyadari kalau lelaki di sebelahnya benar-benar banjir keringat. Wajahnya juga tidak sepucat saat pertama kali berjumpa, sudah lebih baik dan saat telapak tangannya menyentuh dahi berponi itu, Sakura merasakan kelegaan karena sekarang temannya sudah mulai pulih, panasnya menurun dan kemungkinan akan sembuh esok harinya.

"Syukurlah, demammu sudah turun, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura tersenyum dan membersihkan bulir-bulir keringat yang menetesi pelipis lelaki itu.

" _Aa_ , terimakasih."

Uap panas keluar dari celah bibir tipis Sasuke, lelaki itu memejamkan mata dan merasakan dengan saksama sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Sakura melalu tangannya yang tengah membersihkan peluh. Setelahnya ia membuka mata, walau yang terlihat hanyalah kegelapan saja.

" _Em_ , jadi ... kau ini memang _Mr_. Suu?" untaian kata yang dikeluarkan dari pita suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu, gadis dengan nama bunga itu pun menatap wajah Sasuke yang sekarang tengah tersenyum tipis.

Ada jeda, namun tak beberapa lama Sasuke pun bersuara dan menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Menurutmu?"

Alis mata merah mudanya langsung menekuk dan bibir indahnya mengerucut sampai kelihatan imut, walau kamar ini hanya diterangi cahaya mentari yang masuk melalui jendela, tapi Sakura dapat mengetahui kalau lelaki di depannya ini sedang menguji kesabarannya, Sasuke menyeringai dan ia sadar kalau tengah dikerjai.

Hanya tiupan angin yang menjadi pengiring alunan suara Sasuke saat lelaki itu kembali bergumam dengan ambigu, alis merah muda yang nyaris berkaitan, sekarang menekuk semakin tajam. Dengan jawaban yang tak jelas begitu, mana bisa ia memahami apa makna dalam gumaman yang tak dimengertinya.

Ia merasa gemas sendiri, kenapa ada makhluk seperti Sasuke ini, yang benar-benar bisa menguji kesabarannya. Lengannya bahkan ingin bergerak untuk menjepitkan jari pada kulit lelaki yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, ia ingin mencubitnya kalau tak mengingat bahwa sang _raven_ tengah dalam kondisi yang tidak sehat.

"Jawab dengan ungkaian kata, Sasuke- _kun_!" di akhir kalimat, Sakura bahkan menekankan suara.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya dan memijat belakang lehernya, ia kelihatan tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa kecil karena mengingat suara teman barunya yang mengerang jengah.

"Iya, lalu kenapa? Kauingin mengidolakanku dan memekik senang?"

Mata _zamrud_ itu terbelalak, bibirnya terperangah dan membentuk bulatan kecil. Ternyata benar apa yang dipikirkannya, bahwa Sasuke adalah _Mr_. Suu.

" _Kyaaaaa_ ... kau benaran? Benaran _Mr._ Suu? _Kyaaa._ "

Kedua telapak tangan Sakura kini bergerak dan langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke, ia masih memekik senang karena akhirnya mengetahui siapa sebenarnya seorang pelukis yang diidolakannya.

"Astaga, luar biasa Sasuke- _kun_. Kauhebat! Ternyata memang kau sang pelukis bernama Suu- _chan_."

Alis mata Sasuke tiba-tiba saja naik satu karena mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan _suffix_ ' _chan_ ', telinganya sama sekali tak salah dengar, kan? Sementara itu, Sakura masih saja sibuk dengan keterpukauannya terhadap lelaki bermata beda warna ini, gadis merah muda yang kini tertawa gembira sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tangan Sasuke dalam genggaman kedua tangannya, terus saja memuji sang lelaki idola. Namun, tiba-tiba saja suara tawa Sakura terhenti, gadis itu terdiam dan membuat Sasuke bingung karenanya.

" _Eh_ , tapi ... bagaimana caranya kau melukis? _Anu_ , maksudku ... Sasuke- _kun_ kan, itu bukannya aku tidak percaya, tapi kau ... kau kan memiliki keterbatasan aktivitas, sehingga ... tidak—"

"Ya, aku cacat. Kenapa kau susah sekali menyebutkannya, Sakura? Santai saja." Sasuke tertawa kecil, tawa halus dengan suara khasnya.

"Maaf," bisik itu ternyata didengar oleh Sasuke, tentu saja dengan ketidakpunyaan terhadap indra penglihatan, membuat ia menjadi lebih peka terhadap indra yang lainnya, termasuk pendengaran. Maka, walau hanya bisikan, dirinya tentu bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya.

Jemari Sasuke yang awalnya digenggam Sakura, kini berbalik. Lelaki berparas rupawan itu mengapit jemari kecil yang halus itu agar memenuhi sela jarinya, pun sebaliknya.

"Kau tak bersalah, dan aku melukis dengan jari-jariku, jika hal itu yang ingin kau ketahui, tanpa kuas dan hanya dengan jarilah aku melukis. "

Senyuman Sakura yang terlampau indah tak bisa dilihat Sasuke, namun dengan tawa kecil itu akhirnya membuanya sadar kalau gadis luar biasa yang ada di depannya ini sedang berbagi kebahagian dengannya.

" _Emm_ ... aku ingin melihat caramu melukis, lalu bagaimana bisa kau melukisku di kanvas ? Dan itu sangat mirip walau belum selesai."

Ada rasa penasaran dalam setiap pertanyaan yang diucapkan dari bibir _cherry_ -nya, tentu saja ia sangat ingin tahu, bagaimana seorang yang tidak bisa melihat dapat melukiskan sesuatu seperti yang dilihat orang normal? Bagaimana lelaki itu melukis pemandangan, bunga, sungai, hutan dan lainnya? Bahkan ia melihat lukisan wajahnya di salah satu kanvas yang ada di ruangan ini.

Tak terpikirkan oleh Sakura, keluarbiasaan macam apa yang ada di dalam tubuh seorang bernama Sasuke ini. Ia buta, tapi ia bisa melukis layaknya orang berindra sempurna.

Lukisan timbul yang jika diraba maka kau akan merasakan bentuknya.

Jari-jari mereka yang saling mengait, kini dilepaskan oleh Sasuke. Lelaki itu tertangkap _emerald_ Sakura saat tersenyum tipis, membuat entah kenapa wajahnya menjadi memanas. Hal mengejutkan lain pun terjadi, lengan yang tadi dilepas Sasuke sekarang bergerak dan mencari wajah Sakura. Ketika jemarinya yang kokoh berada di pipi sang Bunga, mata Sasuke pun terpejam. Ia mengelus dan menyentuh dari dahi dan turuh melewati mata, hidung, pipi dan dagu. Ia melakuan hal itu dengan senyum tipis yang tak pernah lepas hingga membuat tatapan Sakura membulat dan bibirnya tebuka kecil.

"Aku pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, untuk melihat wajahmu dengan jariku agar aku bisa melukismu. Dan ekspresimu yang kudapat saat aku melakukan ini adalah seperti yang terlukis dikanvas, seperti sekarang ini ... kau membatu." Kembali tawa kecil dengan suara yang khas masuk kependengaran Sakura dan membuat wajah gadis itu semakin merah.

"Bagiaman caramu menentukan warna?" hanya bisikan, ia benar-benar terpukau dengan kelebihan yang dimiliki Sasuke.

Hanya suara napas mereka yang terdengar, di tengah mentari sore yang semakin menajamkan sinar jingganya, membuat bayangan mereka semakin memanjang dan yang dilihat Sakura adalah wajah tampan lelaki yang masih menyentuh pipinya, dengan bagian samping yang terpapar seranai jingga yang semakin menambah pesona dari sang pelukis idola.

Mata dengan iris _zamrud_ -nya menatap sesuatu, ia melihat keagungan dari hasil ciptaan Tuhan. Sasuke terlihat sangat rupawan, walau dengan ketidaksempurnaan fisik yang ia punya, namun hanya dengan hal itu pun tak mengurangi pesona dari pelukis luar biasa ini.

"Saat aku menyentuh sesuatu, aku seperti dapat mendengar irama. Dan aku seperti melihat dengan irama itu, menandainya dan mengetahui kalau mereka sebenarnya sama seperti yang dilihat orang normal, namun bagiku dengan cara yang berbeda."

"Itu luar biasa, bagaimana bisa itu terjadi, seperti indra keenam saja, Sasuke- _kun_."

Keterpukauan Sakura terhadap diri Sasuke dan kelebihan yang ia punya sepertinya tak dapat ditutupinya, keluar begitu saja dan dirinya yang begitu merasakan keluarbiasaan itu pun memekikkan suaranya karena hal menakjubkan ini. Sementara itu, bengkokan samar kembali tersemat indah di bibir sang lelaki rupawan. Sepertinya, _Mr_. Suu merasakan getaran di dadanya karena mengetahui Sakura yang begitu mengagumi dan mengidolakannya. Begitu tulus.

"Jadi, kapan-kapan kau akan melihatku melukis, _hn."_ Pernyataan itu keluar dari celah tipis Sasuke, karena rasa menggelitik yang mengundangnya untuk menggoda si gadis merah muda, dan berhasil. Dengan cubitan kecil di lengan kanannya, ia tahu sekarang Sakura sedang jengkel karena mendengar nada bicaranya yang sombong.

"Dasar menyebalkan, tentu saja aku akan membuktikan ucapanmu, aku akan melihat kau melukis dan membuat wajahku yang cantik ini."

Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama, cahaya jingga menerpa meraka, membuat sepasang anak Adam itu terlihat dibaluti dengan indahnya refleksi alam dalam kebersamaan yang hangat.

Tidak bisa ditutupi rasa hangat dan membuancah dalam dirinya, ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia diperhatikan dan dianggap, padahal sebelumnya tak ada pembeli yang dengan penasaran akan berbuat hal seperti yang Sakura lakukan padanya. Kebanyakan dari orang-orang yang membeli lukisannya hanya sekedar memberikan uang yang setimpal tanpa memuji, karena mereka sudah yakin kalau tak mungkin orang seperti dirinya ini yang telah menciptakan hasil karya memukau.

Sasuke merasa tak mengeti dengan Sakura, gadis itu begitu terbuka dan apa adanya. Ia sama sekali tak pernah mempermalukan Sasuke, bahkan mencela kekurangannya. Kebanyakan dari teman-temannya, akan dengan terang-terangan menertawakan kekurangannya dan tak ada yang akan peduli jika ia sudah terluka karena untaian kata menyakitkan itu.

 _Sakura, terimakasih banyak._

Tanpa diketahui Sasuke, sedari tadi Sakura mengakap sorot kebahagian di dalam iris kelam yang selalu kosong itu. Gadis manis itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali menggenggam tangan kanan sang seniman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga, Sasuke- _kun!_ Kau ... kau benar-benar melukis wajahku dengan jarimu, dan tanpa ... tanpa, astaga Suu- _chan_!"

Sasuke hanya bisa mengeluarkan karbon dioksida dengan gumaman aneh, karena suara pekikan Sakura yang sejak tadi mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam menangkap irama cat di jari-jarinya. Gadis itu terus saja berisik dan menjerit-jerit setiap kali ia mengolesi kanvas berlukiskan wajah Sakura yang belum selesai dengan jari manisnya.

Pejaman mata beda iris itu terbuka, jari Sasuke menggantung di udara, dan ia pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara berat khasnya yang sejak tadi tersimpan karena bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Duduklah di ranjang, aku tak bisa konsentrasi, Sakura."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke mendengar permintaan maaf Sakura, tapi gadis itu bilang dia tetap ingin berdiri melihat dirinya yang melukis dan berjanji akan diam.

Pandangan mata _emerald_ itu kini menangkap Sasuke yang tengah melakukan peregangan leher dan lengannya, lelaki itu lalu mengolesi lagi dan lagi jarinya yang sudah terbaluri cat dan mulai menyempurnakan lukisan. Bagian rahang dari lukisan wajahnya yang sekarang sedang dikerjakan Sasuke, ia mewarnainya dengan cat putih langsat dan untuk mempertegas garis wajah dalam lukisan itu, ia memberikan warna yang lebih gelap.

Sekarang lukisan hampir selesai, Sasuke hanya perlu menambahkan beberapa material cat lagi agar kelihatan semakin menarik.

" _Kyaa—hmmpp_."

Hampir saja gadis gulali itu menjerit kembali, jika ia tidak tiba-tiba tersadar akan kondisi sang pelukis dan akhirnya membekap bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Pandangan matanya kini kembali terfokus kepada Sasuke, lelaki itu sedang mengunakan jari manisnya untuk mengolesi cat, kemudian dia pun berhenti sejenak.

"Yup, selesai. _Tapi_ , kita biarkan dulu agar mengering, lalu aku akan memeriksanya kembali."

" _Kyaaaa_... ini sudah sangat sempurna, Suu- _chan._ Mengagumkan."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan memeriksanya sendiri, sekarang silakan kaunikmati, _tapi_ jangan menyentuhnya."

Berdiri dari kursi, setelahnya lelaki unik bernama Sasuke itu pergi dan menuju kamar mandi. Sudah jelas ia akan membersihkan bekas-bekas cat di dalam ruangan yang berada di sudut dapur. Setelah menutup pintu, ia langsung saja membuka keran air yang ada di wastafel dan menggosokkan jarinya dengan sabun, membersikan sela-selanya, lalu menampung air dengan telapak tangan untuk disiramkan ke wajahnya yang kelihatan lelah. Handuk yang ada di paku ia sambar dengan tangan kanannya dan dielapkannya di wajah, sehingga menghilangkan tetes-tetes air dan membuat wajah lelah itu menjadi segar kembali.

Tiupan napas keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya, seperti helaan kuat. Kembali dengan sebelah tangannya yang ada, Sasuke menyisir poni mengunakan kelima jarinya sehingga anak rambut itu sekarang tidak berada di depan dahi.

"Kau terus berada di sana, Sakura. Nanti ambilah, anggap saja itu hadiah terimakasihku karena kau merawatku beberapa hari yang lalu." Sasuke yang sudah berada di atas ranjang masih heran karena menangkap suara Sakura, gadis itu sedang berada di depan lukisan yang berlum kering sempurna, dan hal itu dikarenakan sang Bunga sudah pasti sangat menyukai potret indah wajahnya.

" _Yeee_ , terimakasih. _Hei_ , bagaimana kautahu kalau aku masih di sini?"

"Ada iramanya Sakura, teriakanmu memperjelas semuanya." Sasuke menyeringai dalam tidurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **5**

 _ **End**_

 **A/N:**

 **Hai hai.** Bertemu lagi dengan saya zhaErza.

Ada beberapa pemberitahuan nih kepada kalian semua.

Pertama:

Pasti ingin tahu kan apakah benar ada orang yang mengalami tuna netra bisa melukis? Jawaban ada. Ini benar-benar ada lohh, waktu itu Erza liat di salah satu acara televisi: On the spot kalau gak salah, dan sang pelukis luar biasa itu orangnya udah tua dan aku lupa siapa namanya, tapi dia orang barat dan melukisnya kayak Sasuke di dalam fiksi ini, jadi bapak luar biasa itu awalnya akan menyentuh secara detil apa yang akan dilukisnya, misalnya mobil dan setelah disentuh maka ia akan melukis dengan jari-jarinya. Lukisannya juga timbul dan kayak tiga dimensi gitu, jadi kita bisa merasakan teksturnya dengan jelas.

Nah, fiksi ini juga terinspirasi dadakan dari kisah bapak luar biasa itu yang melukis dengan kekurangannya, tapi dia tidak mau dibilang pelukis buta, karena dia bisa menghasilkan karya layaknya orang yang indranya sempurna. Jadi, aku memanggilnya pelukis luar bisa.

Kedua:

Masalah mendengar irama saat menyentuh, itu hanya hayalanku ya. Hehe, tapi pernah gak dengar kalau ada seseorang yang bisa mendengar irama hujan? Jadi ketika hujan turuh rintik demi rinti, maka kalian akan mendengar irama setiap tetes yang tersentuh ke permukaan bumi. Hayooo, orang yang memiliki kemampuan itu ada loh, hehe dan aku juga terinspirasi dadakan dari hal ini ya. Aku lupa siapa namanya, duhh aku gampang lupa nama orang memang aslinya hikss. Tapi dia perempuan dan masih muda, mungkin usia 20 atau 30an. Hehe.

Balasan:

Kura Cakun: Ahahha iya tapi aku lebih suka anime sih, sudah lanjut ya hehe.

Zakiaa: Iya aku suka lagu dan film movie India hehe. Memang jalan ceritanya nyesek hehe. Kalao masalah penglihatan Sasuke, itu masih rahasia ya, Say. Sudah lanjut ya.

Younghee lee: Sudah lanjut hehe.

Sonya: Masa kependekan sih, Mbak? Udah panjang keknya hehe, nanti bakal ada romanya juga kok, Mbak. Kan gak setiap chapter juga nyesek hehe. XD

EchaNM: Ohh lagi ujian toh, semangat dan semoga lulus ya. Iya makasih banyak ya udah baca hehe.

Ytamano: Masalah Sasuke bahagian dan apakah ada titik2 perasaan yang muncul? Keknya udah kejawab di chapter ini ya, dan chapter depat bakalan diperjelas lagi hehe. Gak papa kok. Nah, aku juga bosen masalah Sasuke yang jadi suparman hehe, yang kaya kamu bilang itu deh, orkay, pewaris, ceo, bangsawan dll. Makanya buat fic ini hehe. Masalah prolog, iya, itu inti konfliknya sih hehe. Tapi jangan nyesel loh baca fic ini, soalnya angst. Aku juga suka banget angsty aaahhh.

Shuu-kun: Wkwkkw, Dear, percayalah di dunia yang fana ini masih banyak orang baik yang melakukan sesuatu dan menolong orang itu dengan ikhlas. Dan aku sendiri udah melihat hal itu di depan mataku selama beberapa tahun. Jadi, ceritanya tanteku itu ngurusin seorang nenek tua buta sebatang kara yang merupakan teman ngobrolnya. nenek itu punya rumah, tapi dijual sama anak angkatnya dan akhirnya hanya nenek itu hanya tinggal di emperan rumah orang, dan tanteku yang liat keadaan tempat tak layak huni itu langsung bawa si nenek ke rumahnya. Sampe akhirnya nenek meninggalnya beberapa tahun kemudian juga di rumah tanteku itu. Btw, fic ini sama sekali gak terinspirasi dari nenek itu loh. Cuma, aku jadi teringat karena kamu bilang kayaknya gak ada orang sebaik Sakura zaman sekarang. Hehe. Panjang lebar deh. Dan sudah lanjut ya.

Taka Momiji: Ohh makasih ya hehe, dan sudah lanjut.

Cherry0424: Hehhe syukurlah kalau kamu nyesek berarti aku berhasil membawa kalian ke lautan nyesek hehe.

Sasa Yuu: Hai juga dan salam kenal juga hehe. Maksih udah suka dan sudah lanjut ya.

Ok, deh pokoknya makasih untuk semuanya.

Salam sayang dari istrinya Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza.**


	7. 6 Hati

**Victim**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza (Drako Fernza)**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial untuk** **Kak Lynn** __ **dan** **Mbak Sonya**

 _ **Happy**_ _ **r**_ _ **eading**_ _ **.**_ **;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **6**

 **Hati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamar luas yang berada di rumah megah itu terlihat tak biasa, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Mencolok, dan jika ada yang masuk ke dalamnya, maka pasang mata itu akan langsung terperangkap ke arah tengah ruangan yang berdinding hijau muda. Sebuah petakan persegi yang berbingkai ukiran emas dengan permata merah menyala yang menambah kesan menawan dan memesona pada benda itu, di dalamnya bahkan tak kalah dengan ukiran luarnya, mungkin bisa dibilang itulah pusat dari kesempurnaan, yang membuat tatapan akan langsung terjerat. Di atas kanvas terpampang indah wajah seorang gadis yang tengah terpatung, ekspresi yang terlihat kosong namun menyimpan seribu misteri, membuatnya menjadi daya tarik dengan tatapan mata _emerald_ yang memandang entah apa. Wajah gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu terpaku, namun sangat luar biasa menawan.

Lengan putih langsatnya menyentuh lukisan wajahnya sendiri, mengagumi betapa sang pelukis sangat berbakat. Nama di ujung petakan itu pun ia sentuh, bibirnya langsung tertarik karena ia yang dapat mengingat bagaimana wajah dari nama yang sangat diidolakannya baru-baru ini. Wajah Sakura memerah, desiran itu lalu muncul begitu saja di dalam hatinya, seolah ia menjadi tersipu hanya karena membayangkan wajah rupawan sang seniman.

Gelengan kepala _absurd_ membuat rambut merah mudanya menjadi bergoyang, kedua matanya ia pejamkan dan bibirnya tak kunjung berhenti mengeluarkan bengkokan kecil, kadang-kadang bahkan ia membentuk kepalan pada tangannya dan memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri. Ia merasa malu, entah kenapa dan itu disebabkan hanya karena memikirkan idolanya.

"Ada apa denganku? Ini benar-benar memalukan. Hanya dengan membayangkan wajahnya saja rasanya aku ... _ck_ , kenapa aku begini?" kembali kepalan tangannya memukul kepala uniknya, dan ia pun bersegera untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali setelah beberapa saat berdiam menatap potret indah itu.

Pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat Sakura bisa melihat ruangan di luar area pribadinya, saat melangkah, ia seperti mendengar suara piano yang mengalun indah. Penasaran dengan bunyi berirama itu, membawa dirinya terus berjalan dan menuruni tangga, ia semakin mendekat dan ketika sampai di ruangan keluarga yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menonton televisi jika malas ke kamar, ada keterkejutan yang langsung menghampiri ketika iris _emerald-_ nya menangkap sesosok yang sangat ia kenali.

Menghampiri sang pembuat irama adalah yang dilakukan Sakura sekarang, gadis itu tersenyum ketika sampai dan ketika alat musik itu berhenti dimainkan, maka sekarang ia jelas melihat seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut merah menyala.

"Tuan Putri, lama tak jumpa."

"Kak Sasori."

Mereka berpelukan, membagi kehangatan sebagai ungkapan rasa rindu adik-kakak yang sudah lama tak bertemu sapa selama beberapa tahun. Kakaknya memang sedang mengambil kuliah Strata tiga di luar negeri dan karena kesibukannya itu membuat dirinya tidak bisa menghadiri acara keluarga beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, kukira kau menghadiri acara waktu itu. Dasar menyebalkan, Kakak ini."

Lelaki itu tertawa sampai matanya menyipit, mukanya yang selalu kelihatan imut sampai-sampai membuat Sakura iri setengah mati masih sama, muda dan menggemasakan. Tidak ada banyak perubahan walaupun usia sang sulung Haruno itu telah mencapai kepala tiga.

Mereka lalu berbicara banyak hal, tertawa bersama hingga saling menjahili. Keakraban mereka memang tidak diragukan lagi, Sasori yang selalu ramah dan murah senyum, ditambah lagi ia selalu mengerti Sakura walaupun terkadang bisa sangat _over protec_ dan sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi, bagi sang bungsu, Sasori adalah pengganti ayah dan ibunya yang tak pernah ada di sisinya, ia selalu nyaman dengan sang kakak yang bisa diandalkan dalam banyak hal.

Mereka yang terus mengobrol, kemudian membawa Sakura kepada topik mengenai Sasuke, seorang seniman yang membuatkan ia lukisan wajahnya yang mengesankan. Tarikan tangan sang bungsu tidak main-main, begitu bersemangat dan membuat Sasori menjadi sedikit kesusahan, namun ia tidak memberontak atau melakukan perlawanan, hanya mengikuti keinginan adiknya. Ia sangat mengerti kalau sang adik kesayangannya ini sangat ekspresif.

"Lihatlah! Luar biasa, bukan?"

Wajah Sakura sangat menunjukkan kalau hatinya sedang bahagia. Kepulangan kakak yang dirindukannya dan juga mendapatkan teman yang begitu menarik, membuat ia menjadi senang tak karuan, hal itu terlampiaskan dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang benar-benar menggambarkan suka cita.

Sasori yang melihat lukisan itu merasa terpukau, matanya sedikit memicing tajam, kemudian ia berjalan mendekat dan menyentuhnya. Seperti dugaannya, ternyata lukisan itu timbul dan membuatnya bisa merasakan tekstur yang benar-benar indah. Ia melihat wajah adiknya yang begitu berbeda dari biasanya di dalam karya seni itu, ia terheran dan berpikir bagaimana pelukis itu bisa membuat dan mengintruksikan si adik nakalnya dengan _pose_ seperti ini? Dilihat dari mana pun, Sasori tak pernah percaya kalau Sakura memiliki ekspresi wajah yang sama seperti di dalam petakan yang masih disentuhnya, sepertinya belum pernah ia lihat sang adik berwajah sedemikian rupa.

" _Hei_ , bagaimana? Aku cantik, kan?"

Senyuman itu semakin merekah pada bibir _cherry_ sang adik, dan Sasori pun mengangguk. Bukan hanya cantik, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat lukisan ini begitu menjerat, seperti pandangan mata yang hidup, namun menyimpan aura yang rapuh. Apakah ini adalah potret adiknya yang sebenarnya? Terlihat ceria dan ramah, namun sebenarnya rapuh dan terluka. Sasori menjadi merasa sedih entah karena apa.

"Suu, dia yang melukis. Katakan kepadanya kalau ini sangat menakjubkan."

"Ya, Suu- _chan_ memang sangat hebat, dia pelukis yang sangat hebat." Ada ekpresi berbeda yang terlukis di wajah adiknya saat menyebutkan nama seniman itu, Sasori menatap intens, ia belum pernah melihat adiknya seperti ini. Gadis bertubuh ramping dan lebih pendek darinya ini sedang menggenggam kedua jari-jarinya di bawah dagu dan pipinya memerah, ditambah lagi pujian berlebihan itu.

Cengiran megembang di wajah Sasori, lelaki yang identik dengan merah dan wajah imut itu tertawa kecil hingga menyebabkan suaranya yang lembut masuk ke pendangaran Sakura, hal itu membuat sang merah muda mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, dia luar biasa." Sasori menutupi kecurigaan sang bungsu dengan pujian, kelihatannya dirinya harus membuktikan sesuatu.

Sakura yang mendengar idola dan temannya kembali dipuji sang kakak, pun menjadi terbawa suasana lagi, ia kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menggambarkan kalau sang seniman itu memang pantas untuk diidolakan.

Semakin penasaran dengan respons sang adik, Sasori memulai triknya. Ia memancing Sakura agar mengatakan apa saja tentang pelukis yang sekarang diketahuinya bernama Uchiha Sasuke. ternyata mereka belum lama ini berteman, mungkin sekitar tiga bulan lebih. Selain itu, yang diketahuinya dari Sakura adalah ternyata Sasuke memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dan lelaki itu adalah penjual lukisan yang ia buat. Sang gadis merah jambu juga menceritakan tentang kekurangan lelaki idolanya dan membuat Sakura berwajah sedih, namun entah kenapa ia bisa melihat gelora itu di mata sang adik. Senyuman kembali terlukis di bibir Sasori, ia paham kalau adik kecilnya ini sudah berusia dewasa dan menyukai sang lelaki idola.

"Kelihatannya ia sangat baik?"

"Iya, aku belum pernah melihatnya marah karena dihina orang. Bahkan, waktu itu aku yang memarahi meraka. Dan juga, saat itu Sasuke- _kun_ pernah memberikan lukisannya secara cuma-cuma kepada remaja lelaki yang ingin memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk ibunya yang sedang sakit parah."

" _Aa_ , kau yakin dia ikhlas? _Ahahhaha_ aku hanya bercanda, _hei_ jangan berwajah seperti itu," Sasori mencolek hidung Sakura seperti kebiasaan jika melihat sang adik ngambek, "aku ingin bertemu dengannya, lukisannya juga sangat menarik, aku ingin membeli untuk kupajang di apartemen."

"Baiklah, tapi janji ya kau harus membayar lebih." Kedipan di mata _emerald_ itu terlihat jenaka dalam tatapan Sasori.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Adik-kakak yang memiliki ketertarikan kepada lukisan Sasuke.

Esok harinya, sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi, mereka pergi bersama ke tempat Sasuke berjualan di jalan Clover. Di sana langsung saja kedua orang Haruno itu mendatangi area pernak-pernik dan oleh-oleh yang dijual di jalan itu. Mereka bertemu, Sasuke dan Sasori. Tak seperti yang ia bayangkan, ternyata Sasuke memiliki kepribadian yang sangat dingin. Kalau tidak salah dengar, kemarin ia yakin Sakura menceritakan kalau Sasuke adalah seseorang yang asik diajak bercerita.

"Aku ke sini juga karena ingin melihat-lihat lukisanmu. Oh ya, Sakura sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu, dan lukisan yang kaubuat memang luar biasa."

Sasori hanya mendengar lelaki itu menggumam, ia yang merasa rada sebal pun berjalan, lalu menatap satu persatu lukisan yang dipajang di pinggir taman itu. Pandangan matanya yang beriris cokelat menatap pada sebuah lukisan elang yang sedang menatap tajam tepat ke matanya. Jual beli pun terjadi, seperti janjinya pada Sakura, ia pun memberikan harga beberapa kali lipat untuk lukisan itu, namun Sasuke menolaknya dengan alasan ia yang menentukan harga.

"Sasuke, ini adalah rezeki. Itu tidak baik ditolak." Sasori sekali lagi bernegoisasi.

"Harga lukisanku, aku yang menentukan." Lelaki beriris beda warna itu tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

" _Hey_ , ayolah kawan."

"Aku tak suka dikasihani."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bagiamana sih! Ini bukan masalah mengasihani atau harga diri, tapi ini adalah masalah rezeki. Kita tidak boleh menolaknya, karena ini dari Tuhan. Syukuri saja, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Saku—" Lelaki berambut kelam itu tak sampai menyempurnakan untaian katanya.

"Astaga, Sasuke- _kun_. Terima saja, apa susahnya sih? Ini rezeki, lagipula Kak Sasori juga tak sampai menjual tanah dan langsung miskin kan?"

Sasuke menghela napas, ia lalu mengiyakan sebagai tanda menerima kalau kakak dari temannya itu membayar dengan uang lebih beberapa kali lipat. Bengkokan kecil pun tertangkap penglihatan Sasori saat lelaki itu menyerahkan uangnya kepada Sasuke.

Dengan berakhirnya penyerahan uang dari pembelian lukisan Sasuke, maka Sasori memutuskan untuk berpamit diri, ia memeluk adiknya sebentar karena ingin mengunjungi temannya yang lain dan tinggal di kota Konoha. Lalu, ia juga menjabat tangan Sasuke dan mereka pun saling berterimakasih. Lukisan dibungkus dan dibawa pulang menggunakan mobil si sulung Haruno.

Sekarang, hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka duduk berdua di kursi kecil yang biasa. Sesekali Sakura tertawa karena berhasil membujuk teman keras kepanya ini agar menerima uang yang diberikan Sasori. Tidak seperti sang gadis musim semi yang terlihat mengembangkan senyumnya, lelaki berambut _raven_ itu hanya menghela napas lelah. Ia senang karena menadapatkan untung yang lumayan, namun tetap saja ada kekesalan yang mencubit hatinya.

" _Urrusai yo._ "

"Aduh!"

Dengan lengan kanannya, Sasuke menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya itu untuk menangkap hidung mungil Sakura. Menariknya dengan pelan, namun membuat gadis merah muda yang berada di depannya ini langsung mengaduh karena terkejut. Hidungnya sedikit memerah karena dua jari sang pelukis yang masih bertengger di sana, bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan matanya menyipit tajam.

"Lepas, tidak?"

"Ini balasan karena kau memerintahku seenaknya, _hn_. Rasakan." Tarikan itu tak kunjung lepas dan membuat Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya lucu.

"Awas, Suu- _chan_ , ya."

Kedua lengan Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama pada pipi Sasuke, ia menariknya masing-masing ke arah samping, sehingga bibir Sasuke menjadi aneh dan membuat dirinya terbahak.

" _Ahahah_. Astaga, kau seharusnya berkaca." Mata Sakura hingga menyipit karena tertawa.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, walau yang dikatakan Sakura adalah hal yang lucu menurut pendapat orang normal, tapi tidak dengan dirinya yang memilik keterbatasan fisik. Satu-satunya tangan yang ada pada tubuhnya, ia lepaskan dari hidung Sakura. Lelaki berparas rupawan itu terlihat seperti menatap sang gadis, padahal tak ada yang tertangkap pada maniknya.

Mendengar suara tawa gadis sempurna yang ada di depannya, entah kenapa membuat perasaannya campur aduk, getaran di hatinya pun membuat semua ini menjadi semakin kacau. Lengan tunggal itu tanpa bisa ia hentikan, bergerak menyentuh pipi Sakura, sangat pelan. Merabai wajah gadis itu dengan mata terpejam dan hati-hati, seperti takut bahwa tangan kasarnya bisa saja merusak keindahan yang ada pada wajah Sakura. Tersadar dari pemikiranya, dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangannya kembali dari wajah sang Bunga. Ia merasakan takut dan bagai ada sesuatu yang mencekiknya, ketakutan karena merasakan perasaan yang tak pantas ada di hatinya. Hanya menggigit pipi dalamnyalah yang ia lakukan sebagai pelampiasan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tak apa?"

Mendengar suara lembut Sakura, ketakutan itu pun menghilang dan membuatnya sepintas merasa lega. Ia hanya mengangguk karena tak tau apa yang harus diucapkan.

"Syukurlah, kukira kau kenapa hingga terdiam seperti tadi. Oh ya, aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Dan ketakuatan itu datang dengan sekala yang lebih besar ketika ia merasakan tangan halus Sakura menyentuh pipinya. Ia merasa sesak dan tersiksa, dengan ketidakberdayaannya dalam melenyapkan getaran di hati yang semakin membuatnya gila, ia merasakan perasaan ini sangat meluap hingga membuatnya ingin berteriak. Tidak, ia harus menyingkirkannya, perasaan ini tak boleh tumbuh. Mereka berbeda, dan ia sangat tak pantas, bahkan jika hanya untuk bermimpi bisa bersanding bersama gadis luar biasa yang sedang melangkah menjauh darinya, pergi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia tak ingin gadis itu kembali.

Sasuke kini bisa merasakan karat di dalam mulutnya, akibat pelampiasan dari rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Tidak. Kembalilah, Sakura," bisikan itu terucap begitu saja ketika Sasuke tak mendengar lagi suara langkah kaki dari gadis yang sangat berarti baginya. Lengan tunggalnya mengepal, meremas kain celana yang menutupi kakinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **6**

 _ **End**_

 **Curcol Ganteng:**

 **Hai hai.**

 **Terimakasih** sudah membaca, mereview dan selalu mengikuti fiksi ini. Haha.

Ahh, tema nyeseknya keluar lagi, ahahha woi hampir setiap chapter nyesek, sadar dong Erza. #plak Maklumnya teman-teman, kan tema angst, jadi saya akan bawa kalian ke lautan nyesek, maso dan hal hiks hiks lainnya. Erza akan membuat kalian sadar, betapa indahnya tema fiksi nyesek menyayat jiwa itu duhhh Erza suka banget tema angsty hoho.

Di sini mereka udah mulai ada rasa ya, dan fiksi ini keknya bakalan panjang ceritanya, mungkin bakal lebih dari 10 chapter, karena Erza mau fokusin agar fiksi ini jelas. Erza mau coba agar fiksi ini alurnya ngepas dengan yang Erza khayalin dan gak seperti fiksi-fiksi lainnya yang rada nganu dan gak jelas.

BTW, Erza mau fokusin ke perasaan mereka dulu. Galaunya Sasuke, dan Sakura yang selalu ingin menyakinkan si rambut ayam. Terus setelahnya, bakal masuk konflik deh. Ahaha.

DANNN biar lebih tambah nyeseknya, Erza saranin bacanya sambil dengerin lagu TUM HI HO, Erza kalau nulis selalu dengerin lagu itu, agar feel angstnya semakin dapet. Hahhahahha lagunya aduhai banget sih, padahal artinya gak sedih-sedih amat, tapi iramanya itu loh hiks hiks. BTW, Erza belum pernah nonton itu film Indianya, masalahnya yang jadi karakter cowonya bukan bebeb Syahrukh Khan sihhh.

Lalu, maksudnya END itu buikan berarti fiksi ini sudah tamat ya. Maksudnya, untuk chapter 6 ini sudah tamat, tapi akan ada chapter 7 dan seterusnya kan. Hehe.

Balasan:

 **EchaNM:** Maksih karena udah suka hehe. Ahahha iya itu kebetulan kok, dan sudah lanjut.

 **Shuu-kun:** Beneran kah? Wow syukurlah kalau udah ngepas deskripsi cara melukis Sasuke. Kalau masalah warna dan Kakek itu yang memilih warna aku kurang tau sih, bisa jadi dia memang tau masalah warnanya dan bisa jadi ada asisten. Tapi kayaknya dia memang tau masalah warna itu deh, soalnya dia bilang dia merasakan aja gitu kalau melukis. Maksudnya END itu untuk chapter 5 nya ya, Say. Hehe. Kan emang ditulis begitu tiap chapter, coba kamu perhatikan deh. Hehe.

 **Suket Alang Alang:** Lumayan kilat sih updatenya hehe. Udah lanjut dan yup, pekerjaan Sakura dokter. Hehe.

 **Ytamano:** Iya, memang hehe. Masalah latar belakang Sasuke, itu nanti bakal ada porsinya ya, Say. Pokoknya nanti akan dibahas masalah kebutaan, keluarga dan kenapa dia tinggal sendiri dan masalah melukis. Bener tuh, angsty itu adalah SS hoho, dan para SSL adalah maso XD

 **Zakiaa:** Iya hehe. Masalah chapter, masih belum tahuu. Kayaknya bakalan panjang hehe. Makasih semangatnya.

 **Kura Cakun:** Enggak kok, maksudnya untuk chapter 5 udah end dan lanjut chapter 6 dan seterusnya. Hehe

Ok, salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza.**


	8. 7 Isyarat Hati: Sampaikan Perasaanmu!

**Victim**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial untuk** **Kak Lynn** __ **dan** **Mbak Sonya**

 _ **Happy**_ _ **r**_ _ **eading**_ _ **.**_ **;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **7  
Isyarat ****Hati: Sampaikan Perasaanmu!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berjas putih tengah memasuki sebuah koridor, dengan riasan yang natural dan wajahnya yang ramah, tentunya membuat siapa saja akan ikut tersenyum ketika menatapnya. Sepatu dengan tumit yang cukup tinggi membuat suara langkahnya terdengar dengan lumayan jelas, walau masih pagi dan sudah ramai juga dipenuhi kesibukan, tapi kelihatannya gadis itu tetap semangat sampai-sampai kebahagian yang ada pada dirinya begitu terpancar di wajah sang merah muda. Bengkokan di bibir yang tidak pernah lepas, memperjelas susasana hati sang gadis. Sesekali ia menyapa dan saling berbasa-basi dengan logatnya yang ceria.

Alunan nyanyian bernada rendah pun keluar begitu saja dari pita suaranya. Membuka pintu ruangan, gadis yang berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu langsung duduk dan memutarkan kursi dengan tubuhnya sembari menjerit tertahan.

" _Aaaa_! Ada apa ini, kenapa aku seperti menggila?"

 _Emarald_ itu lalu menatap jendela yang tirainya sudah terbuka lebar, ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekati kaca jendela yang masih terkunci rapat. Pendingin ruangan yang ada ia matikan, digantikan dengan jendela yang sekarang telah dibukanya, angin pun langsung memenuhi ruangan itu dan membelai rambut-rambutnya yang tak terkuncir dan poni sampingnya bergoyang-gayang, suasana memang sedang mendung dan berangin dingin, tapi Sakura merasa bahwa hari ini sangat menakjubkan.

Kilat sesekali menyambar, tapi Sakura tak peduli. Ia terus berdiri di depan jendela dengan perasaannya yang sedang dalam situasi bahagia, sehingga mendung di luar sana sama sekali tak ada artinya bagi gadis beriris _zamrud_ itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali menutup jendela dan menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya, Sakura langsung duduk dan memeriksa beberapa map pasien yang ada di atas meja. Tak sampai lima menit, masuklah seorang perawat yang usianya kelihatan lebih muda dari gadis berjas putih itu, mereka berbincang dan sang perawat menjelaskan kalau ia akan memeriksa pasien rawat inap lima belas menit lagi.

Berbeda dengan hari Sakura yang cerah padahal sedang mendung, Sasuke yang sedang mengemasi lukisannya merasakan hal berkebalikan. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menyukai cuaca yang mendung seperti ini, karena jika hujan turun, maka habislah seluruh dagangannya. Lelaki itu dengan susah payah membereskan segala lukisan yang ada di wilayah berjualannya, ia lalu mengangkat tas yang sudah berisi beberapa lukisan itu dan membawanya ke teras toko yang biasa ia tumpangi jika cuaca sedang memburuk.

Alisnya berkedut, ia cemas. Seorang gadis berambut kecokelatan yang keluar dan menghampirinya langsung menyerahkan sesuatu untuknya. Matsuri memberikan sebuah kotak bekal padanya dan itu adalah pemberian Sakura untuk makan siangnya. Ternyata, pagi-pagi sekali temannya yang memiliki rambut unik itu datang ke jalan Clover yang merupakan wilayah penjualan berbagai macam oleh-oleh khas Konoha, mungkin gadis itu mengira kalau dirinya sudah ada di sini, tapi karena Sakura tak menemukan Sasuke di tempatnya berjualan, maka gadis itu memberikan bekalnya kepada pelayan toko dan meminta tolong kepada Matsuri agar kotak makanan itu diberikan untuk Sasuke.

" _Aa_ , terimakasih."

"Ok, sama-sama. Aku kembali bekerja, ya."

Anggukan kepala menjadi jawaban dari pernyataan Matsuri. Sementara itu, dirinya langsung menaruh kotak yang berisi makan siangnya nanti di atas paha, telapak tangannya senantiasa berada di atas benda berbungkus kain bercorak sakura mekar itu. Ia beberapa kali membelainya dan tanpa sadar bibirnya sudah membentuk kedutan karena perasaan bahagia yang menghampirinya. Hanya karena Sakura memberikan bekal untuk santap siang saja, Sasuke merasakan yang namanya berbunga-bunga.

Yang diperkirakan terjadi, rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi, angin yang dingin dan kilat yang menyambar sekarang sudah tak diresahkan oleh Sasuke, lelaki itu kini hanya merasakan perasaan hangat yang sedang menghinggapi hatinya. Menutup kedua kelopak matanya, Sasuke lalu menengadahkan wajah, ia hirup dalam-dalam udara lembap itu, lalu embusan napasnya ia keluarkan dengan pelan. kini, bengkokan kecil itu kembali menghiasi dirinya, ia merasakan isyarat hati yang mengarah pada perasaan yang sebenarnya ditakutinya. Kelopak itu kontan terbuka, ketika ia sadar bahwa perasaan ini harus ia hapuskan, walau Sasuke sudah merasakan isyarat-isyarat dari cinta, tapi ia merasa sakit saat kenyataan pahit karena adanya sebuah kendala yang akan menghalanginya untuk mengembangkan perasaan itu. Kendala itu bernama kenyataan hidup, status mereka yang terlalu berbeda.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, mengetahui kalau temannya yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya itu berasal dari keluarga terpandang, tentu saja membuatnya merasa yang namanya rendah diri. Ia memiliki fisik tak sempurna dan berasal dari panti asuhan tanpa status yang jelas, marganya bahkan hanya pemberian dari salah satu kakak angkatnya yang sangat menyayanginya dulu.

"Aku seperti kalah sebelum berperang, memuakkan."

Kelopak mata berbeda iris itu kembali menutup, ia sekarang sedang mendengarkan suara hujan dan guntur yang menyambar-nyambar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi langkah kaki terdengar nyaring, di tengah lorong rumah sakit yang sekarang agak menyepi karena sedang jam rehat siang, Sakura dan Karin berjalan berdampingan. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantin dengan masih berbincang dan sesekali tertawa bersama. Alis gadis berambut merah itu sesekali mengerut karena melihat sahabatnya yang sekarang agak berbeda, sedari tadi ia memerhatikan gerik Sakura yang selalu ceria dan energik melebihi kenormalan gadis itu, ditambah lagi pipi merona dan terkadang tersipu malu ketika ia menanyakan apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya itu sampai terbengong beberapa kali di dekatnya.

Mereka tiba di kantin, walau cukup banyak orang di sana, tapi untungnya ruangan itu masih punya cukup banyak meja yang kosong. Mereka pun segera memesan makanan dan memilik meja yang ingin di tempati.

Acara makan sesekali diisi dengan canda dan tawa, apalagi Karin sekarang malah menggoda Sakura yang kelihatan dekat dengan Dokter spesialis anak bernama Kabuto.

"Yang benar saja! Dokter Kabuto sudah punya pacar kalau tidak salah, Bodoh."

" _Haa_ ... kau tak tahu informasi terbarunya? Mereka sudah putuh seminggu yang lalu. Ternyata si perawat genit itu telah memiliki tunangan, kasihan Dokter Kabuto yang dipermainkan."

"Astaga, jahat sekali gadis itu. Syukurlah kedoknya telah terbongkar."

Karin lalu menyeringai dan membuat Sakura mengerutkan alisnya karena merasa curiga, sate ayam dalam genggaman gadis merah muda itu tak kunjung masuk karena melihat ekspresi Karin yang janggal.

"Rumor bahwa kalian memiliki hubungan khusus sudah menyebar."

"Apa-apaan itu? Kami tak memiliki hubungan apapun." Ada geraman dalam nada dari ucapan Sakura, tentu saja ia tidak menyangka kalau kedekatannya dengan Dokter Kabuto akan berimbas seperti ini, padahal ia menjadi akrab dengan salah satu dokter populer itu karena mereka sempat menangani pasien yang sama, dan lagi Kabuto memang seseorang yang baik dan ramah, sehingga siapa saja bisa menjadi temannya. Tapi, Sakura sama sekali tidak percaya kalau hubungan pertemanannya dengan Kabuto menjadi gosip terpanas bulan ini.

"Hei, kalau kalian jadian juga tidak masalahkan? Dokter Kabuto itu tampan dan mapan, sudah cocok untuk mencari calon istri."

"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun dengannya."

"Jangan bilang ... kau sudah memiliki orang yang kausuka, Sakura?" Karin memicingkan matanya menatap Sakura dengan curiga, _crimson_ itu sedikit terbelalak ketika menyadari wajah sahabatnya kini kembali memerah, dan apa-apaan tatapan terkejut yang dilayangkan Sakura kepadanya. Jadi, benar kalau si rambut gulali ini menyukai seseorang, tapi siapa? Kenapa ia tak tahu?

"Sial, kau benar-benar sedang menyukai seseorang. Oh, jadi kau main rahasian denganku? Ayo, katakan siapa orang yang kausuka, _Pinky_!" Kedua tangan Karin kini tengah bersidekap, sebelah tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia sesekali menaikkan posisi kacamatanya dan membuat wajah mengintimidasi, sehingga menjadikan Sakura yang sudah tertanggap basah berkeringat dan gugup.

"Apa sih, a-aku tak menyukai siapa pun, kok." Bibir _cherry_ -nya mengerucut dan Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

Senyuman licik terlihat di bibir Karin, gadis dengan mata rubi itu lalu mendelik tajam. Intonasi suaranya diatur sedemikian rupa, dan ia kemudian berbicara kepada gadis malang di depannya.

"Siapa Sakura, kau sedang dekat dengan siapa? Aku sudah curiga kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, katakan!"

Mata dengan iris _emerald_ itu terbelalak, dan apa-apaan yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu? Cinta? Sakura merasakan kalau dirinya hanya kagum kepada lelaki idolanya, namun kenapa Karin menyebut dirinya seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, apa karena ia terlalu berlebihan merasa kagum terhadap pelukis luar biasa itu?

"Aku hanya kagum kepadanya, Karin. Kami hanya berteman dan belum lama, baru empat bulan lebih."

Hela napas lalu keluar dari bibir gadis berambut merah menyala itu, ia tidak mungkin salah mengenali, ia dapat membaca perasaan orang melalui mimik wajah dengan sangat mudah, itu adalah kelebihan yang ia miliki. Dan sekarang, ia melihat kalau sahabatnya ini bukan sekedar sedang kagum dengan seseorang, tapi ia melihat kalau Sakura memiliki perasaan yang lebih dalam kepada orang yang dikaguminya itu. Walau mereka baru empat bulan lebih berteman, tapi cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang rumit, hati akan langsung mengeluarkan isyaratnya dan akan terlukiskan dengan jelas melalui ekspresi atau pun tingkah laku dari seseorang yang sedang mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta. Cinta juga memiliki berbagai fariasi, mulai dari cinta pada pandangan pertama, cinta dari mata dan turun ke hati, bahkan ada pula sebaliknya, mereka tak pernah bertemu dan hanya berkomunikasi lewat media sosial awalnya dan mereka sudah bisa merasakan cinta sampai akhirnya dipertemukan dan mengikat status.

Setelah menghabiskan santap siangnya, mereka yang masih memiliki cukup waktu rehat untuk berbincang kembali, pun mulai bejalan ke arah ruangan Sakura. Gadis berambut merah itu sesekali mengocehi dan mencekoki Sakura, kalau gadis itu telah salah tafsir dengan perasaannya.

"Karin, aku mengidolakannya. Ini hanya rasa kagum."

"Sakura, lelaki yang sedang kita bahas ini bukan selebriti yang tak pernah kita jumpai. Lelaki ini berteman denganmu dan kau merasakan perasaan yang benar-benar selalu membuatmu berbunga-bunga, begitukan?" Sakura mengenggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu, tapi Karin menangkap kenyakinan di dalam mata gadis itu, "Kau bahkan merasakan cuaca yang buruk dan kehujanan di tengah jalan adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa, apa kau tak ingat kemarin kau mengajakku menerobos hujan dan kau malah kegirangan. Ayolah, kau adalah Haruno Sakura yang sangat tidak akan nyaman jika merasa kotor. Tapi, kau menari di genangan lumpur? Untunglah kemarin itu sedang sepi. Gila."

Omelan terus saja Karin keluarkan, ia benar-benar kesal kepada sahabatnya karena gadis itu yang telalu bodoh untuk membedakan perasaannya sendiri, Sakura yang jarang mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, menjadikan ia yang tak terlalu peka dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Sadarlah kalau kau ini sedang jatuh cinta."

"Ta-tapi, Karin. Walau dia sangat baik, aku tidak yakin dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Bagaimana kalau dia menganggapku hanya teman saja?" Sakura sudah mulai mengakui kalau yang dirasakannya ini adalah cinta.

"Itu tidak perlu kaupikirkan, yang jelas sekarang kau sudah menyadari kalau kau itu sedang jatuh cinta. Detak jantungmu meningkat dan wajahmu memerah. Sampaikan perasaanmu padanya, apa pun yang akan terjadi, cinta itu bukan hanya memiliki tapi juga melepaskan. Biarkan ia tahu, karena itu adalah haknya, kau mencintainya dan ia harus mengetahuinya, kuyakin kau akan lebih tenang setelahnya, Sakura."

Sakura masih termenung setelah mendengarkan ucapan dan nasihat panjang dari sahabat yang bisa diandalkannya itu, ia sebernarnya merasakan banyak emosi sekarang, mulai dari malu, takut dan terkejut.

"Kalau kau tidak siap, setidaknya yakinkan dirimu sendiri dulu kalau kau mencintainya. Pikirkan saja, tapi, aku yakin kau tidak akan tahan dengan perasaanmu itu, Sakura. Kau pasti akan menyatakan perasaanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akibat permbicaraannya dengan Karin, Sakura selalu memikirkan perasaannya. Ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh dada kirinya, jantungnya ia rasakan detaknya. Ketika detak itu terdengar, Sakura mulai merasakan degub normal jika ia tak memikirkan Sasuke, kemudian ia pun memikirkan lelaki itu, dimulai dari wajah rupawannya, mata indanya, suaranya yang khas dan tawa kecilnya. Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas, jantungnya pun berdetak tidak normal, seperti orang yang habis berlari jauh, degub jantunya begitu kencang. Ditambah lagi, kini ada senyum malu-malu yang berada di bibirnya, kalau kakaknya sampai melihat hal ini, lelaki itu pasti akan bisa menebak bahwa ia tengah jatuh cinta.

Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Karin. Cinta, ia sekarang merasakan hal itu, segala yang terlihat biasa berubah menjadi istimewa, saat bertemu Sasuke wajahnya akan langsung memerah dan ia seperti salah tingkah. Waktunya menemani lelaki itu pun menjadi amat berharga, berjalan lambat dan mendebarkan. Setiap kali tidak berjumpa dengan lelaki pelukis itu, ia merasakan kerinduan yang membuncah, menanyai dalam pikirannya apa yang tengah dilakukan lelaki itu? Apakah lelaki itu merindukan dirinya? Apakah lelaki itu istirahat dengan baik? Sakura bahkan mendadak cemas setengah mati karena tidak mengetahui kabar tentang lelaki yang ia cintai.

Berada di kamarnya, Sakura sekarang menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang setelah melihat rembulan, ini adalah kebiasaan barunya setelah ia mengenal yang namanya cinta. Ia menjadi heran sendiri, padahal dirinya pernah berpacaran, tapi kenapa ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang seperti sekarang ini? Uring-uringan tidak jelas hanya karena tidak melihat wajah Sasuke dan tidak mengetahui kabar dari lelaki itu. Sepertinya, Sakura harus membelikan Sasuke ponsel agar ia bisa menghubungi sang _raven_ dan menanyakan kabarnya jika mereka tidak berjumpa, setidaknya dengan mendengar suaranya saja, kerinduan itu pasti terobati bukan?

Di tempat lainnya, di sebuah kamar yang sekarang memiliki bolham yang dapat menerangi ruangan yang ditinggali seorang lelaki pelukis, Sasuke duduk dengan dagu terjatuh di atas meja. Helaan napas beberapa kali terdengar, ia seperti seseorang yang tengah merasakan kegalauan yang amat sangat, hanya karena sudah beberapa hari tidak berjumpa dengan gadis yang kini menjadi penyemangat hidupnya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya kepada Sakura, akan kusampaikan perasaanku padamu." Lelaki itu kini bertekat, keyakinan itu telah tertanam di dalam dirinya, tidak peduli kalau status mereka sangat berbeda, tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, ia akan tetap mengatakannya. Setidaknya, ia sudah berusaha dan ia tidak ingin jadi pecundang yang malang karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk perasaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **7**

 _ **End.**_

 **A/N:**

 **Hai hai.** Terimakasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah mengikuti fiksi ini dan memberikan berbagai komentar hehe. Ahhhh. Minim percakapan ya, apalagi di sini SasuSaku-nya beda tempat, memang sengaja ya hoho, biar mereka membaca perasaan masing-masing dan saling merindukan uhuiii. Untuk chapter ini gak terlalu nyesek kan ya, hehe. Jadi, setelah beberapa chapter membahas perasaan yang mereka rasakan, chapter depan bakalan mulai masuk konflik ya.

BTW, aku masih bingung ni masalah rate yang cocok untuk fic ini? cocoknya Teen apa Mature, ya? Temanya sih cukup berat menurutku, tapi aku ini tipe Author yang terlalu impisit kalau buat scene hot kiss dalam fiksi berbau romance, wkwwkk hot kiss tapi implisit? Apaan tuh? Kajol bah. Jadi, menurutku ini cocoknya di M, tapi nanti kaya waktu itu lagi ada yang bilang cocoknya di T aja. Bingung. Minta sarannya ya hehe.

Dan, fiksi ini sebenarnya sudah saya ketik sampai chap 9, sesungguhnya saya benar-benar mencoba agar setiap hari minimal 1 jam mengetik fiksi ini. XD

Doakan semoga lancar ya.

Balasan:

 **Ytamano:** Wwkkwk makasih sudah suka, syukurlah kamu dapat feelnya di chapter ini. Ha, Emma? Maaf itu aku belum pernah baca cerita Emma dan belum pernah dengar juga hehe. Ahahha iya, nanti bakal diceritain. Mungkin di chap 10 bakal mulai masuk ke lingkungan keluarga Sasuke dan mengenai Sasuke kenapa ia buta. Ok, makasih ya.

 **Kura Cakun:** Iya masih panjang kokkk, konflik aja baru masuk. Hehe.

 **Sonya:** Hai juga, Wwkwk gak papa, Mbak. Ahhh syukurlah kalau Mbak merasakan kenyesekannya. XD

 **EchaNM:** Iya, mereka memang selalu cocok hehe. XD

 **Shuu-kun:** Iya, di akhir chap selalu ada kata END kok. XD Ahhh kalau aku sih nulis fic ini selalu dengar lagu tum hi ho. Makasih semangatnya ya. :)

 **Zarachan:** Sudah lanjut.

 **Suket Alang Alang:** Wwkw lihat saja di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, XD. Iya, SasuSaku sudah mulai ada rasa. Wah, syukur deh kalau kamu sampe sakit dada karena baca chapter ini. Hehe.

Salam sayang,

 **zhaErza.**


	9. 8 Berbeda

**Victim**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza (Drako Fernza)**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial untuk** **Kak Lynn** **dan** **Mbak Sonya**

 _ **Happy**_ _ **r**_ _ **eading**_ _ **.**_ **;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **8**

 **Berbeda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sama sekali tak dapat disangka, hanya dalam kurun waktu empat bulan lebih saja ia merasakan perasaan yang sedemikian rupa terhadap teman barunya. Zamrud yang ada pada matanya memejam, menyesapi perasaan bahagia karena untuk pertama kali ia merasakan cinta diusia yang cukup dewasa, sebelumnya Sakura menamai perasaan itu hanyalah cinta monyet karena ia merasakannya pada saat SMA dan sama sekali berbeda dengan keadaan yang sekarang ini.

Ingatannya entah mengapa membuana kepada kejadian memalukan beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika untuk ketiga kalinya Sakura mampir ke kamar kos Sasuke dan ia menemukan bahwa di dalam ruangan itu masih belum ada penerang untuk malam hari. Ia langsung saja memutuskan dan membawa Sasuke menuju minimarket yang berada sekitar seratus meter dari area kos lelaki itu, ingin membeli beberapa bolham dan juga sekalian membawa pulang camilan.

Angin mendung menerpa mereka, sepertinya sudah mau hujan dan sialnya Sakura menyuruh sopirnya agar pulang setelah mengantarnya. Dengan perasaan yang waswas karena melihat langit yang gelap, Sakura yang mengangkap gerak jalan Sasuke yang memang lambat karena kekurangan lelaki itu, langsung saja dirinya menggandeng lengan tunggal yang ada pada pria di sebelahnya. Awalanya, Sakura takut-takut saat melakukan hal itu, tapi karena Sasuke sepertinya tak mempermasalahkannya, dirinya pun jadi merasa lega.

Hela napas pelan masuk ke dalam pendengaran Sasuke, lelaki itu tersenyum kecil karena merasakan kegugupan yang ada pada gadis di sebelahnya.

Bergandengan tangan selama berjalan, tentu saja menarik perhatian beberapa orang, ditambah lagi Sakura yang terlihat menawan sedang merengkuh tangan lelaki seperti Sasuke. Walau lelaki itu rupawan, tapi tetap saja ia tidak sempurna seperti yang lainnya. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar, tapi entah kenapa Sakura maupun Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan ocehan orang yang menatap mereka.

Hal memalukan yang terjadi bukan hanya karena dikira pasangan pengantin baru, tapi yang sebenarnya dan paling memalukan adalah setelah kembali ke kamar kos lelaki seniman itu.

"Sampai juga."

"Apa kau merasa lelah?"

Gelengan kepala Sakura menandakan kalau berjalan dalam jarak kurang lebih seratus meter sama sekali bukan masalah untuknya.

"Aku bersyukur karena kita tidak kehujanan. _Hahhh_. Nah, apa kau pernah memasangkan bolham, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Hanya ada gelengan kepala yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura. Gadis itu lalu terdiam, ia sebenarnya juga belum pernah melakukan hal ini, namun tidak mungkin bila Sasuke yang akan melakukannya. Walau ia merasa takut, tapi setidaknya ia memiliki kelebihan daripada lelaki yang juga ikut terdiam di sampingnya. Gadis itu lalu menarik napas dan meyakinkan diri kalau ia pasti bisa, dan jangan sampai tersetrum listrik karena melakukan kesalahan. Setelah terjadi perdebatan yang cukup alot karena Sasuke tidak bisa memercayai dan tidak menerima Sakura yang akan memasangkan bolhamnya, akhirnya lelaki itu pun mengalah dan memberikan pekerjaan yang cukup berisiko ini kepada sang gadis keras kepala.

"Hati-hati, sebaiknya kita memin—"

"Aku bisa, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku bisa!"

Meja yang letaknya beberapa meter dari ranjang pun mereka seret dan diletakkan tepat di bawah sangkar lampu yang akan ditaruh bolham. Sakura menarik napas, setelah saklar sudah diketahui mati, maka ia mulai menaiki meja dan mencoba memasukan bolham ke sangkarnya. Beberapa kali putaran dan terpasanglah benda yang akan menerangi malam di kamar kos Sasuke.

"Sudah. Coba dihidupkan saklarnya."

Tak ada perubahan apa pun, ruangan tetap gelap dan mereka hanya diterangi oleh cahaya mendung sore yang membuat ruangan menjadi temaram. Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, memati-hidupkan saklar lampu, namun tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kenapa tidak menyala?"

"Mungkin kau belum benar memasangkannya, Sakura."

Gadis itu kembali naik ke atas meja, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri berjalan dan mendekati Sakura, sementara itu saklar lampu belum dimatikan olehnya.

"Hidup, _aww_."

"Sakura!"

Saking gembiranya karena melihat cahaya yang dikeluarkan dari bolham itu, Sakura sampai melangkah mundur dan memijak ujung meja yang menjadikannya kehilangan keseimbangan. Gadis itu terbelalak dan menggapai-gapai udara hingga suara cukup gaduh masuk kependengarannya.

 _Emerald_ itu terpejam kuat karena keterkejutan dan ketakutan akan rasa sakit akibat dari kecelakaan yang menimpanya, sama sekali tak sadar kalau sebentar lagi ia akan mengubur diri karena merasakan malu yang amat sangat, dan hal itu pun terjadi, mata Sakura terbuka karena mendengar suara berat Sasuke yang memanggil namanya. Langsung saja, wajah rupawan itu yang menyambut dalam penglihatannya ketika ia membuka mata. Kelopak mata itu terbelalak dan wajahnya memerah. Merasa bodoh dan ingin mati saja saat sadar kini dirinya telah menimpah tubuh Sasuke, lelaki yang tidak dapat melihat itu berada di bawahnya dan Sakura bersumpah dapat merasakan napas hangat dari sang pria karena saking dekatnya jarak antara wajah mereka.

" _Ky—hmppp_."

Ketika teriakan akan keluar dari bibir _cherry_ -nya, Sakura merasakan telapak kanan Sasuke membekapnya. Ia dapat melihat mata Sasuke yang terpejam sebelah karena mendengar jeritan tertahan Sakura. Dengan rasa malu yang amat sangat, gadis itu perlahan melepaskan lengan Sasuke dari bibirnya dan menggerakkan tubuh untuk berdiri dari timpahannya terhadap tubuh Sasuke yang masih terlentang di bawah sana.

"Ma-maaf." Hanya suara cicitan saja yang terdengar. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, ia ingin sekali segera pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa, kan?"

" _Eh? Aa_." Anggukan kepala mengiringi jawaban Sakura.

"Syukurlah, aku sampai kaget karena mendengar suaramu saat terjatuh tadi."

Ruangan yang menjadi tempat mereka bertatap muka saat ini sudah terang, dan Sakura masih saja merasakan kegugupan pada dirinya. Padahal, sekarang Sasuke berada di dapur untuk membuat teh, lelaki itu memaksa agar dia saja yang akan melakukan hal itu karena dirinya merupakan tuan rumah dan Sakura adalah tamu.

Kedua tangan Sakura kini berada di depan wajahnya, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Pikiran-pikiran aneh pun mulai berseliweran di benaknya.

 _Jangan bilang, tadi dadaku menghimpit dadanya. Astagaa. Apa ... apa Sasuke-_ kun _merasakannya? Bodoh, jangan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh._

Sakura berdehem untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya. Di lain pihak, Sasuke yang berada di dapur dan sedang memasak air pun hanya bersandar di dinding. Ia menghela napasnya, dan tiba-tiba saja menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan karena memikirkan peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Karena kekurangannya dalam indra pengelihatan, membuatnya menjadi lebih peka terhadap indra yang lain, termasuk indra perasa pada tubuhnya. Sasuke kembali mehela napas karena tadi dapat merasakan dengan jelas tubuh Sakura yang menempel dengan dirinya ketika terjatuh tepat berada di atasnya.

Memikirkan hal yang telah terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu, menjadikan wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Gadis berambut unik yang sedang tiduran di kamarnya itu pun berguling-guling saking merasa malu karena mengingat kembali peristiwa _absurd_ yang menimpa mereka.

"Hm, dari jarak sedekat itu, Sasuke- _kun_ terlihat sangat tampan." Kembali kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh pipinya yang memerah.

Sakura sudah memahami dan menyadari dirinya kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta kepada Uchiha Sasuke, memang cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang berada pada luar logika, sama sekali tidak dapat dicegah jika bibit itu mulai tumbuh di hati. Semakin mekar, maka akan semakin memengaruhi tingkah dan psikis dari orang yang sudah ditanami dan dipupuki dengan cinta di hati, selalu ingin bertemu dan melakukan banyak hal bersama seseorang yang dicintainya.

Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktunya, Sakura pun menggerakkan tubuhnya dan langsung saja menuju ke tempat sang pangeran tercinta. Walau Sasuke memiliki fisik yang tidak sempurna, maka di sinilah keistimewaan cinta, tak perlu kesempurnaan, jika sudah merasa pas dan nyaman, maka cinta akan mendatangi siapa saja, tanpa membedakan harus mencintai seseorang yang seperti apa.

Dengan senyum di wajahnya dan napas yang terengah karena berlari, Sakura mulai berjalan dan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang melayani beberapa pembeli.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Sakura."

"Sakura?"

Pembeli yang berada di tempat penjualan Sasuke itu membalikkan separuh tubuhnya, wajah dari balik topi yang menutupi rambut dan kepalanya itu pun terlihat, iris yang hampir mirip dengan Sakura kini menatap dengan sorot tanya, ketika ia menemukan gadis merah muda yang sedang berada di tempat ini juga.

"Ga-gaara?"

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan pembicaraan antara kedua orang yang sepertinya saling kenal itu, kemudian ia pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya dan membungkus beberapa lukisan yang telah dibeli oleh pelanggannya yang masih memakai topi dikepala berambut merahnya. Seolah, ia seperti tidak mengacuhkan kedua orang yang sedang saling beratanya jawab di belakangnnya.

"Aku ingin membelikan lukisan untukmu, Ino bilang kau menyukai lukisan yang dijual di sini."

" _Eh_? Iya, aku menyukai lukisan Sasuke- _kun_. Memang sangat indah." Sakura yang tersenyum saat mengucapkan pujian untuk Sasuke yang sedang di tatapnya, membuat dahi Gaara berkerut dan memandang kedua orang itu secara bergantian. Yang menjadi perhatian Gaara adalah tingkah Sakura yang berbeda saat menatap si penjual yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa lukisannya. Tatapan itu tidak pernah diberikan sang gadis untuknya, lantas apakah mereka memang saling kenal?

" _Kun_?" tanpa sadar, Gaara berucap dan kata itu didengar Sakura dengan cukup jelas.

"Hehe. Oh ya, Gaara. Perkenalkan, ini Sasuke. Dan Sasuke- _kun_ berdirilah dulu. _Ck_. Nah, Sasuke- _kun_ , ini adalah Rei Gaara, orang tua kami sudah berteman sejak lama."

Antara Gaara dan Sasuke hanya saling bergumam saja, tak ada dari mereka yang mau mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan. Melihat hal itu, Sakura pun mendekati Gaara dan memaksa lelaki itu untuk mengulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Gaara, cepat ulurkan tanganmu," Sakura berbisik, walau begitu Sasuke mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan meraka.

" _Aw_ , apa sih? Jangan mencubit perutku."

"Cepat, ulurkan, Panda jelek."

"Tidak masalah kalau tidak berjabat ta— aduh! Sakura, hentikan. Jangan sampai aku menarik hidungmu?"

"Makanya, cepat!" Mata _emerald_ itu mendelik menatap _jade_ Gaara yang sekarang memandangnya dengan tatapan mengalah dan kesal.

Gaara pun akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya dan Sakura tertawa kecil karena mendengar suara Gaara yang malas-malasan.

"Aku, Gaara."

Sasuke pun membalas uluran tangan itu dan mereka berjabat tangan.

"Sasuke."

"Baiklah, Sasuke, senang berkenalan denganmu. Sakura, ayo kita pulang, lukisan ini sengaja kubelikan untukmu."

"Tapi, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Sasuke- _kun_."

Mereka lalu terdiam, sementara itu Sakura mencoba memujuk dan mengatakan agar Gaara ke rumahnya saja lebih dahulu, gadis keras kepala itu terus berbicara dan membujuk Gaara, namun semua itu percuma karena lelaki yang berada di sampingnya ini juga memiliki kekeras-kepalaan yang sama.

"Pulanglah, Sakura. Kapan-kapan kita bisa membicarakannya." Lelaki berambut kelam itu berbalik dan mengambil lukisan yang sudah ia bungkus rapi, lalu diberikannya beberapa benda petakan itu kepada Gaara yang masih dihadiahi omelan oleh Sakura. Tanpa menunggu reaksi Sakura, ia pun langsung saja melakukan apa saja agar tidak berdekatan dengan gadis yang akan dibawa pergi oleh Rei Gaara.

"Eh, tapi ... tapi,"

"Ayo! Terimakasih, Sasuke."

"Hn." Lelaki itu hanya berdehem dan mengarahkan wajahnya kepada sumber suara Gaara, sementara tubuhnya masih membelakangi mereka berdua.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , nanti aku akan kesini lagi. _Bye_!"

Tak ada jawaban, Sasuke hanya duduk di kursi kecil yang selalu menemaninya disaat berjual sejak beberapa tahun silam. Alis mata lelaki itu berkerut, sekarang banyak hal yang ia pikirkan, terutama mengenai seorang gadis yang sejak beberapa bulan ini telah menjadi penyemangat hidupnya. Bibirnya berkedut, ia tersenyum karena mengetahui sesuatu yang menjadi penghambatnya dalam mengutarakan perasaannya kepada gadis merah muda itu. Tapi, mungkin inilah yang terbaik, orang yang cacat seperti dirinya mana mungkin layak menyatakan cinta kepada gadis sempurna seperti Sakura. Mereka terlalu berbeda.

"Jadi, dia tunangannya." Hela napas getir itu keluar dan Sasuke merasakan dirinya remuk.

Ia mengingat dengan jelas, bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu ada seorang lelaki datang dan membeli beberapa lukisa bercorak bunga sakura yang akan lelaki itu berikan untuk tunangannya, lelaki itu pun bilang bahwa tunangannya itu sangat menyukai lukisan yang dijual di tempat ini.

Dunia ini memang sempit, siapa yang menyangka kalau tunangan dari lelaki bernama Gaara itu adalah gadis yang selalu menemaninya beberapa bulan ini, yang sudah menghujaninya dengan perhatian dan membuatnya melambung karena diberikan harapan, karena dapat merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Lalu, sekarang ia pun merasakan yang namanya sakit saat terjatuh dari buaian harapan semu itu.

Kenapa gadis itu tidak pernah cerita kalau dia sudah memiliki tunangan, atau sebenarnya memang Sasuke lah yang terlalu berharap di sini. Memangnya ia siapa, hingga Sakura mau menceritakan berbagai hal tentang kehidupan gadis itu padanya. Mereka hanya sebatas teman baru, hanya untuk basa-basi belaka jika bertemu.

 _Apakah mencintai itu salah, karena perbedaan ini?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura!"

" _Hm_?"

Di dalam mobil, sang gadis musim semi dan lelaki yang sibuk dengan kemudinya itu biasanya selalu berdiam diri. Tetapi, untuk saat ini seperti ada yang berbeda dengan Gaara, buktinya lelaki itu berbicara saat sedang mengendarai mobil, padahal itu bukanlah kebiasannya.

"Kau akan habis jika ketahuan oleh mereka."

Sakura merenung, benar apa yang dikatakan pemuda di sampingnya, ia akan dalam masalah besar kalau sampai kedua orang tuanya tahu jika ia memiliki teman dan terlalu akrab dengan pemuda seperti Sasuke, menjadi seorang dokter di salah satu rumah sakit saja sudah menjadikan hubungan antara dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya menjadi dingin. Apalagi jika mereka mengetahui kalau ia berteman dengan pemuda itu, pasti akan terjadi hal pelik.

"Aku tak mau memikirkan ini, Gaara."

"Setidaknya, cobalah untuk mengambil hati mereka kembali."

"Dengan menerima lamaran keluargamu? Kau kekanakan, kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika diposisiku, kau hanya lebih beruntung tak memiliki orang tua seperti orang tuaku." Gadis itu hanya menatap jendela dan membuang napasnya dengan kuat.

"Aku hanya memperingatimu, jangan sampai kau terlewat batas, Sakura.

Tarikan napas pun dilakukan oleh lelaki yang masih memegang kemudi itu, walau ada emosi yang melintas di kepalanya, tapi ia mencoba menahan diri dan mengerti kalau Sakura tidak ingin ia membahas hal ini. Jadi, ia tidak menimpali dan memilih diam sambil terus berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **End**

 **Curcol ganteng:**

 **Hai hai terimakasih untuk semuanya ya.**

 **Babawww**... dari kemarin sudah masuk ke konflik perasaan, tapi nanti bakal ada porsi mengenai masa lalu Sasuke dan konfliknya naik turunnya. Di chapter ini sudah sedikit menggambarkan bagaimana kondisi keluarga Sakura. Tapi, tenang aja pemirsahh, hehe ... chapter depan akan masuk scene romen ukhh~~ pokoknya SASUSAKU akan saling pippppp pada pippppppppp dan saling pipppppppp cinta. Wkwkkwwk. Gitu deh.

BTW, semoga kalian gak bosen ya sama fanfic ini, soalnya yaa ... fiksi ini memang sengaja aku buat step by step dengan detil, jadi mungkin rada bosenin. Dan mulai chap 10 akan masuk ke lingkungan Sasuke, masa lalu dan masalah kebutaan, konflik keluarganya dll. Jadi, di fiksi ini tidak hanya membahas konflik perbedaan sosial, tapi juga keluarga dan kriminil juga dengan bumbu romance pastinya.

Dan saya buat challenge loh, infonya ada di grup world. Dokumennya: [Challenge] Makna Bunga. Sila berkunjung jika tertarik. Hehe.

 **Balasan:**

 **Zarachan:** Sudah lanjut dan terimakasih.

 **Shuu-kun:** Masa sih singkat? T.T ini 2+k loh. Hikss. Makasih ya pendapatnya heheh bener deh, mungkin nanti kalau masalahnya dah berat maka aku akan langsung ubah ratenya. Makasih semangatnya.

 **Ytamano:** Iya, memang itu termasuk tema fiksi ini, status sosial. Ya, mereka akan maju lalu menikah seperti yang ada di prolog. Wkwwk tapi sebelum itu mereka akan menempuh pahit manisnya perjuangan untuk menikah. Hikss.

 **Wida SSlovers22:** Iya, memang sengaja angst karena saya cinta angst. Hehe. Udah lanjut.

 **Younghee Lee:** Sasuke bakal diungkapin nanti latar belakangnya, enggak dong banyak lagi yang akan dibahas di fiksi ini. Masalah perjuangan ke pernikahan, keluarga dll.

 **Sonya:** Wkwkwk chapter depan Mbak masalah tembak menembak. Chap ini masuk galau lagi hehe.

 **RanCherry:** Ya. Mereka akan bersatu kok hehe. Masalah operasi mata nanti bakal diceitain ya. Hehe.

 **Chochosleep:** Iya, nanti kalau udah masuk konflik yang berat, mungkin di chap 10 atau 11 bakal dipindahi ke rate M. Makasih sudah sudah hehe.

 **EchaNM:** Hehe ayo kuatkan batin. Yang penting SS bakal bahagia walau dunia menentang mereka. Hehe.

 **Zakiaa:** Wkwkwk masalah itu nanti di chap 10 ya. Mereka bakal jadian kok hehe. Iya, makasih ya sarannya, temanya lebih ke angsty bukan hurt, Say. Hehe. Ih, masa sih pendek ini dah 2+k loh hikss. Dan sudah lanjut nih, hehe.

Ok, salam sayang dari istrinya Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza**


	10. 9 Senja yang Menghanyutkan

**Victim**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza (Drako Fernza)**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial untuk** **Kak Lynn** **dan** **Mbak Sonya**

 _ **Happy**_ _ **r**_ _ **eading**_ _ **.**_ **;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **9**

 **Senja yang Menghanyutkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada kalanya, dalam hidup ini kita akan diberikan dua pilihan. Dari kedua pilihan itu, akan ada konsekuensi masing-masing, positif dan negatif. Jika kau diberikan pilihan A, maka kau akan mendapat hal yang kauinginkan, tetapi ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi kedepannya, dan jika kau diberi pilihan B, maka kau akan mengalami kekecewaan yang amat sangat hingga membuatmu ingin mati, tetapi kau akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Jadi, pilihan mana yang akan kau pilih? A atau B?

Dan inilah yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda. Yang satu termenung di tempat berjualannya dan yang satu lagi berada di ruang makan dan tak menyentuh secuil pun hidangan yang tersedia. Mereka masing-masing sedang menimbang, apakah dari kedua pilihan itu ada yang layak untuk diambil.

"Sakura, kau tak menyentuh makananmu." Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya mengerutkan dahi karena gadis yang sudah menjadi tunangannya sejak kecil itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" _Aa_ , aku tidak berselera." Ia hanya mengaduk-aduk santapannya dan menaruh garpu itu di samping piring, "aku ingin tidur saja, permisi."

Tanpa menunggu respons Gaara, Sakura langsung saja menggerakkan kakinya dan pergi ke luar ruangan, ia menaiki tangga dan dengan secepat kilat memasuki kamarnya. Sementara itu, Gaara yang masih terdiam di meja makan hanya bisa menghela napas, kemungkinan gadis itu masih merasa marah karena perkataannya saat di mobil tadi.

" _Hiks_ , aku tidak pernah menerima pertunangan ini, aku tidak mau menikah dengan Gaara."

Beberapa jam Gaara menunggu, ia pun akhirnya bertindak dan mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura, alasannya sederhana saja, ia khawatir karena gadis itu tidak makan apa pun sejak tadi. Dengan membawa nampan yang berisi makanan, ia lalu mengetuk beberapa kali. Tidak ada sautan, ia pun mencoba membuka pintu, dan terbuka. Walau begitu, ia tak langsung masuk, hidup dengan peraturan keluarga yang ketat dan kesopanan yang harus selalu dijaga, maka ia pun terbiasa dengan hal itu, ada sedikit keraguan karena memasuki kamar seorang gadis (meski tunangannya) tanpa permisi dan itu merupakan tindakan yang tidak sopan. Namun, dengan alasan khawatir dan takut Sakura kenapa-napa, maka ia pun membuka celah pintu itu semakin lebar.

"Sakura?"

Beberapa langkah saja, Gaara sudah menemukan gadis yang dipanggilnya itu tengah tertidur di ranjangnya yang indah. Ia lalu menaruh nampan itu, dan mendekati sang gadis. Dilihatnya wajah gadis yang sedang lelap, ada igauan kecil yang tidak jelas, dan membuat senyum kecil Gaara langsung lenyap ketika telinganya menangkap ucapan yang lebih jelas dari igauan Sakura.

"—suke- _kun_ , _nghhh_ ... cinta ... Ssuke- _kun_."

"Kau mencintainya, ya?" bisikan itu terdengar dan setelahnya Gaara keluar dari kamar Sakura dan berjalan seperti seorang yang kehilangan arah.

 **.**

Duduk di kursi kecil itu adalah hal yang masih dilakukan Sasuke, ia terkadang memijat lehernya karena pikiran-pikiran negatif yang terus merasuki otaknya. Rasanya ada bagian dari dirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti saja mencintai gadis sempurna itu, tapi sebagian lagi dari dirinya berkata untuk mengejar gadis itu dan mengatakan perasaannya. Namun, Sasuke bingung, ia sendiri tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana, kalau ia bisa bersikap egois, maka ia ingin sekali mengatakan persaannya kepada Sakura dan mengejar gadis itu agar juga mencintainya. Tapi, hal yang paling rumit sudah hadir sekarang, gadis itu sudah memiliki tunangan, apakah ia pantas untuk merebut milik orang lain, bisa saja Sakura selama ini baik dan perhatian padanya hanya karena rasa iba dan kasihan gadis itu terhadap orang cacat seperti dirinya dan ia lah yang salah mengartikan kebaikan gadis itu. Ia terlalu berharap ada keajaiban layaknya di negeri dongen yang selalu menghadirkan roman picisan yang sering di dengarnya.

Merana, itu adalah perasaan yang sedang ada pada dirinya, seingatnya ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis pun, namun kenapa ketika ia telah merasakan cinta, dan gadis yang dicintainya itu ternyata adalah seorang yang telah memiliki tunangan. Ini sangat kejam, cinta itu memang kejam karena tidak mengenal perbedaan.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang mendatanginya dengan logat ceria yang melebihi keseharian gadis itu, awalnya ia merasa bingung dengan diri sang gadis yang seperti baru merasakan suka cita dalam hidupnya, sampai membuat telingnya terus saja mendengar tawa kecilnya saat dia sedang bercerita banyak hal.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, kukira Gaara akan menolak keputusanku, tetapi ternyata kita berdampingan dan memiliki pemikiran yang sama."

Ada luka ternganga di hatinya ketika untaian kata Sakura dapat didengarnya, saat ini ia berharap telinganya tuli.

"Begitukah."

"Dia telah meyakinkaku dan aku semakin percaya kalau perasaan cinta ini memang benar adanya, Sasuke- _kun_."

" _Aa."_

Mereka terdiam sesaat, walau hari semakin meredup dengan cahaya jingga yang menyebar indah, namun entah hanya perasaan Sasuke atau apa, ia menyadari kalau gadis merah muda ini sama sekali tidak ingin beranjak juga. Sampai akhirnya pukul lima dan Sasuke pun harus membereskan dagangannya.

Sakura membantunya, menyusun satu persatu lukisan dan meletakkannya di tas besar cokelat Sasuke. Melakukan semua itu dengan semangat dan tak kenal lelah, padahal sudah lebih dari tiga jam sang gadis menemaninya berjualan dan sesekali bercengkrama dengan pelanggannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku ingin ke pematang di sungai Hiera."

Sasuke hanya diam, namun ia terus melanjutkan langkahnya agar segera sampai di kamar kos. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik sekarang.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku lelah dan tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Ayolah, Sasuke- _kun_. Cuacanya sedang baik, dan lagi di sana kita bisa sekalian beristirahat, bukan? Bayangkan angin sore yang akan menyapu seluruh tubuhmu, itu akan menghilangkan penat."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kumohon." Nada Sakura berubah menjadi sedih, gadis itu mengenggam dan membawa jemari Sasuke di antara kedua telapak tangannya.

Menarik napas, Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk.

Mereka lalu berjalan, ke arah pematang sungai Hiera yang memang enak untuk dijadikan tempat bersantai, namun tidak banyak orang yang berada di sana. Ketika sampai, angin sore langsung menerpa tubuh mereka, rambut Sakura dan Sasuke berliuk-liuk karena belaian angin yang terus menjilatinya.

Mata _emerald_ itu menyisir, mencari tempat yang tepat. Mereka pun turun agak ke bawah hingga nyaris berjumpa dengan bibir sungai, dapat didengar Sasuke suara riak air yang tidak dalam dan tengah menghantami bebatuan yang menimbul di sana.

Suasana begitu tenang, sejenak Sasuke memejamkan matanya karana ingin menikmati belaian angin. Tanpa diketahui lelaki yang tengah menyembunyikan _onyx_ dan violet-nya itu, Sakura kini terus memandangi wajah rupawan yang sedang menikmati sejuknya sore hari. Mata yang seindah dedaunan itu menatap takjub wajah lelaki yang selama ini dikenalnya pekerja keras, dan sekarang tengah dipapari cahaya jingga yang membuatnya kelihatan semakin menawan, bibi _cherry_ itu bahkan terbuka kecil karena melihat salah satu ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat memesona.

" _I love you_ , Sasuke- _kun_."

Tanpa diduga, ucapan cinta itu keluar begitu saja. Bagai air keran yang tertampung di ember dan sudar terisi penuh hingga desakan airnya menumpahi sisi-sisi ember, begitulah perumpamaan perasaan Sakura. Tidak tertahankan dengan cinta yang dirasakannya, semakin hari semakin banyak dan menyebabkan ruang hatinya penuh.

Kelopak mata itu terbukan, wajah rupawan itu ia belokkan ke samping dan menghadap wajah Sakura yang sedang menatapnya.

"Maaf?"

Bibir Sakura bergetar, ia merasakan sesak, tapi mencoba meyakinkan diri karena mungkin lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya ini merasa bingung karena pernyataan cinta tiba-tibanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Napas Sasuke tertahan, namun wajahnya tetap dingin tanpa ekspresi. Betapa sekarang ia merasakan kebahagian tiada tara, cintanya ternyata terbalaskan. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang, detak jantungnya meningkat hingga ia merasakan telapak tangannya berkeringat saking tidak percaya dan terkejut dengan pernyataan Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Kelopak mata itu berkedip, keterkejutannya pun tersadarkan. Namun, bukannya kebahagian yang sekarang dirasakannya, tapi perasaan gelisah yang kini menghampirinya.

 _Sakura sudah memiliki tunangan, ini salah._

"Maaf."

Ucapan itu terlalu ambigu untuk Sakura, wajahnya berekspresi tidak percaya dan ada kebingungan di sana. Tidak tahu ia harus merespons apa, belum sempat menjawab dan menanyai maksud permintaan maaf Sasuke, dirinya sudah dikejutkan dengan lelaki itu yang bergerak dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Sasuke berdiri, mengangkat lukisannya dan berniat untuk pergi.

Ia benar-benar tidak percaya, seburuk inikah rasanya ditolak, namun kenapa lelaki itu menolaknya, ia butuh penjelasan dan bukan hanya sekedar perkataan maaf saja. Ia butuh alasan. Dadanya sesak, dan bibirnya gemetar saat menyadari langkah demi langkah sudah dilalui lelaki itu, menjauh darinya dan mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Panggilan itu meluncur ke pendengaran Sasuke, namun lelaki bermarga Uchiha ini sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya, ia malah terus melangkah naik menuju jalan dan berniat pulang. Hingga kemudian, langkah kaki dari seseorang yang berlari kembali masuk ke telinganya, dadanya berdesir karena merasakan kedua telapak tangan Sakura yang meremas kaus belakangnya. Napas terengah itu pun dirasakannya, menghujam punggungnya dan dengan suara yang tersendat Sakura mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku butuh penjelasan. _Hahhh_ ... katakan sesuatu, jelasakan sesuatu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Kepala merah jambu sang gadis jatuh ke punggu bidangnya, sementara itu dirinya hanya bisa merapatkan bibir dengan wajah yang juga sama menunduk.

"Maaf, aku merasa tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan."

Sasuke merasakan remasan Sakura pada kaus belakangnya semakin mengencang.

"Aku hanya butuh penjelasan, terlepas dari apa yang akan kaukatakan, setelahnya anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini ... anggap saja seperti awal kita bersama, kita hanya teman ... tidak, mungkin k-kau hanya menganggapku sebagai kenalan atau mungkin hanya sebatas ... pelanggan saja. Aku tidak apa. Tapi ..." gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, tersendat karena merasa sakit pada hatinya.

Getaran punggung pada tubuh Sakura membuat Sasuke terhenyak, tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu berpikiran sedemikian rupa terhadap hubungan mereka ini. Hatinya merasakan gemuruh, namun ia tidak boleh berbalik, jika ia melakukannya maka sudah dipastikan pertahanannya akan rubuh.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikiran sedemikian, Sakura." Sasuke mengalah, ia menghela napas untuk menetralkan suaranya, menelan liurnya dengan paksa, "Kau sangat berarti bagiku, namun aku tidak ingin (merusak impianmu) ... aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Terimakasih, Sakura."

Pipi dalamnya ia gigit, Sasuke benar-benar menahan dirinya agar tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda tertekan dan terluka dengan keadaan ini, bagaimana pun hati dan ucapannya sekarang sedang bertolak belakang, betapa ia ingin berdampingan dengan gadis itu, namun ia takut merusak hidup Sakura dengan dirinya yang tidak sempurna.

Pertahanan Sakura roboh karena mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke, walau itu bukanlah alasan, namun ia merasa tidak kuat saat mendengar pembantahan lelaki itu terhadap tuduhan egoisnya, dan karena isak Sakura didengar lelaki yang masih membelakanginya itu, membuat mata _onyx_ itu akhirnya terbelalak, bibirnya terbuka kecil dan ia mengutuk dirinya karena telah membuat hati sang gadis yang dicintainya terluka. Kepalan tangan kanannya pun terbentuk, menandakan dirinya berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak berbalik dan merengkuh tubuh rapuh gadis itu.

Senja yang semakin menajam dan angin yang membelai mereka, tidak membuat kedua muda-mudi itu merasa membaik, bahkan Sakura merasa terpuruk karena masih merasakan sakit akibat cintanya yang ditolak, ia tidak menyangkan kalau perasaannya terasa seperti tersayat dan disirami air garam.

"Jangan menangis," suara lembut Sasuke nyatanya tidak membuat Sakura menjadi lebih baik, "maaf."

"Mau berapa kali kau mengatakan 'maaf'? Ini bukan salahmu. Tak apa, aku sudah tak apa."

Sakura menghela napasanya, merasa lebih baik setelah menangis, ia melepasakan remasan kedua jemarinya pada kaus belakang Sasuke, namun lelaki itu tetap membelakanginya seolah tak ingin bertatap muka dengannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Gadis itu mencoba membalik tubuh Sasuke dan karena itu terlalu sulit, maka ia berjalan maju dan berhenti dengan menghadapakan wajah dan tubuhnya ke arah wajah Sasuke. Sakura terhenyak, ia melihat lelaki itu terus menundukkan kepalanya, ekspresinya tak bisa ia baca.

"Sa-suke- _kun_ , kau menangis?"

Kedua telapak tangan Sakura langsung mengarah ke wajah Sasuke, ia ingin menegakkan kepala lelaki itu dan ingin dengan jelas menatap wajah dari lelaki yang dicintainya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , tengakkan wajahmu, kenapa kau mengangis?"

Sasuke mengelak, ia terus menghindari kedua tangan Sakura agar gadis itu tidak menegakkan wajahnya.

"Hentikan, kumohon."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa kau menangis? Katakan, katakan! K-kau jangan-jangan juga mencintaiku?"

Bahu Sakura kembali gemetaran, ia juga mengeluarkan butiran bening dari mata seindah dedaunan itu, tidak menyangka kalau lelaki di depannya ini sampai mengalirkan butiran sejernih kristal dari matanya yang berbeda iris, tidak menyangka kalau lelaki itu mengangis karena mendengarkan pengakuan cintanya. Ada apa sebanarnya, kenapa lelaki itu terlihat sangat terluka bahkan melebihi dirinya? Lihatnya sekarang, wajah itu tetap menunduk dengan lengan kanan yang menutupi kedua matanya yang sehitam batu _onyx_ , dengan bibir digigit kuat untuk menahan isakan, dengan napas terengah karena menahan gejolak emosi, hingga membuat Sakura tidak kuat menyaksikan Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dengan kedua tangannya yang awalnya memengangi kedua pipi lelaki itu, ia pun kini membawa kepala Sasuke ke pelukannya.

"Terimakasih, t-terimakasih." Hanya bisikan tersendat itu yang bisa didengar Sakura, ia merasakan jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang, mungkin lelaki berambut kelam itu tidak menjawab pernyataan cintanya, tapi entah kenapa ia yakin jika lelaki itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya. Bibir _cherry_ itu pun membentuk kedutan, binar mata yang berkaca-kaca akibat desakan tangis, bukannya membuat wajah Sakura menjadi kelihatan menyedihkan, namun sekarang kebahagianlah yang memancar di sana.

Kepala berambut _raven_ itu lalu ia kecup pelan dan lama, menunjukkan gejolak cinta yang dapat dirasakan Sasuke.

Mata hitam dan violet Sasuke terbuka, dan tubuhnya ia tegakkan. Seperti menatap wajah Sakura, namun tidak, tapi belaian yang diberikan tangan tunggal itu kepada wajah Sakura, menandakan kalau lelaki yang dicintainya seakan tengah menatapnya dengan sentuhan tangan kuat itu.

Iris Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang kelopaknya kembali terpejam, dahi mereka mendekat dan saling bersentuhan. Dan ia bisa merasakan sensasi luar bisa dari dua benda yang saling menyatu, lembut dan basah. Bibir itu hanya ditempelkan, namun dapat memaknai berbagai ungkapan kata yang tak sempat terucap, memaknai perasaan mereka dan membuat masing-masing dari muda-mudi itu semakin dimabuk cinta.

Angin kembali menggelitik tubuh keduanya, rumput-rumput bergoyang dan sepasang kekasih baru itu masih terus memadu kasih dalam senja yang semakin lama semakin menghayutkan.

 _Bolehkan aku egois dan hanya memikirkan perasaanku saja, tanpa peduli gadis dalam rengkuhanku ini sudah memiliki pendamping?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura!"

"Hm?" malas-malasan gadis itu menjawab.

Gaara hanya menatap wajah tak ada minat itu, ia lalu tersenyum dan mencoba membangkitkan semangat gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Tadi aku masuk ke kamarmu, maaf. Tapi, aku terpesona melihat lukisan indah wajahmu. Sasuke yang melukisnya, bukan?"

Bola mata kehijauan itu terbelalak, bagaimana lelaki berambut merah itu tahu kalau Sasuke yang melukisnya, kebanyakan orang akan mengira lukisan itu hanya dijual oleh sang pria yang dicintainya, bukannya sebagai pelukisnya.

"Eh!"

"Aku diberitahu oleh Kak Sasori omong-omong."

Bibir cherrynya mengerucut, alis matanya mengerut sebal.

"Apa saja yang diberitahunya lagi? Dasar."

"Banyak, eemm ... salah satunya, mengenai kau yang mencintai Sasuke."

Wajah Sakura kontan langsung memerah, ia malu dan terkejut. Tidak mungkin, apa ekspresinya terlalu gampang ditebak jika ia sedang jatuh cinta, tidak mungkin kakaknya tahu geriknya, padahal lelaki itu hanya di rumah selama dua hari. Itu bahkan sebelum Karin memberitahu padanya kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta.

"Dengar, setiap orang memiliki kisah cintanya masing-masing." Sakura menatap Gaara, lelaki itu bermimik lembut tapi juga serius, "Mungkin, kisah cintaku tidak bisa kuselesaikan karena gadis itu hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya, aku bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Ga-gaara."

Senyuman menawan Gaara kembali ia berikan kepada gadis yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca itu.

"Jadi, Sakura. Perjuangkan kisah cintamu, buatlah kisah cintamu itu menjadi happy ending. Katakan padanya dan kejarlah ia. Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang sangat baik, terlepas dari kekurangannya. Bukankah cinta itu tidak memandang perbedaan status, jadi berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan menyelesaikan kisah cintamu, Sakura."

Dengan berurai air mata, Sakura memeluk erat sahabatnya sedari kecil itu, mungkin setelahnya Gaara lah yang akan menyelesaikan masalah pertunangan yang harus dibatalkan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **End**

Curcol ganteng:

Terimakasih untuk semuanya kepada kalian yang masih mau mengikuti fic dengan alur yang rada membosankan ini. Hehe.

Ah, sudah chapter 9 tidak terasa dan di sini SasuSaku sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, hohoho. Walau Sasuke masih banyak pikiran dengan status Sakura yang merupakan tunagan Gaara, tapi setidaknya meraka sudah jujur tehadap perasaan masing2 hahah.

Ahh ... bentar lagi masuk tentang keluarga Sasuke. Wkwkkw. Dan kelihatan fiksi ini memang akan panjangggg.

Maaf yang anon gak bisa balas review, tapi isya Allah yang punya akun nanti dibalas lewat Pm.

Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza**


	11. 10 Panti Asuhan

**Victim**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial untuk** **Kak Lynn** __ **dan** **Mbak Sonya**

 _ **Happy**_ _ **r**_ _ **eading**_ _ **.**_ **;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **10**

 **Panti Asuhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjalin kasih dengan orang yang dicintai ternyata sangat berbeda, tidak seperti saat bersama Gaara, walau pun lelaki yang masih berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu adalah lelaki yang baik, namun tetap saja ada yang tidak bisa Sakura rasakan saat bersama si rambut _crimson_. Dan di saat bersama Sasuke-lah ia merasakan hal menakjubkan itu, berbunga-bunga hanya karena sekedar pujian, bahkan ia berdebar kencang hanya karena lelaki itu menggenggam tangannya untuk mengajarinya melukis.

Seperti sekarang ini, mereka sedang berada di kamar kos Sasuke. Gadis merah muda itu duduk di depannya, sedangkan sang lelaki berada di belakang, tadi saat masuk ke ruang itu Sakura terus saja bersikeras ingin diajari bagaimana caranya melukis. Sebenarnya, Sasuke mau-mau saja menggurui gadis keras kepala itu, namun tentu saja situasinya menjadi cukup sulit dengan kekurangan yang ia miliki. Walau pun begitu, berkat rengekan yang terus menerus terjadi, maka sang lelaki berbeda iris itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan terpaksa. Dan jadilah mereka duduk seperti sekarang, dengan lukisan yang tidak jelas bentunya. Meski begitu, Sakura dan Sasuke merasa bahagia.

Sasuke beberapa kali menanyai kekasihnya tentang tema apa yang ingin dilukisnya, telapak tangan besar itu sekarang menggenggam jemari Sakura yang kecil, membawanya kepada cat yang ada dan mengolesinya ke jari, lalu membimbing jari itu dalam membentuk siluet entah apa yang ada pada kanvas di depan mereka.

"I-ini, rasanya tak sehebat kau, Sasuke- _kun_. Kapan aku bisa sepertimu, kau menghasilkan lukisan yang sangat luar biasa. _Hmm_."

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke, lelaki itu lalu menjelaskan butuh kerja keras dan keinginan kuat untuk bisa melukis dengan keadaan fisik seperti dirinya ini, namun tidak dengan keadaan Sakura yang kondisi tubuhnya sempurna, kemungkinan jika rajin mencoba dan dengan kemauan yang kuat, maka dia akan bisa melukis seperti dirinya. Setelahnya, ia yang tadi duduk di belakang Sakura pun berdiri, menghampiri lemarinya dan membuka beberapa laci di sana. Lengan tunggalnya merabai isi laci, dan ketika telah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Sasuke pun langsung memberikan benda itu kepada Sakura.

"Pakailah kuas ini, mungkin akan lebih mudah."

Mata _emerald_ itu kelihatan berbinar, dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung menyambar kuas yang ada di tangan Sasuke, mengolesinya dengan cat dan mulai membentuk usapan-usapan warna pada kanvas putih. Di lain pihak, lelaki yang masih berdiri di belakangnya pun mengedutkan bibirnya karena mengetahui keantusiasan sang kekasih.

"Sakura!"

" _Hmm?"_ kuas itu masih asik ia oleskan kepada kanvas.

"Apa kau mau melukis bersama anak-anak di panti asuhan?"

Sekejab, kuas yang sedang bekerja memberikan ruang putih itu warna kini terhenti, matanya pun sekarang berubah fokus menjadi menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di belakang dirinya.

"Sepertinya itu mengasyikan. Kapan?" Sakura menjadi semakin bersemangat, ia tentu saja sangat menyukai anak-anak.

"Kau akan segera tahu nanti."

Bibir kecil itu mengerucut, ia tidak suka karena Sasuke seperti berlagak bermain tebak-tebakan dengannya. Dengan sedikit rengekan lagi, akhirnya lelaki itu pun mengalah dan memberitahu di mana tempat panti asuhan yang akan mereka kunjungi nanti. Sasuke mengatakan kalau mereka akan pergi ke panti asuhan yang telah membesarkan dirinya yang berada di pinggir kota Midori. Laki-laki itu pun menjelaskan sedikit tentang dirinya, kalau ia adalah salah satu penghuni panti asuhan itu, dan di sanalah ia bertemu orang tua angkatnya dan diberikan marga Uchiha oleh mereka, ia juga memiliki seorang kakak angkat yang sangat menyayanginya, sudah Sasuke anggap seperti saudara kandung sendiri.

" _Wah,_ aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan keluarga angkatmu. Kak Itachi pasti orang yang menyenangkan."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke tersenyum. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, dia sangat baik dan dewasa. Dia juga dulu yang selalu membimbing dan menasehatiku."

Sakura bersyukur dalam hatinya, karena ternyata kekasihnya ini masih memiliki keluarga angkat yang menyayanginya. Ia lalu tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

"Syukurlah. Kau memliki orang-orang yang menyayangimu."

Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia meresapi setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Sakura pada wajahnya. Lengan itu lalu bergerak, membelai jemari sang kekasih yang masih bertengger manis di pipinya. Hela napasnya terdengar dan membuat Sakura kembali menatap wajahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Gelengan kepala itu terlihat dan Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Apa yang mejadi beban pikiranmu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Jemari Sakura yang berada di wajah Sasuke kini dilepaskan oleh lelaki itu, kembali ia mendengar hela napas Sasuke yang sepertinya menunjukkan adanya beban pikiran yang membuatnya kelihatan tidak tenang. Lelaki itu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan dirinya yang masih berada di depan kanvas dengan kuas di tangan kanannya.

Meletakkan kuas itu, Sakura pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang kini berada di dapur. Lelaki itu sedang memasak air dan sepertinya ingin membuat teh.

Sasuke tahu, bahwa Sakura kini sedang berjalan dan menuju ke arah dirinya yang berdiri, semakin dekat dan ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kalau kekasihnya sedang khawatir dengan keadaannya. Padahal ia baik-baik saja, walau ada sedikit yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tanpa di duga oleh Sasuke, ia merasakan kedua tangan Sakura yang merayap di lingkar pinggangnya. Gadis itu memeluknya dari belakang, menempelkan wajahnya di punggung tengap yang ia miliki.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke mematikan api kompor.

"Aku menjadi tak tenang, jika kau merasakan kegundahan hati," ia menjeda ucapannya, dan mencium kulit pundak Sasuke yang tidak tertutup kaus, "kau tahu kalau sekarang kau memiliki tempat untuk berkeluh kesah, jangan memendamnya sendiri." Kembali ia menjatuhkan wajahnya di punggung Sasuke dan memeluk lelaki itu semakin erat.

Tangan kanan Sasuke lantas menyentuh lingkarang tangan Sakura yang berada di pinggangnya. Ia tersenyum sejenak karena mendengar perkataan sang kekasih. Ia merasa ada sesuatu dari hatinya yang tergelitik dan hangat sekaligus.

"Aku hanya memikirkan hubungan ini, akan kita bawa ke mana, Sakura?"

"Kau tak perlu memikirkannya, kita hanya harus menjalaninya, Sasuke- _kun_."

Bengkokan kecil kembali menghiaskan bibir Sasuke.

"Pola pikir wanita dan laki-laki terlalu berbeda. Aku hanya berpikir, kalau aku berniat menikahimu, apa keluargamu akan menerima lelaki cacat sepertiku, aku tak punya apapun, asal kau tahu."

Sakura membalikkan tubuh kekasihnya dan kembali memeluk Sasuke, ia menyandarkan wajahnya di dada lelaki itu.

"Sudahlah, kita hanya harus menjalani hubungan ini. Yang terpenting kita saling mencintai, itu sudah cukup bagiku." Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura memerah, ia pun tersenyum malu-malu di dalam pelukan mereka. " _A-anu_ , kau benar-benar ingin m-menikahiku, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura memejamkan matanya karena perasaan malu yang benar-benar tak terhingga.

Seringai langsung saja menghiasi wajah Sasuke, lelaki itu lalu mengendurkan pelukan mereka dan mendekati wajah Sakura.

"Menurutmu?" bisiknya ketika wajahnya persis di telinga Sakura.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya. Di hari sabtu, Sasuke dan Sakura pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota kelahiran lelaki itu, di pinggiran desa Midori ada sebuah panti asuhan yang cukup besar dan merupakan milik dari keluarga Uchiha yang adalah keluarga angkatnya. Dari Konoha ke desa itu memerlukan waktu perjalanan darat selama delapan jam, dengan mengendarai mobil, mereka pun berangkat pagi-pagi agar terhindar dari macet di kota Konoha.

Mobil mini bewarna merah itu segaja Sakura pilih, selain hemat tempat karena ukurannya yang mungil, juga cocok untuk dirinya yang mengendarai karena seorang wanita. Di dalam bagasi, Sakura membawakan banyak mainan dan hadiah lainnya, berbagai camilan juga tak lupa ia belikan.

Karena mengemudi seorang diri, maka mereka selalu berhenti setiap tiga jam sekali, mencari tempat yang cocok untuk bersantai selama lima belas menit atau lebih. Sudah dua kali mereka beristirahat dan kali ini mereka akan langsung menuju ke panti asuhan Uchiha. Tinggal satu jam perjalanan lagi, maka mereka akan sampai. Pinggiran desa yang asri pun sudah terlihat di sepanjang jalan, dan hal itu sangat memanjakan mata.

"Setelah ini, harus belok kiri, bukan?"

" _Hn_. Ikuti saja arah peta yang ada di ponselmu. Kaubilang semuanya sudah tertera di sana."

"Ya, aku hanya memastikan. Sebentar lagi akan sampai. Lihat, itu bagunannya!"

Dengan perlahan, mobil Sakura memelankan lajunya, mesin di matikan dan pintu mobil di buka. Ternyata, panti asuhan Uchiha itu lumayan luas dan indah. Tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Mereka lalu disambut oleh petugas penjaga panti, dan saat lelaki berumur sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya itu melihat Sasuke, maka ia langsung menyambut sang lelaki _raven_ dan menyuruh mereka untuk masuk.

"Sasuke- _san_ , anak-anak sangat merindukanmu. Kau nyaris tiada kabar lagi, astaga. Dan siapa gadis cantik di sampingmu ini?"

" _Eh, anu_ ... perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura."

"Aku, Genma. Ayo silakan masuk."

Setelah melewati gerbang, Sakura pun melihat sebuah taman yang indah, di sana hanya ada beberapa anak-anak dan tidak ramai sama sekali, lalu ada sebuah lorong agak panjang dan mereka pun berjalan melewatinya, setelah itu pandangan Sakura menangkap sebuah taman bermain yang sangat ramai, ada kelas-kelas yang digunakan untuk belajar dan di taman itu banyak anak-anak yang berlari, bermain ayunan atau pun melukis dan membuat prakarya.

Seorang anak lelaki menatap mereka dengan pandangan berbinar, sepertinya ia sadar kalau Sasuke dan Sakura juga Genma sedang menuju ke arah taman bermain yang ramai oleh anak-anak. Anak laki-laki berusia sekitar delapan tahun itu langsung berteriak dan berlari menuju arah mereka, dan hal itu membuat Sakura terkejut dan membelalakan matanya.

"Itu Kak Sasukeeeee!"

Hampir seluruh anak yang ada di taman serempak menatap mereka, dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke dan Sakura telah dikelilingi oleh lautan anak-anak yang menggemaskan. Mereka melompat-lompat dan berteriak girang menyebut nama kekasih Haruno Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke ia hanya tertawa dan untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat kekasihnya berwajah nyaris berbeda dan seperti anak-anak yang mendapatkan _ice loli_.

Ternyata, anak yang tadi awalnya sadar dengan kedatangan mereka dan pertama kali meneriaki nama Sasuke tidak ada di keramaian ini, anak lelaki itu entah ke mana dan mata Sakura pun melihat kalau anak itu tengah menggendong adiknya yang sepertinya berusia lima tahun di punggungnya. Dengan susah payah ia melewati anak-anak yang masih meminta perhatian dari Sasuke yang sepertinya adalah seorang yang sangat dikagumi oleh anak-anak di panti asuhan ini.

" _Hei-hei_ , ayo tertib anak-anak." Seorang wanita paruh baya lalu datang, mungkin dia yang mendengar anak-anak terus memanggil nama Sasuke pun langsung sadar pasti ada sedikit keributan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , selamat datang dan kau membawa gadis manis _hmm_? Ahahhah, ayo kita masuk."

Wanita itu bernama Kurenai, ia langsung menyuruh anak-anak untuk kembali bermain karena sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura harus istirahat terlebih dahulu. Mematuhi perintah kepala pengasuh, maka mereka pun membubarkan diri dan kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing.

 _Emerald_ Sakura kembali memandang anak lelaki yang masih menggendong adiknya di punggung, wajah anak itu sangat murung karena tidak bisa langsung berjumpa dengan Sasuke, dia pun berjalan dan kembali mengantarkan adiknya yang berusia lima tahun itu ke salah satu ruangan.

" _Hei_ , anak manis. Iya, kau yang menggendong adikmu."

Sakura mendekat, dan langsung tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, ia lalu meperhatikan kedua anak itu, yang satu berambut kehitaman dan satu lagi berambut cokelat. Ia pun langsung membawa gadis kecil yang berada di punggung sang anak lelaki ke dalam gendongannya.

" _Wah_ , siapa nama jagoan kuat ini? dan siap nama putri cantik ini?" mata hijaunya menatap kedua anak itu bergantian dan ekspresi mereka pun langsung semringah karena dipanggil jagoan kuat dan putri cantik.

"Salam kenal, Kakak. Namaku Ayata Leo. Dan itu adikku bernama Ayata Mina." Leo, anak lelaki itu menunjukkan gigi-giginya ketika tersenyum dan gadis kecil di gendongan Sakura pun berbicara dengan malu-malu.

"Salam kenal, Kakak."

"Nona, kau masih di sini. Sebaiknya masuklah dulu ke ruangan kepala pengasuh." Beberapa orang yang tadinya berada di pintu gerebang dan bertugas membawa hadiah-hadiah dari Sakura pun menyuruhnya untuk bersegera mengistirahatkan tubuh, karena mereka tahu kalau perjalanan dari Konoha menuju Midori itu cukup melelahkan.

"Baiklah, salam kenal juga. Aku Haruno Sakura, tapi aku harus pergi dahulu, _bye_. Nanti kita akan berjumpa lagi dan Kak Sasuke akan bermain bersama dengan kita, ok." Ia mencium kedua pipi dari masing-masing anak yang menggemaskan itu. Setelahnya, Sakura menyerahkan Mina kepada seorang pengasuh yang datang, dan mereka pun berpisah.

Akhirnya Sakura berada di ruangan kepala pengasuh. Mereka disuguhi teh dan camilah khas desa Midori. Bercakap-cakap selama beberapa saat dan saling mengenalkan diri, setelahnya Sakura dan Sasuke dibawa ke sebuah kamar tamu masing-masing untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Mereka pun lantas langsung menggunakan fasilitas kamar itu. Menghilangkan penat adalah prioritas utama saat ini.

Setelah tidur selama dua jam, Sakura dan Sasuke pun merasakan tubuhnya kembali bugar, mereka lalu bersegera mencuci muka dan keluar kamar untuk makan malam bersama anak-anak panti. Menyantap makanan dengan hikmat, lalu dimulailah acara pembagian mainan dan yang lainnya. Ada lima puluh satu orang anak-anak penghuni panti, sementara itu Sakura hanya membeli lima puluh mainan, mereka tentu saja kekuarangan satu mainan lagi. Hanya tersisa satu mainan robot, sementara ada Leo dan Mina yang belum kedapatan mainan. Tentu saja Sakura cukup kebingungan, karena sekarang Mina sudah siap untuk menumpahkan air matanya karena lebih menginginkan boneka _barbie_ daripada mainan anak lelaki itu.

"Mina." Itu adalah suara Sasuke, lelaki itu menjulurkan tangannya agar gadis kecil itu melangkah mendekatinya, dan berhasil. Gadis kecil itu sekarang duduk di pangkuannya.

" _Hm_ , kau menyukai lukisanku, bukan? Kalau begitu, maukan kau menjadi modelnya nanti sebagai pengganti hadiah? Dan berikan mainan robot itu untuk Kakakmu. Bagaimana?"

Sakura tersenyum karena melihat wajah memujuk Sasuke yang sangat menggemaskan, lelaki itu bahkan mengedipkan matanya dan anak kecil yang berada dipangkuannya itu pun menganggukkan kepala dan berteriak senang.

Hari semakin malam, pukul sembilan anak-anak sudah harus berada di dalam kamar tidur mereka. Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Sakura berada di luar ruangan dan mengelilingi panti asuhan yang cukup luas ini.

Awalnya Sakura cukup tercengang karena melihat Sasuke mampu berjalan tanpa tongkat di area panti ini, karena hal itu sangat luar biasa baginya.

"Kau sudah mengenal tempat ini, hingga tak perlu tongkat?"

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, ia lalu terus berjalan dan membawa Sakura ke ayunan yang berada di taman bermain, mereka pun duduk bersama dan Sakura langsung saja membawa tubuhnya berayun dengan gembira. Ia seperti ingin menjadi anak-anak lagi.

"Beginilah kehidupan, ada yang dari kecil mendapatkan segalanya dan ada yang tidak punya apa pun, bahkan kasih sayang orang tua."

Sakura berhenti mengayunkan tubuhnya, setelah mengatakan hal itu ia menjadi sedih karena melihat puluhan anak yang tidak dapat merasakan indahnya keluarga, bahkan ada yang sejak mereka dilahirkan telah kehilangan kasih sayang orang tua.

" _Hn,_ tapi apa pun yang ditakdirkan kepada hidup ini, kita harus mensyukurinya. Karena di balik kesulitan pasti ada hikmah dan pembelajaran yang membuat kita semakin dewasa."

"Kau benar, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku ingin membawa pulang Leo dan Mina rasanya. Tapi tidak akan semudah itu, kan."

Kembali Sasuke mengedutkan bibirnya, entah hanya perasaan Sakura, tetapi sedari tadi Sasuke sangat gampang tersenyum, mungkin karena ia merasa senang karena kembali ke tempat kelahirannya.

"Kau itu sangat baik, kau tahu."

"Bukankah semua orang itu baik, hanya terkadang niat baik itu tertutupi oleh hilangnya rasa kemanusiaan atau kehedonisan kita. Banyak orang yang lebih mementingkan jabatan dan harta, bahkan banyak ibu yang lebih memilih anaknya diasuh oleh _babysister_ , ia lebih rela meninggalkan anaknya kepada pengasuh atau pembantu, tapi tak akan rela jika meninggalkan perhiasan berliannya kepada pembantu? Jadi, perhiasan ternyata lebih berharga daripada anak kandungnya, dan ketika dewasa mereka akan mengatur ini itu bahkan mencarikan jodoh sesuai dengan kemauan dan kehendak mereka, tanpa memperdulikan perasaan anaknya. _Heh_ , mereka benar-benar melucu."

Sasuke menghela napasnya, ia tahu kalau sekarang Sakura membicarakan sebagian dari pengalamannya, intonasi gadis itu sangat berbeda, Sasuke bisa merasakan adanya kebencian yang timbul dari setiap perkataan itu.

Telapak tangan Sasuke pun membelai kepala merah muda itu, ia lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura merasa sedikit terhibur.

"Bagaimana pun, orang tua pasti tetap menyayangi anaknya. Bukankah setiap orang itu baik, _hm_? Seperti yang kaukatakan, kadang harus ada hal yang terjadi terlebih dahulu barulah kebaikan itu terlihat lebih nyata. Mungkin akan ada waktunya, orang tuamu akan menghendaki kemauanmu. Bersabarlah, dan bicarakan masalah ini dengan baik-baik kepada mereka."

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, ia lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu tentang aku?"

"Kau mudah dibaca. Dan itu sebabnya aku kepikiran mengenai hubungan ini, Sakura." Kembali Sasuke tersenyum, ia hanya menengadahkan kepalanya dan seperti menatap bintang yang berkilauan.

Jika mereka terus membahasa masalah ini, maka akan ada kegundahan di hati mereka mengenai jalan yang mereka ambil, itu sebabnya sekarang Sakura mengganti topik pembicaraan. Gadis itu menanyai mengenai kehidupan Sasuke, ia seperti begitu penasaran dengan lelaki yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak ingat wajah kedua orang tuaku. Tapi, tidak masalah. Aku memiliki banyak keluarga di sini, selain keluarga angkat, aku menganggap semua orang di panti asuhan ini adalah keluargaku."

Sebenranya Sakura masih penasaran, ia ingin menanyai masalah kebutaan Sasuke dan juga masalah lengannya yang cacat, tapi ia mengurungkan keinginan menanyakan hal itu. Ya, menurutnya tidak pantas menanyai hal seperti itu, ia tentu saja takut menyakiti hati Sasuke karena pertanyaannya.

Hari pun semakin larut, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing, tentu saja masih ada sisa-sisa keletihan setela melakukan perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan itu.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, ada yang berbeda di panti asuhan ini. Setelah sarapan, ternyata kakak angkat Sasuke berkunjung karena dihubungi oleh pihak panti bahwa Sasuke datang setelah enam bulan tidak menampakkan wajah. Lelaki itu bernama Uchiha Itachi, ia langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berada di kelas menggambar. Lelaki itu memeluk kekasih Sakura dan sang gadis Haruno yang baru saja masuk karena mengantarkan Mina ke kamar mandi pun dibuat terkejut karena melihat wajah sang kakak angkat dari lelaki yang dicintainya.

"Sakura. Perkenalkan, ini kakakku, Uchiha Itachi."

Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah dengan wajahnya yang bersahaja dan dewasa.

"Hai, Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Hai, Kak Itachi. Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal juga."

Mereka berjabatan tangan dengan Sakura yang masih menatap wajah Itachi dengan penuh rasa keheranan.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , Kak Itachi?" Sakura masih keheranan, bagaimana pun wajah Sasuke dan Itachi benar-benar mirip, mereka itu sudah seperti pinang yang dibelah dua. Hanya saja kalau kulit Sasuke cenderung pucat, maka Itachi sedikit lebih gelap. Jika wajah Sasuke agak cantik, makan wajah Itachi dewasa dan sangat berkarisma. Lagipula, ada perbedaan yang paling menonjol, yaitu rambut Itachi panjang dan dikuncir juga ada garis di samping hidung lelaki yang merupakan kakak angkat Sasuke itu.

"Ya, itu karena dia mengoprasi wajahnya agar mirip dengaku. Mungkin dia iri."

Itachi tertawa kecil dan Sasuke pun demikian, sementara itu Sakura jadi tidak yakin kalau Itachi benaran mengoprasi wajahnya karena Sasuke menjelaskan hal itu dengan tawa kecilnya begitu juga dengan Itachi.

"Benar, Sakura. Aku mengoprasi wajahku. Ya, katakan saja aku iri kepada wajahnya," ucap lelaki itu dengan senyum yang tak juga menghilang.

Sakura lalu melihat Itachi yang merentangkan tangannya karena dipeluk oleh anak-anak yang ternyata juga mengidolakan dirinya itu. Dia lalu mengendong dua orang anak di masing-masing lengannya dan menghadiahi anak-anak itu dengan buku dongeng yang dibawanya di dalam plastik yang sejak tadi sudah ia letakkan di bawah kakinya.

Anak-anak pun disuruh mengantre, dan buku cerita pun dibagi satu persatu. Mereka lalu melanjutkan menggambar dengan Sasuke yang juga masih melanjutkan lukisan wajah Mina yang hampir selesai, situasi kelas yang tenang membuat lelaki itu bisa berkonsentrasi untuk memilih warna.

Sesekali, _emerald_ Sakura masih meperhatikan wajah Itachi dan Sasuke yang sangat mirip dengan cara bergantian menatapnya. Ia seperti pernah melihat wajah Kakak angkat Sasuke itu, tapi ia melupakan kapan pernah melihat wajah Uchiha Itachi. Ketika berpikir sambil menatap wajah Itachi, Sakura pun tertangkap basah karena mata hitam lelaki yang lebih dewasa darinya itu bertatapan dengannya. Ia pun hanya meringis sambil tersenyum kaku dan dibalas senyuman oleh Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **10**

 _ **End**_

 **Curcol Ganteng:**

 **Hai hai. Terimakasih** kepada kalian yang masih sudi mengikuti kelanjutan fanfiksi ini heheh. Nah, mulai masuk ke ranah kehidupan Sasuke nih, heheh.

Ya, chapter depan akan masuk ke masalah kebutaan dan keluarga Sasuke ya, Dan di chapter ini keknya gak ada nyesek kan.

Udah deh, segini aja cuap-cuapnya. Erza udah buat fiksi ini di chapter 10 sampe 3k+ loh, jadi kalau ada yang bilang masih kurang panjang. Sini biar Erza kasih jitakan kasih sayang hehe. ;)

OH YA. Siapa di sini yang ngefans sama LEVI RIVAILLE di SHINGEKI NO KYOUJIN? Pasti jatuh cinta sama suaranya juga kannnn. Erza rekomendasiin deh lagu fanservice dari DUBBER LEVI, buka youtube dengan kata kunci MASKED BITCH LEVI, itu suara levi lagi nyanyi HOT BANGETTTT SUMPAHHHH. ERZA KLIMAKS DENGAR SUARANYA AHHH~~~ AHAHAHAH.

Jangan lupa tulis review berupa kesan dan pesan, boleh juga kesal ketika membaca fanfik ini hehe. ;)

 **Balasan:**

 **Zarachan:** Sudah lanjut.

 **Shuu-kun:** Ahahha syukur deh kalau kamu suka. Pelis jangan terlalu berharap, ini genre angsrty lohhh hehe. Iya, kan Sasuke unyu waktu nahan tangis. Daku juga sukaa hheheh.

 **EchaNM:** Wkkkakak iya, Gaara jentel. Tenang aja, Gaara dukung kok hubungan SS.

 **Kura Cakun:** Ahahha di sini mulai bahas mengenai Sasuke. XD

 **Suket alang alang:** Iya, mereka saling menyambut. Ahhh genre Angsty say heheh, tapi tenang aja dua chapter ini gak bakal nyesek kok.

 **Ytamano:** Ahahha iya, habisnya mereka sudah sama2 suka. XD Iya, Gaara bakal dukung mereka kok. Gaara memang tipe cowo kalem yang jentel hehe. Iya, dia salah satu sahabat yang akan mendukung hubungan SS. Hihi. Iya, aku juga suka waktu Sasu nangis dan dipeluk Saku untunglah ada Sakura. Dan iyap, chapter ini dan depan dan depannya lagi bakal mengupas mengenai latar belakang Sasuke.

 **Nurulita as Lita-san:** Iya, memang agak berat temanya hehe. Makasih sudah suka. ;)

Ok, deh. Salam sayang dari istrinya Itachi-koi,

 **zhaErza**


	12. 11 Uchiha Itachi: Rahasia dari Senyuman

**Victim**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial untuk** **Kak Lynn** __ **dan** **Mbak Sonya**

 _ **Happy**_ _ **r**_ _ **eading**_ _ **.**_ **;)**

 _ **Warning:**_ **Ada** _ **flashback**_ **di akhir** _ **chapter**_ **.** **;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **11**

 **Uchiha Itachi: Rahasia di Balik Senyuman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Wahhh_! Ini cantik sekali Kak Sasuke, terimakasih banyak." Mina langsung memeluk Sasuke yang telah menyelesaikan lukisannya, gadis kecil itu kelihatan sekali sangat bahagia karena hadiah lukisan yang diberikan kekasih Haruno Sakura itu. Itachi dan Sakura yang melihat Mina memeluk erat ceruk leher Sasuke pun terkekeh bersama. Mereka bisa melihat kalau lelaki _raven_ itu juga sedang merasakan suka citanya.

Hari Minggu yang cerah ini, dipergunakan oleh pasangan kekasih baru, Itachi dan anak-anak panti untuk menggambar dan mendongeng. Setelah kelas menggambar, jam makan siang pun berbunyi. Mereka berbondong-bondong ke taman karena para pengasuh, juru masak dan para penjanga sudah menyiapkan tempat khusus untuk makan beramai-ramai di udara terbuka. Seperti sedang piknik saja.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun berjalan berdampingan, dengan Leo yang berada di pundak Itachi dan Mina yang berada di gendongan sang musim semi. Mereka lalu langsung duduk di alas karpet yang tergerai di taman berumput hijau, dan dihidangi banyak makanan yang menggugah selera. Setelah berdoa bersama-sama, makan siang yang penuh keceriaan itu pun dilakukan dengan warna canda-tawa.

Setelahnya, Sakura memulai aksinya kembali, ia membacakan dongeng lengkap dengan memperagakannya, ia berdiri di tengah-tengah dan mulai mengisahkan cerita klasik Itik Buruk Rupa. Mendengar cerita dari Sakura, anak-anak yang perutnya telah terisi dan kenyang pun mulai menguap, tidur siang di taman dengan beratapkan dahan pohon rimbun pun menjadi pilihan yang manarik. Para pengasuh membantu menyelimuti dan memberikan bantal atau pun boneka kesayangan anak-anak, dan taman yang tadinya penuh canda-tawa anak-anak kini mulai membisu karena mereka yang telah terlelap dan terbawa ke negeri jauh bernama _dreamland_.

Senyuman langsung saja tersungging ketika zamrud Sakura menatap Sasuke yang juga telah mengatupkan matanya, lelaki itu tertidur nyenyak dengan kondisi terduduk dan menyandar di batang pohon, sementara di pahanya ada anak panti lainnya yang juga tertidur pulas. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati, Sakura pun mendekati Sasuke dan memindahkan anak lelaki yang menjadikan paha kekasihnya sebagai bantal. Setelah menyelimuti dan membenarkan posisi tubuh anak lelaki itu agar semakin nyaman, kini giliran Sasuke lah yang diselimuti Sakura. Dengan perlahan, ia juga membenarkan posisi tidur si rambut _raven_ dan menelentangkan tubuhnya dengan bantal yang sekarang sudah berada di bawah kepalanya.

Di lain sisi, ada Itachi yang tengah memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang terlihat saling menyayangi itu. Walau Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberitahunya kalau Sakura adalah kekasihnya, namun tentu saja ia dengan mudah bisa menebak hal tersebut. Selama setelah keluar dari panti asuhan, lalu ketika mengunjungi panti, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah membawa seorang pun untuk ikut bersamanya, apalagi seorang gadis. Tetapi, sekarang lihatlah! Tidak ada angin dan hujan, namun adiknya yang berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu kini membawa serta seorang gadis cantik untuk ikut bersamanya ke panti ini. Sangat mencurigakan, tentu saja ia langsung berpikiran kalau mereka itu memiliki hubungan khusus, apalagi dengan sikap tersipu Sakura dan kelembutan Sasuke yang jarang ditunjukkannya kepada orang yang baru dikenal.

Kali ini, Itachi lah yang tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan pasangan kekasih itu. Tetapi, malah Sakura yang terkejut dan merasa malu karena sempat mengelus rambut Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, sedangkan lelaki yang memiliki rambut panjang itu hanya membengkokan bibirnya membentuk sebuah kurva.

"Dia pulas sekali, _hn_."

Sakura tertawa kecil, ia kembali membenarkan selimut Sasuke dan menatap lelaki yang tengah tertidur itu dengan matanya yang menyejukkan.

" _Hmm_. Mungkin masih lelah, Kak."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Masih lelah?"

" _Ah_ , sedikit _sih_."

Itachi lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Mau kubuatkan _cappuccino_ , untuk menghilangkan penatmu? Ikutlah dengaku."

Mereka lalu berjalan bersama, menuju sebuah meja yang terletak beberapa meter dari kumpulan anak-anak yang sedang tertidur. Itachi pun lalu menuangkan bubuk _cappuccino_ ke dalam dua buah gelas dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas yang ada pada termos, setelahnya ia langsung menyajikan kepada gadis merah muda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hati-hati, ini panas."

"Terimakasih, Kak."

Mereka cukup lama terdiam, menikmati secangkir minuman kecokelatan itu dan udara yang cerah di bawah rimbunan pohon dan angin yang bertiup menyejukkan. Sakura kembali menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit _cappuccino_ buatan Itachi. Ia lalu melirik sekilas lelaki yang juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Jadi," lelaki berkuncir itu berbicara, "kau adalah kekasih Sasuke, Sakura?"

Sakura tersedak. Ia nyaris terbatuk mengerikan, untung saja ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Lengan Itachi yang memberikannya sapu tangan pun langsung ia terima. Betapa memalukannya karena benar-benar bisa tertebak. Apakah ia memang tipe gadis yang terlalu bisa dibaca? Ini agak merepotkan memang.

"Ahaha, santai saja. Aku malah bersyukur kalau si es itu akhrinya punya pacar." Mata Itachi nyaris menyipit karena tawa kecilnya. Sakura memandanginya, dengan batuk-batuk kecil dan juga wajah yang memerah entah karena efek tersedak atau karena hal lain.

" _Hah_ , terlalu kelihatan ya?" ucapnya lemas.

Kembali Sakura melihat senyum Itachi, lelaki itu kelihatannya memang sangat ramah, entah karena Sakura adalah kekasih adiknya.

Mereka kembali terdiam, Sakura memang tidak terlalu mengenal Itachi dan ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu. Tentu saja, rasanya agak canggung dan malu kalau memperkenalkan diri sebagai kekasih Sasuke, tetapi itu semua tidak perlu karena mungkin Sasuke juga menyadari kalau Sakura akan langsung ditebak sebagai kekasihnya, karena dirinya yang tidak pernah membawa siapa pun ke tempat kelahirannya ini. Dan ternyata benar, mereka semua sepertinya selalu mencuri pandang jika Sakura dan Sasuke berinteraksi, menangkap hal romantis apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pasangan baru itu. Benar-benar tertebak, begitu juga dengan Itachi.

"Jadi, aku baru ingat pernah melihat wajah Kakak di foto dompet Sasuke."

Mendengar hal itu, Itachi yang tadinya ingin menyeruput minumannya pun menjadi terhenti, ia menatap sejenak gadis musim semi yang memandangnya dengan mata penasaran dan juga serius. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin digalih untuk ditemukan. Itachi bisa melihat hal itu semua di dalam bola mata _emerald_ gadisb yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Itu foto satu keluarga, walau kecil dan kelihatan sudah usang, tapi sangat jelas. Asal Kakak tahu saja."

Itachi bisa menebak foto apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura, ia pun hanya menghela napasnya dan meletakkan cangkir _cappuccino_ itu di samping tubunya, matanya yang hitam sekarang melihat ke atas langit, merenungi entah apa yang tiba-tiba saja membuat raut wajah Itachi berubah sendu.

"Kak?"

"Kau sudah melihatnya," lelaki itu tersenyum dengan masih menatap langit, "apa yang kaupikirkan tentang kami?"

Tatapan mata Sakura lalu berpindah kepada lelaki yang tertidur di dekat batang pohon yang rimbun di sana, cukup lama ia mengunci atensinya kepada si rambut _raven_. Setelahnya, _emerald_ itu kembali kepada wajah Itachi yang juga sedang melihat objek yang sama dengannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku ... tidak percaya kalau kau melakukan operasi, hanya karena iri padanya."

" _Yah_ ... aku paham."

Tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka. Kini kedua orang itu hanya sama-sama terdiam kembali.

"Sebesar apa kau mencintainya, Sakura?"

" _Eh_?"

Mata Itachi kembali menyipit, ia menyeringai karena melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah. Gadis itu benar-benar sangat mudah digoda.

"Kak, apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke- _kun_? Sebenarnya ... aku ingin membicarakan hal ini dengannya, tapi aku takut ia terluka."

" _Hmm_ ... dalam hidupnya, banyak yang telah terjadi, Sakura. Aku tahu kau pasti mengkhawatirkan perasaannya jika bertanya seperti demikian, lalu bagaimana denganku? _Ah_ , kau sangat kejam, Sakura." Itachi menyeringai dan menyeruput kembali minuman kecokelatan yang mulai mendingin, "Ini terlalu dini untukmu," Itachi berdiri, ia membawa serta cangkirnya dan mulai melangkah, "kau nanti akan mengetahuinya. Masalah foto, tanyakan pada dirimu. Jawabannya sudah ada padamu. Sampai jumpa, kuharap kita bertemu lagi, Sakura."

Zamrud Sakura mengikuti langkah Itachi yang meletakkan cangkir bekas _cappuccino-_ nya di meja, setelahnya lelaki itu seperti berpamitan kepada kepala pengasuh, mungkin kakak angkat dari Uchiha Sasuke itu ingin pulang ke rumahnya. Dalam hati, Sakura mulai berpikir dengan apa yang telah lelaki itu jelaskan padanya. Walau terkesan ambigu, tapi ia mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya dahulu karena merasa cukup kesal, ternyata agak sulit mengorek informasi mengenai Uchiha Sasuke.

Tarikan napas ia ambil, jam empat nanti mereka harus sudah berpamitan, karena hari senin Sakura akan kembali bekerja walau di siang hari. Pandangan matanya kembali kepada lelaki yang masih pulas di ujung sana, rambutnya yang lembut sedang dibelai angin. Lama ia memperhatikan kekasihnya, sambil bertanya-tanya maksud dari ucapan Itachi kepadanya itu.

"Jawabannya sudah kuketahui, tapi apa?"

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berjalan masuk ke sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional, lorongnya agak panjang, dentuman langkahnya terdengar karena lantainya terbuat dari kayu. Setelahnya, ia lalu menuju ke sebuah pintu yang berjarak beberapa meter dari depan mata. Membuka pintu kamarnya, ia pun masuk dan menemukan ruangan itu yang temaram. Lengannya yang kuat dan panjang lalu bergerak, mencari tombol sakelar untuk ditekan agar ruangan menjadi terang. Menghela napas, ia pun bergerak ke satu-satunya ranjang besar yang ada di dalam sana, membanting tubuhnya yang lelah dan langsung menutup mata.

Tarikan napas ia lakukan kembali dengan sedikit desahan, karbon dioksida itu ia keluarkan dan kelopak matanya pun terbuka hingga iris sehitam _onyx_ itu terlihat. Mendudukkan dirinya, tatapan matanya langsung terkunci pada sebuah potret besar yang berada di dinding yang berhadapan dengan ranjang. Foto itu adalah sebuah lukisan keluarganya, di dalam sana ada empat orang anggota keluarga, mulai dari ayah, ibu, dirinya dan adiknya. Adik, tatapan matanya langsung terfokus ke figur seorang anak kecil berusia enam tahun yang berdiri di tengah-tengah antara ayah dan ibunya. Lelaki cilik itu tersenyum menggemaskan dengan tatapan matanya yang masih polos.

Tanpa sadar, dirinya pun bergerak dari ranjang itu, langkah demi langkah dan ia pun sudah berada tepat di depan lukisan keluarga yang terpasang angkuh di dinding kamarnya, lengannya terangkat, jemarinya langsung menyentuh ke arah gambar sang bocah cilik, dilihat bagaimana pun mengenai mereka yang tergambar di dalam lukisan, keluarga itu memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip antara yang satu dan yang lainnya dan termasuk bocah cilik yang merupakan _copy_ -an dari wajah cantik ibunya.

Ada hela napas dan tatapan sendu saat menatap potret keluarga ini, ia berpikir andai saja waktu bisa diputar, mungkin ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk memperbaiki ikatan keluarganya. Ia merasa bersalah sebagai seorang kakak, mungkin ini juga adalah hukuman dari Tuhan karena ia yang tidak mau mengerti dengan keadaan adiknya, ia yang tidak mau memahami sang adik, hingga ikatan keluarga mereka menjadi seperti ini.

"Maafkan kakakmu yang bodoh ini, Uchiha Sasuke." ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, ada rasa bersalah yang amat besar, seharusnya ia menjelaskan kebenaran, dan bukannya menjadi seorang penipu ulung.

Di senyapnya ruangan pribadi Itachi, ada isakan kecil yang terdengar sangat memilukan.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai di dalam kamarnya, Sakura langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur yang sangat menggoda itu, tentu saja mengemudi selama lebih dari delapan jam pasti sangatlah melelahkan. Walaupun kepenatan itu menyelubungi dirinya, namun nyatanya otaknya tak mau juga berdamai dengan tubuhnya, dalam keadaan yang seperti sekarang ini ia masih bisa memikirkan banyak hal, dan salah satunya yang paling menyita jam istirahatnya ini adalah apa yang telah diucapkan oleh kakak angkat kekasihnya itu.

Matanya masih menatap langit-langit kamar, bibirnya sesekali terbuka dan mengucapkan seseuatu yang hanya bisa didengarnya untuk diri sendiri.

"Memangnya apa jawabannya? Aku sendiri saja tak tahu."

Setelah megatakan hal itu, mata Sakura pun memberat dan beberapa saat setelahnya ia telah pergi ke negeri jauh bernama _dreamland_.

Pagi harinya, Sakura mendapatkan telepon dari sang kakak tercinta. Entah karena angin apa, Sasori tiba-tiba saja menghubungi karena dia bilang sedang merasakan rindu. Mendengar suara adiknya yang agak malas-malasan, Sasori pun langsung bertanya 'ada apa dengan dirinya?', langsung saja, ia yang memang sedang memikirkan mengenai pernyataan Itachi kemarin, dengan cepat mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan kepada kakaknya yang serba bisa itu.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan tuan idolamu itu? Bukankah seharusnya sepasang kekasih baru bermesraan, _hmm_?"

Terbelalak, Sakura benar-benar terkejut karena kakaknya menebak kalau ia dan Sasuke telah menjadi kekasih, padahal ia tidak pernah memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapa pun.

"Ahahha ... apa kau sedang membatu, Saki? Tenang saja, si Merah beberapa hari yang lalu meneleponku."

 _Si Merah? Gaara? SI PANDA MERAH! SIALAN!_

" _Ah_ , jadi apa kalian sudah pernah berciuman. Tentu saja ahahha."

 _STOP!_

"Aku akan menghajar Panda sialan itu. Beraninya dia membocorkan hal ini."

Sakura kembali mendengar tawa renyah dari kakaknya yang berada di belahan bumi lain. Ia semakin kesal saja, dan apa itu yang dikatakan Sasori, kenapa dia malah membahas mengenai ciuman antara ia dan Sasuke. Menyabalkan sekali, kalau sudah begini pasti ia akan digoda habis-habisan. Maka, sekarang ia langsung saja menceritakan masalahnya mengenai pernyataan Itachi yang merupakan kakak angkat dari Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mulai memberitahu apa saja mengenai kemiripan Itachi, foto keluarga yang ada di dompet Sasuke dan juga pernyataan lelaki berkuncir itu yang paling membuatnya penasaran.

Beberapa saat kakaknya terdiam, lalu mengulangi mengenai apa yang ditanyakan oleh Sakura. Lelaki bersurai merah itu pun langsung mengatakan pendapatnya mengenai hal ini.

"Jadi, intinya apa yang terlintas untuk pertama kali ketika kau melihat wajah kakak angkat kekasihmu~, lalu menyadari mengenai foto keluarga di dompet kekasihmu~ itulah jawabannya."

Walau agak kesal karena kakaknya mengucapkan kata 'kekasihmu' dengan suara yang menggoda, tapi Sakura sekarang mencoba bersabar dan lebih mementingkan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya. Ia lalu menggalih ingatannya menganai apa yang pertama kali terbesit ketika menyadari wajah Itachi adalah orang yang sama yang berada di dalam foto dompet itu.

"Yang pertama kali kupikirkan ialah kak Itachi adalah saudara Uchiha Sasuke. Maksudku, benar-benar saudara kandung, karena wajah mereka sangat mirip, apalagi foto itu juga sama."

"Kau memang yakin kalau Sasuke tidak sedari kecil diasuh oleh keluarga Uchiha?"

"Itu sebabnya aku masih ragu, tapi kalau pun memang benar Sasuke adalah Uchiha, kenapa kak Itachi dan Sasuke bilang mereka adalah saudara angkat? Memangnya ada hal apa?"

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar dengan kakaknya, Sakura masih belum bisa menemukan jawabannya. Tentu saja tidak semudah itu menebak-nebak. Apalagi dalam hal ini yang mengakui sebagai anak angkat adalah Sasuke dan Itachi.

Ketika tidak menemukan jalan lagi, maka kali ini untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya Sakura memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal ini langsung kepada Sasuke. Ketika berada di ruangan kos sang kekasih, ia pun mulai menanyakan mengenai keluarga Uchiha dan sejak kapan sang _raven_ diasuh oleh keluarga angkatnya itu. Sasuke awalnya terdiam, tapi kemudian laki-laki itu mengatakan kalau ia sudah diangkat sejak masih kecil, jadi dirinya adalah seorang anak yang tidak mempunyai orang tua dan buta sejak lahir, dan kalau masalah kecacatan tangannya, ia sewaktu berusia enam belas tahun mengalami kecelakaan dan mengakibatkan fisiknya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Sakura yang mendengarkan hal itu pun menjadi perihatin kepada kekasihnya, tidak menyangka di tengah hidupnya yang sudah berat karena tidak memiliki orang tua sedari kecil dan buta, nyatanya masih ada lagi cobaan yang menimpanya. Kekasihnya itu kecelakaan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaskud mengingatkanmu mengenai hal buruk ini, Sasuke- _kun_." Wajah Sakura menjadi murung. Namun, kemudian ia merasakan kalau ada sebuat tangan yang menyentuh kepalanya, mengusapinya dengan pelan, ya itu adalah tangan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tak apa. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu mengenai jati diriku, _hmm_ itu tak masalah."

"Benarkah?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan kemudian dihadiahi pelukan oleh Sakura.

" _Anu_ , jadi ... kalau boleh tahu, apakah kau memiliki marga asli?"

Sasuke kembali terdiam, alisnya berkerut dan sepertinya lelaki itu ingin menggali ingatannya. Setelahnya, kekasih dari Haruno Sakura itu pun mengatakan kalau ia tidak memiliki marga asli. Mungkin karena tidak adanya catatan resmi mengenai dirinya ketika ia diberikan ke panti asuhan.

"Jadi, memang benar-benar tidak ada? Apakah kau sudah menanyakan hal ini pada pihak panti."

Anggukan yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura.

" _Hm_ , seperti itulah yang dijelaskan Kak Itachi, dari kecil aku sudah kehilangan identitas keluargaku. Dan karena aku yang dekat dengan Kak Itachi, maka mereka pun mengangkatku menjadi keluarga." Sasuke lalu kembali memikirkan entah apa, lelaki itu seperti ingin mengatakan kepada Sakura, namun seperti ada keraguan, "Sebenarnya, saat kecelakaan waktu itu ... aku amnesia dan sampai sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat masa kecilku. Aku tidak mengingatnya tapi terkadang ada kilas balik, seperti adanya suara saat aku sedang termenung atau mimpi aneh."

"Kau mengalami amnesia, Sasuke- _kun_ , lalu bagaimana dengan matamu? Apakah bisa dioprasi?"

"Sudahlah, kenapa sekarang kau berlagak seperti detektif, _hn_?" Sasuke menyeringai ketika mengatakan hal itu dan membuat Sakura menjadi terdiam.

Gadis itu akhirnya hanya menghela napas, ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya sedang penasaran dengan sesuatu. Dan ini juga berkaitan tentang kau, Uchiha Sasuke."

Mendengar hal itu, bibir Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum, ia lalu hanya mengecup pelan kepala merah muda yang masih bersandar di pundaknya. Lengannya yang utuh pun mengenggam jemari Sakura. Ia seperti tersentuh mengenai pernyataan kekasihnya ini.

"Jangan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh."

Kepala merah muda itu beberapa saat setelahnya langsung menegak kembali. Ia pun menatap lelaki yang berada di sampingnya dan mengutarakan apa yang sedang muncul di pikirannya saat ini.

"Aku tahu, aku akan lebih berusaha untuk hubungan ini. Dan aku akan membuktikan, kalau kita memang saling me-mencintai." Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah.

" _Ha_?"

Sakura langsung memeluk kekasihnya, namun yang dipeluk malah tidak mengerti ke arah mana omongan gadis ini berpusat. Ia pun hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya dan menggelengkan kepala. Ya, pastinya ia juga akan berusaha untuk memperjuangkan hubungan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat berada di meja kerjanya, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar. Ketika melihat ke arah layar, ternyata yang menghubunginya adalah nomor yang tidak dikenal. Mulanya ia mencoba untuk tidak mengacuhkan nomer panggilan itu, namun karena nomer itu menghubungi ponselnya selama beberapa kali, maka ia pun menjawab panggilan itu.

Suara yang familier pun didengarnya ketika tombol hijau ia tekan, dan suara itu adalah milik seorang gadis yang hampir seminggu lalu ia temui di panti asuhan milik keluarganya.

"Sakura, kah?"

" _Ah_ , Kak Itachi, ternyata kau mengingat suaraku hehe."

" _Hn_ , kepala pengasuh yang memberikan nomer ponsel ini, kutebak."

Dari arah sana, Itachi mendengar suara tawa kecil dari Haruno Sakura, gadis yang ternyata pemilik nomer yang tidak dikenal itu. Setelahnya, mereka pun berbasa basi sejenak, seperti menanyakan kabar masing-masing ataukah dalam kesibukan apa sekarang.

Awalnya, pembicaraan mereka berjalan lancar, sampai Sakura menanyakan sesuatu mengenai pernyataannya di panti asuhan saat itu.

"Aku mengambil keputusan ini, karena Sasuke sempat mengalami amnesia saat ia berusia enam belas tahun dan masih belum mendapatkan ingatannya sampai sekarang. Semuanya mengarah kepada asumsiku, Kak."

"Jadi, kau adalah gadis yang cukup cerdas, Sakura- _chan_." Itachi tertawa kecil, ia merasa tertarik dengan Haruno Sakura. Namun, bukan berarti ia memiliki perasaan khusus kepada kekasih adik angkatnya itu.

"Kak, Sasuke- _kun_ benar-benar bagian dari Uchiha, kan? Lalu, aku sangat tidak mengerti kenapa kalian bilang dia anak angkat keluarga Uchiha?"

"Sakura- _chan_ , sudah kubilang, hal ini masih terlalu dini bagimu. _Ah_ , kau memang gadis yang menarik, pantas saja dia menyukaimu. Lain kali, aku akan mengajakmu untuk menikmati secangkir _cappuccino_ bersama, Sakura- _chan_. Sampai jumpa."

Tombol merah itu ditekannya, maka berakhirnya pembicaraan antara Itachi dan Sakura melalui via ponsel. Untuk beberapa saat, ia memperhatikan kumpulan digit angka itu, jari-jarinya lalu bergerak dan ia pun menyimpan nomer itu di dalam kontaknya dengan nama 'Sakura- _chan_ '.

Jemarinya lalu ia gerakkan lagi, ia pun membuka ikat rambut yang mengkuncir kendur surai panjangnya. Hela napas ia lepaskan sebab ada sedikit perasaan lega karena ternyata gadis yang dipacari Sasuke adalah gadis yang baik dan pintar. Memikirkan hal ini, membuatnya menjadi termenung, tanpa sadar pikirannya membawanya kepada peristiwa sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat ia masih berusia dua puluh dua tahun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Plak._

"Ayah, kita bisa membicarakan hal ini baik-baik." Lelaki yang memiliki surai panjang dan dikuncir itu manatap khawatir kepada adiknya. Namun, bukannya merasa bersalah, lelaki yang merupakan adik kesayangannya itu malah menatapnya dengan pandangan benci dan dendam, seolah pandangan mata itu akan segera menghabisinya sekarang juga.

"Anak ini tidak bisa dinasehati dengan cara yang normal. Sudah cukup semua yang ia lakukan." Lelaki yang berusia paruh baya, namun kelihatan keras dan tegas itu masih menatap anak bungsunya dengan marah, tidak bisa mentolelir lagi dengan apa yang dilakukan lelaki remaja yang masih diam kaku terduduk di lantai, namun berwajah bak pembunuh bedarah dingin.

"Tapi, Yah. Kita harus mendengarkan dulu alasannya."

Lelaki berkuncir itu melangkahkan kakinya dan mencoba membantu adiknya yang terjatuh, ia menjulurkan tangannya, namun yang diterimanya adalah penolakan dari sang adik.

"Jangan memandangiku dengan wajah menjijikanmu, Sialan." Suara lelaki remaja itu terdengar tidak senang dan muak kepada kakaknya.

"Sa—"

"Kau anak kurang ajar, seharusnya kau bisa bersikap sopan seperti kakakmu, bukannya bertingkah urakan dan tidak bertanggung jawab." Lelaki yang dipanggil ayah itu semakin kelihatan murka.

"Persetan! Jangan pernah bandingkan aku dengan si Sialan itu!"

Lelaki remaja itu lansung pergi, tidak memperdulikan panggilan dari kakak dan ibunya. Sementara ayah mereka hanya memandangi punggung anak bungsungnya dengan mata yang masih menunjukkan marah dan sedih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **End**

 **Curcol Ganteng:**

 **Hai hai. Terimakasih** kepada para pembaca sekalian.

Haaaaaahhh. ERZA MAU NANGIS DULU. HIKSSS.

Jadi, waktu nulis chapter ini, Erza itu kan lepinya udah tua jadi harus pake colokkan kalau mau hidup karena batrenya udah rusak, nah tadi Erza tinggal deh sebentar lepi di kamar dan pake lepi adek untuk update challenge, dan entah gimana mama Erza ternyata udah nyabut aja itu colokan ... hueee ketikan yang udah Erza buat 2k dan belum disimpen otomatis langsung ngilang dan tinggal 1,2k hikss. Dan feel ngetik chap ini langsung ilang, gak bisa marah juga sama mama hiks dan ketika malam mau ngetik lagi, eh Erza malah lupa apaan yang diketik tadi sampe 2k hiks. Syedihhh. Tapi dengan lagu Bang Levi 'Masked Bitch' Erza jadi semangat lagi dan setelah mengingat2, Erza bisa mengetik 3k+ loh hehe.

Nah, masalah Sasuke, hayukkk ditebak-tebak HAHAHAH.

Udah mulai terang kan ya, masalah kebutaan dan keluarga Sasuke. #tawanista

Ok, ditunggu reviewnya tentang chap ini. Kesan dan pesan, kesal juga boleh. Hayukkkk.

Balasan:

 **Ytamano:** Wkwkkw iya, di chapter depan baru deh benar-benar dijelaskan mengenai masalalu dan latarbelakang Sasuke, tapi di chapter ini sudah cukup terang kan ya mengenai Sasuke. Kalau Itachi, dia itu suami Erza dan pasti selalu berada di jalan kebaikan kok hehe. BTW, gimana sudah lihat di youtube Masked Bitch Levi? / Suaranya lebih hote daripada no name kannnnn. AHAHAHHA. Aku selalu meleleh ketika dengan Masked Bitch Levi. Bang Kamiyan memang ketje. XD

 **EchaNM:** Ahahah iya, di chapter ini sudah mulai terang kan yaaa. Chapter depan baru deh bakal dijelasin hehe.

 **Suket alang alang:** Iya, kayaknya masih panjang, ini aja masih masalah keluarga Sasuke, malasah inti belum keluar heheh. Ah, Itachi akan menjelaskan semuanya di chapter depan hehe.

 **Sonya:** Iya, typo itu susah banget, Mbak. XD Iya, rasanya kasian gitu liat orang tua yang sibuk kerja padahal penghasilannya mapan dan lebih, tapi malah nyerahin anak sama pembantu. Sudah lanjut ya heheh dan makasih semangatnya, Mbak.

 **Zarachan:** Sudah lanjut hehe.

 **Wudya Sslovers22:** Iya mereka sudah menjadi kekasih. Ehehhe masalah latarbelakang Sasuke, kebutaan dan yang lainnya bakal dijelaskan di chap depan ya hehe.

Ok, salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza**


	13. 12 Uchiha Sasuke: Masa Lalu Kelam

Seorang lelaki sedang tertidur, terlihat damai, namun jika lebih diteliti, maka kita bisa menemukan peluh-peluh yang membentuk banyak jalur di wajah dan tubuhnya. Napasnya terdengar tidak menentu, seperti seseorang yang baru saja berlari jauh. Sang pangeran tampan, seperti tersiksa dalam tidurnya.

 _Sasuke, jangan, Nak!_

Sayup-sayup, sang _raven_ mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang terdengar lembut, tapi menyimpan ketakutan dan luka. Sasuke, nama itulah yang diucapkan dan merupakan namanya, lalu perempuan yang hanya terlihat siluetnya juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nak', jadi apakah dia adalah ibunya?

Kelopak mata beda warna akhirnya terbuka, membuatnya langsung tertarik dari alam antah-berantah yang bernama mimpi, dan menuju dunia nyata. Walaupun matanya sudah menampakkan iris, namun yang dilihat hanyalah kegelapan, dan dengan napas yang masih menggebu, Sasuke kini mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya agar bisa melupakan mimpi yang cukup menyesakkan.

Kenapa? Bukankah ia buta sedari lahir? Lalu, kenapa ia bermimpi layaknya seorang yang penglihatannya utuh? Ada apa sebenarnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Victim**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial untuk** **Kak Lynn** __ **dan** **Mbak Sonya**

 _ **Happy**_ _ **r**_ _ **eading**_ _ **.**_ **;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **12**

 **Uchiha Sasuke** **: Masa Lalu Kelam**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING**_ **: Alur maju mundur, silakan teliti dalam membaca. ;)**

Hari ini adalah sabtu pagi yang cerah, walau kemarin malam ia bermimpi aneh dan membuat waktunya cukup tersita, namun semua berubah ketika dirinya kembali mengingat bahwa nanti malam akan ada kenca antara ia dan kekasihnya. Selama mengikat status, ini adalah kencan pertama mereka, rencananya mereka akan pergi ke luar dan menikmati hidangan di sebuah restoran sederhana. Awalnya, dirinya tidak setuju dengan keinginan kekasihnya, namun karena Sakura kembali merengek dan membujuknya, maka ia pun menjadi tidak sampai hati. Akhirnya, dirancanglah jam kencan mereka pada malam minggu ini untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Ada sedikit beban yang mengganggu pikirannya, bagaimana kalau nanti ia akan membuat malu kekasihnya dengan kondisi tubuh yang tidak sempurna seperti orang normal? Jujur saja, ia sangat tidak percaya diri. Tapi, karena mengingat Sakura yang berteriak dan tertawa gembira saat kencan ini direncanakan, maka Sasuke pun mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya.

Ia tidak memakai pakaian mewah atau semacamnya, hanya memakai pakaian yang pantas saja. Contonya sebuah kemeja biru gelap dengan celana berbahan lee hitam, hanya itu saja. _Ah_ , tidak. Ia juga mengolesi kerim rambut agar _raven_ -nya terlihat rapi, memakai parfum, juga membelikan seikat bunga untuk kekasihnya. Jadi, apakah ini terlalu berlebihan di kencan pertama mereka?

Pukul tujuh malam, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar kosnya dan menjumpai Sakura yang sudah ada di depan wajahnya. Dirinya lalu mengatakan agar sang gadis menunggunya sejenak di depan pintu, setelahnya ia pun masuk dan mengambil bunga yang sudah ia taruh di atas meja. Seikat benda yang memiliki harum yang menawan itu pun ia berikan kepada Sakura, wajahnya menghadap arah lain saat tangannya terulur ke depan tubuh kekasihnya. Melihat keunikan yang jarang terjadi pada Sasuke, Sakura pun tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, ia langsung saja menerima lili putih pemberian kekasihnya dan membawa bunga menawan ke arah indra penciumannya.

Kedua sejoli kini sedang berjalan beriringan, mereka pun menuju mobil Sakura. Di dalam mobil, entah kenapa Sasuke sedikit terlihat murung, lelaki yang sekarang menjatuhkan _raven_ -nya karena kerim hanya menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah depan saja.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

" _Hn_?"

"Kautahu, aku tak menyangka kau kelihatan sangat keren seperti sekarang. Dan aku suka gaya rambutmu itu. _Hehe_."

Bibir Sasuke berkedut karena mendengar pernyataan dari kekasihnya, ia bersyukur karena Sakura menyukai gayanya. Padahal, ia hanya melakukan saran dari Kakashi. Jika ingin berkencan, maka rapikanlah rambutmu dengan kerim rambut. Bawakan seikat bunga dan jangan lupa memakai parfum, karena wanita sangat menyukai lelaki yang rapi dan wangi.

Tempat makan pun terlihat, tidak mewah dan lebih terkesan sederhana. Mereka sengaja memilihnya, selain karena ini juga restoran langganan Sakura, gadis itu sepertinya ingin membagi hal menarik dari makanan yang ada di restoran.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sakura memengangi lengan Sasuke yang hanya setengah, sementara lengan satunya digunakan sang pemuda untuk memengang tongkatnya. Mereka masuk, dan menuju meja yang sudah dipesan dan berada di dekat jendela. Suasana ramai, mungkin karena ini adalah akhir pekan, beberapa meja juga banyak yang terisi oleh muda-mudi seperti mereka, ya menjalin kasih tentu saja.

Setelah membantu Sasuke untuk duduk di kursinya dengan benar, ia pun bersegera duduk di depan kekasihnya. Ada sesuatu yang terus membuat bibirnya tersenyum tanpa sadar, dan itu semua sudah pasti karena ini adalah kencan pertama mereka.

"Apa kau merasa nyaman, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Lelaki yang terlihat berbeda dengan gaya barunya menganggukkan kepalanya, dari suara yang ia dengar, pasti restoran ini sedang dalam keadaan yang cukup ramai. Beberapa bahkan bisa ia dengar hal apa yang sedang mereka bicaran, tentu saja itu semua dikarenakan indra pendengarannya lebih peka.

"Ya, aku akan terbiasa dengan keramaian ini." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumannya, mencoba untuk merileksasikan diri, agar ruangan restoran yang agak berisik ini bisa ia nikmati demi kesuksesan kencan peretama mereka.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, pelayan datang dan menawari mereka menu hidangan restoran. Sakura tentu saja langsung memesan makanan favoritnya, gadis itu juga menanyakan kepada pelayan mengenai menu apa yang spesial dan disukai oleh semua pelanggan di restoran ini, setelah menanyakannya, sang pelayan pun langsung menjelaskan mengenai menu-menu spesialnya. Sasuke akhirnya memilih menu yang menurutnya cukup familier di telinganya.

Sambil menunggu sang pelayan membawakan hidangan makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan, Sasuke dan Sakura pun berbincang-bincang mengenai apa saja, terkadang Sasuke menggoda kekasihnya itu sampai-sampai membuat sang gadis langsung memerah.

"Henitkan, Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Sakura, aku sampai tak menyangka kalau kau saat itu langsung menciu—"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , nanti didengar orang."

Mendengar tawa kecil Sasuke, membuat dirinya semakin mengerucutkan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar sebal, kenapa kakasihnya masih bisa menggodanya di tempat seramai ini, apalagi karena tindakannya yang waktu itu mencium Sasuke tiba-tiba karena merasa gemas melihat bibir merona Sasuke. Jadi, kekasihnya saat itu sedang terserang sariawan dan bibirnya menjadi sangat merona, entah kegilaan dari mana hingga membuat dirinya langsung mengecup benda kenyal yang sialanya sangat menawan. Memalukan sekali.

Pesanan mereka pun datang, Sasuke berdehem beberapa kali untuk menutupi suara tawanya. Dan mereka pun langsung saja menyantap hidangan yang menggugah selera.

Mungkin kencan Sasuke dan Sakura tidaklah seperti yang dilakukan orang kebanyakan, jika orang lain akan pergi menonton film atau makan direstoran mewah, maka Sasuke dan Sakura hanya makan di restoran sederhana dan menonton konser musik klasik yang kebetulan malam ini juga sedang mengadakan _live_ di Konoha, untungnya Sakura sudah diberitahu oleh supirnya dan tiket sudah dipesankan oleh lelaki yang berusia sepuluh tahun di atasnya itu. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, dan Sasuke sepertinya sangat menikmati alunan musik yang sangat menakjubkan.

Mungkin, inilah yang paling tepat, mendengar konser musik klasik. Sasuke juga terlihat nyaman dan selalu mengulum senyum ketika alunan musik itu selesai ditampilkan.

"Kausuka, Sasuke- _kun_?"

" _Hn_ , terimakasih, Sakura."

Mereka pun saling mengarahkan wajah seperti saling bertatapan, jaraknya sangat dekat karena Sasuke dan Sakura duduk bersebelahan. Jemari Sakura juga digenggam erat oleh Sasuke, seperti tak ingin melepasnya selama musik indah itu mengalun. Masih dengan wajah yang saling berhadapan, tiba-tiba saja saat Sakura berkedip, ia merasakan napas hangat Sasuke dan adanya sesuatu yang kecal dan basah mengecup bibirnya, dan itu adalah bibir milik sang kekasih. Sasuke, dia memberikan ciuman terimakasih di tengah konser klasik yang sedang berlangsung, dengan alunan musik yang merdu dan menjadi latar belakang mereka yang sedang berkekasih. Tentu saja, ruangan yang temaram membuat orang lain tidak bisa melihat kegiatan tersembunyi mereka, lagipula siapa yang mau melewatkan para orang luar biasa yang sedang menunjukkan aksi dari kemampuannya dalam seni musik. Sasuke menyeringai, sementara itu Sakura masih membelalakkan matanya dengan wajah merah padam dan bibir yang terbuka sedikit.

Setelah kencan mereka yang pertama, maka Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak akan berkencan lagi, alasannya simpel saja karena tidak ingin menghambur-hamburkan uang. Mereka tidak perlu berkencan untuk mendapatkan hal yang berkesan atau keadaan yang romantis, karena bagi sepasang kekasih itu bertemu saja dan meluangkan waktu untuk saling membagi kisah merupakan hal yang paling berkesan. Apalagi jika melakukan banyak kegiatan bersama, saling membantu dan melengkapi, itulah keromantisan paling nyata bagi pasangan kekasih yang sudah hampir dua bulan mengikat status ini.

Sasuke sendiri, ia lebih memilih mengumpulkan uangnya untuk masa depan mereka, ia sangat serius dengan hubungan ini, karena baginya jatuh cinta itu hanya sekali dan ia akan menikahi seorang gadis yang merupakan cinta pertamanya, jadi ia mempersiapkan diri dan yang paling utama adalah dana untuk melangsungkan lamaran dan pernikahan. Mungkin, pikiran Sasuke terlalu jauh, memikirkan apakah hubungan mereka ini akan direstui oleh pihak keluarga Sakura? Tapi, biarlah ia berusaha terlebih dahulu, karena mereka tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi di hari yang akan datang.

Kini di dalam ruangan yang sepi, mereka berdua sedang berada di atas ranjang, Sasuke duduk bersandar kepada bantal yang diletakkan berdiri di kepala ranjang, sedangkan Sakura menjatuhkan tubuh bagian depannya dan menyandari dada Sasuke dengan wajah sang gadis yang berada di ceruk lehernya. Lengan putihnya bermain bersama rambut Sasuke yang mulai memanjang dan sesekali gadis itu akan bernyanyi kecil.

" _Hm~ hm_ ~ katakan kau mencintaiku, Sasuke- _kun_ ," bisiknya di telinga lelaki itu.

"Kautahu jawabannya, Sakura."

Wajah sang gadis berambut unik kini merengut, ia lalu terdiam sejenak dan menegakkan dirinya, memeluk leher lelaki yang sudah dua bulan menjadi kekasihnya dan menatap wajah lelaki yang sedang berhadapan muka dengannya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu lalu memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil pada sudut bibir Sasuke, menggoda kekasihnya tentu saja, tapi sepertinya tidak akan ada reaksi dari sang pemuda berambut _raven_.

"Kau harus pulang, Jidat lebar." Sasuke menyeringai, bagaimana pun _mood_ Sakura pasti langsung rusak ketika panggilan yang sangat merusak harga dirinya itu diucapkan oleh kekasihnya. Demi celana dalam Sasori, kenapa sekarang ia seperti dinistakan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Ogah-ogahan, akhirnya Sakura pun beranjak keluar dari kamar Sasuke, lelaki itu juga mengantar kekasihnya sampai ke depan pintu mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bau obat-obatan yang menusuk tentu saja membuat siapa pun akan tersadar kalau sekarang ini kita sedang berada di sebuah bangunan yang bernama rumah sakit, di sana ada seorang dokter yang berjalan cepat karena sedang menuju ke Instalasi Gawat Darurat, tentu saja yang membuatnya bergerak melebihi jalannya orang normal seperti sekarang ini adalah karena adanya enam orang pasien yang terlibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Saat memasuki ruangan, seorang suster langsung mengarahkannya kepada seorang lelaki yang belum mendapatkan perawatan. Suster yang berada di samping lelaki itu hanya menahan darah yang masih mengalir dari dahi sang pria yang sepertinya memiliki luka robek cukup parah. Mata mereka bertemu dan mereka sama-sama saling membulatkan iris yang terlihat berbeda warna, hitam dan hijau.

"Kak Itachi, ya Tuhan!"

Gadis itu lansung saja mengurus kakak angkat dari kekasihnya. Menangani sebuah luka robek yang ada di dahi sesuai prosedurnya. Ketika jahitan dan perban itu telah tertempel di kepala Itachi, maka Sakura langsung memeriksa anggota tubuh lelaki berkuncir itu, menanyai ada keluhan lainnya atau semacamya. Syukurlah setelah menjalani banyak pemeriksaan, ternyata luka Itachi hanya di dahi dan beberapa memar di rahang dan lengannya.

Kini mereka berada di kamar rawat inap, Itachi sedang berbaring di kasur dengan selang infus. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu adalah dokter yang menanggungjawabi Itachi sebagai pasiennya.

"Sebaiknya kau mengistirahatkan diri, Kak."

Itachi terlihat menarik napasnya, ia menatap ke arah Sakura yang duduk di kursi dan berada di samping ranjang.

"Aku sudah tidak apa."

"Nanti sore aku akan membawa Sasuke- _kun_ ke sini."

"Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin dia merasa resah karena keadaanku. Sebenarnya aku ke Konoha karena pekerjaan dan ada janji untuk meneraktir secangkir _cappuccino_ kepada seorang gadis." Itachi menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Jadi, aku sudah tidak terlalu dini lagi."

Tawa kecil itu pun menjadi penutup perbincangan mereka, karena Sakura benar-benar serius untuk menyuruh Itachi agar lekas beristirahat.

Keesokan soranya, Itachi yang sudah lumayan pulih pun dipersilakan pulang dan Sakura lah yang mengantarkannya. Gadis itu awalnya kesal karena Itachi bersikeras agar mereka mampir ke kedai kopi, dan walau Sakura juga sama keras kepalanya agar Itachi pulang saja ke kamar hotelnya, tapi apalah daya dirinya karena ternyata Itachi benar-benar tidak terpengaruh oleh _puppy eyes-_ nya atau pun rengekannya. Sialan. Dan jadilah mereka sekarang duduk di sebuah _cafe_ yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit, di sana kakak angkat Sasuke itu memesan beberapa camilan dan _cappuccino_ untuk Sakura, sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri, ia hanya memesan sebuah teh herbal.

"Jadi, kau sudah menemukan jawabannya, Sakura- _chan_?" Itachi menaruh sedikit gula, lalu mengaduk teh herbal yang ada di depan wajahnya.

" _Hm_ , jika ini berasal pada pemikiran awalku, aku sudah mengetahuinya. Tapi, ada alasan apa sampai hal ini terjadi?"

"Sakura- _chan_ , sudah aku bilang bukan, banyak yang telah terjadi di dalam kehidupan kami ini. Kautahu betapa aku ingin memutar balikkan waktu." Ia lalu menyesap tehnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kak? Kenapa Sasuke yang memang bagian dari Uchiha, malah dipercaya sebagai anak angkat?"

Itachi terdiam, ia kembali memutar memorinya sepuluh tahun silam, di mana keadaan keluarganya yang memiliki permasalahan pelik karena ketegasan sang ayah, kasih sayang sang ibu, dirinya yang terlalu dibanggakan dan adiknya yang menjadi pemberontak karena selalu dibanding-bandingkan.

Uchiha Sasuke, adiknya yang sampai sekarang identisnya selalu ia palsukan sebagai keluarga angkat.

"Kami sekeluarga sebenarnya memiliki kesalahan masing-masing, dan itu semua berimbas kepada psikis Sasuke dan ibu yang meninggal dunia."

" _Ah_ , Kak. Aku tidak bermaksud ...,"

Itachi tersenyum, ia lalu menjelaskan kalau tidak masalah dengan semua ini, karena bagaimana pun peristiwa ini telah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia pun menjelaskan awal mula Sasuke menunjukkan pemberontakannya, saat adiknya yang kekurangan perhatian dari ayah mereka dan selalu dibanding-bandingnya oleh ayahnya. Apalagi, dalam akademik walau nilai Sasuke sudah sempurna, namun tetap saja belum bisa memuaskan kehendak ayahnya, padahal Sasuke sudah melalukan semuanya dengan usaha yang keras, tapi tetap saja dia selalu dinomer-duakan.

"Kautahu, Sakura- _chan_. Kebanyakan orang tua, memang lebih menyayangi anak pertama mereka, dalam hal ini aku juga bingung, tapi entah bagaimana ... anak pertama itu selalu tak tergantikan dan yang paling utama. Aku merasakannya sendiri, dan menyaksikan bagaimana Sasuke yang tertekan karena usahanya untuk menjadi anak baik dan dapat dibanggakan di mata ayah, malah tak dihargai. Aku sering melihat Sasuke diam-diam menangis sewaktu ia kecil, karena meskipun selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama, namun dia tidak bisa menandingin nilai akademisku."

Mendengar penjelasan Itachi, ia merasa gundah karena seperti dapat melihat situsi dari keluarga Uchiha, apalagi mendengar perkataan Itachi mengenai Sasuke yang ingin dianggap dan dihargai malah selalu dibanding-bandingkan oleh ayahnya. Mungkin, maksud sang ayah agar Sasuke mencontoh kakaknya yang memang serba bisa dalam apa pun, hanya saja ayahnya tidak sadar cara yang dia gunakan itu salah dan malah membawa beban bagi psikis Sasuke. Sebagai seorang anak, tentu saja Sasuke ingin diperlakukan adil, disamaratakan dan dibanggakan karena sudah berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Namun, Sasuke tidak mendapatkan hal itu, ia malah dipaksa untuk menjiplak Itachi yang memang lebih pintar darinya, dipaksa untuk melompati tiga anak tangga untuk menuju puncak yang di sana sudah ada kakaknya, Itachi. Ia ingin dianggap sebagai dirinya sendiri, sebagai Uchiha Sasuke dan ia ingin dihargai sebagai seorang anak yang mendapatkan peringkat atas dan prestasi.

Sasuke kecil, mulai menutup dirinya. Selama hidupnya ia selalu berusaha menjadi anak baik, tapi tak ada penghargaan dari jeripayahnya, maka saat memasuki usia remaja, Sasuke mulai memberontak, ia tidak mau peduli lagi dengan prestasi dan segala tetek bengek peraturan yang diberikan ayahnya. Ia ingin perhatian ayahnya, walau dengan cara yang tidak benar, jika itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar ayahnya memperhatikannya, maka akan ia lakukan.

Ketukan pintu berulang kali tidak pernah dipedulikan seorang lelaki berusia enam belas tahu yang sedang tertidur di ranjangnya, setelah beberapa saat tidak terdengar, maka suara seseoranglah yang menggantikan ketukan pintu itu. Sasuke, lelaki yang masih berada di atas ranjang dan di bawah selimut, mengerutkan alisnya saat tiba-tiba kamarnya yang gelap langsung menjadi terang dan menggangu lelapnya.

" _Ck_."

"Sasuke, kau harus bangun dan pergi ke sekolah."

"Apa yang kaulakukan di kamarku? Keluar!"

Lelaki yang masih berdiri di dalam kamar Sasuke pun mendesahkan napasnya, ia benar-benar tidak suka kalau adiknya berbuat seperti ini, bolos ke sekolah dan hal itu akan membawa masalah jika saja ayah mereka yang berada di luar kota mendengarnya.

Melihat adiknya yang masih kukuh ingin tidur dan tidak mengacuhkannya, Itachi mencari cara lain dan ia tersenyum karena memikirkan kegilaan yang terbesit di pikirannya.

"Sasu- _chan_ , ingin Kakak gendong, ya?"

Itachi yang sudah bersiap untuk membawa adiknya ke dalam gendongannya, malah dihadiahi pukulan telak di rahang. Walau itu sakit, tapi ia tak membalasnya.

"Urus dirimu sendiri, Sialan."

Alis mata Itachi berkerut saat menangkap iris adiknya yang memberikan tatapan benci itu kepadanya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia pun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke semakin memaki.

"Kuharap kau tidak mencari masalah lagi, Sasuke. Ayah tidak akan menyukai hal ini."

Pintu itu ditutup, dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan berteriak di dalam kamar, makian pun terlepaskan dari bibirnya.

"Bangsat! Sejak kapan? Memangnya sejak kapan dia MENYUKAI SEGALA YANG KUPERBUAT, _HAH_?"

Sasuke membanting gelas yang ada di napan, ia benar-benar tak ingin tinggal dengan keadaan keluarga yang seperti ini.

Secepat kilat, ia langsung mengganti pakaian dan mengambil kunci motornya. Ia tak ingin berada di sini, ia ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan pergi ke tempat biasa dirinya berkumpul bersama kawanan gengnya. Melakukan balapan motor, merokok, alkohol dan judi.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, saat berada di ruang makan dan ketika mereka berkumpul bersama tanpa adanya Sasuke, Itachi yang cemas pun menanyakan masalah ini kepada sang ayah.

"Ayah, Sasuke sudah empat hari tidak pulang. Sebaiknya kita mencari dia."

"Biarkan saja, jika sudah tidak punya uang dia pasti akan kembali."

"Iya, Fuga- _kun_. Sebaiknya kita cari Sasuke _-kun_ , nomer ponselnya pun tidak aktif, aku sangat khawatir."

"Sudahlah, aku telah memblokir seluruh ATM-nya, kita tak perlu khawatir."

Mendengar perkataan sang ayah, Itachi hanya bisa terdiam. Sebenarnya ia ingin mencari adiknya, tapi memang itu adalah tindakan yang tidak mudah karena ia tidak tahu Sasuke biasa berkumpul dengan teman yang mana. Kalau teman sekolah, ia rasa itu tidak mungkin karena sudah hampir seminggu adiknya tidak juga kunjung hadir di tempatnya menimba ilmu, dan tentu saja hal ini menjadikan ayahnya murka. Sepertinya lelaki paruh baya itu tidak mau ambil peduli lagi mengenai anak bungsunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi yang masih berada di _cafe_ dekat rumah sakit bersama Sakura pun menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, lelaki itu lalu meneguk teh herbalnya dan menghela napas kembali. Ada pancaran kesedihan di iris matanya yang hitam bak _onyx_ , dan Sakura bisa merasakan hal itu. Tentu saja permasalahan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk diselesaikan, karena cukup sulit untuk memberikan rasa percaya kepada anak remaja yang sudah merasa terkhianati dan tidak dianggap.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam, kedua telapak tangan Sakura masih saja asik memengangi gelas _cappuccino_ -nya, pandangan mata gadis itu menunjukkan rasa simpatik kepada Itachi atas kisah masa lalu kelam yang dimiliki keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau ia pemberontak dulunya, tapi anak berusia remaja memang rentan tertekan, apalagi dengan hal-hal yang terjadi dalam keluarga Kakak, aku seperti bisa memahami Sasuke- _kun_ , penyebabnya yang memilih jalan demikian." Sakura meremas kecil cangkir _cappuccino_ -nya.

"Ya, hanya saja, dulu aku terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah dan kuliahku, nilai dan _skil_ bagiku adalah yang pertama. Aku memang dekat dengan Sasuke, hanya saja mungkin dengan perlakukan ayah terhadapnya, membuatnya menjadi mengurung diri dari sekitar, ditambah lagi jadwalku yang padat membuat dirinya semakin bingung ingin mengungkapkan kesedihannya kepada siapa, sementara Ibu juga tidak bisa menampung kepuasan Sasuke dalam mendapatkan penghargaannya. Dia hanya ingin mendapatkan pujian dari ayah."

Itachi bahkan bisa mengingat bagaimana ia yang menemukan Sasuke kecil menangis di dalam lemari kamarnya. Anak lelaki berusia sembilan tahun itu meremas piagam penghargaanya, ia mendapatkan peringkat pertama, tapi tak pernah medapatkan pujian dan malah mendapat teguran dari sang ayah.

"Ibu, apakah ayah akan suka?" Sasuke sumringah, giginya bahkan terlihat setelah mendapatkan piagam di atas panggung.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Ayahmu pasti akan sangat menyukainya, kau sangat hebat karena selalu berhasil masuk ke peringkat atas. Berikan ini nanti kepada ayah, ya."

Ia berlari, ketika melihat sepatu ayahnya yang sudah ada di rak, menandakan lelaki itu telah pulang dari tempat kerjanya.

Seperti biasa, ketika hari pengumuman kenaikan dan peringkat kelas, ayahnya akan berada di ruangan kerjanya, di sana ia akan melihat nilai dari anak-anaknya.

Ketika berada di luar pintu, Sasuke melihat kakaknya yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan. Lelaki yang berusia lebih tua darinya itu pun tersenyum kepada Sasuke dan menyemangati adiknya sambil memengang kepala berambut _raven_ itu. Tentu saja, setiap kali hal ini terjadi, ia selalu merasakan kegugupan. Walau sekarang ia telah naik ke kelas empat, tetap saja ini adalah hal yang menegangkan baginya.

Sasuke duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang kerja ayahnya, mereka duduk berhadapan dan dipisahkan oleh meja kaca. Wajah Sasuke memerah, ia merasa malu dan juga senang karena mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di tahun ketiga dalam pendidikan Sekolah Dasar. Berbeda dengan wajah Sasuke, Fugaku berwajah dingin dan tegas, sama sekali tidak tersenyum sedikitpun walau ia telah mengetahui anaknya telah medapatkan peringkat teratas. Ia hanya menghela napas, karena melihat nilai Sasuke tidak sebagus anak sulungnya dulu.

"Sasuke,"

"Ya, Ayah." Wajah Sasuke masih memerah.

"Kau harus lebih giat belajar. Saat seusiamu, Itachi sudah berada di kelas enam. Nilaimu tak sebagus dirinya, jadi tingkatkan prestasimu."

Senyum itu lansung menghilang dari wajah Sasuke, anak berusia sembilan tahun itu hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dan meremas kedua celana di pahanya. Kepala itu hanya mengangguk pelan, ia kemudian menjawab 'ya' kepada sang ayah, mematuhinya dan mencoba untuk lebih giat lagi dalam belajar.

"Keluarlah, Ayah masih harus mengurus beberapa pekerjaan."

Kembali anggukan yang ia berikan sebagai jawaban, setelahnya kaki-kaki mungil itu langsung saja melangkah dan piagam yang sejak tadi berada di tangannya pun tidak jadi ia tunjukkan kepada sang ayah, ia bawa kembali dan ia lipat kecil-kecil.

"Sasuke, apa yang dikatakan ayahmu, Nak?" Mikoto yang berada di dapur pun tersenyum kepada anak bungsungnya, lelaki kecil itu tak menyahut dan hanya membalas senyuman ibunya dengan sedikit bengkokan di bibir. Senyum kecut.

Bukan hanya hari ini, entah kapan saja, selalu saja ia yang dibandingkan dengan kakaknya. _Jadilah seperti Itachi, Kakakmu._ _Kau harus bisa seperti dia, tirulah dia._ Sasuke tidak ingin mendengarkan hal itu, ia tidak ingin lagi dibanding-bandingkan, ia ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri dan diakui oleh ayahnya, dihargai jerihpayahnya dalam meraih prestasi. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidaklah mudah, karena Itachi lah yang selalu ada di hati ayahnya sebagai anak kebanggaannya, dan bukan Sasuke.

Terkadang, Sasuke bingung. Ia menyayangi kakaknya, tapi juga membencinya. Kadang ia yang sudah semakin bertambah usianya, berpikir bagaimana jika di rumah ini tidak ada kakaknya, apakah ia akan menjadi kebanggaan ayahnya, jika tidak ada Itachi?

Di saat pertemuan keluarga atau semacamnya pun, Itachi lah yang selalu dibanggakan ayahnya, lelaki paruh baya itu akan mengenalkan si sulung dan seperti tidak mengingat jika di keluarga ini juga punya dirinya.

"Orochimaru, perkenalkan ini Itachi, anakku. Dia adalah kebanggaan kami." Fugaku tersenyum ketika memperkenalkan anak sulungnya kepada teman lama yang dijumpainya dalam acara reoni dan kerjasama perusahaan.

" _Wah_ , kau memiliki penerus yang hebat, lalu siapa anak tampan itu?" mata kuning Orochimaru mengarah kepada Sasuke, lelaki pucat itu tersenyum kepada Sasuke yang berumur dua belas tahun.

" _Ah_ , itu Sasuke. Dia belum bisa diharapkan."

Wajah Sasuke yang memang berekspresi dingin, menjadi semakin beku. Kedua tangannya yang berada di saku celana pun mengepal, terlalu kuat hingga kulit telapak tangannya menjadi terkelupas. Ia ingin berteriak, ingin menerjunkan diri ke jurang agar tidak diikuti oleh bayang-bayang kakaknya yang selalu menyekiknya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengigit pipi dalamnya hingga merasakan karatnya darah.

Semenjak usia dua belas tahun, Sasuke semakin menunjukkan gelagat pemberontakkannya. Dimulai dari prestasinya yang menurun, selalu berulah di sekolah dan tidak segan melawan perintah dan ucapan sang ayah. Kepada kakaknya pun, Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sayangnya lagi, ia selalu ingin sendiri dan menjauh dari Itachi. Melihat wajah lelaki itu saja sudah membuatnya muak.

Segalanya semakin menjadi ketika Sasuke sudah masuk ke jenjang SMA, ia mendapat predikat siswa nakal dengan kebadungannya. Ia menindik telinganya hingga empat tindikan, merokok, bermabukan dan bahkan berjudi. Balapan motor adalah dunianya yang mengalihkan dari berbagai peraturan keluarga, ia menjadi jarang pulang dan hanya berada di rumah ketika sang ayah pergi ke luar kota.

Setelah satu minggu lebih tidak pulang dan telah kehabisan uang akibat ATM yang diblokir, Sasuke pun dengan nekat kembali ke rumahnya karena motornya yang menjadi bahan taruhan, ia kalah dan jika tidak menyerahkan uang maka motornya akan disita.

Lelaki itu mendatangi rumahnya yang sepi di siang hari. Menjumpai ibunya yang tergopoh-gopoh langsung mendatanginya ketika ia pulang setelah berhari-hari tidak ada kabar, sebagai seorang ibu, Mikoto tentu saja merasakan khawatir dan cemas ketika mendapati anaknya tidak ada kabar.

"Ibu."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , dari mana saja? Kau keterlaluan sekali, kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?"

"Sudahlah, Ibu, Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke mengecup dahi ibunya, sementara itu Mikoto kembali memeluk tubuh anak bungsungnya yang kini lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Ya, Sasuke sudah berusia enam belas tahun.

"Aku perlu uang, Ibu. Lima juta."

"Lima juta? Untuk apa? Itu terlalu banyak, Nak."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, berikan saja. Nanti akan kuganti, Bu."

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke- _kun_. Ayahmu akan marah jika mengetahui kau meminta uang sebanyak itu."

Mereka berdebat. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin menyakiti Ibunya, tapi karena ia benar-benar memerlukan uang untuk membayar kekalahannya dalam berjudi, maka ia pun memaksa Mikoto untuk memberikan uang kepadanya. Lelaki itu memasukki kamar, dan mencoba membuka lemari yang terkunci. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa membukanya, karena kuncinya ada pada ibunya.

Ia menarik napas untuk meminimalisir kemarahannya.

"Berikan kunci itu padaku, Bu!" Suaranya datar dan penuh tekanan, sekilas Mikoto benar-benar tidak mengenal lelaki remaja yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Ke mana Sasuke-nya yang dulu.

"Tidak, uang ini tidak bisa kaugunakan seenaknya Sasuke- _kun_."

"Berikan!"

Mikoto keluar dan mencoba menjauh dari Sasuke, tapi lengannya tertangkap oleh anak bungsungnya itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Mikoto mempertahankan agar kunci itu tidak jatuh ke tangan Sasuke, sementara itu dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke juga mencoba merampas kunci itu dari tangan ibunya. Dengan hentakan dan dorongan, akhirnya kunci itu ia dapatkan, Mikoto yang terhuyung pun terjatuh ke lantai. Ia benar-benar terpukul dengan sikap Sasuke yang berubah menjadi kasar seperti ini.

Tanpa diketahui keduanya, Itachi yang beberapa saat masuk ke kamar ibunya karena mendengar keributan pun terbelalak dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Lelaki remaja itu berani menyakiti ibunya.

"Sasuke!" Suaranya menunjukkan kemarahan saat meneriaki nama adiknya, ia tidak bisa percaya dengan kenyataan memilukan ini. Tapi, ini benar telah terjadi, Mikoto menangis di lantai dan memengangi sikunya yang membiru karena benturan. Sementara Sasuke masih memasukkan uang ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Itachi maju dan mendekati Sasuke, dia menarik kerah baju adiknya.

"Apa yang kau perbuat? Kaugila!"

Lelaki _raven_ itu menyeringai, ia lalu melepaskan cengkraman Itachi pada kerah bajunya.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan campuri urusanku, Bajingan."

 _BUG_.

Pukulan telak Itachi layangkan untuk adik semata wayangnya, lelaki remaja itu sudah sangat keterlaluan, ia masih bisa memaafkan segala kesalahan Sasuke selama ini, tatapi Sasuke telah menyakiti ibunya, ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Sasuke yang menerima pukulan itu pun langsung terpancing. Ia juga memberikan balasan kepada Kakaknya. Mereka berkelahi, dan saling menyakiti satu sama lain, tidak mempedulikan jeritan ibunya yang mencoba melerai.

"Berengsek! Berengsek! Sebaiknya kaumati, Bajingan!"

Pukulan betubi-tubi diterima Itachi, lelaki itu kini berada di bawah tubuh Sasuke dan menerima hantaman kepalan tangan dari adiknya.

Lengan kiri Sasuke yang ingin meninju wajah rupawan itu untuk kesekian kalinya, kini ditahan oleh telapak tangan Itachi, lelaki itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mata dingin yang belum pernah dilihat Sasuke selama ia mengenal kakaknya. Kepalan tangan itu tidak bisa ia gerakkan dalam genggaman telapak tangan Itachi, lelaki berkuncir kendur itu menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan mendorongnya perlahan ketika ia bergerak bangun dari ketidakberdayaannya yang berada di bawah adiknya.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, tubuhnya terdorong kuat dengan cengkraman Itachi pada lehernya. Kakaknya itu bahkan sudah berdiri dan mengangkat tubuhnya setinggi yang ia bisa, Sasuke merasa tercekik ketika kakinya tidak menginjak lantai lagi. Darah langsung keluar dari bibirnya ketika ia merasakan pukulan yang amat kuat menghantam perutnya, setelahnya ia juga merasakan tubuhnya tertendang dan menghantam ke dinding, Sasuke jatuh terduduk. Itachi menatap dingin adiknya, ia mendekati sosok yang masih terbatuk itu dan kembali mencengkram lehernya, ia pun menyentak Sasuke ke dinding dan mengangkat Sasuke agar wajah lelaki remaja itu menjadi setinggi dirinya dan berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar, tapi kau menyakiti ibu dan tidak menyesalinya! Jangan salahka aku, Adik kecil." Itachi menyeringai ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Itachi- _kun_ , hentikan, Nak. Sudah cukup, Itachi- _kun_. _Hiks_." Dengan kaki pincang, Mikoto kembali mendekati kedua anaknya, mata wanita paruh baya itu menatap miris dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di depan wajahnya.

Mendengar perkataan ibunya, Itachi pun melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher Sasuke, lelaki remaja itu lansung saja terperosok jatuh, walau begitu tatapan benci itu masih ia layangkan kepada sulung Uchiha. Itachi yang melihat keadaan ibunya pun melangkah mendekati wanita yang talah melahirkannya itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berdiri. Ketika hampir sampai dan beberapa langkah lagi mendekati ibunya, Itachi merasakan tubunya dipaksa berbalik dan sesaat setelahnya ia memuntahkan banyak darah karena perutnya ditikam bertubi-tubi dengan pisau oleh Sasuke, adiknya.

Seperti kesetanan, setelah melakukan hal itu Sasuke langsung terkejut dengan perbuatan dirinya sendiri, sementara itu perlahan tubuh Itachi terjatuh ke lantai dan darah yang semakin membanjiri perut dan wajah anak sulung dari keluarga Uchiha. Mikoto menjerit, memeluk anak sulungnya, dan Sasuke menjatuhkan pisau dengan tangan yang gemetaran, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, ia kebingungan dan ketakutan, maka dari itu ia langsung berlari keluar rumah dan pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang sekarat dan Mikoto yang masih menjeritkan nama kedua anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa sadar, air mata Itachi terjatuh ketika selesai menceritakan masa lalu kelam dari Uchiha Sasuke dan keluarganya. Di hadapan Sakura, lelaki yang ia kenal murah senyum itu terlihat rapuh. Berulang kali lelaki bermata bak arang itu menghela napasnya dan mengusap wajahnya. Melihat hal itu, Sakura yang merasa simpatik pun menggenggam tangan Itachi untuk menyalurkan kekuatan dan ketenangan, dan setelah melakukan hal itu, ia bisa melihat kalau kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke menjadi merasa tenang.

Sekali lagi, Itachi menghirup oksigen untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja, Kak?"

" _Hn_ , aku sudah tidak apa. Ternyata efeknya masih seperti ini, padahal sudah sepuluh tahun."

" _Em_ ... jadi apakah ini akan kita lanjutkan?"

"Tentu saja."

Itachi pun kembali menjelaskan, setelahnya Sasuke kabur, ayah mereka langsung pulang karena merima kabar buruk itu. Di rumah Sakit, Mikoto terus saja menangis, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan anak sulungnya dan anak bungsungnya. Keduanya dalam kondisi yang memperihatinkan.

Bebapa jam memikirkan hal itu, Mikoto pingsan karena tekanan darahnya yang naik. Bukan hanya itu saja, kesehatan wanita Uchiha itu pun semakin memburuk karena terus memikirkan keadaan kedua putranya.

"Seminggu lebih ibu juga dirawat, permintaannya hanya satu, ia ingin melihat wajah Sasuke dan ingin Sasuke dimaafkan, tapi tentu saja ayah tidak bisa menerima hal itu. Bahkan, ketika keadaan ibu semakin memperihatinkan sampai beliau meninggal dunia pun, ayah tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan terakhir ibu."

Air mata Itachi kembali menetes, lelaki itu menarik napas kuat untuk menahan kesedihannya. Ia masih begitu terluka karena kepergian ibunya yang terlalu mendadak baginya. Ia bahkan tidak menghadiri upacara pemakaman ibunya karena masih harus dirawat di rumah sakit.

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, memijat batang hidungnya, mencoba menahanan perih di hatinya.

"Kautahu, dua bulan lebih Sasuke tidak dikabari mengenai ibu yang telah tiada, setelah keadaanku cukup pulih, aku mencari Sasuke. Aku menemukan tempat dia biasa berkumpul bersama temannya, lalu aku pun memberitahunya karena dia tidak mau pulang juga. Setelah itu, aku melihat Sasuke seperti kehilangan kontrol dirinya, dia langsung pergi menuju rumah untuk membuktikan hal itu dengan motor _sport-_ nya. Dan tentu saja bisa kita tebak, ia kecelakaan sampai keadaannya seperti sekarang ini."

Mata Sakura terbelalak, ia tidak bisa mempercayai ucapan lelaki dewasa yang berada di depannya ini. Tapi, semua hal itu adalah nyata, semuanya telah terjadi bertahun-tahun silam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke: Masa Lalu Kelam**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curcol Ganteng:**

 **Terimakasih kepada semua pembaca.**

Hai hai, jumpa lagi dengan saya, zhaErza.

Ahhhh chapter ini pajangnya sampai menembus 5k. Sebenarnya Erza mau potong, tapi penjelasannya gak tuntas dan takutnya feelnya bakal berkurang, jadi Erza pasrahin aja deh sampe 5k, jangan ada lagi yang bilang kurang panjang pula ya heheh. Nanti Erza kasih cubitan cintah.

Nah, di chapter 12 ini, untuk scene awal kencan SS, Erza masih dengarin lagi Masked Bitch by Levi, tapi setelah itu, mulai masuk ke Itachi, Erza kembali dengarin lagu TUM HI HO biar nulisnya penuh kenyesakkan. Wahahahh. Biar feelnya nancep.

Ok, untuk Reviewers Guest disarankan pakai penname ya biar Erza gampang balasanya hehe.

Balasan:

 **Zarachan:** Iya, makasih dan sudah lanjut.

 **Younghee Lee:** Sudah lanjut.

 **Widy Sslovers22:** Ahahah makasih, Masa sih susah dipahami? XD maafkan aku yang terlalu ribet buat alurnya hehe. Iya, penjelasannya memang cukup detil lah, sampe 5k. Apa udah mulai berasa angstnya syukur deh hehe.

 **EchaNM:** Ahhh kalau gak bisa nerka, udah ada di chapter ini kok penjelasannya hehe. XD Sudah lanjut.

 **Suket Alang Alang:** Wkkkwwk masa bingung mau komen apa? XD Iya, ini penjelasannya kenapa Sasuke pemberontak dulu. Sudah lanjut.

 **Sonya:** Wkwkkw gak papa dung Mbak. XD Iya, biar ngaduk2 rasa jadi dibuat nano2 hehe. Iya Mbak yang curcol di fb kemaren hehe. Sudah lanjuttt.

 **Kura Cakun:** Wwkwk ya begitu lah, tapi ada meleset sedikit. pejelasannya sudah tersedia di chap ini. :D

 **Guest:** Salam kenal juga, duh jangan panggil senpai, panggil kak aja hehe. Selamat datang di fanfik Victim hehe. Makasih, ah iya sengaja dibuat nyesek di chap awa hehe. Mata Sasu berbeda warna emang udah dari lahir hehe, aku pengin aja buat Sasuke matanya beda warna XD Plak. Penjelasan semua pertanyaan kamu sudah tersedia di chapter ini ya hehe. Sampe 5k loh tentang latar belakang Sasuke hehe. Udah panjang nihhh. Tapi chap depan Cuma 2,6K. XD Sudah update dan diusahakan kilat, pokoknya kalau udah buat sekitar dua chapter bakal diupdate chapter 13nya.

 **Cherry0424:** Iya, lebih detilnya tentang jati diri Sasuke di chap ini hehe. Masa sih gak nyangka kalau Sasuke amnesia hehe. Kalau gitu selamat terkejut ya. XD

Ok, salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza**


	14. 13 Sang Penipu Ulung

**Victim**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial untuk** **Kak Lynn** __ **dan** **Mbak Sonya**

 _ **Happy**_ _ **r**_ _ **eading**_ _ **.**_ **;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **1** **3**

 **Sang Penipu Ulung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING**_ **: Alur maju mundur, silakan teliti dalam membaca. ;)**

Gerimis yang sedang menghujani kota pun dihiraukan oleh sekumpulan anak muda yang tengah melakukan balapan liar. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun tak ada tanda-tanda dari puluhan anak remaja yang mengendarai motor akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Bahkan, teriakan dan sorak-sorak semakin memenuhi area balapan, memeriahi beberapa orang yang sedang adu kecepatan di tengah jalan yang sepi.

Lelaki yang mengendarai motor hitamnya pun memelankan laju setelah menembus garis finis, ia membuka helm dan langsung dikerubungi oleh temen-teman sekumpulannya. Seringai mewarnai wajahnya, ketika ia berhasih membawa kemenangan dan uang hasil dari taruhan.

Sekitar pukul dua belas malam, ketika mereka masih berpesta alkohol di dalam ruangan yang dijadikan sarang, datanglah seorang lelaki berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja biru dan jas _dark blue_. Lelaki yang memiliki rambut panjang berkuncir kendur pun langsung masuk dan tidak peduli ada sekumpulan orang yang menghalanginya, matanya yang tajam membidik, dan menatap bengis siapa saja yang mencoba memperlambat geraknya. Ketika seseorang yang dicarinya ia tangkap dalam penglihatannya, Uchiha Itachi dengan sigap mendatangi orang itu dan mencengkram kerah bajunya, tanpa _ba bi bu_ , ia menghantamkan tinju dan membuat gadis-gadis berpakaian seksi berteriak nyaring ketakutan.

"KAU!"

Beberapa teman Sasuke terlihat ingin membantu, tapi lelaki berusia dua puluh dua tahun yang masih mengunci adiknya langsung angkat bicara, ia mengatakan agar mereka tidak mencampuri urusan antara dirinya dan sang adik.

"Apa maumu?" setelah keadaan menjadi sedikit lebih tenang, Sasuke pun bertanya dengan wajah tampa minat, alkohol yang ia minum tidak memengaruhinya sedikitpun.

Itachi menyeringai, ia tertawa kecil dan membuat alis mata Sasuke naik salah satunya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya yang mencengkram leher sang adik dan kembali berdiri tegap, menatap mata kanan yang sama hitam dengannya dan mata kiri yang violet dengan pandangan tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin mengabarimu, kalau ibu kita telah tiada." Lelaki itu bergegas ingin pergi dari ruangan yang dipenuhi muda-mudi berprilaku tak menentu.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda, Itachi!"

Sasuke berdiri dan menarik lengan kakaknya dengan kuat, tetapi tidak cukup untuk membuat Itachi berbalik, lelaki berambut panjang itu pun menyentakkan tangan adiknya.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut?"

Sasuke bernapas dengan tidak teratur, ia menatap kakaknya dengan nyalang, matanya membeliak karena kemarahan langsung menguasainya. Ia mencengkram kerah leher kakaknya, dan meneriaki pria itu dengan pertanyaan seputar kematian ibunya, ia tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin ibunya telah tiada.

"Jawab aku, ITACHI?" Sasuke masih meneriaki kakaknya, ia benar-benar kalap karena mendengar berita duka ini.

Walaupun melihat adiknya yang seperti akan menghancurkannya, Itachi masih bisa santai, ia yang masih dicengkram kerah bajunya pun hanya tertawa kecil dan membuat mata Sasuke semakin membeliak, gigi lelaki remaja itu gemeletukkan, ia benar-benar merasa dipermainkan.

"ITACHI!"

"Kau menyesalinya, karena tidak dapat bertemu ibu saat dia meregang nyawa?" suara Itachi dingin dan tatapan itu bagai orang yang kehilangan jiwanya.

Geraman itu terdengar hingga ke telinga Itachi, Sasuke hanya bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan mencengkrang kerah baju kakaknya semakin kuat. Ia lalu mendolak lelaki itu dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Ia kalut, ketakutan, tidak percaya, dan merasa bersalah. Semuanya bercampur aduk, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan membiarkan tubuhnya yang bergerak secepat yang ia bisa untuk menuju rumahnya yang telah lama ditinggal perginya.

Ketika melihat Sasuke yang pergi dengan motor dengan kecepan mengerikan, Itachi pun tersadar dari apa yang telah dilakukannya, di tengah cuaca yang gerimis dan licin, juga kekalutan adiknya, tentu saja itu semua menjadi sangat berbahaya. Dengan cepat, ia lalu meminta nomer ponsel Sasuke kepada teman sepermainan sang bungsu, lalu pergi mengendarai mobil untuk menemukan Sasuke.

Lelaki itu menghubungi Sasuke, berharap adiknya menghentikan laju motornya dan mendengarkan himbawannya. Beberapa kali tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, setelah hampir lima belas menit mencoba, ia pun mendengar adiknya menjawab panggilan via ponsel, di tengah hujan yang semakin melebat, membuat jarak pandang menjadi berkurang.

"Jangan mengebut, hati-hatilah. Hujannya sangat lebat, sebaiknya kautunggu aku, kita akan naik mobilku saja. Sasuke, kaudengar aku? Sasu—" Itachi benar-benar merasakan kekawatiran yang amat sangat, ia merasa resah. Bagaimana pun, dirinyalah yang telah memacing Sasuke menjadi kalut seperti ini.

Sasuke tidak memedulikan perkataan kakaknya, ia langsung mematikan ponselnya dan melaju lagi bak orang yang kesetanan. Yang ada di pikirannya kali ini hanya ibunya dan ia yang ingin bersegera sampai di rumah. Tanpa diduga, di tengah hujan yang mengguyur dan laju kendaraan yang semakin cepat, ban belakangnya selip, ia tergelincir dan beberapa kali terpental bersama motornya. Saat membuka mata, ia menyadari tangan kirinya seperti remuk ditimpah motor yang bobotnya sangat berat itu.

" _Ukh_?" darah berceceran dari dahi menuju mata, lengan kirinya sudah mati rasa dan ia tidak bisa menariknya. Sasuke terbaring telungkup dengan motor yang menimpah lengan kirinya dan tidak berdaya di tengah jalan.

Jalanan sunyi, beberapa kali sepanjang yang ia lihat saat berkendara hanyalah truk besar yang melintas. Di tengah hujan, mata Sasuke merasakan kilau lampu yang terus mendekatinya dengan cepat. Irisnya yang berbeda warna terbelalak, ia hanya bisa memejamkan kelopaknya dan segalanya menjadi putih dan tidak dapat diingat setelahnya. Sasuke kecelakaan hebat, ia ditabrak truk yang melintas hingga mengakibatkan luka serius dikepalanya.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, Sasuke yang dirawat intensif pun sadarkan diri. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa pun dikarenakan kecelakaan itu menyebabkan kebutaan pada matanya, ditambah lagi, ia tidak dapat mengingat apa pun.

.

.

.

"Sasuke tidak dapat melihat dan mengalami amnesia karena kecelakaannya yang parah, Sakura- _chan_. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, ayah kami tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai anak lagi. Aku sudah berulang kali membujuk ayah, tapi beliau tetap saja kukuh dengan keputusan mutlaknya itu."

Itachi menarik napasnya, ia lalu memandang ke arah Sakura yang juga masih terdiam. Gadis itu mungkin bingung ingin menanggapi apa pada kisah masa lalu ini.

"Kautahu, ada perubahan besar semenjak Sasuke mengalami amnesia. Dia menjadi seperti yang dulu, Sasuke yang kami kenal. Agak pemalu dan baik hati. Ia berubah 180 derajat."

Senyuman tulus sekarang dilayangkan Itachi, lelaki itu bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana perangai adiknya yang berubah drastis ketika ia mengalami hilang ingatan, itu adalah perangai Sasuke saat masih kecil sebelum dia tertekan dengan segala peraturan keluarga.

Tidak ingin menjadikan Sasuke sebagai lelaki kasar dan bersifat pemberontak, maka Itachi melakukan berbagai kebohongan untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan Sasuke terhadap hubungan buruk antara ia dan ayah mereka. Bagaimana pun, Fugaku telah mengatakan kalau Sasuke bukan darahnya lagi, bukan bagian dari Uchiha lagi, walau Itachi sudah berlutut memohon-mohon agar ayahnya tidak melakukan hal demikian, namun tidak ada yang didapatnya. Lelaki berusia paruh baya itu tetap mempertahankan keputusannya. Ayah mereka bahkan tidak mau peduli lagi dengan keadaan Sasuke, Itachi lah yang mengurusi Sasuke dan menangani Sasuke selama lelaki itu berada di rumah Sakit.

"Kak Itachi, _emm_... "

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Lelaki yang masih memakai perban di kepalanya itu pun mengerutkan alisnya, selang infus juga masih menetes beberapa kali sebelum ia berbicara kembali, ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu namun merasakan ragu. Matanya yang memang memiliki warna berbeda sedari lahir menatap ke arah depan, tapi tak tahu entah apa yang dilihat.

"Kakak bilang, aku adalah anak angkat, kan? Lalu, apakah aku punya ayah dan ibu? Siapa nama mereka, Kak?"

Senyuman yang awalanya mewarnai wajah Itachi pun langsung hilang ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, lelaki itu merasakan perasaannya sesak bukan main. Dadanya bergemuruh dan ia meresa bersalah saat melihat kesedihan pada wajah pucat adiknya.

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu dengan yang kautanyakan, kau telah diasuh sedari bayi, dulu kau selalu bilang kalau Ibu Mikoto dan Ayah Fugaku sudah seperti orang tua kandung bagimu. Sudahlah, jangan memikirikan banyak hal lagi, kau harus banyak istirahat, Sasuke."

Lelaki berwajah pucat yang masih duduk di ranjangnya hanya bisa terdiam, bibirnya ia katupkan rapat. Ada banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya, sebenarnya ia bertanya sedemikian, karena beberapa kali bermimpi tentang suara seorang perempuan yang hanya ada siluetnya saja. Suara itu sangat lembut dan menghawatirkannya secara bersaamaan. Memanggil namanya, dan memperingatinya agar jangan melakukan sesuatu.

"Kak, apakah ayah tidak ingin menjengukku?"

Suara Sasuke yang berbicara pelan masih bisa terdengar oleh Itachi, wajah lelaki yang kelihatan lebih dewasa dibandingkan sang pasien pun menatap dan menuju arah Sasuke berada, kembali ia merasakan perasaan bersalah yang besar. Ia menciptakan kebohongan-kebohongan ini agar perasaan Sasuke tidak terluka, di tengah kebingungan lelaki remaja itu tentu saja ia tidak ingin memeberitahu kalau Sasuke sekarang sudah tidak diinginkan lagi oleh ayahnya.

Itachi kembali tersenyum, ia mencoba menyakinkan dirinya, kemudian ia pun berbicara kepada adiknya.

"Setelah ibu meninggal, ayah menjadi sangat sedih dan tidak ingin keluar rumah, ayah juga tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa pun, termasuk kita. Sudahlah, Sasuke. Segeralah beristirahat."

Alis Sasuke berkerut, wajahnya menghadap Itachi karena mendengar suara lelaki itu, ia hanya bisa berdiam diri walau banyak pertanyaan yang menganggunya, tapi Sasuke berusaha untuk memenuhi seruan Itachi. Mungkin setelah beristirahat, kakaknya akan menjelaskan banyak hal lagi kepadanya. Maka, ia pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dengan bantuan dari Itachi, dengan perlahan-lahan lelaki itu membantu agar Sasuke berbaring dengan benar, membetulkan selimut dan mengusap kepala adiknya.

"Istirahatlah, dan cepat sembuh, Adikku." Setelah mendengarkan suara kakaknya, Sasuke merasakan ciuman di dahinya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ia merasakan setetes air yang jatuh dan masuk ke dalam iris mata kirinya, menyebabkan sebutir kristal itu langsung keluar dari sudut matanya dan Sasuke bingung karena merasakan air matanya yang tak kunjung mau berhenti. Dadanya bergetar dan sesak tanpa sebab. Bibinya ia gigit kuat karena tak ingin Itachi mengetahui kalau dirinya tengah menangis. Di lain pihak, Itachi juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan dan langsung bersandar ke dinding yang dingin. Air matanya pun semakin berlimpah karena perasaan berdosa setelah menciptakan banyak kebohongan. Di dalam dan di luar ruangan rawat inap itu, Sasuke dan Itachi saling menahan isakan tangisnya dengan mengigit bibir dan menutup mata dengan telapak tangan.

Bagai sang pembohong ulung, Itachi menciptakan banyak kesaksian palsu. Mulai dari Sasuke yang mengalami kebutaan dari lahir, Sasuke yang merupakan anak angkat, ayah mereka yang tidak mau bertemu dengan siapa pun karena tertekan setelah ibu mereka meninggal dan banyak lagi. Sampai sekarang, kebohongan itu masih ia pertahankan, bahkan para pengasuh pun ikut serta untuk menyembunyikan jati diri kelam Sasuke. Hal demikian ia lakukan karena tidak ingin adiknya terluka dan menyalahkan diri akibat masa lalu kelamnya, ia tidak ingin adiknya mengutuk dirinya keran kematian ibu mereka.

Setelah sembuh, Itachi pun membawa Sasuke ke panti asuhan keluarga mereka yang ada di pinggiran Desa Midori. Di sana, Sasuke seperti mendapatkan kembali semangat hidupnya karena kebutaan dan hilang ingatan yang sempat membuatnya tertekan dan frustrasi. Sasuke juga mulai banyak belajar, ia mendengarkan apa pun, bahkan ketika ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya dalam jarak beberapa meter, ia bisa mendengar dan tau siapa itu. Ia melatih indranya yang lain agar lebih peka. Meraba apapun dan mengingatnya, belajar menulis dan membaca khusus untuk seorang tuna netra pun ia lakukan, dan yang paling unik Sasuke menemukan bakat yang tak pernah diketahui Itachi. Ya, adiknya bisa melukis.

Itachi cukup terkejut ketika beberapa bulan setelahnya Sasuke memberitahu bahwa ia mendengar irama saat menyentuh apa pun, irama itu berbeda-beda dan tak pernah sama. Hampir satu tahun ia menghafal irama dari beragam benda yang disentuhnya. Hingga puncaknya ia bisa melukis dan menciptakan karya seni luar biasa seperti sekarang.

Pada mulanya, Sasuke hanya mencoba melukis daun yang ia sentuh dengan jarinya, lalu dengan menggunakan jari pula ia mencoba mengambil cat dan membuat sesuatu siluet yang telah diingatnya, mengenai daun itu. Ternyata, anak-anak panti bilang cat yang berada di atas kanvas itu cukup mirip dengan daun yang masih berada di atas meja. Dengan itu, ia pun percaya kalau sering melatih diri maka bisa melakukan hal ini, dukungan orang yang tinggal di panti dan kakaknya membuatnya menjadi bersemangat, ia pun rajin berlatih hingga menjadi seorang yang ahli.

"Sampai sekarang, Sasuke masih tidak berubah. Sifatnya yang baik hati dan tidak banyak berbicara, itulah dirinya yang sekarang ... hanya saja, terkadang aku takut jika sewaktu-waktu ingatannya kembali, maka akhirnya dia akan kecewa dengan kebohongan ini dan semakin membenciku. Aku juga takut ia akan membenci dirinya sendiri, Sakura- _chan_."

"Jika hal itu terjadi, maka kita hanya perlu menyakinkannya kalau ini bukan mutlak kesalahannya. Kita ... yang terpenti kita akan selalu memberi dukungan dan percaya kepadanya. Kita harus selalu berada di sisinya, dan tidak akan berubah walau Sasuke- _kun_ mengingat kekelamannya di masa lalu. Bukankah setiap manusia memiliki kesalahan dalam hidup, dengan penyesalanlah kita akan mencoba menjadi lebih baik, dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku percaya kalau Sasuke- _kun_ pasti bisa menghadapinya nanti."

 _Emerald_ indah itu bersinar tegas, tidak ada keraguan di dalam sana, Itachi yang melihatnya pun ikut menganggukkan kepala, ia merasa lega karena adiknya memiliki sosok kekasih seperti Sakura.

Hela napas kembali Itachi lakukan, ia lalu tersenyum tipis dan membuat wajah Sakura memerah dengan perkataan lelaki berambut panjang itu setelahnya.

"Kau memang pantas menjadi pendampingnya, Sakura- _chan_. Terimakasih telah mencintai adikku apa adanya. Kuharap kalian tidak menemui kesulitan nantinya, dan akan sampai ke jenjang pernikah. Terimakasih banyak."

Itachi dan Sakura sama-sama berdiri, mereka sekarang berada di luar gedung rumah sakit, Itachi lalu menyentuh pipi Sakura sebagai ungkapan terimakasih dan sayangnya kepada calon adik ipar.

"Kuharap kita bertemu lagi, senang berbincang denganmu. Selanjutnya, giliranmu yang akan bercerita banyak." Kembali lelaki yang merupakan kakak Sasuke itu tersenyum tipis dan membuat banyak wanita yang berada di lingkungan halaman rumah sakit berwajah memerah karena melihat ketampanan dan karisma dari Uchiha Itachi yang memang sangat memikat.

Sakura membalas senyuman kakak Sasuke, ia melambaikan tangan dan menganggukkan kepala karena menyutujui usulan Itachi saat pertemuan mereka yang akan terjadi di lain waktu dan entah kapan. Walau pun begitu, ia merasa lega karena sudah tahu banyak hal tentang Sasuke, dengan begini ia bisa menjadi lebih pengertian mengenai kekasihnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul tiga petang, seorang anak berlari-lari bersama kakaknya. Melihat hal itu, ide langsung muncul di kepala berambut merah mudanya. Sakura, gadis yang sekarang memanggil kedua orang kakak beradik itu kini membisikkan sesuatu, kedua saudara itu pun setuju dan mereka memulai aksinya dengan upah dua bual lolipop yang sudah ada masing-masing di tangan mungil.

Suara tawa dari dua orang saudara itu dan langkah kakinya semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke, lelaki yang kini duduk dan sedang membaca buku khususnya pun dibuat kebingungan, ketika ia merasakan dua belah tangan yang menutup matanya, tangan itu sangat tidak asing baginya hanya saja ia tidak mengenal suara si pemilik tangan yang masih bertengger di wajahnya.

"Siapa?" suaranya awas, siapa pula yang berani mengerjainya seperti ini.

"Ayo tebak siapa?" suara seorang anak lelaki yang ia dengar, dan ia yakin tidak pernah mengenal anak lelaki ini.

Sasuke terdiam, ia masih berpikir mengenai anak yang melakukan keisengan itu padanya. Ia kembali mencoba mengingat-ingat barangkali memang ada yang terlupakan dan anak ini memang kenalannya. Tapi, sudah nyaris satu menit ia terdiam untuk mengingat, ia sangat yakin kalau tidak mengenal anak yang masih bertanya dan main tebak-tebakan dengannya ini.

"Jangan mengisengiku, siapa kau?"

"Ahahaha masa Kakak lupa sih?"

Sakura yang sedang menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya kepada kedua mata Sasuke, pun mengisyaratkan agar kedua anak yang dimintainya tolong untuk membantunya mengusili sang kekasih agar segera pergi dari sini. Setelah memastikan kedua anak itu pergi dan tak terlihat lagi, maka ia pun melepaskan sanderaannya terhadap kedua mata Sasuke, gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya itu pun langsung memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dan menyandarikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang kekasih. Di lain pihak, Sasuke yang merasakan diperlakukan sedemikian rupa menjadi mengerutkan alisnya karena kesal. Ia lalu bertanya sekali lagi kepada orang yang sekarang bersandar di punggungnya.

"Beraninya kau melakukan hal ini, siapa?"

Sakura terkikit kecil, dan sialnya ternyata Sasuke mendengar suaranya, maka langsung gagal total keisengannya ini. Kekasihnya ternyata langsung menyadari kalau sekarang yang bersandar di punggung adalah dirinya. Ada kekesalan di dalam ucapan Sasuke yang didengarnya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau ternyata membuat rencana licik dengan memanfaatkan kelemahanku, _hn."_ Sarkasme tergambar jelas dalam nada dingin dari perkataan Sasuke yang membuat bibir Sakura langsung mengerucut.

"Habisnya aku sebal, kau selalu saja tahu itu aku. Tidak asik, kenapa tidak pura-pura saja agar aku gembira." Sakura mengecup pipi pemuda yang sedang menghela napas kesal dengan kikikan geli.

"Dasar, tidak ada pekerjaan lain, _hn_?"

"Aku baru saja pulang bekerja. Aku membawakan salad tomat kesukaanmu, sini aku suapi, Sasuke- _kun._ Dan jangan menolak."

Menyenangkan hati gadisnya, Sasuke pun memenuhi keinginan sang kekasih. Ia tentu saja dengan suka rela mau disuapi oleh seseorang yang dicintainya itu. Apalagi dengan makanan kesukaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sang Penipu Ulung**

 **End**

 **Curcol Ganteng:**

 **Hai hai, terimakasih** karena terus mengikuti fanfic ini tampa kenal lelah dan merasa bosan.

Ah, niatnya Erza mau buat setiap chapter 3k mulai dari tiga chapter kemaren, tapi ternyata untuk chap ini hanya sampai 2,6k aja. Sebenarnya mau Erza panjangi, tapi takut gak pas sama judul chapter ini hehehe.

BTW, rencanya Erza mau republis Fanfik ItachiKarin yang berjudul The Moon. Haaa, padahal itu fanfik favorit Erza, tapi mau fokus dulu ke fic ini. Heheh.

Yang mau bertanya-tanya silakan di kolom komentar, jangan lupa guest pake penname biar Erza gampang balasnya.

Nah, sudah terang kan mengenai masa lalu Sasuke dan ayah Sasuke masih hidup ya, nanti bakal ada scene yang bahas mengenai ayahnya. Chap depan sudah masuk ke tema inti heheh. Belum Erza ketika karena masih bingung mau menyusun kalimat dari plotnya gimana. Hm hm. T.T Maunya chap depan mulai masuk ke konflik inti hubungan SasuSaku. Tapi, masih dipikirin nih itu alurnya bakal dikembangi gimana. Ada saran? Sebenarnya udah kebayang, tapi masih belum sreg aja dengan pengembangan alur yang Erza khayalin. #Gimana sih Erza hiks?

Ok, Balasan:

 **Yunghee Lee:** Iya, Fugaku masih hidup.

 **Zarachan:** Makasih, dan sudah lanjut hehe.

 **Sonya:** Iya panjang hehe. Iya, typo bener2 deh, padahal dah dibaca berulang kali hiks. Iya, Sasuke amnesia, Mbak. Wkwkwk sudah lanjut.

 **Ytamano:** Ah, iya. Maafkan saya, Sasuke yang buat masa lalu kamu begitu. T.T Nah, ini juga karena Sasuke menjadi korban dari peraturan yang dibuat ayahnya. Masalah Sasuke tinggal sama siapa, sudah jelas di chap ini ya hehe. Nah, Fugaku sama sekali gak mau bertemu dan maafin Sasuke. Fugaku masih ada di rumahnya kok, cuma dia beneran gak mau bertemu sama Sasuke, baginya Sasuke bukan darahnya lagi.

 **EchaNM:** Beda 180 drajat, Say. Kalo 360 drajat bakal balik lagi dung ke awal, kan lingkarang hehe. Iya, chap pertama itu penggalan konflik inti hehe.

 **Mustika447:** Kan iyaaa lagu tum hi ho itu buat galau wkwkwk. Wah kamu baca maraton, bakal ketahuan dung kalau ada yang janggal di fic ini, ekekeek semoga gak ada kesalahan janggal di fic ini ya hehe. Sudah lanjut.

 **Widya Sslovers22:** Iya, maafkan aku Sasuke sudah buat kamu begini hiks. Kamu gak kuat angsty toh hehe. Wah syukur deh kalau kamu kebawa feel hehe. Dan sudah lanjut.

 **Joruri Katsushika:** Wwwwkkk iya itu masalalu Sasuke. Nah, Itachikoi mah emang sabar, ukh~~

 **Suket alang alang:** Bapak Fugaku ada di rumahnya, dan masih hidup kok. Sudah lanjut hehe.

 **Kura Cakun:** Wah, kamu kebawa suasana toh. Iya, Fugaku ada di rumahnya di chap ini sudah ada sedikit diceritakan tentang Fugaku ya hehe.

Ok, salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza**


	15. 14 Teror

**Victim**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial untuk** **Mbak Sonya**

 _ **Happy**_ _ **r**_ _ **eading**_ _ **.**_ **;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **1** **4**

 **Terror**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING** **:** _ **Lillbit Crime**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ada dua_ _kekuatan yang bekerja di alam, aku menyebutnya_ cinta _dan_ perselisihan _. Cinta mengikat segala sesuatu dan perselisihan memisahkannya._

(Empedocles: 490-430 SM, Sicilia)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empedocles adalah seorang filosof, dan Sasuke sangat menyukai kutipannya yang membahas tentang dua kekuatan alam, cinta dan perselisihan. Di belahan bumi mana pun, cinta dan perselisah selalu ada, kita bisa mengambil contoh saat perayaan hari ibu, hari ayah atau hari berbagi cinta lainnya, tentu saja banyak orang sedang berada di pihak yang bersuka cita. Namun, di belahan bumi yang satunya, ada sekelompok orang yang sedang merasakan perselisihan, misalnya para korban perang, anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya atau tempat yang hancur karena pertempuran dan keserakahan manusia, di sana sangat sulit untuk menemukan cinta, hanya ada tangisan dan duka.

Sasuke, ia sekarang mungkin sedang ada di kubu orang yang beruntung yang bisa merasakan cinta, namun ia tak tahu suatu saat yang nanti apakah kubu cinta masih memihak dirinya atau jangan-jangan selama berkekasih dengan Sakura, sebenarnya ia sudah berada di kubu perselisihan? Walapun perselisihan itu tidak terlihat karena diselimuti cinta yang membuncah, namun ia tidak bisa menjaminnya karena sejak awal dirinya dan Sakura berbeda, ia tahu akan datang masanya di mana perselisihan itu akan tiba, mungkin bukan dari Sasuke dan Sakura, namun dari pihak orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"Sasuke _-kun_?" Sakura meletakkan tangannya di pipi sang kekasih, ketika menyadari Sasuke yang termenung entah karena apa, padahal ia tadi hanya pergi untuk membeli jus di sekitar sini, namun tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah melihat Sasuke yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang kosong. Di saat ia memanggil nama pria itu, Sasuke tidak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Ya?" Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke dunianya setelah terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Ini, minumlah! Kau pasti haus setelah menghabisi bekal buatanku." Kepala berambut _raven_ itu mengangguk, ia lalu meneguk jus segar pemberian Sakura dan menghilangkan dahaganya.

"Terimakasih, Sakura." Mendengarnya, Sakura pun tersenyum.

Mereka lalu membereskan tempat bekal dan beberapa sumpit, mengikatnya kembali dengan kain dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kertas Sakura. Gadis itu juga mengambil sapu tangannya, ia membersihkan sisa-sisa saus di bibir Sasuke dan tertawa entah karena apa.

"Lihat, kau sudah seperti bocah yang kuurusi. Manis sekali." Tangan mungil Sakura masih bergerak lincah di bibir Sasuke.

"Jangan mengatakan itu, aku tidak suka." Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan Sakura semakin gemas melihat wajah merajuk kekasihnya.

"Yang mana? Sasuke- _kun, k-kawaii_." Sakura tertawa kecil, lalu mencubit gemas pipi Sasuke.

Setelah menahan diri agar tidak kembali tertawa, Sakura pun menghela napasnya. Ia lalu menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke dan membawanya ke rengkuhan dirinya, seperti memeluk tangan tunggal kekasihnya. Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke pun dibuat terpaku, alis mata yang tajam agak mengkerut karena perlakuan tidak biasa dari Sakura.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah orang tuaku selama beberapa hari. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Apa kau juga akan merasakan hal yang sama?" suara Sakura terlihat bergetar, ia merasa sedih karena beberapa hari tidak akan bertemu sapa dengan kekasihnya, orang yang dicintainya.

"Tentu, tapi saat kita saling memikirkan, kita juga pasti akan saling terhubung. Kauyakin kan dengan hal itu?"

Sakura mengangguk, " _Hum,_ aku yakin."

"Sekarang, tersenyumlah. Karena kau yang gembira membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih baik."

Setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke terlihat kesusahan karena mendapatkan pelukan super dari Sakura. Gadis itu seperti sangat terharu dengan ucapan dari dirinya, sama sekali di luar dari banyangan Sakura kalau Sasuke yang telah berbicara romantis.

"Aku mencintamu." Sakura menatap dirinya, masih di dalam situasi saling memeluk. Ketika sadar wajah Sakura yang semakin mendekat, maka ia pun menghindari gadisnya dengan cara memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ini di tempat umum, Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum, ketika mengetahui Sakura yang merajuk dan memukul dadanya.

"Waktu di konser musik klasik, kau bisa menciumku. Gak adil, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, matanya bahkan sampai menyipit, "Saat itu kaubilang ruangan sedang temaram, jadi tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Berbeda dengan sekarang, _nah_ turun dari pangkuanku, Sakura. Kau membuat orang-orang akan berpikiran negatif." Sasuke membelai kepala Sakura setelah mengatakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya, pagi-pagi Sakura sudah bergegas untuk menuju rumah orang tuanya di kota Fuuma. Beberapa jam perjalanan, ia pun akhirnya sampai di sana. Saat melangkah masuk, tidak ada yang menyambut kehadirannya, hanya para pelayan yang sedang berlalu-lalang saat membersihkan rumah. Para pelayan pun terkejut dan langsung menyambut kedatangan Sakura.

Rumah megah itu begitu dingin, tidak ada tawa atau canda di sana. Sunyi dan sepi yang tergambar jelas ketika memasuki kumpulan batu dan beton yang sudah berdiri kokoh bak istana. Tatapan mata Sakura pun mengalihkan fokusnya, ia melihat ke sebuah potret gambar lukisan keluarganya. Di sana ada ayah, ibu, kakaknya dan dirinya. Kedua orang tuanya berwajah dingin dengan senyum tipis, Sasori tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, sedangkan Sakura sama sekali tidak ada ekspresi berarti yang terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

"Di mana mereka?"

"Tuan dan Nyonya Besar akan pulang malam nanti, sebaiknya Nona segera beristirahat sekarang. Mari saya antar."

Sakura pun mengikuti sang pelayan yang mengantarkannya ke kamar, mendengar penuturan dari wanita berusia lima puluhan itu membuat dirinya menghela napas, percuma ia datang kalau nyatanya kedua orang tuanya masih bekerja hingga malam nanti, tetapi memangnya apa yang akan diharapkannya ketika sampai di rumah ini? Menerima pelukan dari kedua orang tuanya atau sambutan di depan pintu rumah dari mereka? Itu semua hanya bayangan semu.

Saat tiba di kamarnya, Sakura langsung menghempaskan diri ke atas ranjang. Tubuhnya lelah karena perjalanan yang memakan waktu, belum lagi keadaan keluarga yang membuat pikirannya menjadi lebih lelah daripada tubuhnya.

Ponselnya berbunyi, dan nama Sasori lah yang terpampang di layarnya.

"Halo, Kak!"

" _Hai, Adik cantik. Apa kabar? Aku merindukanmu."_ Sasori terkekeh kecil, ia bisa membayangkan Sakura yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dasar ... Kakak yang jarang pulang, aku sehat. Kakak sendiri gimana?" raut wajah yang tadinya cemberut pun sekarang berubah menjadi ceria kembali.

" _Ya, aku juga sehat. Kudengar kau sedang di rumah orang tua kita, ada apa?"_ suara Sasori yang tadinya bersahaja sekarang berubah menjadi serius.

Sakura pun mengerutkan alisnya, hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, namun kakaknya ini selalu saja tahu di mana ia berada.

" _Humm_ , aku sedang di sini, entahlah. Mereka memaksaku untuk pulang, tidak ada bantahan pastinya. Kautahu itu, Kak. Tapi, mereka masih belum pulang, kata Bibi Kaede malam nanti baru ada. Aku merasa seperti tamu." Sakura menggerutu, ia menghela napasnya dan kembali tiduran di ranjang.

Mengerti suasana hati Sakura, Sasori pun merubah haluan pembicaraan mereka. Sekarang, wajah Sasori terlihat ceria kembali.

" _Kudengar, saat menonton konser musik klasik, kau dan Sasuke berciuman di sana."_ Nada dari ucapan Sasori sangat menggoda, membuat mata Sakura terbelalak seketika.

"KAKAK! D-dari mana Kakak tahu?" suara tawa Sasori membahana di belahan bumi yang lain, "KAK! Kau mengirim orangmu untuk menguntit kami, ya?" Sakura sangat malu, ia benar-benar kesal karena kakaknya ini tahu persis tentang apa yang tengah ia lakukan bersama Sasuke, jangan-jangan selama ini Sasori memang mengirim orangnya untuk mengikuti mereka.

Mata Sakura masih tidak fokus, ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, menunggu dengan tidak sabar jawaban dari Sasori.

Suara tawa kembali terdengar, walau tidak sekeras tadi, namun cukup membuat urat syaraf Sakura kembali tegang.

" _Ya, aku hanya kakak baik hati yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan adik manisnya. Itu saja."_ Mendengarnya membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah, ia benar-benar ingin meledak.

"Dasar _over protective_. Awas saja, aku akan menyebar fotomu dengan menejer Orochimaru yang sedang berpelukan."

Sasori kalang kabut di ujung sana, ia ingat peristiwa itu, saat dirinya tengah berjalan dan ingin berbincang dengan orang berkulit pucat dan berambut panjang dengan mata ular yang mengerikan, tiba-tiba saja ia terpeleset karena tapak sepatunya yang basah, kemudian Orochimaru pun menangkapnya. Awalnya ia biasa saja, karena itu adalah murni kecelakaan tanpa rekayasa, namun ketika tahu adiknya mengambil foto itu diam-diam melalui CCTV yang menyebar di rumah, Sasori pun naik darah dan tidak ikhlas melihat foto nista itu. Ia bahkan ingin memutar balikkan waktu dan berharap Orochimaru tidak pernah mau menolongnya.

" _Sakura, jangan coba-coba! Atau aku akan mengirimi Sasuke wanita di saat kau tidak ada, bagiaman? Dia akan bahagia bersama wanita-wanita seksi itu."_

"Sasori _no Baka_ ," kembali Sakura mendengar tawa besar kakaknya. Sungguh saudara sedarahnya itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

" _Baiklah, maaf. Hei, aku harus menutup teleponnya."_

"Kak, jangan coba-coba mengirimi Sasuke wanita seksi." Sakura memelas.

" _Bodoh, dia hanya mencintaimu, mana mungkin terpengaruh dengan hal dangkal seperi itu._ Ok, love you, _Saki."_ Sasori memberikan suara kecupan dan dibalas oleh Sakura dengan hal yang sama.

Hela napas kembali terjadi, Sakura menatap layar ponselnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat rindu kepada kakanya itu, terakhir bertemu sekitar beberpa bulan yang lalu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau sedang apa sekarang?" Sakura berbisik, dan ia menutup matanya karena lelah yang masih menggeluti tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul lima sore, Sasuke yang merasa harinya sepi karena tak bertemu kekasihnya, memutuskan untuk menyusun lukisan-lukisan itu agar bisa segera pulang. Beberapa hasil karyanya hari ini terjual, ia merasa bersyukur dengan hal itu. Pikiran itu terkadang menyita waktunya, menanyai dalam dirinya 'apa yang sedang dilakukan Sakura?'. Hela napas terdengar, Sasuke kembali bergegas memasukkan petakan besar itu ke dalam tas cokelatnya.

45 menit berjalan kaki, Sasuke pun tiba di depan kamar kosnya. Ia lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana guna untuk mengambil kunci, setelah mendapatkannya tangan Sasuke pun langsung memasukkan benda itu ke dalam lubang di knop, alisnya sedikit mengerut karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa memutar kunci agar pintunya terbuka. Ia lalu melepaskan kuncinya, dan memasukkan lagi benda metal itu ke dalam lubang di bawah knop, namun hal yang sama pun terjadi lagi.

Setelah menyakinkan diri, Sasuke lalu mencengkram knop dan menekannya ke bawah, alisnya langsung mengerut dalam karena sekarang pintu kamarnya malah terbuka. Padahal, ia benar-benar yakin kalau pagi tadi telah mengunci pintu dengan benar. Mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin ia yang lupa mengunci pintu, Sasuke pun masuk. Beberapa langkah ia berjalan dan bau cat pun ia rasakan menjadi lebih tajam dari biasanya di dalam kamar, kakinya juga menginjak sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya, basah dan seperti krim kue. Ia lalu berjongkong, dan menyadari kalau itu memanglah cat yang tercecer di lantai.

Pikiran negatif langsung merasuki Sasuke, kunci pintu yang rusak, pintu tiba-tiba tidak terkunci, dan ruangan yang sepertinya berserakan. Apakah ada maling yang masuk ke kamar kosnya ini? Atau memang ada yang sengajar mengerjainya?

Sasuke bertindak cepat, ia langsung memeriksa isi lemarinya dan menemukan kondisi tempat penyimpan pakaian dan beberapa barang penting itu telah dalam keadaan yang serupa seperti kamarnya, berserakan. Saat memeriksa laci, ia pun menemukan uang simpanannya telah hilang. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, ia menjambak rambut belakangnya dan meninju pintu lemari.

"Bagiamana ini?"

Ia lalu mencoba mencari lagi apa saja yang telah dirusak pencuri itu, ia terkejut ketika kembali mengingat dan menyadari bahwa tadi telah menemukan cat berserakan di lantai. Jangan bilang perampok itu juga telah menghancurkan peralatan melukisnya? Tidak, jangan sampai. Sasuke melangkah cepat, keringat dingin bercucuran hampir diseluruh tubuhnya, mengetahui tempat ia satu-satunya untuk mencari rezeki kini tak bisa diharapkan lagi, porak-poranda. Semuanya patah-patah dan dihancurkan, ia tak tahu apa motif dari orang-orang yang tak punya hati itu melakukan semua ini kepadanya, apa yang diharapkan mereka dari merusak peralatan melukisnya?

Sasuke jatuh terduduk, punggungnya menyandar ke dinding. Lengan tunggalnya bersimbah cat yang sudah hampir mengering. Ia merasa hampa, tak ada yang dipikirkannya sekarang, ia termenung bagai orang linglung.

"Sakura," bisik Sasuke dengan wajah lusuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjelang makan malam, di kediaman rumah orang tua Sakura terlihat lah pasangan suami istri Haruno yang baru saja memasuki ruangan, Sakura yang melihat ayah dan ibunya dari arah tangga pun langsung mendekati mereka dan berniat menyapa. Namun, yang dapat dilihatnya saat beberapa langkah berdekatan dengan kedua orang tuanya adalah wajah dingin mereka, seperti ada kemarahan di sana.

Mebuki menatap tajam Sakura, sedangkan gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya bisa mengerutkan alis matanya karena tidak mengerti dengan sikap ayah dan ibunya.

Jari-jari Mebuki yang berhiaskan cincin berlian pun mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas tangan, dan ketika mengeluarkan sesuatu ia langsung melemparkan benda seperti kertas itu tepat ke wajah anak bungsunya. Sakura terkejut karena mendapatkan sentakkan itu, ia lalu terdiam ketika melihat lembaran-lembaran yang berjatuhan ke lantai, itu adalah kumpulan foto Sakura dan Sasuke yang terlihat sedang bercengkrama dan bermesraan.

"Sebaikanya, kau segera mengurus masalah ini. Atau kauingin aku yang menyingkirkannya, itu sangat mudah." Mebuki menatap tajam anaknya.

"Kalian mengancamku?" Sakura tak habis pikir, darimana mereka mendapatkan informasi ini, jangan-jangan mereka juga mengirim orang sama seperti Sasori untuk mengawasinya, jangan bilang Sasori atau Gaara yang telah memberitahu kalau ia sudah memiliki orang yang disuka.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Saki." Kizashi berbicara, wajah tua itu terlihat sama dinginnya seperti yang ia ekspresikan sekarang.

" _Heh_ , kalian melucu? Aku sudah bilang jangan campuri hidupku, dengan siapa aku jatuh cinta dan akan menikah, aku yang akan memutuskannya." Sakura bersikeras, ia tidak ingin dikendalikan lagi seperti dulu, tidak ingin seperti kakaknya yang selalu mengiyakan perintah orang tua mereka.

"Tidak, Saki. Jangan sampai aku yang mengurus ini. _Ah_ , untuk beberapa waktu kau belum boleh menjumpainya, karena minggu ini peresmian pertunangan kalian akan diadakan. Setelahnya, kau urus dia. Kau cukup pintar untuk mengambil keputusan, Saki. Pikirkan dengan bijak." Mebuki langsung melangkah pergi setelah menyunggingkan senyumannya, sedangkan Kizashi mendekati Sakura dan memengang bahu mungil sang anak.

"Kautahu, dia tidak pantas bersanding denganmu. Takdirmu bersama Gaara, bukan dengan gelandangan sepertinya." Sakura tercekat, ia benar-benar mengutuk kedua orang tuanya. Kenapa mereka lebih mementingkan martabat keluarga daripada hatinya? Mereka lebih memilih ikatan perushaan yang akan semakin berjaya jika Sakura dan Gaara menikah, daripada hatinya yang akan hancur jika itu terjadi. Apakah benar, dia dilahirkan di dunia ini hanya sebagai alat saja dan sudah direncanakan agar mengeruk keuntungan pribadi? Bukan karena hasil dari cinta antara dua orang manusia.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura mengigit bibirnya, ia berbisik lirih dan langsung berjalan ke kamar dengan pandangan kosong.

Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka benar sedang saling memikirkan dan membutuhkan. Membisiki nama kekasih, dan termenung seperti sedang merasakan keputusasaan.

Di kamarnya yang gelap dan masih penuh dengan barang-barang yang berserakan, Sasuke masih terduduk dengan kaki yang menekuk renggang di lantai yang dingin, ia sama sekali tidak menggerakkan dirinya barang untuk merenggangkan otot. Pikirannya seperti orang mati, ia masih kebingungan dengan kemalangan yang telah menimpahnya.

Ketika pagi hari menjelang, Sasuke tersadar. Ia telah tertidur di lantai dan berbagi tempat bersama kumpulan cat kering dan kanvas-kancas yang patah juga robek. Matanya terbuka, ia merasakan tenggorokkannya kering, namun ia tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa sekarang ini. Ia terdiam kaku, jarinya bergerak dan memainkan rambutnya yang kaku karena terkena cat.

 _Sasuke-_ kun _, jangan lakukan itu, Nak._

" _Ah_?"

Sasuke langsung terduduk, ketika sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sering muncul di dalam mimpinya. Suara lembut yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran yang membuat ia bisa langsung tersadar dari hal bodoh yang tengah ia lalukan yang bernama putus asa.

"Apa Ibu Mikoto dulu ... sering menasehatiku?" arah pikirannya menjadi ke sana, tentu saja ia sangat penasaran dengan masa lalunya yang telah terlupakan.

Memejamkan matanya, ia menarik napas dan mencoba menggerakkan dirinya. Ia bangun dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, berdiri di depan westafel dan mencuci muka. Tersadar akan sesuatu, Sasuke pun mengambil tiner untuk menghilangkan cat-cat yang menempel di tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang mulai memanjang ia potong asal, pendek di bawah telinga, namun masih terlihat rapi. Jangan tanya entah bagaimana Sasuke melakukannya, ia hanya sudah terbiasa untuk mengurus dirinya sediri, termasuk tentang memotong rambut.

Selesai mandi, napasnya kembali mendesah karena menyadari barang-barangnya yang berantakan ini. Sebisanya saja, ia langsung membereskan cat-cat dan kayu-kayu kanvas yang patah. Menyingkirkan serpihan kayu dengan menyapu seadanya saja, agar kakinya tidak terluka saat ia berjalan nanti.

Tanpa sarapan, Sasuke pun langsung mengambil tas cokelatnya dan pergi untuk berjualan. Ia tadi telah memasak untuk makan siang dengan sisa sayuran yang ada. Ia juga tidak berselera sekarang ini, setidaknya masih ada sekitar enam buah lukisan lagi yang belum terjual dan berada di tas cokelatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di Fuuma, Sakura merasa ingin segera kabur dari rumah, namun itu tak memungkinkan. Kedua orang tuanya memberikan penjagaan yang terlalu ketat. Sakura sudah mencobanya, namun ia tak berhasil. Parahnya lagi, ponselnya juga telah disita.

Ia berjalan mondar-mandir karena tidak bisa dengan sadar mengikuti kemauan orang tuanya, ia hanya mencintai Sasuke dan tidak ingin mengikat status denga Gaara. Ia juga khawatir, jika salah memilih, maka Sasuke yang bisa menjadi korban. Jika ibunya sudah mengatakan hal demikian, maka ancaman itu bukanlah hanya bualan semata. Ia merasa seperti seseorang yang telah diteror. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tiga hari lagi Gaara dan Sakura akan bertunangan, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bawa aku bersamamu. Kak Sasori, hiks."

Sakura tidak bisa menahannya, ia kebingungan sampai ingin mati. Ia hanya bisa meringkuk dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, rambutnya acak-acakan dan ia juga terkunci di kamar. Sarapan dan makan siang yang telah tersaji di meja kamarnya sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Sakura sangat jarang menangis, ia adalah gadis yang kuat, ia menangis hanya karena ada sesuatu yang sudah tidak bisa ditahannya, seperti pengungkapan cinta kepada Sasuke dan juga sekarang, saat paksaan itu semakin hari semakin mencekiknya.

Jika Sakura sama sekali tidak mau memakan hidangannya, maka Sasuke memakan bekalnya yang berupa nasi dan rebusan sayur itu dengan resah. Sampai siang ini, lukisannya belum ada yang terjual, ia harus segera membeli peralatan melukis baru, namum masih harus memerlukan modal dari beberapa lukisan yang harus terjual.

Sore harinya, saat sedang berjalan untuk pulang, ada seorang lelaki yang menyapa Sasuke, lelaki itu bilang, bahwa temannya ingin membeli semua lukisan yang dijual oleh Sasuke. Tentu saja, mendengar hal itu ia tersenyum, yang ada di pikirannya jika seluruh lukisannnya terjual maka dirinya bisa membeli kembali peralatan melukis, walau mengulang dari awal namun ia masih bisa berusaha lagi untuk mengumpulkan uang. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia pun menerima tawaran pria itu.

Mereka duduk di halte dan menunggu selama beberapa saat, hingga matahari hampir tenggelam. Tetapi, yang ditunggu masih juga belum datang.

"Maaf, kenapa teman anda lama sekali? Saya harus segera pulang." Sasuke memeriksa jamnya, ia membuka penutup kacanya dan menyentuh jarum dengan jari telunjuk dan manis.

" _Nah_ , itu mereka. Ayo, Tuan."

"Maaf lama, aku Takeru, hanya sebagai pengantar kalian. Kita harus segera ke tempat pembelinya, Tuan Besar sangat menyukai karya Mr. Suu. Dia akan membayar mahal."

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi menaiki mobil, Sasuke mengikuti saja, walau ada sebesit keraguan dalam dirinya, namun ia mencoba menekannya. Baginya ini adalah peluang besar untuk bisa memulai kembali usahanya dalam mengumpulkan uang.

Beberapa jam mengendarai mobil, mereka pun berhenti. Sasuke dan dua orang itu turun.

"Ayo ikuti saya, Tuan Sasuke. Di dalam Tuan Besar sudah menunggu."

Mereka melangkah, dan Sasuke mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup seperti suara derit yang menandakan ruangan ini berumur cukup tua atau kurang terawat. Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya, di dalam sini juga bukan hanya ada mereka bertiga, namun beberapa orang terlihat sedang berbicara dan tertawa-tawa.

" _Ah_ , ini dia mangsa baru kita."

"Hahah ... cukup mudah sepertinya. Dia cacat."

Sayup-sayup, Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan itu. Ia merasa berdesir, keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya. Untuk apa? Kalau benar ini penculikan, namun semua itu untuk apa?

" _Nah_ , Tuan Sasuke, selamat datang."

 _Buag._

Tepat setelah lelaki itu mengakhiri ucapannya, Sasuke langsung terhempas ke lantai. Matanya berkunang-kunang karena mendapat pukulan di wajah yang amat kuat.

Tampa ampun, seseorang yang sejak tadi tertawa-tawa mendekat saat melihat Sasuke mencoba bangkit, dia langsung menendang dada Sasuke dan menginjak lengan tunggal itu.

"Arrrg!" Teriakan itu terdengar, karena salah satu jarinya yang patah. Sasuke merasa gemetar karena rasa sakitnya. Dengan kondisi fisik yang sangat tidak mendukung, perlawanan pun akan mustahil ia lakukan.

Lelaki yang bernama Takeru menjambak rambut Sasuke, dan menariknya hingga ia berdiri, lelaki itu menatap wajah Sasuke yang memejamkan mata karena menahan rasa sakit. Ia lalu memberikan tendangan di perut hingga Sasuke terpelanting, beberapa orang lalu datang dan mengeroyokinya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa meringkuk dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengan tunggalnya.

"Hen ... tikan. Cu ... kup," ucap Sasuke gemetar, tubuhnya sudah basah dengan darah dan keringat. Ia tidak kuat lagi.

"Kauingin semua ini berakhir? Tinggalkan Sakura, jangan temui dia lagi. Karena kami akan segera membunuhmu jika kau tak mau mematuhinya. Mudah, bukan? Dan lagi, berdoa saja agar kekasihmu itu baik-baik di sana. Kau tak tahu seberapa mengerikannya mereka ketika ingin menggoalkan keinginan."

Sasuke mengangguk, dengah terbata. Darah masih terus menetes dari hidungnya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk menjawab dengan suaranya. Melihat hal itu, lima orang pria asing itu pun tertawa bersama, mereka sudah selesai melaksanakan tugas dan tinggal menghilangkan jejak. Sasuke yang sudah tak berdaya diangkat dan dimasukkan ke dalam mobil. Walaupun tidak sanggup lagi melakukan apa pun, ia masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya. Kumpulan orang itu membawa Sasuke entah ke mana, cukup lama dan setelahnya Sasuke merasa tubuhnya kembali di angkat dan di lemparkan ke suatu tempat yang penuh dengan ilalang.

"Hei, apa dia tidak mati jika kita tinggalkan?"

"Tengan saja, dia tidak akan mati. Kita tidak memukul area intimnya."

Sayup-sayup, percakapan itu didengar Sasuke. Ia tergeletak di rerumputan yang ada di tepi jalan, matanya terbuka sebelah, sedangkan sebelahnya lagi bengkak dan berdarah. Ia juga beberapa kali memuntahkan darah, air matanya untuk kesekian kali kembali berlinang. Sasuke terisak dengan sesekali terbatuk hebat dengan darah yang semakin banyak berserakan di sekitar wajahnya, ia merasa sakit bukan main. Sesakit inikah rasanya mencintai seseorang? Seburuk inikah rasanya mempertahankan cinta? Apakah cintanya memang sangat tidak pantas, sampai harus memakai cara seperti ini agar ia tidak menjumpai Sakura lagi, agar bisa berpisah dengan Sakura?

 _Jatuh cinta kepada Sakura adalah kesalahanku yang paling besar. Tidak seharusnya aku bersama Sakura. Dia terlalu mustahil untukku._

Sasuke membengkokkan bibirnya, tersenyum dengan segala hal yang telah terjadi. Ia seperti menertawakan dirinya dan kepecundangannya. Ia lelah, ingin segera tertidur, tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Ia hanya ingin beristirahat dan lari dari semua ini. Sasuke pun menutup matanya, dan menghela napasnya. Seharusnya, sejak dulu ia menolak pernyataan cinta Sakura. Untuk sekarang, yang paling menjadi beban pikirannya adalah Sakura, ia takut gadis itu akan disakiti. Biarlah ia yang menanggung semuanya, ia tidak masalah jika harus terluka, asalkan jangan Sakura. Ia tidak akan sanggup jika mendengar suara isakan gadis yang dicintainya. Jadi, biarlah ia pergi dari kehidupan Sakura, daripada keselamatan gadis itu akan terancam karenanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teror**

 **End**

 **Curcol Ganteng:**

 **HUAAAAA ...** maafkan Erza yang buat cerita terlalu nyesek gini, astaga. Tapi, ini memang gini loh plotnya dari awal heheehe. Maklum ya, sebenarnya ini cerita agak crime juga.

Jadi, tema yang Erza angkat selain status sosial, juga perkastaan di India yang terlalu ekstrem. Jadi, di India itu pokoknya susah deh kalo cewe dan cowo beda kasta nikah. Hehe. Nah, tema ini Erza angkat, tapi hanya sebatas sebagai inspirasi dan dengan bumbu lainnya seperti konflik keluarga Sasuke. Jadi, bukan berarti Sakura dan Sasuke pake kasta-kastaan di fiksi ini. Adat India itu cukup sulit sih menurut Erza, jadi Kakek dari pihak Mama Erza itu orang India XD dan kalo yang masih mengikuti tradisi, itu yang ngasih emas kawin kalo mau nikah adalah pihak cewe. Terus di India, kalo anak cewe lahir, mereka orang tua juga langsung ngumpulin emas biar bisa nikah. Kalo di Indonesia kan kebanyakan nikah pihak cowo yang nanggung.

Ah, chapter depan juga bakalan nyesek. BTW, kalian ada yang angkat tangan gak sama fanfik ini? WKWKWK Erza sangsi soalnya. Ini masih cukup panjang untuk mencapai ending, bakal sampe 20an mungkin. Ini aja baru masuk inti konflik, terus nanti ada jeda hubungan SS setelah pippppp SasuSaku.

Eh, BTW lagi, Erza nanti ada fiksi baru. Gegara mimpiin NaruSaku, Erza jadi ngefeel sama mereka. Padahal Erza bukan Saku cent loh, cuma suka SasuSaku dan GaaraSaku aja. Tapi gegara mimpi NaruSakuuuuu astaga Erza jadi ngefeel banget. Dan buat cinta segitiga SasuSakuNaru. Wkkkwkkw. Ada juga NaruSaku fanfik, tapi masih di buku alurnya itu yang dari mimpi, mau Erza buat fic hehe.

Duh, panjang nih curcolnya.

Maaf ya lama update, soalnya beberapa hari lalu mama saya baru pulang dari rawat inap di RS. Setelah sembuh, Erza baru deh lanjut ini fanfic.

Maaf gak bisa balas review juga, tapi tetap sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian semua.

Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza**


	16. 15 Mencoba Bertahan

**Victim**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial untuk** **Mbak Sonya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 _ **If you don't like? Please, don't read and sayonara, Guys. ;)**_

 _ **I warned you, and don't blame me.**_

 _ **Mature content for TEMA, NOT FOR CHILDREN or Alayers!**_

 **Jika anda sopan, ramah, enak diajak berdiskusi, maka saya akan berlaku sama. Sifat saya seperti cermin. Jadi, mari saling menghargai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading**_ _ **.**_ **;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **15**

 **Mencoba Bertahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Orang-orang yang tidak dapat belajar dari masa tiga ribu tahun, berarti ia tidak memanfaatkan akalnya._

(Goethe: Filosof kelahiran Jerman)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Orang bijak bilang, pengalaman adalah guru terbaikmu. Jika harus belajar dari sesuatu, maka gunakanlah pengalaman, bukan berarti hanya pengalaman dari diri sendiri saja, namun dari orang lain juga bisa. Jangankan ke masa tiga ribu tahun untuk mengambil pembelajaran, dari yang bisa kita lihat di masa lalu kita saja, itu sudah bisa diambil sesuatu yang berharga untuk mejadi pegangan agar kelak tidak salah langkah atau jatuh di lubang yang sama.

Melihat keadaanya, maka Sakura bukanlah dalam situasi yang tepat untuk menentang, ia sudah diancam dan ia sangat tahu bangaimana kelakuan kedua orang tuanya, mereka tidak akan pernah main-main jika sudah menyangkut martabat dan nama baik. Maka, Sakura mengalah. Awalnya, ia ingin merusak dirinya saja, dengan tidak makan dan minum sampai hari peresmian pertunangan tiba, tapi ia kembali memakai akalnya, ia memikirkan konsekuensinya jika hal itu yang ia lakukan. Bisa saja, kedua orang tuanya menghabisi Sasuke karena tujuan mereka tidak tercapai.

 _Emerald_ yang tak bercahaya itu terbuka, besok adalah hari peresmiannya. Dan ia juga tidak tahu apakah bisa bertahan atau tidak saat Gaara menatap dirinya nanti, lelaki itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu dan jika peresmian ini sampai gagal, maka Sasuke bisa saja keselamatannya akan terancam.

Di tempat lain, Gaara menatap marah kepada kedua orang tuanya yang seenaknya kembali meresmikan pertuangan ini, padahal Gaara sudah mengatakan kalau ia dan Sakura tidak ingin melanjutkan perjodohan ini ke dalam tahap peresmian. Namun, tanpa sepengetahuannya, kedua orang tua meraka malah kembali seenaknya berulah, ia baru saja datang ke Fuuma dan mendapat kabar kalau besok dirinya dan Sakura akan bertunangan secara resmi, dan lengkap dengan ratusan orang penting yang telah diundang.

"Tenanglah, Gaara. Sakura juga telah menerimamu, dia menerima lamaran kita." Karura berbicara, mencoba menenangkan anaknya.

"Kalian tidak tahu saja, dia mencintai orang lain, aku kan sudah bilang kalau kita hanya berteman saja." Napas Gaara terengah, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan yang namanya sopan santun, ia ingin meledak karena mendengar kabar ini.

Gaara langsung meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya, ia bergegas ke rumah orang tua Sakura dan ingin bertanya langsung prihal masalah ini. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kemugkinan, pasti Sakura dipaksa oleh orang tua gadis itu. Tidak mungkin gadis merah muda yang dicintainya itu meninggalkan Sasuke. Setahunya, sangat terlihat kalau Sakura mencintai Sasuke dan menerima pemuda beruntung itu dengan apa adanya.

Sekitar lima belas menit ia bekendara, Gaara pun tiba di dalam rumah megah itu, ia langsung masuk dan menanyakan di mana Sakura kepada pelayan. _Jade_ Gaara agak tercengang, karena pengawal yang berada di rumah Sakura bertambah banyak. Kerutan di dahinya pun terbentuk, jadi memang ada yang janggal dengan penerimaan Sakura terhadap dirinya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Nona sedang tidak bisa ditemui oleh siapa pun, dan ini perintah Nyonya dan Tuan Besar." Pelayan itu membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Aku hanya ingin berbincang dengannya, besok pertunangan kami, aku khawatir kalau dia merasa gugup." Gaara tersenyum, pandangan matanya memelas kepala pelayan berusia 36 tahun itu. Sepertinya, pelayan itu kini tengah mempertimbangkan alasan Gaara, dan itu terdengar masuk akal.

Saat menaiki tangga, terlihat dua orang pengawal sedang berada di depan pintu kamar Sakura, mata Gaara membeliak tajam, jadi benar Sakura sedang dikunci di kamarnya sendiri. Ternyata, sangat sulit untuk menyakinkan kedua orang pengawal itu. Gaara mungkin bisa saja menghajar mereka, tapi tentu saja akan memancing keributan dan tidak akan membawa keberuntungan baginya, karena bisa saja pengawal yang lain datang ke sini dan malah menahannya. Maka ia pun memutar otak.

"Apa yang kalian khawatirkan jika aku masuk ke dalam?" mata Gaara menajam.

"Maaf, Tuan. Kami hanya menjalankan perintah." Salah seorang dari mereka menjawab.

"Dia itu tunanganku,"

Lengan Gaara ditahan oleh salah seorang dari pengawal itu. Gaara semakin menggeram, ia benar-benar murka.

" _Ah_ , aku akan menghubungi _Oba-sama_ dan _Oji-sama_ , mungkin kalian bisa dipecat karena bertindak tidak sopan terhadap calon menantunya ini."

Para pengawal itu mulai terdiam, memikirkan dampak apa yang akan didapat jika hal ini sampai kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno. Maka, mereka pun mengizinkan Gaara masuk, tapi hanya lima belas menit saja. Langsung saja ia membuka pintu, dan menyeringai karena berhasil melakukai tipuan murahan ini. Ternyata, pekerjaan memang lebih penting daripada apa pun.

Saat melangkahkan kaki, _jade_ -nya langsung menyisir seisi ruangan kamar Sakura. Matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika menangkap sosok Sakura yang sedang duduk di lantai di samping meja nakas gadis itu. Ia mendekat dan ikut berjongkok, sepertinya karena banyak pikiran, Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Lengannya terulur, ia menyentuh kepala merah muda itu dan membuat Sakura tersentak, _emerald_ itu langsung terkejut melihat kehadirannya di kamar ini.

"G-Gaara?"

Gaara hanya diam, dan memengangi bahu Sakura untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sejenak, mata kehijauan milik lelaki berambut _crimson_ itu menatap lamat Sakura. Ia seperti prihatin melihat gadis yang dicintainya tertekan seperti ini.

"Apa yang terjadi, mereka memaksamu? Kenapa bisa?"

Sakura menghela napas, ia terlihat seperti gadis putus asa di mata Gaara.

"Sepertinya mereka memang merencanakan hal ini, walau kita sudah menolak untuk diresmikan. Aku juga sudah ketahuan," Sakura terdiam, ia khawatir dengan keselamatan Sasuke, " aku takut mereka melakukan sesuatu kepadanya."

Gaara membelai wajah Sakura, menguatkan sang gadis yang sedang rapuh, "Mereka mengancammu, kita akan sulit melawan jika mereka melibatkan Sasuke."

Wajah Sakura yang menunduk, kini menegak dan menatap mata Gaara, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan meremas kemeja yang dikenakan lelaki itu. Zambrud-nya berkaca-kaca, namun ada ketegaran di sana.

"Kita kabulkan keinginan mereka, Sakura."

Gadis itu menggeleng, ia kebingungan.

"Kau akan terluka, maafkan aku. Aku memang tidak berguna dan selalu menyusahkan."

Gaara kini membingkai wajah Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya, lelaki itu tersenyum dengan tulus untuk meyakinkan Sakura.

"Dengar, yang kukhawatirkan hanyalah kau dan Sasuke. Kita korban di sini, tapi aku benar-benar khawatir dengan keselamat Sasuke, dia orang luar. Mereka tidak akan segan, Sakura. Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan, kita harus mencobanya dan bertahan." Gaara menatap cemas, Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tau, itu sebabnya hal ini sangat sulit. Semuanya serba salah bagiku, Gaara. Kau dan Sasuke berharga, dan aku tidak ingin menyakiti kalian." Tiba-tiba Sakura seperti terhenyak, seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Kak Itachi, Gaara, kita harus meminta bantuan kak Itachi, Sasuke akan aman dalam pengawasannya." Mata Sakura kembali terlihat mendapatkan cahaya kehidupan.

"Kak Itachi?" dahi lelaki bertato cinta itu agak berkerut, tidak tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Sakura.

Gadis itu mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat lega karena memikirkan salah satu orang penting yang cukup terkenal itu.

"Uchiha Itachi, direktur perusahaan cabang Uchiwa Corp. Dia adalah kakak kandung Sasuke," Sakura mengerti, melihat raut bingung dari sahabatnya ini. Tentu saja, kemungkinan lelaki itu tidak menyangka kalau Itachi adalah kakak kandung Sasuke, mengingat bagaimana menyedihkannya nasip sang seniman yang tidak terurus kehidupannya.

"Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke?" Gaara masih membeo.

"Panjang ceritanya, pokoknya kau harus menghubungi kak Itachi. Minta bantuannya, dia orang yang sangat baik. Dengan begitu, Sasuke akan aman."

Gaara hanya diam, ia pun mengangguk. Ia sekarang hanya tinggal meyakinkan Sakura agar tetap menerima peresmian pertunangan mereka besok, ini semua juga demi membuat kedua orang tua mereka tidak curiga. Namun, ia berpikir dengan cara apa agar Sakura mau meneruskan rencana ini, soalnya Sakura terlihat enggan, ia mengerti kalau gadis itu juga mengkhawatirkan perasaannya jika bersandiwara dan menerima peresmian semu ini.

"Kita akan tetap bertunangan besok," Gaara meraih kedua bahu Sakura dan menatap dalam gadis itu, "ini semua demi kita. Jangan pedulikan aku, kumohon ... Saki. Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu, tapi kita harus tahu kalau ada orang lain yang lebih penting daripada diri kita, orang lain yang akan menjadi korban dengan nasip mengerikan jika sampai kita bertindak gegabah. Jadi, biarlah kita mengalah untuk mengikuti keinginan mereka, saat semua mulai tenang, kita akan menyelamatkan Sasuke, kita akan pergi dan bebas dari semua ini." Gaara menatap manik _emerald_ yang terlihat redup itu, "Kumohon, kau harus menyelesaikan kisah cintamu, Saki."

Air mata menetes dari zambrud Sakura, ia sudah menahannya, tapi hatinya langsung bergetar karena mendenar perkataan tulus Gaara. Beginikah yang namanya berkorban demi orang yang dicintai? Walaupun lelaki itu bertepuk sebalah tangan, tapi dia masih berusaha untuk membuat dirinya dan Sasuke bersatu. Menyelesaikan kisah cinta mereka.

"Gaara, Bodoh. Panda bodoh." Sakura memeluk lelaki berambut _crimson_ itu, ia menangis dan sekaligus tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terimakasih di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Setelah menjumpai Sakura, Gaara langsung menemui kedua orang tuanya. Ia mengatakam kalau benar apa yang telah mereka bicarakan, Sakura menerima peresmian besok. Ia juga tersenyum untuk menyakinkan ayah dan ibunya itu, dan semuanya berjalan normal seperti yang ia harapkan. Mereka lalu membicarakan banyak hal yang membahas tentang hari esok. Semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

Hari peresmian pertunangan antara Sakura dan Gaara pun akhirnya tiba, diadakan di salah satu hotel termewah di kota Fuuma. Banyak para konglomerat yang hadir, dan salah satunya adalah wakil dari perusahaan Uchiwa Corp.

Sakura dan Gaara berdiri bersama dan saling berkaitan tangan setelah acara pertukaran cincin selesai. Mereka tersenyum dan kelihatan bahagia.

"Yang rambut _magenta_ pendek itu, kaulihat. Dia adalah sekertaris pribadi sekaligus kekasih Itachi- _san,"_ bisik Gaara kepada Sakura.

"Yang pakai kacamata?" Gaara mengangguk.

"Namanya Houzuki Konan, kami pernah berjumpa beberapa kali saat rapat. Aku akan meminta nomor Itachi- _san_ darinya nanti, dia orang yang cukup enak untuk diajak berbicara. Nanti akan kukenalkan."

"Houzuki?" Sakura seperti pernah mendengar marga itu.

"Sepupu jauh Suigetsu- _san_."

Sakura pun mengiyakan, _emerald_ -nya lalu memandang kembali gadis yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu, Konan juga beberapa kali memandang ke arahnya, dan Sakura pun mengembangkan senyuman yang dibalas oleh Konan.

Seperti yang dijelaskan Gaara, Konan memanglah orang yang cukup mudah diajak berbicara. Bahkan gadis itu terlihat ramah walau memiliki raut wajah yang agak cuek.

Dan mereka berhasil, mereka mendapatkan nomor Itachi dengan alasan Gaara yang ingin berbicara pribadi dengan manta rekan dalam berbisnis keluarga Rei itu, sepertinya ingin mengundang secara khusus untuk acara pernikahan mereka lagi. Apalagi Sakura juga mengatakan mengenal Itachi dan memanggil lelaki itu dengan sebutan 'Kakak', membuat Konan senang dan langsung memberikannya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Kau tetap tenang, Sakura. Aku akan urus semuanya, akan aku kabarkan jika ada yang terjadi."

Sakura dan Gaara kini berada di meja makan malam mereka, ia sesekali tersenyum untuk menunjukkan kemesraan mereka. Menyuapi gadis berambut merah muda itu dan menghapus noda makanan di bibir Sakura. Walau hatinya juga sakit karena menyadari ini hanyalah kebahagian semu.

Acara telah selesai, dan Gaara mengantar Sakura menggunakan mobil pribadinya, di sana mereka kembali berbincang mengenai sandiwara ini, kemungkinan ia harus menyakinkan kedua orang tua mereka kalau Sakura sudah benar-benar menerima cinta Gaara.

Seperti yang diduga oleh pasangan tunangan itu, kalau pernikahan akan diadakan enam bulan lagi, jadi mereka masih memiliki cukup waktu untuk menyusun strategi agar bisa kabur dan bebas dari kekangan, Gaara sebenarnya tidak terlalu masalah dengan hubungan antara dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya, karena ayah dan ibunya itu cukup pengertian. Yang jadi masalah adalah Sakura, gadis itu tidak beruntung karena memiliki ayah dan ibu yang lebih mengutamakan nama baik daripada keinginan anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya, Gaara langsung saja mencoba menghubungi Itachi. Jeda panggilan terdengar dan akhirnya terputus karena tidak kunjung dijawab juga. Beberapa kali ia mencoba, dan hal itu nilih. Panggilannya diputus oleh Itachi dengan sepihak, mungkin sekarang lelaki itu tengah sibuk hingga tidak bisa menerima panggilan dari nomor ini. Tapi, pasti Konan juga telah memberitahu Itachi kalau ia akan menelepon kekasih gadis itu.

Sore harinya, Gaara mendapatkan panggilan, dan ternyata itu adalah dari Itachi. Ia pun langsung saja menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"Halo, selamat sore. Uchiha- _san_ , ini saya Rei Gaara." Di seberang sana, Gaara mendengar suara Itachi yang menggumam.

" _Hn_ , ya selamat sore. Ada yang bisa kubantu? Kudengar anda ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Langsung saja, Uchiha- _san_. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan, namun tidak bisa melalui via telepon. Apa anda punya waktu luang?"

Beberapa saat Itachi terdengar tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, sepertinya lelaki berusia dewasa itu tengah mempertimbangkan perkataan Gaara.

" _Hm_ , sebenarnya sekarang aku sedang sibuk. Adikku sakit. Mungkin lain wak—"

"Sasuke sakit?" Suara Gaara agak meninggi karena mendengar hal itu. Itachi pun mengerutkan alisnya dalam, ia tentu saja berpikir kenapa Gaara bisa mengetahui nama adiknya.

"Sasuke?" Itachi menelisik, ia sekarang serius dengan percakapan ini. Sebenarnya ia agak lelah karena menjaga Sasuke yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Maaf Uchiha- _san_ , sebenarnya aku sudah tahu semuanya, aku tahu dari Sakura. Itu sebabnya aku ingin menemuimu, ini masalah serius dan menyangkut keselamatan adikmu. Kalau boleh tau, Sasuke sakit apa?"

Itachi semakin mengerutkan alisnya, bagaimana bisa Sakura menceritakan hal ini kepada orang lain yang belum tentu bisa dipercayai. Ia menghela napas dan mengurut batang hidungnya, namun ada hal lain yang membuatnya penasaran, lelaki ini begitu menghawatirkan keselamatan adiknya, bukankan Gaara hanyalah mantan rekan bisnis, lalu kenapa pula menyangkut keselamatan adiknya, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Sasuke ditemukan hampir mati di pinggir jalan. Entah siapa yang memukulinya."

Gaara tercengang, ia tak habis pikir dengan semua ini.

"Uchiha _-san_ , anda di mana sekarang? Aku akan menemuimu. Ini benar-benar masalah serius."

Beberapa saat setelah berbicara dengan Itachi, Gaara pun langsung saja menuju Rumah Sakit yang letaknya di perbatasan kota Konoha. Waktu perjalanan cukup memakan waktu, sekitar hampir dua jam berkendara barulah ia menemukan rumah sakit itu. Dengan tergesah, Gaara lalu langsung menanyakan nama Sasuke kepada resepsionis yang sedang bertugas. Matanya mencari-cari ruangan VVIP yang sudah diketahuinya sebagai kamar rawat inap Sasuke. Chatelia dua.

Beberapa kali ia mengetuk pintu, dan tatapannya pun bertemu dengan iris mata sehitam arang yang mirip Sasuke, serta wajah yang benar-benar bagai pinang yang dibelah dua jika disandingkan dengan lelaki yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, pantas saja saat bertemu Sasuke dulu ia begitu familier dengan wajah kekasih Sakura.

"Masuklah, Rei-san."

Tatapan Gaara mengarah kepada pasien yang masih mengenakan selang infus dan beberapa perban di bagian tubuhnya, luka lebam juga masih tertutupi cairan berwarna oranye, Sasuke terlihat memprihatinkan sekali.

Hela napas terdengar, Gaara menyentuh telapak tangan Sasuke yang masih terpasang infus. Mengelus-elusnya seperti ingin menyalurkan kekuatan kepada lelaki yang masih mengatupkan matanya. Sesaat setelah melakukannya, Gaara pun menatap Itachi, dan menanyakan bagaimana kondisi Sasuke sekarang.

"Dia sudah lebih baik, namun masih dipengaruhi obat bius."

Bibir Gaara sama sekali tidak menyauti perkataan Itachi, ia hanya terdiam dan menatap nanar Sasuke.

"Maafkan kami, Uchiha- _san_."

Alis Itachi kembali berkerut, ia tidak terlalu mengerti. Ia hanya menunggu apa lagi yang akan disampaikan lelaki berambut crimson di sampingnya ini kepada dirinya.

"Ceritanya panjang, _hahh_ ... singkatnya, ini sudah pasti ulah keluarga Sakura. Mereka sejak dulu sudah menjodohkanku dengan Sakura, namun takdir berkata lain. Kautahu bukan siapa yang sangat dicintai Sakura? Ya, adikmu ini."

Itachi juga tidak menyauti ucapan Gaara, tidak memberi komentar atau gumaman yang sering ia tunjukkan kalau ia merespons dari perkataan seseorang, ia hanya terdiam. Memikirkan banyak hal, dan menatap adiknya yang masih tak memejamkan matanya.

Gaara melihat perubahan ekspresi Itachi, lelaki itu menjadi sangat dingin dan kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Kita bicarakan hal ini di sofa saja, Rei- _san_." Itachi berjalan terlebih dahulu dan menduduki sofa tunggal yang ada di dalam kamar rawat inap ini.

Mereka beberapa saat terdiam, hanya dentingan detik jam yang terdengar. Itachi menghela napasnya, kemarahan sempat merasukinya saat mengetahui kenyataan ini adalah ulah keluarga Sakura, kekasih adiknya sendiri.

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku," ucapnya tegas.

Maka, setelah mendengar penuturan itu, Gaara pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Uchiha Itachi, masalah keluarga Sakura dan kelakuan keluarga Sakura, perjodohan mereka, sampai kaitannya kepada Sasuke. Itachi tidak menyahuti sedikit pun, lelaki berambut panjang dan bermata kelam itu mendengarkan dengan seksama, terlihat tenang namun matanya menyimpan kemarahan, rahangnya mengatup rapat sesekali Gaara bisa mendengar suara gemeletukan gigi Itachi yang bergesekan karena menahan amarah.

"Semuanya sama saja. Sama saja." Itachi menggumamkan hal itu, ia menjambak rambut belakangnya dan menghela napas frustrasi. Wajahnya menunduk ke bawah dan masih mencoba mengatur napasnya yang mendadak tidak beraturan.

"Mungkin, sebaiknya Sasuke kau yang urus dulu, Uchiha-san. Dia akan lebih aman jika bersamamu. Sakura dan aku juga sudah berusaha untuk membuat mereka berpikir kami sudah menerima pertunangan ini dan bersiap untuk menikah. Pernikahan akan diadakan enam bulan lagi. Kita memiliki wak—"

Gaara tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena Itachi yang bertanya tentang keadaan Sakura.

"Sakura, bagiaman keadaannya?" Itachi menatap Gaara dengan mata dingin mengerikan.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Yang kita khawatirkan di sini adalah Sasuke, karena Sasuke merupakan orang luar. Mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk bertindak," Gaara menolehkan pandangannya dan menatap Sasuke yang masih berada di ranjang, "aku bahkan tak mengira mereka sudah bertindak sedemikian, keterlaluan. Kukira mereka hanya mengancam Sakura, namun mereka sudah mendahului kita. Aku tak habis pikir."

"Dunia memang kejam, Rei- _san_. Uang dan kekuasaan lebih berharga daripada apa pun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mencoba Bertahan**

 **End**

 **Curcol Ganteng:**

 **Hai hai, terimakasih** kepada pembaca semua yang masih mau mengikuti fiksi ini.

Nah, Erza sudah bilang kan ya kalau fiksi ini memang nyesek dan konfliknya juga rada berat. Jadi jangan ada yang complain, ok. Nikmati aja, karaternya, plotnya dan apapun dengan fiksi ini. Karena beginilah yang ada di dalam kepala Erza, dan semua itu sudah Erza pikirkan matang2.

Ok, mungikin fic ini akan nembus sampai 20 chapter. Hehehe, masih tahan kan ya, Erza rencananya mau hapus tag genre Romance, dan diubah jadi drama. Tapi masih bingung juga sih, ada yang masu kasih saran? Erza kurang bisa nentuin genre hehe.

Ok, balasan:

Mustika447: Iya, masih lanjut kokkk. Heheh. Hah Sasuke gak mati loh. Semoga suka.

Suket alang alang: Iya, ini memang ulah ortu Sakura, Gaara gak nurut kok. Silakan dibaca di chap ini hehe. Sudah lanjut.

Zarachan: Sudah lanjut.

Miyuki: Suka2 dia lah. ;) lu kira gampang hidup ditekan. Mutusin sesuatu hal dengan adanya ancaman, justru karena Sakura berpikir ke depan makanya dia nerima.

Sonya: Iya, salah, Mbak. Makasih perbaikannya. Hehe. Ini memang tema nyesek Mbak udah dibilang kan hikss. Tenang aja, ada masanya nanti SasuSaku bahagia hehe.

Kirara967: Huee masa sih, Itachi aja hidupnya lebih kejam di Naruto hiks. Udah lanjut hehe.

Kura Cakun: Ini terlalu sad ya, tapi beginilah jalan ceritanya hehe. Tapi nanti akan ada masanya kok SS bahagia, sabar aja hehe. Dan sudah lanjut.

Ok, deh. Salam sayang dari Istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza**


	17. 16 Jati Diri

**Victim**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial untuk** **Mbak Sonya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 _ **If you don't like? Please, don't read and sayonara, Guys. ;)**_

 _ **I warned you, and don't blame me.**_

 _ **Mature content for T**_ _ **H**_ _ **EMA, NOT FOR CHILDREN or Alayers!**_

 **Jika anda sopan, ramah, enak diajak berdiskusi, maka saya akan berlaku sama. Sifat saya seperti cermin. Jadi, mari saling menghargai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading, Minna-san**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **16**

 **Jati Diri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Segala sesuatu mengalir. Segala sesuatu mengalami perubahan terus-menerus, dan selalu bergerak. Tidak ada yang menetap. Tidak dapat melangkah dua kali ke sungai yang sama, kalau aku melangkah ke dalam sungai untuk kedua kalinya, maka aku atau sungai sudah berubah._

(Heraclitus: 540-480 SM, Ephesus di Asia kecil)

Sakura merenung, memikirkan kembali semua yang telah terjadi pada dirinya, ia merasa kalau dirinya adalah seseorang yang akan jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama? Benarkah itu, namun bukankah setiap orang mengalami perubahan, tidak akan ada yang sama persis. Iris _Emerald_ terbuka, menampakkan perasaan bersalah di sana. Ia dan Gaara sudah bertunangan secara resmi, entah kenapa walau ini hanyalah kepura-puraan mereka, namun di hati kecil tetap merasakan sakit. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga tidak tega jika memikirkan perasaan Gaara dan Sasuke, mereka pasti jauh lebih terluka daripada dirinya.

Lengan dan jari-jari yang ia punya kini kembali mengambil kuas, mengolesi cat di atas kanvas, Sakura tak tahu apa yang akan ia lukis, hanya membiarkan tangannya bergerak saja. Sekarang, yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah bersabar, menunggu waktu yang tepat hingga Gaara membawa kabar untuknya, ini cukup sulit. Walaupun di akhir nanti Gaara dan Sakura kembali menjelaskan kepada orang tuanya bahwa Sakura tidak mencintai Gaara dan sudah memilih Sasuke, walau mereka akan menjelaskan kalau Sasuke adalah anak dari pemilik Uchiwa Corp dan salah satu pewaris, namun orang tuanya pasti tetap tidak akan menyetujui, karena fisik Sasuke.

Apakah harus ada permainan bisnis untuk meluluhkan hati atau mengancam kedua orang tuanya? Sakura menggeleng, itu adalah cara licik, namun patut dicoba. Ia bisa meminta bantuan kak Itachi dan Gaara untuk menekan kedua orang tuanya melalui bisnis mereka yang saling terhubung. Sakura tertawa hambar, bagaimana bisa pikiran sekotor dan selicik ini dan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam otak? Jangan bilang karena ia yang tidak ingin jatuh ke dalam sungai yang sama? Maka, otaknya merespons ketakutan itu dan menghadirkan cara licik ini? Entahlah, Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas, rencana ini patut dibicarakan oleh Itachi dan Gaara nanti.

"Kenapa aku merasa akan menjadi seperti ... _mereka?_ " Sakura menggumam, dan melihat hasil lukisannya yang _absurd._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua lelaki berbeda usia itu masih berbincang mengenai hal penting yang menyangkut keselamatan Sasuke dan Sakura, terkadang salah satunya yang berambut _crimson_ melirik kekasih tunangannya yang masih tertidur dengan infus dan oksigen yang terpasang di tubuh Sasuke. Sama saja dengan Gaara, Itachi pun memfokuskan intensinya pada sang pasien. Alis Itachi mengerut, karena melihat Gaara yang dengan sigap berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke, tentu saja lelaki berambut panjang itu juga mengikuti, ternyata kini sang pasien mulai sadarkan diri.

Terlihat oleh mereka kelopak mata Sasuke mulai berkedut-kedut seperti ingin segera mengerjab, butuh waktu agak lama, hampir dua menit dan akhirnya iris hitam dan violet pun terlihat, lelaki itu menatap kosong ke atas asbes, beberapa kali mengedipkan kelopak matanya. Entah mengapa aura yang kini dirasakan Itachi dan Gaara agak berbeda.

Dokter pun mereka panggil, syukurlah keadaan Sasuke sudah mulai membaik, walau begitu lelaki itu hanya boleh berada di atas ranjang, menidurkan diri dan tak menutup mata akhirnya, karena yang ditangkap oleh iris sang pasien tidak ada, hanya kegelapan.

"Sasuke? Bagaimana kondisimu?" Itachi bertanya setelah dokter keluar dari kamar, lelaki itu mengelus punggung tangan Sasuke yang terpasang infus.

Hanya ada gumaman, dan bertanda Sasuke masih belum bisa leluasa untuk berbicara, tentu saja lelaki itu masih tak berdaya. Dan melihat keadaan, Itachi pun menyerukan agar adiknya ini kembali beristirahat saja.

"Syukurlah, setidaknya ia sudah sadarkan diri." Gaara menghela napas dan menutup mata. Mereka terlihat cukup ditinggalkan beban dan merasa lebih ringan, khususnya Itachi.

"Ada apa?" suara Itachi memecah lamunan Gaara dan lelaki itu menyauti dengan menggelengkan kepala terlebih dahulu.

"Kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu? Tadi kau sempat tenang,"

Itachi kembali mengehela napas, dan bergumam,"Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

Beberapa hari setelahnya, untunglah keluarga Sakura dan Gaara lebih rutin mengadakan jamuan malam atau sebangsanya, membuat mereka dapat bertemu dan membicarakan banyak hal mengenai Sasuke saat hanya berdua saja, Sakura terlihat agak tenang karena Sasuke sudah mulai membaik, dan Sakura berencana untuk memberitahu idenya kepada Gaara, mengenai permainan bisnis untuk menekan keluarga Haruno.

Namun, sebelum itu, ada hal yang lebih penting lagi yang ingin disampaikan oleh Gaara kepada tunangan berstatus palsu yang berada di hadapannya ini. Mengenai keadaan kekasih Sakura.

"Dia sudah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali."

Mereka berada di teras yang menghadapkan dengan taman, malam berudara cukup dingin, sehingga Sakura mengenakan jas Gaara untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya terlapisi gaun malam.

Sakura yang awalnya ingin meneguk teh, sekarang terguguh. Ia menelisik Gaara dan mencoba menenangkan detak jantung yang menggebu, setetes keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis.

"Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

Untuk sepersekian detik, _Emerald_ itu melihat lelaki berambut _crimson_ yang hanya menutup mata, lalu membukanya kembali dan menampakkan iris _jade_ lembut. Seperti mencoba meyakinkan Sakura.

"Dia dingin, aku tahu dia memang cukup dingin saat bertemu denganku. Tapi, dia jauh lebih diam, lebih berbeda," ucapan itu dihentikan sejenak.

"Kembali kepada pribadinya yang dulu? Begitu, maksudmu." Terlihat serius dan juga tegang secara bersamaan, itulah yang dilihat Gaara terhadap sosok Sakura.

Ia menganggukan kepala, lalu berbicara, "Awalnya ia kelihatan diam, lalu seperti orang yang kesakitan. Dan kemudian berteriak-teriak." Sebenarnya ia agak ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini, ia takut Sakura juga akan panik, tapi setelah ia pikirkan lagi, Sakura berkhak mengetahui apa pun yang terjadi kepada Sasuke.

"L-lalu, dia bagaimana?" Sakura jelas terlihat gelisah, seperti yang dipikirkan Gaara, dan lelaki itu mencoba menenangkannya.

Jemari kaku namun lembut, kini menyentuh pipi Sakura, mata yang seperti _jade_ memandang serius gadis merah muda di hadapannya.

"Kami akan mengurusnya, lebih baik kau terus berada pada peranmu dulu, nanti kalau keadaan Sasuke sudah lebih aman, aku bawa kau menemuinya. Kelihatannya mereka sudah mulai percaya dengan hubungan kita ini." Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium dahi Sakura dan memiringkan wajah untuk mengecup pipi yang beberapa centi dekat dengan bibir, dari jarak samping, ia terlihat seperti sedang mengecup bibir Sakura, dan itulah yang didapati oleh kedua orang tua mereka yang memerhatikan mereka sekarang.

Sakura pun mengambil andil, ia menyentuh bahu Gaara dan belakang leher lelaki itu dengan kedua tangan.

.

.

.

Terlihat, di sebuah kamar, terdapat ruangan yang cukup lebar dan itu adalah kamar pasien kelas atas. Di sana, ada seorang lelaki yang sedang terduduk di ranjang, dengan tatapan yang kosong dan wajahnya muram. Ditambah lagi, keadaan tubuh yang masih belum sembuh sepernuhnya, masih ada beberapa perban di dahi dan juga kaki, lebam-lebam di wajah ternyata sudah mengempis, namun belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Uchiha Itachi, menatap adiknya prihatin, ia juga merasa sangat sedih ketika menyaksikan sendiri betapa tersiksa Sasuke hampir seminggu yang lalu ketika mendapatkan ingatannya kembali.

"Aku membunuh ibuku, aku pembunuh," guamaman itu tak henti-hentinya terucap, Sasuke seperti laki-laki yang tengah depresi, karena ingatan masa lalu kelam yang sudah digapainya kembali.

Itachi melihat lagi, adiknya kembali menangis hingga punggung itu terlihat gemetaran, namun dengan sigap ia menghapus air mata tersebut, dan memberikan kekuatan untuk Sasuke, agar tak menyalahkan diri dan membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Ibu sangat menyayangimu, aku lah yang bodoh tak bisa menemukanmu waktu itu."

Wajahnya ia angkat saat mendengar suara kakaknya, ia tentu sudah ingat semua dan tidak bodoh dan bisa dibodohi seperti dulu.

"Kaulupa, aku menusuk perutmu hingga kau juga nyaris tewas. Jangan bilang kau tak mengingatnya, atau kauingin menipuku lagi, dengan perkataan manipulasimu?" napas Sasuke terngah-engah, ia tak bisa melihat raut yang ditampilkan wajah Itachi, tapi ia bisa mendengar hela napas penyesalan kakaknya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu aku bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Maaf, aku selalu membohongimu."

Ia mendengar, suara kakaknya sangat sarat akan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan, "Pergilah, aku ingin sendiri."

Hanya itu akhirnya yang ia ucapkan, ia tak tahu lagi, ia sangat marah akan dirinya sendiri, juga kecewa karena kakaknya tidak mau memberitahu segala kebusukan yang ia lakukan dulu.

Sekarang ia tahu, kalau ia bukanlah seorang anak angkat dari keluarga Uchiha, bukan pula Itachi mengoperasi wajahnya sehingga mirip dirinya, tapi semua itu karena ia memang memiliki darah Uchiha, ia anak bungsu dari Fugaku dan Mikoto, adik dari Itachi, dan telah durhaka kepada keluarganya hingga menyebabkan kematian ibu yang dicintainya.

 _Beginilah jati diriku, seburuk inikah diriku? Apa aku bisa memutar waktu? Apa aku bisa mengobati semua luka yang kubuat? Memperbaiki segala kesalahan yang telah kulakukan?_

Tepat saat Itachi membuka pintu, terlihat dua orang yang memiliki rambut berbeda tengah berjalan ke arah kamar rawat inap adiknya, Itachi menatap tak percaya, namun inilah kebenaran. Ia melihat seorang lelaki yang cukup sering berkunjung ke sini, satunya lagi gadis yang terlihat tidak sabaran dan berwajah kelewat cemas, mata indah itu menatap penuh tanya kepada dirinya hingga berada tepat di hadapan.

"Kak Itachi," ucap sang gadis dengan suara khawatir.

"Masuklah, dia membutuhkanmu." Rambut sewarna bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu terlihat tertiup angin saat memasuki kamar, dan Itachi seperti memiliki harapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Jati Diri**

 **End**

 **Erza Note:**

 **Aaaarrrrrrgggg. Maafkan saya yang kemaren salah update. Ternyata chap yang judulnya pertemuan itu adalah chap depan. chap ini jidulnya jati diri.**

Ok, semoga suka ya untuk kalian semua, dan silakan tulis pesan dan kesal mengenai cerita chapter 16 untuk fanfic Victim ini di kolom komentar.

Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza**


	18. 17 Pertemuan

**Victim**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial untuk** **Mbak Sonya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy reading, Minna-san**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **16**

 **Pertemuan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak pernah ia sangka, hari ini akhirnya tiba. Pertemuan dengan sang kekasih setelah beberapa saat tak saling jumpa. Dari dada, debaran itu semakin terasa menggila. Keringat pun mulai menetes di pelipis menuju pipi. Ada gembira, khawatir dan rindu, ia juga yakin kalau canggung akan memenuhi interaksi mereka nanti. Hela napas dilepaskannya, dan hal itu menarik perhatian lelaki yang berada di samping dan tengah fokus menyetir mobil.

"Kenapa?" Gaara tak menatap dirinya, namun ia tahu kalau lelaki itu butuh jawaban untuk menyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

" _Hmm_ , tak ada, hanya merasa cemas."

Beberapa saat percakapan mereka terhenti, ketika mobil dilambatkan lajunya karena sudah mendekati tempat tujuan, mesin mobil pun dimatikan.

"Cemas itu wajar, namun jangan sampai melebihi, Sakura." Senyuman Gaara setidaknya membantu dirinya agar tak merasakan emosi campur aduk ini.

Ia anggukkan kepalanya, dan membalas senyuman. Beberapa kali menepuk dada, memantapkan hati dan membengkokkan bibir nyaris membuat matanya menyipit.

" _Thanks,_ Gaara." Senyuman di wajah masih bertahan, walau mereka sudah melangkah dan menuju tempat yang akan disinggahi. Ruang rawat inap Uchiha Sasuke.

Memikirkan nama lelaki itu, membuat Sakura membayang-bayangkan lagi wajah kekasihnya. Sasuke pasti tertekan dengan kenangan masa lalu yang ia punya. Merasa bersalah dan kecewa terhadap diri sendiri.

Terlihat beberapa meter dari mereka, ada seorang lelaki yang baru saja membuka pintu dan itu adalah Itachi, yang memiliki rambut panjang dengan senyum ramah di wajah, mungkin Gaara juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama, namun kemudian ia menyadari kalau kakak dari kekasihnya itu langsung menatap dirinya dengan raut berbeda, wajahnya pasti sangat cemas sekarang, belum lagi tatapan _emerald_ yang disoroti dengan penuh tanya kepada Itachi.

"Kak Itachi," ucap Sakura ketika sampai di hadapan lelaki itu.

"Masuklah Sakura, dia membutuhkanmu."

Sakura mengangguk, tanpa disuruh pun sudah pasti ia akan segera memasuki ruangan yang di dalamnya ada sang kekasih, ia menarik napas dan mencoba menenangkan diri, lalu menekan knop pintu hingga ruangan di dalam itu terlihat.

Saat matanya memandang ke dalam kamar, Sakura menyadari sesuatu itu, sesuatu yang sangat dirindukannya dan itu adalah sang kekasih. Namun, sepertinya Sasuke tidak mendengar kehadiran seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar rawat inap ini, atau mungkin tak mau mendengarnya. Tatapan mata terlihat kosong, dan entah melihat apa. Dengan berusaha untuk tenang, Sakura pun mendekati kekasihnya.

Terdiam cukup lama, Sakura hanya berdiri beberapa meter di hadapan Sasuke. Sementara itu, Itachi dan Gaara pun menunggu di luar ruangan, sambil sesekali melihat dari celah pintu yang sengaja tidak di tutup.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat membuka lebar kelopak mata. Dan Sakura hanya menatap, seolah dapat berbicara dari kontak mata saja. Senyuman dihadiahi Sakura, terlihat tulus dan sarat akan kerinduan.

"Hai, Sasuke- _kun_." Suara Sakura terdengar selembut sutra, senyuman tak lekang dari bibirnya Namun, sepertinya Sasuke tak mengindahkan sapaan Sakura, lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan menatap kosong seperti biasa, membuat waktu kembali terbuang sia-sia, atau seperti membeku sekali lagi.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, tidak pula membuat Sakura putus asa, gadis berusia 24 tahun itu melangkah dan mendekati Sasuke hingga benar-benar berhadapan, hanya berjarak setengah meter saja. Gadis itu amat rindu, hingga menggunakan tangannya untuk melampiaskan rasa yang sudah lama bersarang di dalam dada.

Lengan kanan Sakura digerakkannya untuk menyentuh pipi sang kekasih, hingga Sakura menyadari Sasuke melamun lagi, buktinya lelaki itu tersentak walau sedikit dan tidak terlalu ketara jika tak dipandang teliti.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, dan kuharap rasa itu tak berubah, walau kau sudah mendapatkan ingatamu kembali. Kita masih kekasih, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura kembali mengulum senyum, dengan agak pedih. Ada ketakutan kalau Sasuke tak mau menerimanya dan berurusan dengannya lagi.

Hanya helaan napas, Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya, namun seketika tangan Sakura keduanya sudah berada di pipinya.

"Aku tak ingin memperbanyak masalah. Kita urus ini setelah masalahku selesai." Sakura seperti mendengar guntur di siang bolong, bukan karena Sasuke berteriak kepadanya. Tidak, lelaki itu nyatanya bersuara dengan nyaris berbisik, tapi karena kalimat yang diucapkan itu mengejutkan Sakura. Apa selama ini hubungan mereka mendatangkan masalah? Atau sekarang Sasuke menganggap rasa yang mereka ikat selama ini sebagai masalah?

Dari Itachi, Sakura mengetahui kalau perangai Sasuke yang dulu agak buruk, namun itu semua terjadi karena tekanan yang diberikan oleh ayah kekasihnya. Itu sebabnya, saat Sasuke kecelakaan dan memaksa membuang ingatan, dia benar-benar berubah dan menjadikan karakter yang sudah lama terkubur dalam dirinya, sebagai sifatnya saat tidak mengingat masa lalunya. Namun, sekarang Sasuke sudah mendapatkan ingatannya, mungkin juga sifat yang dulunya sempat hilang dan tetutup dengan perangai baik, sekarang sudah muncul ke permukaan.

Dan sepertinya itu benar, Sasuke tidak banyak bicara kepada Sakura, tidak membalas senyumannya dan tidak pula mau mengatakan banyak hal kepada dirinya, membuat ia menjadi bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Apa kau menyesalinya Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura kembali menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke, lelaki itu pun menatap _emerald_ -nya yang menatap sedih.

Sebelah tangan lelaki yang memiliki infus itu digerakkan dan menggenggam tangan Sakura yang berada di wajahnya, jemari-jemari itu mengelus dan merapatkan di sela-sela jari Sakura, ada hela napas yang dikeluarkan Sasuke sebelum mulai berbicara. Mata pria yang buta itu pun terpejam.

"Ada banyak yang harus kuselesaikan, terutama mengenai kematian ibuku. Dan aku ingin bertemu dengan ayahku, Sakura." Nyatanya suara Sasuke teramat lembut sekarang, dan Sakura merasa sangsi kalau Sasuke telah menjadikan perangai buruknya sebagai sifat yang mendominani dirinya saat ini. Lelaki itu bersikap amat penuh kasih kepadanya, walau Sakura membatin kalau Sasuke merasakan kesedihan dan beban besar, hingga seperti mendapati lelaki itu bingung dan resah.

Hela napas kembali di dengar Sakura, sebelum ia berbicara, lelaki itu telah melakukannya terlebih dahulu. "Maaf, tadi aku bersifat begitu. Aku hanya ... hanya bingung dan kalut." Alis mata Sasuke berkerut, wajahnya menggeleng karena merasakan keresahan teramat yang membelenggu dada, jemari Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Sakura dibawanya turun dari wajah dan di satukannya lagi dalam selah-selah jari. "Aku, hanya ..."

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura membalas genggaman tangan kekasihnya, lengan yang satunya lagi masih berada di wajah sang pria pun turun ke leher dan belakang kepala, Sakura membelai-belai wajah Sasuke, memberikan aksen agar pria di depannya ini menjadi lebih nyaman saat bersama dengannya. "Kemarilah!" seru Sakura dan sempat membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Setelah merasakan tarikan pelan yang dilakukan oleh tangan Sakura yang berada di belakang kepalanya, Sasuke pun mengerti kalau kekasihnya akan membawanya kepada pelukan gadis itu. Sasuke mengikuti, membawa dirinya untuk bersandar di dada Sakura, menempatkan sebagian wajahnya di leher sang kekasih dan menghirup wangi yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

Tenang, Sasuke merasakannya saat semakin dalam jatuh dalam rengkuhan itu, sebelah tangan yang awalnya menggenggam jemari Sakura, kini sudah berpindah ke pinggang sang kekasih dan membalas pelukan yang diberikan untuknya. Sementar punggungnya terus dihujani oleh usapan-usapan tangan lembut Sakura yang membuatnya menjadi nyaman dan merasa hangat di dada. Betapa ia merindukan gadis pujaannya ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" bisik Sasuke masih dalam posisi yang sama.

" _Hmm_ , aku baik. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kau sudah merasa lebih sehat, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, entah kenapa ia bisa tersenyum kecil karena merasakan perhatian yang berlimpah dari kekasihnya.

Ia lebih menyamankan diri lagi, sesekali bibirnya berucap dan kembali bercakap-cakap dengan kekasih yang ia rindukan. Sudah sangat lama mereka tidak membagi kasih dan berduaan seperti ini, jadi tidak akan ia sia-siakan kesempatan yang sudah diberikan di depan mata.

"Maafkan kelakuan orang tuaku," bisikan Sakura menggelitik telinga Sasuke yang persis berada di sampingnya.

Jeda beberapa saat, Sasuke pun menarik dirinya kembali, dan tersenyum dengan nyata di depan wajah Sakura, gadis itu pun merasakan lega di hati, entah seperti apa kerinduannya yang tiba-tiba membuncah ini karena melihat senyuman di wajah Sasuke yang masih dihiasi memar di wajah.

"Tidak mudah memang, tapi Sakura ... maukah kau menemaniku berusaha sampai akhir, memperjuangkan rasa ini?"

Hatinya menghangat, air mata tiba-tiba saja turun dan membasahi pipinya, tetes demi tetes membentuk aliran sungai di wajahnya. Sakura mengangguk sambil menggumam, ia kemudian berkata bahwa ia bersedia memperjuangkan rasa yang suci dan tulus ini, hingga mereka bisa mempersatukan hati.

"Sakura!" kedua sejoli itu pun mendengar suara lelaki yang melangkah masuk dan memanggil nama sang gadis. Sasuke mengenali suara itu.

"Gaara!"

"Kita harus kembali, sudah cukup lama bukan." Ada senyuman di wajah lelaki berambut crimson itu, saat Gaara menangkap raut tidak rela dari wajah Sakura.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Setelah Sasuke sehat, kami akan mengunjungimu." Sementara itu, Itachi yang juga berada di sana membujuk Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih kelihatan ingin bersama dengan perkataan ambigu dan senyuman misterius yang dapat dilihat Sakura.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, mereka pun berpamitan setelah memeluk Sasuke sekali lagi bagi Sakura. Tak lupa doa semoga cepat sembuh pun terucap dari bibir kedua tamu itu. Sasuke sekarang kembali sendiri dan menidurkan tubuhnya di kasur, sementara sang kakak sedang mengantaran Sakura dan Gaara yang akan kembali pulang.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucapan itu diiringi senyum dan lambaian tangan.

Setibanya di parkiran, Gaara langsung saja membuka pintu dan duduk di kursi mengemudi, mereka untuk beberapa saat kembali terdiam, setelah sekitar sepuluh menit berkendara, barulah Sakura membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Terimakasih, Gaara. Untuk yang kaulakukan ini, aku benar-benar berterimakasih." Tatapan lamat dan sarat akan rasa haru Sakura berikan kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm ... kembali, aku ikut senang Sakura."

"Tapi, kau benar-benar penyelamatku, hutang budiku terlampau besar padamu, Gaara."

"Ya, lantas bayarlah dengan senyuman dan bahagiamu, Sakura." Gaara tak menoleh, karena terus fokus pada kemudianya, ia lalu lantas menambahkan lagi perkataannya, "Siapkan dirimu, kita akan memainkan peran kembali di ronde yang kedua ini." Tak berkata lagi, Gaara hanya menyeringai dan mengundang rasa penasaran Sakura.

Gadis itu bertanya lagi, namun ia tak mendapatkan jawaban karena Gaara yang hanya berdehem dan berkata untuk tenang saja, karena ingin berkonsentrasi.

.

.

.

Chapter 17

Pertemuan

End

.

.

.

Erza Note:

Chapter 18 Sasuke bakal jumpa bapake hehe.

Ok, semoga suka. Selalu berterimakasih, silakan tulis kesan dan pesan. Saran dll.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Younghee Lee:** Makasih sudah menunggu heheh. Sudah lanjut.

 **HitsugayaWaifu:** Kayaknya baru satu bulanan aja gak lanjut hehe. Ok, terimakasih.

 **EchaNM:** Maaf banget karena dikit. Hehe. Saya lagi kena webe.

 **Suket alang alang:** Maaf ya saya lagi kena webe hehe. Masih buta kok, chap kemarin itu salah update, sila baca lagi karena udah diperbaiki. Sudah lanjut ya hehe.

 **Rinda Kuchiki:** Makasih sudah suka, heheh iya sambil dengarin lagu nyesek kalau aku mah hehe.

 **Sonya:** Makasih mbak. Iya typo hueeee. Iya mbak udah pulih ingatannya. Makasih mbak udah baca.

 **ElzaMarquez:** Heheh, makasih sudah baca dan review, wah selamat yang baru punya akun hehe. Ceritanya yang kebalik hehe.

 **Zarachan:** Maaf pendek karena lagi kena webe. Hehe.

 **Lightflower22:** Chap kemaren salah update, jika berkenan sila dibaca ulang hehe. Yang sekarang sudah lanjut.

 **Cekbioauroran:** Heheh selamat berbaper ria. Sudah lanjut ya.

 **Q-Lenka:** Ngenes diawal belum tentu bahagia di akhir, eh? Wkwkwk iya, settingnya emang gitu hehe.

 **Diah Cherry:** Maaf lagi kena webe. Ahahah gak bisa panjang lagi, karena masih sibuk juga. Ini udah ketemu kok.

 **Guest:** Bukan end ceritanya, tapi end judul perchapternya aja kok. Ah, saya lagi agak sibuk, jadi pendek dulu. Nanti, kalau udah agak senggang baru deh dipanjangi hehe.

Ok, untuk yang belum tau, chapter kemarin itu saya salah update, seharusnya judulnya jati diri dan untuk judul pertemuan itu adalah chap yang sekarang. Jadi, sila dibaca ulang chap sebelumnya bagi yang belum.

Dan salam sayang selalu dari istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza**


	19. 18 Kebodohan Kita, Ayah dan Anak

Rasa rindu, adalah sesuatu yang kadang tak bisa ditahan oleh manusia. Perasaan itu membuktikan kalau seseorang memiliki sesuatu yang dianugerahi Tuhan, seperti ikatan. Terkdang, walau belum pernah berjumpa dengan orang yang dimaksud, seseorang bisa saja merasakan hal tersebut dan mengakibatkan selalu memikirkannya. Misal saja seperti ayah dan anak yang terpisah jarak bermil-mil, juga seperti sepasang kekasih yang tak direstui, atau seorang istri yang sedang ditinggal sang suami untuk berperang di negara konflik.

Sakura pun selalu mengalami itu, rindunya pada sang kekasih terkadang membuat sesak di dada. Ia pun merasakan kalau hal itu telah menjadi bongkahan dan siap akan meledak suatu saat jika dirinya tak bertemu dengan orang yang dirindu, namun untungnya kini rasa itu telah terobati, ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya dan memadu kasih di sana, mengobati rasa yang akan ditahan kembali saat terpisah.

Kedua belah tangan kini memengang tengah dadanya, merasakan jantung yang berdebar saat membayangkan sang pujaan, apakah ia sudah sembuh dari sakitnya? Apakah ia makan dengan teratur? Atau kadang, apakah Uchiha Sasuke memikirkannya sedalam ini juga?

Banyak lagi pertanyaannya, dan keinginan yang bermunculan ketika nama sang kekasih terpusat di otaknya, namun ia harus percaya, kalau kebahagiaan itu pasti akan didapatnya setelah kesabaran yang dilewati.

 **Victim**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial untuk** **Mbak Sonya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy reading, Minna-san**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **18**

 **Kebodohan** **K** **ita, Ayah dan Anak yang Berjumpa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, terdapat keluarga yang dihadiahi dua orang putra. Anak sulung yang sangat jenius dan berbakat, juga anak bungsu yang manis dan baik hati. Karena memiliki banyak bidang pelajaran yang dikuasai dan selalu menuaikan hasil yang melewati dari kata maksimal, menjadikan sang Ayah lebih menaruh perhatian besar kepada si sulung. Awalnya, hal itu tak membuat keanehan dalam keluarga mereka, namun berangsur-angsur setelah sang bungsu bertambah umur, anak lelaki berperawakan putih dan cantik itu merasa sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan di dalam dada, karena sang Ayah hanya menaruh atensi yang berlebih kepada kakaknya. Keinginannya sangat sederhana, ia ingin mendapat pujian dan dipegang kepalanya seperti kakaknya, bukannya dibandingkan dan disuruh lebih giat belajar.

Makin hari, si bungsu mengerti, kalau ia selalu dinomor duakan. Bahkan, ia tak pernah melihat senyum ayahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, anak yang sangat manis dan baik hati, kini mulai merasakan yang namanya keirian dan cemburu. Setitik demi setitik, hatinya yang murni mulai dijatuhi tetesan-tetesan penyakit hati, menjadikannya berangsur-angsung mengalami perubahan karakter. Dan saat semakin dibekali ilmu dan pengetahuan sosial, Sasuke mengerti, kalau ia sangat membenci kakak dan ayahnya.

Beranjak pada usia remaja, pemberontakan itu pun dimulai, ia tak mau lagi dikekang atau diperlakukan sedemikian rupa. Mulai, membolos dan melakukan hal tidak pantas lainnya yang tidak patut dicontoh oleh seorang siswa menengah pertama.

Sampai saat usianya 16 tahun, tragedi paling menyakitkan itu terjadi pada keluarga terpandang seperti Uchiha. Anak bungsu mereka menusukkan pisau bertubi-tubi kepada sang kakak. Dan karena hal itu, membuat Sasuke menyesal seumur hidupnya karena kehilangan ibu yang dicintainya itu. Uchiha Mikoto meninggal dunia karena terkena serangan darah tinggi.

Merasa tertekan, ketakutan dan tidak percaya, ingin memutar roda waktu lagi, dan ingin mengubur kenangan menyakitkan ini. Menjadikan Sasuke kehilangan konsentrasi saat mengendarai motornya. Tak disangka, ia kira akan segera menjemput ajal dan mempertanggungjawabkan segala dosanya di hadapan Tuhan, namun sepertinya Yang Maha Kuasa tak berkehendak atas doa di hatinya. Saat membuka mata, Sasuke tak bisa melihat dan kehilangan semua memori kenangannya. Ia bagaikan baju kotor yang sudah dibersihkan. Habis, segalanya menjadi putih dan tak bisa dikenang kembali.

.

.

.

Terlihat sebuah rumah yang bergaya tradisional namun megah, di taman belakang yang halamannya dipenuhi tanaman bonsai dan pohon mepel yang menguning daunnya. Di sebuah ayunan yang terbuat dari batang besi yang kokoh dan dilengkapi kursi rotan panjang yang akan muat jika diduduki dua orang, di sanalah terlihat lelaki berusia 65 bersandar, dan menganyunkan diri dalam ketenangan. Uban-uban di rambutnya yang sebahu tak bisa ditipu lagi, terlihat memenuhi kepala lelaki tua itu. Kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat, wajahnya pun sudah kehilangan raut dingin yang sering dianggarkan dulu. Kini, lelaki tua itu tidak terlihat menakutkan lagi, malah terkesan kalem dan tak berdaya.

Ada helaan napas, saat manik hitam itu memandangi pohon yang tertiup angin, dahulu ia adalah seorang lelaki yang memiliki perangai keras, namun sekarena ia terlihat seperti tua bangka yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, rasanya sangat terluka saat ingatan masa lalu terus melekat dan bermunculan seperti titik-titik hujan yang jatuh ke permukaan bumi, ia merasa sangat bodoh karena memperlakukan dan menganggap anak-anaknya memiliki kemampuan dan pemikiran yang sama, bagaimana pun Itachi tetaplah Itachi, dan Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke.

"Tuan Besar, cuaca semakin dingin, dan sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan anda." Satosi memeringati. Ia menatap cemas tuannya yang tak menunjukkan respons berarti. Hanya ada hela napas yang dikeluarkan lelaki berumur itu, juga tatapan mata yang sekarang mengarah kepadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan angin, biarlah untuk beberapa saat aku di sini." Satosi mengangguk, ia mengundurkan diri sambil mengatakan akan mengingatkan lagi setelah sepuluh menit.

.

.

.

Berkilo-kilo jauhnya, di suasana yang berbeda, ada dua orang pria tampan yang terlihat sedang saling berbicara, yang lebih tua sepertinya tengah menasehati yang lebih muda. Mereka duduk di sofa panjang di ruangan yang minimalis namun mewah, apartemen milik sang sulung yang sekarang tengah mereka jadikan tempat untuk beristirahat.

"Ayah sekarang berada di rumah kita. Beliau masih terganggu kesehatannya, Sasuke." Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, saat menunggui ayahnya yang tak berdaya karena penyakit diabetes yang selalu menggerogoti.

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke terdiam. Ia hanya menanyakan dalam otaknya, apa ayahnya sudah memaafkannya, ia yang menyebabkan sang ibu meninggal dunia. Ini semua karena ulah masa lalunya, keirian kepada kakaknya membuatnya gelap mata dan tak mau mendengarkan nasihat kedua orang tuanya.

"Kak ..." Sasuke berbisik, suaranya pun tercekat karena kesedihan yang tiba-tiba hadir. Ia pun melanjutkan ucapan, "apa tidak apa, jika aku ... pulang?" matanya yang hitam mengarah ke lantai, walau ia tak bisa menangkap pantulan cahaya lampu. Terlihat jelas raut rasa bersalah itu, Itachi hanya bisa merasa kasihan karena beban yang ditanggung adiknya.

Ia pun menggerakkan tangannya, dan mengusap kepala berambut hitam adik satu-satunya itu.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk dulu, aku tahu ayah merindukanmu. Ia sendirian di rumah, dan bagaimana pun kau tetaplah anaknya, Sasuke. Anak kesayangannya."

Wajah Sasuke menegak, matanya membeliak karena keterkejutan itu. Ia tidak memercayai apa yang dikatakan kakaknya, kalimat pengakhir itu, tak mungkin nyata. Selama yang ia ingat, ayahnya selalu saja memprioritaskan kakaknya, selalu seperti itu dan ia hanya sebagai sosok yang dinomor duakan.

"Kau tak perlu menghiburku dengan kepalsuan, jangan membohongiku lagi." Suara berat Sasuke terdengar geram.

Kembali, telinganya yang tajam menangkap desah napas kakaknya, setelahnya suara tegas Itachi pun menyusul.

"Ayah itu bukan seorang yang gampang mengekspresikan sesuatu. Dari dulu, ayah kita selalu dididik keras oleh kakek, mungkin kau tak terlalu ingat karena dulu kau masih sangat kecil." Itachi menghentikan ucapannya, ia sedikit tersenyum. "Waktu itu usiamu empat tahun, dan kau tau, Sasuke? Padahal ayah hampir saja masuk ke bandara karena akan ke luar kota, tapi karena mendengar kabar kau yang jatuh sakit, dia langsung kembali ke rumah. Lalu, saat kau terlahir juga sama, ayah menggedongmu tinggi dan berkata, 'kau anakku, jadilah hebat dan membanggakan kami.' dan ayah tertawa bahagia."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, ia pun membantah, "Nyatanya aku tak bisa membanggakan. Kak ... dan itu karena ayah selalu saja membandingkanku denganmu. Aku ... aku sangat membenci hal itu, aku juga ingin dekat dengannya seperti kau, Kak."

"Aku tahu, mungkin disituasi itu ayah memang salah, tapi kita sama sekali tidak tahu apa alasan yang membuat ayah melakukan hal itu semua. Lagipula, kalau masalah membanding-bandingkan, dulu aku juga diperlakukan sama."

Itachi menelisik adiknya, yang sekarang hanya terdiam.

"Sebagai anak, apa pun yang dilakukan orang tua, itu adalah jalan untuk menuju kebaikan kita. Walau begitu, aku tahu kalau sekarang percuma aku menjelaskan semua ini, karena ini sangat terlambat. Tapi, Sasuke ... coba bayangkan ayah kita yang sudah tua, dan sudah tak bisa berbuat banyak karena penyakitnya, kau mungkin tak akan bisa mengenalinya jika dapat melihat. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah kita. Sebagai orang yang lebih muda, sudah sewajibnya kita untuk tak berkeras hati."

Tangan Itachi menyentuh kembali helai rambut adiknya, di kepala itu ia mendoakan agar adiknya mau berdamai dengan masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Maafkanlah dirimu terlebih dahulu, Sasuke. Setelah itu kita pulang ke rumah, Adikku."

Uchiha Itachi memberikan si bunsu senyuman hangat untuk menguatkan dan meyakinkan sang adik, menyebabkan adanya getaran di hati dan rasa membuncah saat kepala berambut hitam itu ditimpahi sesuatu yang cukup berat dan kuat.

 _Mem_ _a_ _afkan diriku sendiri._

.

.

.

Beberapa jam mereka berkendara, setelah semalaman memikirkan apa yang diucapkan sang kakak, maka dirinya pun menyakinkan diri bahwa harus menyelesaikan masalah dan keegoisannya itu, sebelum Tuhan benar-benar tak memberinya kesempatan lagi. Sejak tadi, hatinya benar-benar tak bisa dibohongi, ia gelisah dan tegang secara bersamaan. Bagaimana pun juga, sudah sekian lama ia tak pulang ke rumah, sejak pemberontakannya di usia remaja, sekarang setelah ia tak mengingat masa lalunya selama bertahun-tahun, ia yang telah sembuh dari amnesianya pun memutuskan untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Melihat Sasuke yang tak bisa tenang sedari tadi, Itachi pun kembali menarik perhatian lelaki yang sekarang menyandarkan punggungnya dan kelihatan melamun itu.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, yakinlah bagaimana pun dia adalah seorang ayah." Bahu kaku Sasuke pun menjadi lebih rileks setelah Itachi menyentuhnya dan mengusap-usapnya pelan.

Ia hanya mengangguk dan kembali menarik napas, lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya merasakan angin yang cukup kencang dan membuat dirinya menjadi lebih menikmati perjalanan ini.

"Jendelanya kubuka agar kau lebih santai. Hiruplah wangi harum ini, sepanjang jalan adalah kebun bunga lavender dan kamelia."

Melakukan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya, Sasuke mulai memejamkan kelopak mata dan menghirup wangi itu, membuat efek tenang yang langsung mengalir ke otaknya.

Matanya pun terbuka, karena mendengar suara decitan ban mobil yang menandakan kalau mereka telah berhenti berkendara dan kemungkinan sampai di tempat tujuan. Itachi pun langsung saja membukakan pintu mobil yang ada di sebelah Sasuke, lelaki dewasa itu pun menyuruh sang sopir untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka dan membawanya masuk, sementara Sasuke kini berjalan beriringan bersama dengannya dengan sebelah tangan yang dipengang oleh Itachi.

Terlihat tergopoh-gopoh, seorang lelaki cukup tua berlari dari lorong panjang rumah kediaman Uchiha yang berbentuk teradisional Jepang, lelaki berpenampilan tua bernama Aoba itu mulai berkata kepada sang kepala keluarga yang terduduk di kursi goyang dan sedang membaca buku sambil menikmati semilir angin di sore hari dari taman belakang rumah.

"Tuanku, Tuan muda Itachi dan Tuan muda Sasuke telah pulang." Ekspresi berbinar dan bahagia kini tersemat di wajah tua Aoba, lelaki yang sudah mengabdi di keluarga Uchiha sejak muda itu pun mengundurkan diri untuk memberitahu agar pelayan segera menyiapkan hidangan dan kamar untuk mereka beristirahat. "Mereka akan menyusul kemari, Tuanku."

Buku sejak tadi sudah tertutup, kini ia letakkan di atas meja yang persis berada di sampingnya. Dahulu, ia memang sempat marah karena prilaku sang bungsu yang sudah sangat kelewatan, apalagi dengan nekat sampai menusuk kakaknya sendiri. Belum lagi Mikoto yang meninggal karena memikirkan nasib kedua putra mereka. Ia sangat marah, dan kecewa kepada dirinya juga anak bungsunnya. Namun, berangsurnya waktu berlalu, rasa rindu kepada sang bungsu ternyata lebih besar daripada apa pun, termasuk amarah yang sempat menguasai dirinya.

Bunyi langkah beberapa orang masuk ke indra pendengarannya, Fugaku tak berniat melihat mereka, hanya duduk bersandar di kursi goyang dan menatap langit sore yang sudah mengeluarkan serena jingga.

"Ayah!" sampai suara si sulunglah yang kemudian menginterupsinya. Ia pun menolehkan wajah guna untuk menatap kedua orang itu, bola matanya sesaat terlihat membesar, sebelum ia bisa mengembalikannya seperti semula.

Uchiha Sasuke, yang sudah sangat lama ia rindukan kini berada di depan matanya, berdiri dengan pandangan mata yang kosong, dan hanya memiliki sebelah lengan yang utuh. Tentu saja dirinya tahu kalau selama ini Sasuke mangalami cacat fisik dan menderita amnesia. Ia sendiri dahulu tidak mengizinkan sang bungsu untuk kembali ke rumah karena termakan amarah, namun ia tidak pernah menolak keinginan Itachi yang dengan suka rela mau merawat Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan masa lalunya.

Saat itu, Itachi pernah berbicara kepada dirinya yang berperawak tegas dan selalu berpendirian kuat, bahwa anak sulungnya itu akan membawa pulang Sasuke ketika ingatan itu sudah kembali. Fugaku tidak peduli, ketika Itachi mengatakannya, namun ia juga tak menolak. Dalam hati kecilnya, tentu saja masih ada rasa khawatir, apa lagi setelah sang istri meninggal dunia dan anak bungsunya kecelakaan hebat, pasti hatinya juga meradang karena ucapannya yang terlewat bodoh ketika marah dan tak mengizinkan Sasuke untuk tinggal di kediamannya.

Usianya sudah semakin tua, dan sekarang anak sulungnya menepati janji. Membawa Sasuke ke rumah yang sudah lama tidak dia tempati, menjenguk ayahnya yang renta dan telah sakit-sakitan. Apakah Sasuke sudah memaafkan kebodohannya dulu yang bersifat congkak?

"A-ayah?" lamunan Fugaku buyar saat ia mendengar suara yang sudah sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu, lebih berat dan terdengar khawatir secara bersamaan. Kalau memang ingatan Sasuke telah kembali, lantas benarkah anak bungsunya itu telah melapangkan dada dan berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Mata hitam yang layu itu kini menatap wajah sang bungsu sekali lagi, kedua lengannya terangkat ke atas, seperti ingin menyambut Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Namun sayang, Sasuke tak dapat menyaksikan ekpsresi penyesalan dan kerinduan yang mendalam dari sang ayah. Melihat hal ini, Fugaku pun berdiri, ia melangkah untuk lebih berdekatan dengan anaknya dan memeluknya dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang. Awalnya, Sasuke terkejut, ada canggung yang melekat di dalam dada, tetapi entah karena apa, semua rasa khawatir yang berlebih itu sirna karena kehangatan yang diterima dari sang ayah, belum lagi isak tangis kecil yang memasuki telinganya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasa hangat dan menangis haru karena berhasil berdamai dengan segala hal tak menyenangkan di masa lalu. Termasuk dengan ayahnya yang sempat tak menerimanya karena kelakukan buruknya.

.

.

.

Kedua orang tuanya tersenyum, Sakura menatap wajah-wajah yang selalu melakukan ekspresi palsu, dan termasuklah dirinya sekarang. Ia pun membalas senyum itu, dan membungkukkan tubuh sebelum berangkat pergi karena sang tuangan sudah menunggu di sampingnya. Gaara, lelaki itu hanya membengkokkan bibirnya dan menanggukkan kepala kepada sang tuan rumah, ia lalu menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura, dan pergi bersama sang gadis merah muda.

"Aku merasa tak banyak berubah, Gaara? Atau hanya perasaanku saja?" Sakura berucap setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil, ia menatap lelaki yang fokus berkendara itu dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Benarkah? Tapi kita memang penipu ulung, jadi tak tahu yang mana yang asli dan sedang memakai topeng. Kita berubah, namun tidak di depan orang-orang seperti mereka? Aku sendiri bingung." Gaara terkekeh pelan.

"Kau banyak berbicara, itu perubahan." Sakura menghela bosan.

"Bersabarlah, kau akan segera terbebas, Sakura"

Tatapan mata Sakura langsung mengarah kepada Gaara, gadis itu terlihat terkejut karena kata yang digunakan merujuk kepada dirinya saja, lelaki itu apakah tak ingin terbebas juga?

"Hanya aku?"

Selanjutnya, tak ada jawaban dari lelaki yang telah menghentikan lajunya dan beranjak dari kursi kemudi. Mereka tiba di sebuah taman kanak-kanan khusus yatim piatu, saat turun, Sakura melihat Gaara mengeluarkan banyak sekali mainan dan perlengkapan sekolah dari jok belakang dan bagasi mobil. Kenapa ia tidak memerhatikan dan tak sadar sedari tadi, pasti karena sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri? Dan sekarang, ia melihat anak-anak langsung mengerubungi Gaara yang tertawa lebar seperti tiada beban.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 18**

 **End**

 **Erza Note:**

Hai hai, saya kembali hadir di fanfic ini. Cukup cepat kan ya updatenya. Nah, chapter depan isya Allah akan bahas masalah orang tua Sakura hehe. Terus saja juga lagi nyari wangsit sama salah satu author ahli di bidang bisnis, heheh ini bukan bidang saya, jadi mau minta pencerahan.

Btw, doakan supaya saya gak webe, soalnya kadang mah gak ada niat untuk nulis hiks.

Semoga kalian puas dengan chap ini, karena sudah panjang hehe. Btw, di fanfic Victim ini, Sasuke dan Sakura gak selalu di tempat yang samaan ya, karena itu dah ketentuan, nanti ada waktunya sendiri kok. Cerita ini mungkin akan nembus 25 chapter, karena ini aja masih masalah restu SasuSaku, belum pernikahan dan konflik akhir. Hhehhehhe.

Semoga kalian betah sama Victim ya, walau ini cerita angsty.

Balasan Review:

EchaNM: Makasih udah suka hehehe. Makasih juga sudah semangat membacanya.

Zarachan: Makasih sudah semangatin hehe. Dan sudah lanjut.

Sonya: Makasih ya, Mbak hehe. Makasih lagi dah semangatin hehe. Dah lanjut.

Lightflower22: Makasih sudah suka dan sudah seneng hehe.

Guest: Ah, chap chap 16 itu updatenya beda dengan chap 17, waktu itu tertukar jadi sila dibaca ulang hehe.

Ranindri: Bukan republish sih, Cuma tertukar sama chap 16.

VolumeKubus16: Hai juga heheh. Makasih sudah suka. Hayo mikirin apaan wkwkwkk. Ahahah iya makasih ya sudah ditunggu dan udah lanjut nih.

Dian Cherry: Sudah update hehe. Maksih sudah nunggu hehe. Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa gak dipublish di ffn, terutama karena susah balas review dan susah ngobrol sama readers kalo ada yang ingin ditanya hehe. Cara masuk ke wattpad gampang kok, iya harus daftar dulu baru bisa baca, dan bisa lewat fb juga loginnya. Btw, Skuel takhukkan sang iblis belum dipublish karena masih mau fokus sama Victim, heehhehe.

Kura cakun: Makasih dah suka. Heheh dah lanjut.


	20. 19 Dia Lelaki Berambut Scarlet

**Victim**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial untuk** **Mbak Sonya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy reading, Minna-san**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **19**

 **Dia Lelaki Berambut Scarlet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul sepuluh malam, namun sepertinya otakknya masih tak mengizinkan dirinya untuk beristirahat. Entah kenapa, selalu saja terngiang-ngiang suara dari sang sahabat saat mereka berbicara di mobil tadi? Ada sesuatu yang aneh bersarang di dada, saat lelaki itu mengatakan akan membebaskannya. Tidak, ia tak ingin hanya dirinya saja, namun keinginannya yang terbesar adalah menyadarkan semua dan mengubah keadaan menjadi lebih baik.

Tak ada suara lain, hanya bunyi detik jam dan suara angin yang terkadang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela, sedang dirinya berada di depan meja rias, menatap raga yang terlihat hampa dan tak kuasa melakukan perlawanan. Kalau bukan karena bantuan orang-orang baik hati itu, maka ia pasti sudah tertumbalkan karena keegoisan orang tuanya.

Sakura hanya terdiam dengan kepala yang mulai berdenyut, sedang di suatu tempat di jarak yang bermil-mil jauhnya dari singgah sana sang gadis, seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut _scarlet_ yang tertiup angin terlihat hanya memandang entah apa di luar sana, ia berada di balkon kamar, dengan belaian malam dan mantel berbulu hadiah dari kakak perempuannya yang telah tiada.

Jemari tangannya terlihat memerah dan ada tanda-tanda luka di buku-buku jari, juga sebuah ponsel yang diremasnya dengan gigi gemeletukan. Ia berjanji akan membebaskan gadis kesayangannya, gadis yang dicintainya, kepada lelaki yang perasaan telah terbalaskan, tak seperti dirinya yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Gaara telah menghubungi Itachi, membicarakan rencan untuk membuat Mebuki dan Kizashi terdesak dan mau bernegosiasi dengan mereka. Jadi, besok ia akan datang ke rumah keluarga Haruno, berasama kedua orang tuanya, juga Itachi dan Sasuke. Berniat melakukan hal baik, yang entah mengapa Gaara yakin, mereka akan ditolak mentah-mentah mengingat keangkuhan kedua pasangan suami istri itu.

"Sakura, kau akan kubebaskan ... apa pun yang terjadi. Kau berhak bahagian dan hidup dengan lelaki yang kaucintai."

Sore tadi, ia juga sudah menghubungi keluarga Sakura kalau besok mereka akan datang untuk menyampaikan hal penting. Untung saja, kedua orang tua Sakura menyetujui permintaan calon menantunya itu. Gaara menyeringai, lagipula jika mereka menikah pun, semua ini dilakukan demi bisnis, karena bagi orang-orang yang lebih mementingkan harga diri dibalut dalam hedonis, tidak ada yang lebih berarti dari bisnis yang berkembang pesat, walau mereka mengorbankan anaknya sendiri dengan melakukan segala cara, termasuk menjodohkan dengan salah satu orang yang berpengaruh di dunia fana ini.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki dewasa sedang membantu adiknya bediri, dengan kemeja yang juga telah ia kancing, juga pakaian mahal yang membungkus tubuh lelaki tidak sempurna itu, adiknya yang tampan terlihat semakin berkarisma, walau dengan tongkat di tangan kanan satu-satunya. Itachi tersenyum, ia membatin Sakura pasti akan terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka, namun kemudian ia merasa tak yakin kehadiran mereka akan disambut baik, terlepas ada dirinya yang memiliki andil dalam kerja sama antara perusahaan Haruno dan Uchiwa.

"Kaugugup? Tak apa, Sakura pasti akan sangat bahagia melihatmu, Sasuke." Ia kini membelai punggung adiknya, lelaki itu hanya menganggukkan kepala, bersiap menuju rumah sang gadis impian untuk menyampaikan niat baik mereka, walau hati kecilnya menjerit karena tahu kelak akan terjadi seperti apa.

"Apa ini akan berhasil? Kau pasti tahu, Kak. Jika orang tua Sakura itu yang menyakitiku." Sasuke menghela napasnya, entah kenapa ia merasa kalau ini akan segera berakhir menyakitkan.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke merasakan punggungnya diusap sang kakak dengan perlahan, guna menetralisir perasaan negatif yang memancar dari hatinya.

Awalnya, mereka terlebih dahulu pergi ke kediaman Gaara, lelaki itu menyambut mereka dengan ramah, sedikit berbasa-basi menanyai kabar masing-masing, lalu dari rumah lelaki berambut _scarlet_ itu mereka mengendarai mobil Gaara dan menuju ke kediaman Haruno. Di dalam rumah keluarga Sakura, pun sudah bersiap. Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya kini berada di ruang tamu menunggu kehadiran sang calon menantu dan besan, pakaian mereka terlihat mewah seperti acara-acara resmi lainnya. Di ruang makan, hidangan yang sangat menggugah selera sedang disiapkan oleh para pelayan.

Seorang _maid_ mendatangi mereka yang sedang duduk dengan teh yang berada di atas meja, mereka yang ada di dalam ruang tamu pun berdiri, menyambut keluarga Rei yang akan datang berkunjung.

Gaara terlebih dahulu terlihat memasuki ruangan dan lelaki itu langsung tersenyum kepada keluarga Sakura, lalu ada ayah dan ibu lelaki yang merupakan tunangannya itu, sekarang giliran Sakura yang menundukkan kepala dengan sopan, saat mengangkat kepala, tiba-tiba saja tatapannya membulat, ia terkejut dan dadanya langsung berdesir ketika menatap seseorang yang sudah lama sangat dirindukannya, yang selalu ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Sa-suke- _kun_ ," bisik Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri. Matanya yang bagai _emerald_ tak teralihkan fokus dan hanya menbidik lelaki berpenampilan menawan itu, di sebelahnya ada sang kakak yang tersenyum dan mengengguk kepada keluarga Sakura.

Terlihat sekali Mebuki dan Kizashi juga mengalami keterkejutan yang sama dengan sang putri, namun bedanya kedua orang tua Sakura kini merasa heran dengan kehadiran orang yang mereka kita telah meregang nyawa.

"Apa kabar, Haruno- _san_?" ucapan Itachi mengalihkan tatapan tak suka mereka, lelaki itu terlihat tersenyum dan mulai duduk di depan sang empunya rumah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, Uchiha- _san_?" Kizashi tak pelak langsung menyuarakan pikirannya, ia lalu menatap Gaara yang juga sedang menyimpulkan senyum di bibir.

"Kalau begitu, langsung saja, Haruno-s _an_. Saya, mewakili keluarga adik saya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, berkunjung dan menemui anda sebagai orang tua Haruno Sakura, untuk menyampaikan niat baik kami yang ingin mempersunting putri anda." Itachi kembali tersenyum, sementara kedua orang tuan Sakura hanya bermuka datar dan tersenyum merendahkan.

"Kukira, kalian tak pantas melakukan hal ini kepada seorang gadis yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain, bukankah Uchiha mendatangi perntunangan Gaara dan Sakura?" sarkas ucapan Mebuki, wanita itu masih menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama di wajah.

Gaara yang mendengar hal itu pun mulai melakukan perannya, ia lantas mengambil andil dan berbicara, "Maaf, _Oji-sama, Oba-sama_ _._ Aku dan Sakura sudah sepakat untuk tak melanjutkan hubungan, lagipula kami sudah tak memakai cincin, dan orang tuaku pun telah setuju dengan keinginan kami ini. Kami tak saling mencintai dan tak ingin dijadikan boneka semata untuk mengeruk kejayaan." Walau wajah Gaara menampilkan kurva yang tersungging di bibir, hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mengatakan dirinya tak mencintai Sakura.

"Lelucon apa ini, Rei- _san_?"

"Aku harap kau memikirkan ini, Haruno- _san_. Awalnya aku sangat menyetujui kalau Sakura dan Gaara mengikat janji, namun belakangan Gaara mengatakan kalau Sakura hanya mencintai salah satu bungsu Uchiha. Lagipula, kautahu kalau kami sangat tak menyangka kenapa kalian sampai berniat membunuh salah satu bungsu Uchiha yang perusaannya sangat berpengaruh bagi kelancaran bisnis kita, Haruno- _san_?" ayah Gaara berbicara dengan lugas, wajah lelaki paruh baya itu terlihat sangat tak menyangka kalau rekan bisnisnya melakukan hal kotor seperti ini. Ia menyayangi putranya, baginya anak adalah segalanya, tak disangka kalau Sakura tak pernah menadapatkan apa yang semestinya ia rasakan terhadap keluarga ini.

Ayah Gaara menggelengkan kepala, rambut _scarlet_ itu terlihat bergoyang mengikuti gerakknya, wajahnya kini ia tolehkan ke arah Sasuke, lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan terlihat sangat menderita, apa lagi kalau diperhatikan dengan baik, masih ada sedikit bekas luka.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku harap kau berkata jujur, Haruno- _san_. Gaara sudah mengurus orang-orang suruhanmu, dan jika kau tak mengaku, cepat atau lambat kami akan mengirim kalian ke dalam bui. Lagipula, jika dua perusahaan berpengaruh keluar dari kesepakatan, kau akan mendapatkan kerugian yang besar."

Kedua orang tua Sakura terdiam, dan terlihat menimbang, keringat sebesar biji jangung mulai bermunculan di wajahnya. Sialnya, mereka melupakan untuk menghabisi orang-orang suruhan mereka setelah melaksanakan tugas tak becus itu. Lagipula, yang dikatakan orang berengsek berambut _scarlet_ ini benar, Uchiwa dan Rei _Corp_ adalah rekan bisnis mereka yang mengambil andil dalam kerja sama, jika mereka bersatu untuk menghancurkannya, itu terdengar masuk akal dan akan habislah mereka.

Kizashi memutar otak, ia lalu menyeringai.

"Baiklah, kami mengakuinya. Itu memang benar." Ia menampilkan tawa mengejek yang membuat Itachi menggeram.

"Dan, _yah_. Terserah kalian mau melakukan apa kepada mereka berdua. Kami sudah sepakat untuk tak peduli lagi dengan gadis itu, ambillah ia jika kalian mau, tapi jangan coba-coba untuk membatalkan kerja sama. Uchiha dan Rei."

Tubuh Sakura bergetar, apa ia seburuk itu? kenapa begini? Kenapa mereka tega kepadanya?

Air mata Sakura sudah menggenang dan siap akan tumpah, namun ia berusaha untuk menahan dirinya, hatinya sakit bukan main. Apa mereka benar-benar tak ada setitik kasih pun kepadanya?

"H-haruno- _san_?" Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak disangka perbuatan orang tua Sakura sampai sekeji ini, mereka rela melakukan segala cara untuk kesuksesan semata.

"Pergilah, bawa gadis itu. Hanya dirinya tanpa apa pun yang ada di rumah ini."

.

.

.

Tak ada yang berbicara setelahnya, Sasuke dan Sakura duduk bersebelahan, saat pertama kali bertemu mereka merasakan kebahagiaan yang membuncah, namun sekarang mereka kembali dikurung duka. Sakura, gadisnya pasti amat terluka dan ini semua karena ulahnya, karena dirinyalah yang membuat hubungan keluarga Sakura menjadi bertambah buruk.

"Bukan karena kau, Sasuke- _kun_ ," bisik Sakura, wajah gadis itu menghadap jendela namun entah kenapa ia begitu harus mengatakan hal ini. Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya menghela napas, lengannya pun membelai punggung Sakura dan gadis itu langsung gemetaran karena sejak tadi menahan luka dan kesedihannya. Isak tangis tak bisa ditahannya lagi, dan Sasuke semakin mendekat dan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Setidaknya, walau perasaan mereka sama-sama hancur karena diperlakukan dengan sangat buruk, Sasuke jauh lebih baik karena tak memiliki hubungan darah dengan kedua orang tua Sakura, jadi ia ingin menjadikan dadanya untuk sandaran sang gadis yang masih sesegukan dalam tangisnya.

"Ssttt," lirih suara Sasuke menenangkan, ia bahkan tak tau harus berkata apa dan tak ingin membuat Sakura bertambah masalah, maka ia hanya membelai-belai punggung Sakura dan mencium kepalanya sesekali untuk menyalurkan kekuatan.

Mereka sampai di kediaman Gaara, Sakura yang masih menangis pun tetap berada di pelukan Sasuke walau mereka sudah keluar dari mobil. Itachi langsung mengucapkan amat terimakasih kepada kedua orang tua Gaara yang mau bekerja sama, ia juga memeluk lelaki berambut _scarlet_ dan bermata panda itu.

"Ya, sebaiknya kalian menginap di sini saja." Ayah Gaara mengintrubsikan.

"Keadaan Sakura pun masih terlalu kacau." Sasuke menganggukkan kepala saat mendengar ucapan Gaara dan lelaki beriris _fern_ itu lalu mempersilakan mereka masuk dan menunjukkan kamar tamu.

Sasuke dan Sakura masuk di kamar yang sama, laki-laki itu hanya duduk di depan sang gadis berambut _taffy_ yang masih amat terluka, walau tak bisa menyaksikan keadaan sang gadis, tetapi dengan telinganya yang sangat peka, Sasuke mengerti kalau Sakura belum terlepaskan dari kesedihan yang merongrong dirinya.

"Aku mendengar bunyi saat menyentuh air matamu, Sakura." Tatapan Sakura langsung mengunci wajah Sasuke, saat lelaki itu mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Dan aku tak suka," bisiknya, namun dapat di dengar gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu.

Lengan Sasuke yang masih menyentuh sebelah pipi sang gadis, kini ia genggam. Sakura menyatukan tangannya dengan sang lelaki pujaan, ia sekarang mencium tangan kuat yang selalu digunakan untuk mengolesi cat. Dirinya masih mengisak dan terbata saat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tapi, j-jangan lukis aku saat menangis. _Hiks_ , Suu- _chan_."

Dalam batin, Sasuke bersyukur karena Sakura sudah mau mengalihakan pikirannya dan mulai menghapus air matanya.

"Ya, aku janji." Sasuke juga membatu membersihkan air mata dari pipi Sakura.

Lama ia terdiam, setelahnya Sakura mendekatkan diri dan memeluk Sasuke kuat.

"Sekarang, aku sebatang kara dan telah dibuang."

" _Hei_ , jangan seperti itu. _Oh_ ya, mau kukenalkan dengan ayahku?"

Sakura mengangguk, ia kembali bebisik, "Sekarang kau sudah kembali kepada keluargamu, dan aku telah dibuang." Gadis itu bergetar kembali, Sasuke hanya bisa mengulum senyum sedih, karena kekasihnya yang patah hati.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Sasuke kembali menyentuh wajah Sakura, mengusap-usap sudut bibir sang gadis dan memberikan ciuman yang panjang, namun penuh dengan kehati-hatian seakan Sakura ada kepingan kacah yang mudah pecah. Ia ingin menenangkan gadisnya, dan membuat sang merah muda percaya dengan semua yang diucapkannya, kalau dirinya tak akan meninggalkannya sendiri, baginya Sakura sangat berharga, seorang yang telah membawa dan mengenalkannya dengan yang namanya hidup dan impian.

Ya, Sasuke memiliki impian untuk hidup bersama sang kekasih, untuk membahagikannya.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 19

End

 **Catatan Erza:**

Hai, akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini. Hehehe.

Weh, Sakura sekarang yang merasa nasibnya ngenes, tapi tenang aja, ada Gaara dan Sasuke yang siap selalu ada di dekatmu heheh.

Oh, ya. Kemungkinan chapter depan menceritakan tentang pernihakanan SasuSaku. Dan mereka yang akan bersembunyi di suatu tempat yang letaknya di desa terpencil.

Jadi akan mulai masuk konflik inti dan menceritakan yang diprolog heheh.

Singkatnya, bagi yang belum jelas dengan keluarga Sakura dan watak ayah dan ibunya, aku ambil watak ortu sakura itu dari serial Drama Korea yang judulnya Boys before flower, yang jadi orang tuanya Goo Jun Pyo. Jadi mereka itu lebih mentingi harta dan kejayaan daripada keluarga, sampe gorbani anak sendiri demi aset dan lainnya.

Ok deh, sekian cuap-cuapnya.

 **Balasan:**

 **Cekbioauroran:** Heheh memang genre yang sedih kok.

 **Q Lenka:** Weheheh syukur deh kalau dah lega. Makasih udah baper heheh.

 **Zarachan:** Makasih sudah bersedia haru untuk ff ini, hehe.

 **EchaNM:** Makasih udah suka hehe. Wih, ini abal abal gini, jauh la sama novel hehe apalagi judulnya termasuk ngasal. Hehehe.

 **Younghee Lee**

 **Volume Kubus16:** Hi juga. Iya salah lihat heheh, aku sering gitu. Iya, masih panjang, tapi chap 19 ini udah mulai masuk ke prolog dan konflik inti. Maksih semangatnya dan dah mau sabar hehe. Masalah ketemuan FugaSasu, memang sengaja gak terlalu dramatis, karena di sini kondisinya Fugaku itu dah tua dan sakit-sakitan, jadi kalau dari penelitianku, orang tau yang udah sakit-sakitan itu hatinya gampang luluh gitu, jadi lemah fisik dan psikis. Apalagi di sini Fugaku kan udah sadar sama kesalahan dan perlakukannya itu. Ok, makasih.

 **Sonya:** Iya, Mbak masalah keluarga Sasuke. Iya kadang suka salah paham mbak heheh. Makasih semangatnya ya, Mbak.

 **SitiEneng4:** Heheh terimakasih sudah sedih karena Sasuke, masalah ending masih rahasia yang, say. Gak enak nanti kalau bocor. Makasih sudah mau menunggu hehe.

 **Suchphi:** Makasih udah suka dan makasih lagi karena nyemangati hehe.

 **Diah Cherry:** Hehe iya, lagi mood. Iya harus daftar dulu hehe. Samasama. Dichap 19 ini dah ada scene SS kok hehe, ini dah lumayan roman kan ya heheh. Masalah ending masih rahasia ya heheh, gak enak nanti kalau bocor. Heheh sabar, silakan ikuti kelanjutannya hehe. Wahah iya makasih, ini keknya masih kilat kan ya?

Ok, salam sayang dari istinya Itachikoi,

zhaErza


	21. 20 Mereka Mencoba Mengukir Kebahagiaan

**Victim**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial untuk** **Mbak Sonya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy reading, Minna-san**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **20**

 **Mereka Mencoba Mengukir Kebahagiaan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari pasca pengakuan orang tua Sakura yang telah membuang dirinya, gadis dengan netran _Fern_ itu sekarang berada di panti asuhan, menenangkan pikiran dan diri ke pinggir desa Midori, bersama dengan anak-anak panti yang membuatnya menjadi ceria kembali. Mereka melakukan banyak hal, Sasuke kini selalu dikerubungi anak-anak yang sangat terpukau dengan kemampuan melukis lelaki pemilik _obsidian_ itu. Lihatlah betama mata-mata mungil anak-anak suci yang berbinar karena Sasuke melukis sebuah bunga yang tengah dipegang gadis kecil.

Sebagian lagi, berada di sisi Sakura. Gadis itu tengah mengajari prakarya kepada anak-anak, yaitu membuat bunga dengan menggunakan campuran tepung, sabun mandi batangan yang telah dihancurkan, dan sedikit air. Membuatnya menjadi adonan dan membentuk kepingan lembaran menyerupai kelopak bunga. Lalu, disatukan dan ditempelakan ke sebuah sumpit kayu, membentuk sekuntum bunga.

" _Wah_ , Sakura- _sensei_ , ini sangat indah." Anak-anak bertepuk tangan, mengagumi karya yang telah berhasih mereka buat.

"Kalian amat pandai." Sakura pun menampakkan senyumnya.

Menjelang siang, setelah menyantap hidangan, para anak pun diharuskan untuk beristirahat selama enam puluh menit. Ketika suasanan sedang sepi, Sasuke dan Sakura pun mendudukkan diri di taman dekat dengan kolam ikan koi.

"Bagaimana persaanmu?" hela napas Sakura dapat terdengar saat Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Lebih baik, ini berkat dirimu, Suu- _chan_."

"Syukurlah," gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kepala berambut _midnight_ itu ditolehkan menghadap sang kekasih yang duduk di samping dan sedang menghadap langit, walau bola mata _obsidian_ -nya sama sekali tak bisa menyaksikan salah satu anugerah Tuhan, tetap saja Sasuke merasa hangat saat telapak kanannya bergenggaman erat dengan sang gadis berambut _taffy_.

"Rencananya, besok kita akan menemui ayahku. Dia terdengar sangat senang ketika aku membicarakanmu dulu, sepertinya ayahku ingin menemuimu, Sakura."

Gadis itu menangguk, ia pun merasa ikut bahagia karena mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Selama ini, yang Sakura tahu dari Itachi bahwa ayah Sasuke itu sangat kaku, namun syukurlah kalau sekarang hubungan mereka sudah semakin membaik, ia hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya, karena merasa sengatan di hati. Entah bagaimana, dirinya menjadi mengingat kedua orang tuanya. Walau kedua orang tuanya sendiri memiliki sifat yang kaku dan sangat dingin terhadap dirinya, tapi ia tak bisa membenci mereka. Tentu saja, seharusnya Sakura sejak dahulu mendengarkan nasihat bahwa ia akan menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga, namun tidak, ia selalu menyukai dunia kedokteran hingga membawanya kepada profesi yang memang tak pernah disetujui oleh ayah dan ibunya. Seharusnya, ia dibesarkan untuk mewarisi aset keluarganya, namun Sakura memilih jalannya sendiri karena ia tak pernah tertarik dengan dunia bisnis. Jadi, bagi orang tuanya, ada atau tidak dirinya dalam keluarga ini sama sekali tidak memengaruhi kehidupan mereka sekarang. Apalagi sudah ada Sasori yang akan menampung warisan meraka.

Sejak kecil, Sakura selalu dilimpahi dengan kepintaran di atas rata-rata, sedang kakaknya Sasori tak begitu berprestasi dalam belajar, melihat perbedaan jauh akademik mereka, tentu membuat kedua orang tuanya menjadikan dirinya sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan besar itu. Walau pun sedemikian, Sasori tetap ditempah agar dapat setidaknya bisa pantas duduk di kursi penguasa saat ada keadaan-keadaan genting, seperti kematian Sakura atau seperti Sakura yang bersikeras tak ingin hidup di jalan bisnis.

Sasori sedang menempuh gelar doktornya di luar negeri, setelah belajar dengan keras dan habis-habisan, membuat kerja keras itu membuahkan hasil dan akhirnya lelaki berambut rubi itu setidaknya sudah bisa untuk sesekali mengurusi perusahan orang tuanya dan ikut andil dalam rapat. Lelaki sulung Haruno itu mulai mendapat pengakuan dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Sakura!"

Gadis itu tersentak saat mendengar Sasuke menyebutkan namanya dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Ya, aku baik, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura kembali menghela napas dan itu terdengar oleh Sasuke, lelaki itu ingin bertanya, namun Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu menjatuhkan kepalanya yang sewarna gulali ke bahu kanannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," gumam Sakura dalam sandarannnya.

" _Hm_?"

Sejenak, Sasuke tak mendengar balasan dari gumam tanya yang diutarakan kepada sang kekasih, malahan ia semakin merasakan kalau kepala Sakura kian jatuh ke ceruk lehernya, sesekali bahkan Sasuke merasakan bibir Sakura yang memakai pelembab _lemonade_ itu mengecup kulitnya, dan tangan yang tadinya mengenggam telapaknya kini malah memeluk satu-satunya lengan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kita menikah." Sasuke tahu ia tak salah dengar, namun tetap saja secara nyata mengetahui itu adalah suara Sakura yang mengutarakan satu kalimat sakral tersebut, membuat dadanya menjadi berdesir.

"Sakura," bisik Sasuke.

"Lagipula, kupikir orang tuaku sudah setuju, kalau kau mengerti maksudku." Sakura berkata nyaris terasa dingin dalam pendengaran Sasuke. Lelaki itu hanya bisa mengecup dahi kekasihnya dan ingin memberikan rasa hangat yang bisa mengobati luka yang masih terlalu basah.

"Sebaiknya jangan telalu tergesa," ucap Sasuke yang masih ingin berkata, namun Sakura sudah menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersuara nyaring.

"Tapi kita mempunyai kesempatan sekarang, Sasuke- _kun_! Tak ada bedanya, dan tak ada yang akan peduli lagi, kita bebas!" bola mata _fern_ itu membeliak, Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala dan membuat Sakura semakin naik darah.

"Hei, tenanglah." Sasuke terdengar amat lembut, lagipula sekarang dua jarinya yaitu telunjuk dan tengah sedang menyentuh dengan sedikit tenaga pada dahi lebar Sakura yang sedang berkerut dalam, tentu saja karena emosi sesaat yang merongrong hati kekasihnya itu.

"Aku memang sangat ingin, hidup denganmu adalah impianku sekarang," ucapan Sasuke terhenti, matanya yang bemanik berbeda itu menatap kosong kekasihnya yang sekarang posisi duduk mereka saling nyaris berhadapan di bangku panjang yang berada di taman.

"Lalu?"

"Dahulu, aku tak pernah berpikir sampai ke sana. Maksudku, kau tentu sadar di zaman sekarang ini, gadis gila mana yang mau menikah dengan lelaki miskin dan cacat dengan ingatan masa lalu yang tak jelas pula?" Sasuke mendengus dan membuat Sakura merengut, entah kenapa mendengar hal ini bukannya membuat Sakura menjadi melayang, karena hanya dia yang mau menerima keadaan mengenaskan kekasihnya.

"Maksudmu aku ini gila, begitu?" Sakura memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya, ia kesal bukan main.

"Ya, cinta itu memang gila, bukan. Tak peduli bagaimana dan seperti apa kau, kalau sudah mencinta itu tak akan membuatmu berhenti."

"Suu-c _han_! Jangan disamakan dengan orang gila juga!"

Sasuke tertawa lepas karena mendengar omelan kekasihnya, dan Sakura hanya bisa terpesona melihat ketampanan dari lelaki tidak sempurna itu, karena wajah bahagianya. Tawa lepas itu membuat lesung pipi Sasuke terlihat jelas. Entah berapada kali ini terjadi, namun Sakura tetap saja terpesona menangkap anugerah terindah yang ada pada diri Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa matamu pernah diperiksa? Siapa tahu masih bisa dioperasi atau bisa juga melakukan donor mata?"

"Yang sebelah kiri," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan matanya yang bermanik _orchid_. Ia lalu kembali berkata, "tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi dengan bantuan operasi, tapi yang sebelah kanan bisa. Namun, setelah kupikirkan, aku masih belum siap menatap dunia, aku takut melihat ayah yang kata kakak sudah sakit-sakitan. Mungkin aku akan tidak sanggup nanti."

Lelaki bersurai _raven_ itu terdiam, ia lalu membiarkan Sakura untuk menyentuh kelopak mata Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tak terlalu jauh dari desa Midori, tempat yang menjadi rumah bagi anak-anak tak berorang tua yang disebut panti asuhan, sekitar lima jam perkalanan darat, maka akan memasuki kawasan desa lain yang merupakan tempat kelahiran Uchiha bersaudara, di saat udara yang sudah semakin dingin karena sedang memasuki musim gugur, saat daun-daun mulai menunjukkan partisipasi terhadap iklim empat musim ini, saat itu pula pasangan kekasih Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di rumah orang tua Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak memakai tongkatnya, tangannya bergandengan dengan Sakura, dan gadis itulah yang menjadikan diri sebagai penunjuk arah. Mereka disambut oleh salah satu pelayan yang bernama Aoba, lelaki tua yang sudah mengabdi di sini semanjak Sasuke belum lahir.

"Tuan besar sedang berada di perapian, Tuan Muda dan Nona. Mari saya antar." Lelaki itu berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan agak tergesa dan cepat, sementara Sasuke dan Sakura mengikuti dengan agak lambat, Sakura sendiri lebih mementingkan Sasuke yang memiliki kekurangan. Itu sebabnya ia hanya memerhatikan pelayan senior itu dan mengingat arah yang dilalui Aoba.

Ketika sampai di ruangan yang dimaksud, Aoba sudah membukakakan pintu dengan wajah penuh senyum.

"Silakan, Tuan Besar sangat bersenang hati dan menantikan kunjungan ini."

Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kosa kata Aoba yang sangat sopan dan penuh dengan kalimat bak puisi.

" _Ah_ , iya. Heheh, terimakasih Paman Aoba." Aoba langsung menundukkan kepala dan separuh tubuh dengan wajah berseri-seri, membuat Sakura salah tingkah dan hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dengan keramahan salah satu pelayan di kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

.

Lelaki tua itu menikmati kehangatan yang sedang disuguhkan oleh perapiannya yang menyala, duduk dengan tenang sementara sebuah buku berada di atas tangan, sesekali menyesap teh hijau kesukaannya dan menatap foto keluarga yang terpasang tepat di dinding yang langsung dapat di lihat oleh mata sayu tuanya. Bibirnya menampilkan bengkokan kurva saat ia melihat wajah sang istri yang tersenyum bahagia, juga anak-anaknya yang mesih berusia sangat muda. Terutama anak bungsunnya yang berwajah kemerahan dan bertatapan polos.

Sebelumnya, Fugaku sangat tidak menyangka kalau anak bungsunya akan berkunjung ke rumah ini dengan membawa calon menantunya yang pernah diceritakan dahulu. Mengetahui kalau Sasuke menepati janjinya, Fugaku tentu saja merasa amat senang karena akhirnya akan diperkenalkan dengan wanita menarik yang sudah mengunci hati Sasuke.

Ketika itu, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sang kepala pelayan, Aoba pun memberitahu kalau kedua orang yang ditunggu telah menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Uchiha, setelah ia persilakan masuk, tampaklah dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin yang langsung mengunci fokus matanya, yang satu anak bungsunya dan yang satu lagi seorang gadis dengan rambut yang warnanya nyaris sama dengan gulali kesukaan istrinya dulu.

"Ayah!" Sasuke tersenyum, khayalan Fugaku tentang istrinya yang sangat menyukai camilan yang sewarna dengan rambut gadis yang dibawa Sasuke pun terpecahkan, lelaki tua itu tersenyum menyambut kedatangan anaknya, ia berdiri.

"Selamat sore, Paman." Sakura menundukkan kepala sebagai rasa hormat, ia agak gugup karena harus bercengkrama dengan calon mertua.

"Sasuke, selamat datang. Dan sore, kekasih Sasuke." Fugaku menyeringai, yang sepintas sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

" _Ah_ , ini Haruno Sakura, Ayah. Sakura, ini ayahku." Sekali lagi, Fugaku menatap gadis manis itu menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum gugup, membuatnya menggelengkan kepala dan menyuruh kedua sejoli itu untuk duduk di dekat perapian yang hangat.

Bunyi kayu-kayu yang tengah dimakan api menjadi pemecah kesepian saat menunggu pelayan membawakan camilan untuk kdua muda-mudi ini.

Mereka sekadar berbasa-basi pada awalnya, Sasuke tertawa kecil saat sang ayah menggodanya dan Sakura hanya bisa meringis karena merasa malu. Ayahnya juga bertanya mengenai hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin berapa lama. Dan keseriusan dalam membina kasih. Yang awalnya pembicaraan tak serius, kini berubah menjadi agak kaku. Saat Sasuke menceritakan rencana mereka untuk menikah.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu, Sakura?" awalnya, Fugaku ingin melanjutkan pertanyaannya, namun melihat raut wajah Sakura yang murung, membuat dirinya mengerti. Ia sudah paham pemikiran muda-mudi ini.

"Sepertinya, Sakura berhubungan tak baik dengan keluarga, begitukan." Mendengar pernyataan Fugaku, membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak dan menandakan kalau tebakan ayah Sasuke itu benar adanya.

"Dengarlah, dahulu aku selalu berpikir, bahwa tak ada yang lebih bisa membanggakan leluhurku dan keluarga selain kejayaan yang kucapai. Aku mendidik anak-anakku, agar mereka bisa tumbuh menjadi orang yang sukses. Fokusku terlalu terarah kepada Itachi yang sangat berbakat, menaruh harapan besar kepadanya dan mengendalikan anak baik itu, hingga melupakan Sasuke. Sasuke, selalu kutempah ulang agar bisa seperti kakaknya kelak. Tapi, tak semua bisa berjalan dengan kehendakku, karena Sasuke bukanlah Itachi." Fugaku menghentikan ceritanya, ia lalu meneguk teh hijau yang berada di atas meja dekat dengan kursi tunggalnya.

"Ayah," bisik Sasuke terdengar ke telinga mereka.

"Aku yakin, beberapa orang yang mementingkan kejayaan bisnis, juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku. Termasuk juga kedua orang tuamu, Sakura. Apa aku salah?"

Sakura awalanya hanya terdiam, namun ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, benar apa yang dikatakan Fugaku, kedua orang tuanya memerlakukan dirinya dengan sang kakak hampir sama seperti yang ayah Sasuke lakukan. Ingin menjadikan mereka sesuai dengan keinginan mereka sendiri, tanpa berpikir dengan segala yang diinginkan itu apakah bisa membuat mereka bahagia?

"Tapi, aku hanya tak mengerti, saat aku keluar dari jalur yang mereka ukir. Seolah tak ada lagi kenangan bersamaku, seperti menghilang dan tak bersisa. Aku tahu mereka teramat dingin, tapi dahulu lebih baik daripada sekarang," ucapan itu terhenti, Sakura merasa hatinya berdenyut lagi menyaksikan dengan enteng orang tuanya membuangnya.

Sentuhan di punggung membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik, Sasuke selalu khawatir saat pembicaraan seperti ini diungkin oleh sang kekasih, karena ia tahu kalau Sakura masih amat bersedih setelah tak dipedulikan dengan teramat nyata.

"Itulah kesalahanku dulu, membuat Sasuke meresakan ketidakadilan, terbuang dan menjadi memberontak. Tapi, sejujurnya aku sangat menyayangi anak-anakku. Terlepas dari obsesiku untuk menjadikan mereka berdua berhasih dan membahagiakan leluhur. Kuyakin, Sakura. Kedua orang tuamu pun memiliki rasa itu kepadamu, hanya untuk sekarang hati mereka masih ditutupi dengan ego, saatnya tiba nanti ... pasti mereka akan menyadari kesalahan ini."

Tetesan air mata tak bisa dibendung lagi oleh sang pemilik netran _fern_ , Sakura terisak dan membuat Sasuke sangat meresa kecewa karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, sunggu ia bukan pribadi yang bisa berkata manis. Maka, hanya tangan tunggalnya saja yang bekerja, dan sesekali membisikkan kalau semua ini akan segera membaik.

"A-aku, hanya ingin mengikuti kata hatiku. Tapi, semuanya terasa a-amat berat, Paman." Punggung Sakura kembali gemetaran, suaranya tercekat dan ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Hatinya kian teriris, mengingat segala pengorbanan yang sudah dilakukan karena ingin mengikuti kata hatinya, apakah yang ia perbuat salah? Hingga rasanya sesakit ini, hanya karena mencintai orang yang tak memiliki kesempurnaan fisik.

"Kita semua tahu, Sakura, Sasuke. Mengikuti kata hati itu jauh lebih sulit, daripada mengikuti ego kita. Aku merestui kalian berdua, tapi kusarankan lebih baik sekali lagi kalian meminta secara baik-baik restu kedua orang tuamu, Sakura."

.

.

.

Tetapi, nyatanya untuk melihat isi hari seorang manusia, itu tak semudah saat menebak ekpresi wajah seseorang. Sakura dan Sasuke yang sekali lagi datang ke kediaman Haruno untuk meminta izin agar bisa menikah dan mendapatkan restu, malah berkhir diseret paksa ke luar rumah dan halaman kediaman orang tua Sakura. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ditutupi Sakura, wajahnya sudah merah dan basah oleh air mata dan keringat. Ia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya, namun ikatan itu dengan mudah dihanguskan dengan kekerasan hati, nama baik dan martabat.

Korban, kekejaman. Sekarang Sakura paham, bahwa dunia tak seindah itu, kadang ada saja yang bisa mencoreng Kekuasaan Tuhan, dengan kebencian dan kerusakan nurani.

"Tidak! Sasuke-kun, jangan!" Sakura jatuh terduduk, menyaksikan kekasihnya dipukuli oleh penjaga yang bertugas, ia mengigit bibirnya dengan tekat yang kuat, dan berlari menerjang sang kekasih, tak ada lagi yang berani menyentuh Sasuke yang sudah ternodai dengan amis darah, Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan melindunginya, menatap jijik orang-orang suruhan kedua orang tuanya. Ia menangis lagi, saat mengingat penjaga sudah menghalangi mereka sebelum bertemu dengan Mebuki dan Kizashi, diseret paksa untuk segera tak menginjakkan kaki dan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang dipukuli.

Sakit, tubuhnya berdenyut, ngilu dan terluka. Nyaris bergetar tangannya saat Sakura menggenggam buku-buku jari itu, namun Sasuke hanya diam, membiarkan darah yang menetes dari kepala ke pipi, tak berkata apa pun, tak mengeluh karena mendengar Sakura yang masih menjerit, histeris dan menagis kepada para orang-orang berbadan tegap suruhan orang tua kekasihnya itu. Setidaknya, Sakura tak terluka seperti dirinya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil milik keluarga Sasuke, Sakura berada di kursi mengemudi setelah membantu Sasuke duduk di jok samping. Ia menghidupkan mesin namun tak menjalankan kendaraan itu, mengambil kotak P3K, Sakura mengobati Sasuke terlebih dahulu untuk pertolongan pertama. Di lain pihak, Sasuke terus membisu dan memikirkan ulang apa yang terjadi, apakah yang dilakukannya ini benar adalah keinginan hatinya?

"Aku akan melaporkan hal ini ke polisi, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke menoleh, ke arah suara Sakura berasal, ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat hal itu, Sakura hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, ia lalu menjalankan mobil menuju rumah sakit terdekat untuk memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

Namun, akhirnya Sakura mengiyakan keinginan Sasuke untuk tak memperpanjang masalah ini. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk menikah setelah Sasuke sembuh dari luka-lukanya.

Saat itu penghujung musim gugur, daun-daun semakin banyak yang berjatuhan ke permukaan tanah, di desa kecil Hoshi, dekat dengan kaki bukit di sebuah rumah lama peninggalan kakek Madara, di sanalah Sasuke dan Sakura menyembunyikan diri. Tak ingin peduli dengan dunia metropolitan dan segala kehedonan dunia. Mereka belum menikah, hanya saja Sakura berkata ia hanya ingin berdua dengan Sasuke saja tanpa orang-orang yang mereka kenal, sebelum dirinya benar-benar menjadi gila. Untuk sementara waktu saja, ia ingin lari dari semua ini, hanya bersama Sasuke saja. Hanya mereka berdua.

Kabar baiknya, sekarang Sasuke sudah bisa menyaksikan dunia walau hanya dengan netra _obsidian_ nya. Oprasinya berjalan lancar dan berhasil, setelah lebih dari dua bulan berkonsultasi dan menjalankan oprasi, selanjutnya Sakura langsung menyeret Sasuke dan mengatakan keinginannya untuk mengasingkan diri berdua.

"Sudah aku bilang, ini tak akan terlihat mudah Sakura." Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja sampai di desa Hoshi dan menyaksikan rumah peninggalan kakek Madara yang sudah belasan tahun tak dihuni dan sekarang berada di depan mata mereka, rumah itu berbentuk tradisional dan terlalu luas untuk mereka berdua, belum lagi tentu saja rumah itu menjadi lautan debu dan sarang laba-laba.

"Masih beruntung air dan listriknya masih menyala," sungut gadis itu, tadi memang salah satu orang desa yang mengantar mereka telah mengatakan semua itu, walau di sini jumlah penduduk sangat sedikit dan tetangga pun hanya ada di bawah bukit. Rumah peninggalan ini agak naik ke atas dan dekat dengan gunung atau bukit-bukit.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bersihkan saja terlebih dahulu."

Dan selama hampir sepuluh jam mereka bercengkrama dengan baik dengan debu, serangga, dan bahkan ular juga burung merpati yang bersarang di atas atap.

"Gyaaaa!"

.

.

.

Tidak banyak yang sudah mereka bersihkan, tetapi sudah lebih layak daripada saat pertama kali mereka melihat rumah tua ini. Bagian kamar yang paling terlihat bersih, selain kamar mandi. Di tempat ini ada sekitar 3 kamar, dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar sebelah, namun sialnya mereka tadi hanya membawa satu _fuuton_ untuk menghemat bagasi.

"Aku jelas tak akan membiarkanmu untuk membiarkanku tidur sendirian, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura terus saja menggenggam sebelah tangan Sasuke setelah mereka berbicara agar sebaiknya tidur karena malam sudah mulai larut, namun seharusnya Sasuke tak masalah jika harus tidur beralaskan selimut saja, tapi tangannya terus diapit oleh kedua lengan Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan.

"Sakura, hantu itu tak ada." Sasuke mendengus.

" _Gaahh_ , pokoknya aku tak mau! Tak mau tahu, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Tak bisa lagi meminimalisir rasa kantuk, Sasuke pun mengiyakan keinginan Sakura yang jelas membahayakan bagi mereka yang bukan pasangan suami istri.

Awalnya, tidur hanya beralaskan selimut sama sekali tak dipermasalahkan Sasuke, namun saat pukul 1 dini hari, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi dan langsung masuk ke dalam fuuton karena suhu musim gugur semakin menurun drastis, padahal mereka sudah memakai penghangat ruangan, tapi tetap saja ternyata selimut tak bisa membuat punggungnya hangat untuk dijadikan alas. Dan esok paginya, Sakura berteriak nyaring walau tak akan ada yang mendengar selain Sasuke.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa saat berada di sini, Sakura merasa amat menyukainya. Penduduk yang awalnya tak terlalu peduli, pun mulai menunjukkan keramahan setelah mereka tinggal selama bebepa saat, Sakura yang selalu menampilkan senyuman saat berpapasan dengan para warga lainnya, sama sekali tak segan untuk berbasa-basi menanyai kabar.

Saat salju pertama turun, saat itulah Sasuke dan Sakura mengikat janji suci.

Mereka menikah, mengikat hati ke dalam perjanjian suci. Merasakan jantung yang berdebar dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah kedua mempelai itu. Tidak ada perayaan khusus, hanya mereka berdua dan beberapa sahabat yang dijadikan saksi, warga desa yang tak banyak pun ikut dalam upacara sakral ini. Tidak ada baju pengantin mewah, hanya memakai baju terbaik yang mereka punya saja. Pernikahan ini benar-benar sangat terkesan mendadak dan sederhana. Walau begitu, kedua pengantin tak lepas dari rasa membuncah yang mengundang haru dari sahabat mereka.

Cinta itu suci, tulus dan sederhana. Tidak perlu ada materi yang berlimpah, cinta tetap bisa berkembang. Walau dunia menghalangi mereka yang mencinta, tapi semua itu seolah bisa terlewati jika yang mencinta teguh dalam mempertahankan hak mereka. Bagai pepatah, walau badai menghadang, yang mencinta akan selalu dapat menghadapinya dan bergandengan tangan. Inilah yang mereka rasakan, Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka orang yang saling mencinta.

Mereka berciuman di depan para saksi, lembut dan penuh cinta kasih, perjuangan yang mereka lakukan tak sia-sia belaka, namun masih ada yang terganjal di dalam hati. Namun, Sakura menghilangkan kerisauan itu dan menyambut suaminya yang begitu tulus kepadanya.

Sepasang cincin berada di jari manis-masing, Sakura tersenyum bahagia saat dipeluk beberapa orang yang dikenalinya. Menjadi seorang istri di hari pertama salju turun ke bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mereka Mencoba Mengukir Kebahagiaan**

 **End**

 **Erza Note:**

 **Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi menuju ending, kalau bisa 5 chapter lagi deh. Heheh.**

 **Semoga pada suka.**

 **Balasan:**

 **Zarachan:** Terimakasih semangatnya.

 **VolumeKubus13:** Heheh aku padahal perasaan dah nulis 13 loh, tapi ternyata kok nulis 16? Ada apa dengan 16? Terimakasih dah suka. Wkwkwk padahal sudah panjang loh, chap 20 ini udah 3k dan semoga memuaskan hehe. Kalau End nanti berabe kan hehe makanya tbc. Karena Itachi berterimakasih sama Gaara, hayo lo mikir apaan hehe. Lupyutu.

 **Younghee Lee:** Terimakasih sudah menunggu.

 **Suket alang alang:** Enggak konflik inti itu untuk pengakhiran heheh. Tinggal 5 chap lagi.

 **Diah Cherry:** Iya sudah lanjut hehe. Maksudnya gimana? Memang cuma aku tulis di akun aku hehe. Oh, mungkin dia cuma fave yang rhosella aja dan victim engga, jadi pas publish keluar yang rhosella aja di tempat dia. Yang kemaren chap 19 kok, ini chap 20 (21 tambah prolog). Romantis nanti di chap 21 full SS juga hehe, sekarang masih ke perjuangan meminta restu hehe. Pake yang pantas aja pas nikahan heheh. Aku gak ngerti bahasa sunda btw hehehe. Makasih lagi hehe. IG: mayliza.s boleh dong heheh. Kalau fb: Mayli Zha (Pp muka Sasuke pake kaos pink love dengan rambut ikal ala Boruto buatan Ikemoto) Ok, selamat membaca.

 **Ayuniejung:** Iya, bakal diceritain di chap 22 keknya. Weh, memang ada kan. Bahkan zaman sekarang banyak ortu yang buang anak atau bunuh anak sendiri. Miris.

 **Sonya:** Iya hehe. Iya, Sakura lagi miris nasibnya. Wkwkw SasuSaku sudah bersatu. Makasih semangatnya Mbak Sonya.

 **SitiEneng4:** Makasih sudah suka hehe. Sudah lanjut ya, wkwkwk kayaknya butuh tisu hehe.

 **Ok, salam sayang dan selamat menikmati.**

 **Dari istrinya Itachikoi,**

 **zhaErza**


	22. 21 Kehidupan Pengantin Baru

**Victim**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial untuk** **Mbak Sonya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy reading, Minna-san**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **21**

 **Kehidupan Pengantin Baru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika dahulu Sakura akan menjerit saat mendapati Sasuke yang awalnya tertidur beralaskan selimut dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di satu _futon_ yang sama dengan dirinya, maka sekarang saat malam setelah pernikahan sederhana mereka, Sakura malah bahagia menyaksikan Sasuke dan dirinya berbagi kehagatan di _futon_ yang sama, apalagi cuaca di desa ini begitu dingin. Rasanya sangat luar biasa saat sudah menjadi seorang istri seutuhnya, menatap wajah sang suami saat terbangun di pagi hari, membuat desiran aneh memenuhi dada.

Pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan selama beberapa minggu, Sakura melakukan pekerjaan sebagai seorang dokter di klinik desa, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri mulai belajar bertani dan ikut membantu warga untuk mengembangkan produk olahan kentang sebagai persediaan musim dingin. Saat sore sudah menjelang, Sasuke akan menjemput istrinya yang sedang bekerja, di jarak yang tak terlalu jauh dari pusat desa, mereka bisa berjalan kaki hingga sampai ke kediaman yang ditempati.

Bergandenan tangan, Sasuke sendiri merasa lebih lega saat menyentuh Sakura yang tela menjadi istrinya, sebelumnya saat mencium gadis itu sebelum dinikahinya, hatinya tentu merasa bersalah dan mengatakan ini tak pantas, namun berbeda dengan keadaan sekarang, sangat menyenangkan dan begitu terkesan di hati, padahal mereka hanya berjalan bergandengan tangan saja.

"Apa?" Sakura menaikkan alis dan penasaran, karena sedari tadi saat berjalan bersama Sasuke terlihat beberapa kali melirik dirinya.

Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala. " _Hmm_ , rasanya aku sungguh bahagia, Sakura. Terimakasih."

Sakura tertawa, ia semakin erat menggenggam tangan sang suami dan lebih mendekatkan diri.

Mereka berjalan santai, sampai tiba di rumah tua peninggalan kakek Madara yang sudah lebih layak huni. Tentu saja, sudah lebih beberapa bulan perlahan-lahan mereka membersihkan semua, hingga memperbaiki segala yang rusak dan termakan usia.

Langit yang mulai mengeluarkan serinai jingga, membuat Sakura mulai memakai apron dan berdiri di depan kompor, memasukkan sayur-sayur yang telah dipotong ke dalam wajan. Mengaduknya dan mulai menabur bumbu. Sakura pun memberi penutup wajan dan mulai mengalihkan atensi kepada sup tahu, ia lalu mematikan kompor saat makanan telah mendidih dan menunjukkan pertanda matang.

"Sempurna," ucapnya pada diri sendiri setelah menyicipi kedua paganan yang dimasak.

Sakura lantas memindahkan makanan itu ke dalam mangkuk dan piring, kemudian menyajikannya ke atas meja. Setelah itu, ia melihat sang suami yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan handuk yang terlilit di daerah pribadi.

"Pakaiannya sudah kutaruh di atas meja, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura mendekati sang suami dan ikut membantu Sasuke yang terlihat agak kesusahan saat mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Membantu sang suami memakaikan pakaian, bahkan menyisirkan rambut kelam itu adalah kengemaran Sakura setelah mereka menikah. Entah kenapa? Rasanya sangat membahagiakan karena bisa menjadi istri yang baik dan patuh. Gemas sendiri, Sakura pun memeluk Sasuke dan menaruh wajahnya pada dada bidang sang suami.

"Ada apa?" alis mata pria itu tentu saja naik sebelah, ia pun mengeluarkan seringainya, sang istri sedang bermanja-manja kepadanya.

Kini sepasang mata bernetran _fern_ itu menatap _obsidian_ sang suami, di sebelah kiri ada manik _amethyst_ yang juga mengarah ke pada wanita berambut _taffy_. Tak ada kata setelahnya, sebelah tangan yang Sasuke punya, mengelus kepala sang istri hingga jatuh ke pipi yang mengeluarkan semu kemerahan. Kesukaannya saat dirinya berada di dalam kondisi seperti ini, Sasuke menyatukan dahi mereka dan memejamkan mata.

Dersik di luar sana sama sekali tak terhiraukan lagi, awan-awan hujan yang mulai datang seperti yang diperkiraan ramalan cuaca, yang mereka dengar tadi pagi di radio yang selalu menyala pun benar terjadi. Tetapi, Sasuke sendiri hanya terhanyut bersama desah napas yang saling bersautan. Dengan perasaan saling memiliki yang membuncah, dengan penuh kasih dan cinta, saling mengecap dan bertukar rasa dalam gemelut gairah.

.

.

.

Hening, tak ada suara lain yang masuk ke gendang telinga Sakura selain deru Sasuke yang teratur dan detik jam yang mengisi suasana sunyi ini. Di atas _futon,_ Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke yang terlentang, namun menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Gadis dengan surai _taffy_ itu menggerakkan tangannya, dan menyentuh rambut halus milik sang suami yang sudah mulai memajang, poni kiri Sasuke bahkan sudah hampir menutupi sebelah matanya yang tak dapat menerima cahaya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka telah hidup sebagai pasangan pengantin baru selama lebih dari dua minggu, tak hanya sedih atau senang yang mereka dapati, segalanya menyatu bagai pancarona. Kadang, mereka juga bertengkar kecil, walau kebanyakan dirinya yang mendeklarasikan hal itu atau hanya ia yang menganggap itu sebagai pertengkaran. Misalnya dalam memperbaiki rumah peninggalan ini dan tak tahan dengan hujan yang menetes ke dalam rumah dan membasahi lantai, ia merecoki dan sebal, walau begitu Sasuke tak terpancing, lelaki itu hanya diam dan tersenyum karena Sasuke tahu Sakura tak terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini atau belum bisa terbiasa. Jadi, meski Sakura mengeluh dan mencerca sampai hampir menangis, yang dilakukan suaminya itu hanya mengelus kepalanya dan menyemangati Sakura yang sedang di ambang resah dan keluh yang tak tertahankan.

Sakura sadar, ia memang bukan pribadi yang cukup sabar, terkadang ada di saat dirinya di dalam kondisi terendahnya seperti ini, ia menjadi mudah emosi dan selalu merasa terasingkan. Ia akan menjadi pribadi yang egois dan hanya bisa menyalahkan, terlebih dengan kondisi keluarga mereka yang seperti sekarang. Kalau dihitung-hitung, mungkin sudah hampir tiga bulan mereka bertempat di rumah tua ini, dengan kondisi yang jauh lebih baik daripada saat memulai membersihkannya. Tetapi, ia bersyukur sekarang karena yang menjadi suaminya adalah Sasuke yang terbiasa diam jika marah atau kesal, dan selalu bisa bersabar dan berpikir dahulu jika ada masalah yang lelaki itu sendiri tak bisa memecahkannya. Suaminya itu benar-benar bisa menjadi penyejuk hatinya, bisa menenangkannya hingga ia tak ingin berjauhan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke itu laki-laki yang sangat baik dan sabar, namun juga tegas.

"Sakura, ini sudah pukul 6 pagi. Ayo bagun." Tak mengacuhkan ucapan sang suami, Sakura terus bergelung di dalam selimut, sementara di sampingnya ada Sasuke yang sudah berpakaian rapi dengan kimono rumah musim dingin, lembap di rambut lelaki itu tak bisa ditutupi, sekali lagi menyentuh wajah istrinya yang masih merapatkan mata, berkeras diri karena ini adalah minggu pagi.

" _Eng_ , Suu- _chan_." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dalam tidur, tentu saja Sasuke mengerti kalau sang istri masih ingin bermalas-malasan seperti sekarang, namun ia tak ingin Sakura akhirnya akan memakan sarapan yang telah dingin.

Tarikan perlahan pada punggung wanita itu, membuat Sakura menjadi terduduk, istri Sasuke itu terlihat masih terkantuk-kantuk dengan kepala yang mengangguk-angguk, sebelum ada erangan sakit karena kepala merah muda itu baru saja diadu dengan tekanan cukup kuat oleh kepala Sasuke.

" _Au_! Suu- _chan_!" seringai mengembang di bibir Sasuke.

" _Nah_ , beres. Cuci muka dan lekaslah ke meja makan." Sasuke menghilangkan seringainya dan memberi kecupan selamat pagi pada suduk bibir Sakura, lelaki itu lalu berdiri dan tak memedulikan istrinya yang berteriak karena teramat tak suka _morning kiss_ yang disuguhkan _._

"Aku bahkan belum mencuci muka dan sikat gigi. Inikan bau," gerutuan kesal Sakura tak bisa dihindari, wanita itu lalu berdiri dan berlekas ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Khayal yang bertengger baik pada benaknya, tersusun apik di kepala, kini buyar karena mendengar suara ketuk pintu yang mengalihkan atensi. Desah napas mengintrupsi diri saat ia menegakkan badan yang sejak tadi bersandar tak semangat di atas ranjang. Sang ibu, kini menatap lelaki bermanik _jade_ yang berdiri gagah, namun berwajah masam.

"Gaara, kau tak mau memikirkan usulan kami?" Ibunya yang berambut _flaxen_ hanya bisa berwajah penuh harap.

Lelaki yang surainya sewarna ceri itu hanya menghela kembali, tatapannya berubah sendu, bukan rahasia lagi kalau ia teramat mencintai gadis yang sekarang sudah dimiliki orang yang cintanya terbalaskan oleh sang tercinta, jadi ia pun hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali untuk menenangkan hati, karena masih belum bisa melepas sahabat sejak kecilnya.

Ibunya mengerti, namun naluri itu tak bisa tak diacuhkan, ia mengerti kalau sang anak sedang dalam masa sulit karena cintanya yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Oleh karena itu, ia ingin sang anak mengukir cinta baru dan melupakan gadis yang sudah mengikat janji suci dengan pemuda yang beruntung itu.

"Nak, kami tahu ini memang sulit bagimu. Tapi, setidaknya cobalah berdamai dengan hatimu, siapa tahu kau merasa nyaman dengan gadis yang kami coba kenalkan denganmu." Wajah Rei Gaara dibelai oleh sang ibu, mata yang tadinya terpejam kini menampakkan netran _fern_ yang dimilikinya. Lelaki itu pun menganggukkan kepala, dan tersenyum sambil mengatakan terimakasih.

Gaara keluar dari kamar, ia lalu mengikuti sang ibu ke ruang keluarga untuk membicarakan banyak hal, bagaimana pun pikirannya harus teralihkan dari gadis yang sudah tak bisa dicapai. Ia harus memercayai Sakura kepada lelaki yang sudah diakuinya, Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Berbahagialah, Sakura. Hiduplah bersama dengan Sasuke yang kaucintai._

"Karin- _chan_ dan Naruto- _kun_ , ini anak kami, Gaara. _Nah_ , Gaara, itu adalah Uzumaki Karin dan kakaknya Uzumaki Naruto."

Mereka lalu saling menganggukkan kepala dan menjabat tangan, Karin hanya meringis karena mendapati pria yang wajahnya cukup datar, namun tak bersifat dingin. Terbukti dengan senyuman yang sekarang menghampiri wajah tanpa alis itu.

.

.

.

"Sakura, hentikan." Sasuke masih membaca buku-buku yang berkaitan tentang pertanian, ia duduk di meja rendah yang ada di dalam kamar, bagian kakinya ada di kolong meja yang memiliki selimut sebagai pelapis dan penghalau dingin. Ruangan sudah gelap, hanya lampu belajar yang dihidupkan, sedang cuaca di luar sedang mengamuk, terdengar dari petir yang menyambar juga dersik dan hujan yang mengguyur deras.

Punggung Sasuke yang lebar, sedari tadi disandari oleh sang istri yang entah maunya apa. Alisnya sedikir berkernyit saat Sakura kembali mengantuk-antukkan dagunya ke bagian bahu dan tulang punuk leher. Belum lagi, terkadang dagu Sakura juga ditekan-tekan gemas ke kepala dan punggung tangan Sasuke, lengkap dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh dan kadang mengundang dengus tawa lelaki bersurai gelap itu. Wajah gemas Sakura tak bisa ditutupi, dan ini adalah kebiasaan baru semenjak mereka menikah, mengganggu Sasuke yang tengah duduk untuk membaca.

" _Hoi_ , wajahmu terlihat aneh." Raut Sakura dengan mata membeliak dan gigi merapat yang terlihat karena mulut terbuka dan mencebik ke bawah, membuat Sasuke akhirnya menarik tangannya dari kedua tangan Sakura yang memenganginya dengan dagu yang berada di punggung tangannya, lalu menarik hidung sang istri dengan sama gemasnya.

"Ayo tidur, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Iya, iya." Laki-laki itu pun menutup buku dan mematikan lampu belajar, mereka lalu menghidupkan lampu tidur yang lebih redup dan bergulung di dalam _futon_ yang memang sejak tadi sudah tersedia, Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat dan kembali mengundang senyum jenakan Sasuke.

"Tidurlah," bisikan itu ia ucapkan dengan kecupan lembut di dahi sang istri yang memang berada tepat di depan bibirnya.

Wanita itu mengangguk dan merapatkan diri, hingga wajahnya berada di ceruk leher Sasuke.

"Besok kak Itachi akan datang bersama kak Konan," ucapan itu terhenti karena Sasuke menegurnya agar tak membicarakan hal lain, dan menyuruh wanita keras kepala itu untuk tidur.

Sakura hanya bisa merengut, ia lalu mengigit-gigit kecil leher Sasuke yang memang berada di depan mata, menyebabkan sang suami tanpa bisa ditahan mengeluh dan memelototi dirinya yang sekarang memeletkan lidah.

 _Tuk_.

Kepala Sasuke dijedutkan pelan ke dahi Sakura, dan lelaki itu kembali berbisik agar Sakura lekas memejamkan mata.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Sakura sudah teramat sibuk hingga mengalahkan ayam-ayam yang berkokok di dalam kandang karena belum diberi makan. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala, ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah menikah mereka kedatangan pihak keluarga ipar yang akan bertamu ke kediaman milik kakek Madara, hari ini salju tak turun karena sudah mendekati awal musim semi, suhu sudah mulai menghangat dan bunga-bunga pun banyak yang mulai tumbuh dan memunculkan kuncupnya. Burung-burung berterbangan dan mulai mencari makan, Sasuke melepaskan peliharannya dan menyebar biji jagung untuk santapan pagi ayam-ayamnya yang sudah berdaging.

"Sakura, hari ini aku akan mencari bibit bersama paman Hara, mungkin saat Itachi dan Konan sampai, aku baru akan pulang." Sasuke memakai topinya, ia lalu berdiri dan melangkah mendekati mobil _pickup_ yang berada tepat di depan halaman rumah, duduk di jok samping setelah berpamit kepada Sakura.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Sakura tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan dirinya yang sedang memanggang kue dan memasak santapan untuk para tamu. Mungkin, saat pukul 11 siang kakak iparnya itu akan tiba di rumah ini.

.

.

.

Udara musim semi yang mulai terasa hangat pun semakin menandakan kalau jam sudah menunjukkan hampil tepat tengah hari, Sakura sudah melepas celemeknya, dan ia kini kembali menyusun kue yang baru saja terpanggang di oven, juga teh hijau yang masih berada di dalam teko. Ia meletakkannya di meja rendah yang berada di ruang tamu, juga menaruh empat bantal duduk untuk Sasuke, dirinya dan tamu mereka nanti.

Derum kendaraan bermotor terdengar, alihan penglihatan sekarang mengarah ke sang suami yang telah selesai membeli bibit lebih cepat dari yang ia kira. Dengan berlari kecil, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sang senior dalam bertani, Sasuke pun langsung melepas sepatu dan masuk karena ingin membersihkan tubuh.

Cukup cepat Sasuke mandi, tentu saja ia ingin tampil bersih dan wangi saat kakaknya dan sang tunangan lelaki itu mengunjungi mereka nanti.

Sakura yang membawakan segelas teh hijau untuk Sasuke pun mendekat, memberikan gelas yang terbuat dari tembikar itu kepada sang suami yang masih terlihat lelah.

"Mau kupijat, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Lelaki bernetran beda warna itu hanya menggeleng, ia lalu mendesah lega setelah merasakan hangat cairan hijau kesukaannya mengalir di kerongkongan. Sasuke menatap Sakura, dan membelai kepada berambut _taffy_ kesukaannya, tersenyum lembut karena sang istri telah berusaha sedemian rupa untuk menyenangkan kakaknya yang akan berkunjung nanti.

Saat sedang memeluk punggung Sasuke seperti kebiasaan baru Sakura, mereka pun mendengar deru mesin kendaraan yang mendekat, otomatis dua kepala berbeda warna rambut itu mengalihkan atensi ke arah sumber suara. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, ia lalu berdiri dan sedikit merapikan roknya yang kusut karena berlutut dan bersandar di punggung Sasuke.

Dengan bibir ditekuk menyerupai kurva, Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan menyapa sang kakak yang sudah tiba dan kini memeluk tubuhnya. Di samping para lelaki, Sakura dan Konan pun saling bercengkrama dan bersapa dengan mencium pipi kanan dan kiri. Mereka akhirnya masuk dan Sakura langsung menuangkan teh yang akan menghilangkan penat kedua tamu karena berkendara selama beberapa jam.

"Jadi, kalian terlebih dahulu menginap di tempat ayah?" Sasuke menyesap sekali lagi teh hijaunya dan memerhatikan wajah sang kakak yang dirindunya.

Lelaki berambut panjang itu mengangguk, dirinya juga mengatakan kalau mereka sempat berkunjung ke panti asuhan untuk menyumbangkan buku dan mainan dari para relawan. Sakura sendiri, sudah beberapa kali berjumpa dengan Itachi dan Konan. Walau Sakura juga tak terlalu dekat dengan tunangan sang kakak ipar, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Itachi dan Konan yang masih lelah, menolak tawaran Sakura untuk menyantap hidangan, sebagai gantinya Sasuke menyerukan agar pasangan itu untuk membersihkan diri agar terlihat lebih segar. Hal itu pun disetujui, karena Itachi sendiri merasa tubuhnya terasa cukup lengket karena keringat, pun dengan Konan yang terlihat tak nyaman dengan pakaiannya.

"Kak, kalian akan menginap?" Sakura memberikan handuk bersih untuk mengeringkan rambut Itachi, lelaki itu sudah memakai celana training dan kaus berlengan panjang, rambutnya yang panjang dan basar kini terurai dan sedang dikeringkan seadanya dengan handuk pemberian adik iparnya tadi. Melihat kelembutan rambut kakaknya itu, membua Sakura entah kenapa ingin sekali memenjangkan rambutnya kembali, atau ia ingin juga melihat Sasuke memanjangkan rambutnya, walau sepertinya itu tak mungkin.

"Ya, kami akan menginap satu hari, setelahnya kami akan ke tempat ayah dan menginap sehari lagi di sana."

"Begitu, ya. Kak, kalau begitu nanti titipkan salam dan juga kue untuk ayah, ya. Ayahkan ada penyakit diabetes, jadi akan kubuat kue yang aman dimakan oleh ayah nanti."

Itachi tertawa kecil, ia lalu mengacak rambut Sakura dan berkomentar, "Terimakasih, kau sangat perhatian, Sakura. Tentu akan kusampaikan nanti."

Wajah Sakura memerah, entah kenapa ia menjadi merindukan kakaknya, ia pun hanya bisa membalas dengan anggukan kepala dan tersenyum, setelahnya hanya hela napas yang terdengar karena sekarang ia memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasori di belahan bumi sana.

.

.

.

Karbon dioksida yang dikeluarkan dengan raut lega, kini terpancar dari serorang lelaki yang baru saja tiba di bandara Konoha, setelah sekian lama berada di negeri orang untuk menyelesaikan studi strata tiganya, akhirnya dirinya pun kembali ke tanah kelahiran. Rambut rubi itu terlihat agak panjang, sengaja ia biarkan, dan lagi kedatangannya saat ini pun merupakan kejutan untuk keluarganya, yang terutama adalah adiknya. Ia mendengar sang bungsu sudah berkeluarga, namun sayangnya dirinya tak bisa hadir karena benar-benar sibuk mengurusi studinya.

Sasori membuka kacamata hitam yang awalnya bertengger manis di pangkal hidung, ia melirik mobil jemputan yang berada di depan dan langsung mendekatinya, masuk ke sana dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Iya, aku baru saja menuju ke rumah. Ah, begitu. Baiklah." Ia memutus panggilan dan menyandarkan dahi karena akan segera bergabung ke perusahaan walau baru saja cukup lama berada di dalam pesawat. Melelahkan.

Awalnya, ia berencana menghubungi orang rumah, namun semua itu ia urungkan. Ia baru mengingat kalau kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di luar kota untuk mengurusi pekerjaan yang tak ada habisnya.

" _Hah_ , seharusnya ada Sakura di rumah dan bisa menyambutku."

Ia menutup mata sejenak dan kembali memencet tombol pada ponselnya, melihat panggilan keluar dengan pigur sang adik yang memakai gaun terbaiknya bersama lelaki yang sudah mempersunting adik kecilnya itu, membuat senyuman langsung tersaji di wajah, karena ia kembali mengingat bahwa Sakura-nya yang keras kepala dan manja kini sudah menjadi seorang istri.

Mata Sasori terpejam sebelah dengan wajah agak kaget, ia juga menjauhkan ponselnya karena mendengar jeritan Sakura yang terlewat antusias. Mereka pun bertukar sapa dan menanyakan kabar, Sakura berbicara panjang lebar mengenai keseharian wanita itu di tempat tinggal barunya, dan berbagai hal yang sedang terjadi. Apalagi, sekarang kakak Sasuke juga sedang berkunjung dengan calon kakak iparnya.

"Kau terdengar sangat bahagia, Saki," bisik Sasori membuat suara Sakura di seberang sana terhenti, gadis itu sepertinya terteguh mendengar suara kakanya yang sangat berbeda dari biasa.

" _Kakak berpikir begitu? Tapi, aku masih merasa sesak_ _dan ada yang kurang_ _."_

Sasori menatap ke luar jendela, ia menghela napas dan kembali memberikan tawa kecil untuk menyemangati adiknya, gurat kekhawatiran masih tergambar di wajah Sasori yang dihiasi kantung mata samar.

"Aku selalu berdoa, Saki. Untuk kebahagiaanmu."

"Hm _, aku pun begitu, Kak. Dan sangat-sangat merindukanmu."_

" _Aa, love you_ , Saki-ku."

Ponsel itu ia letakkan di dalam saku kembali, setelah tak terdengar lagi suara sang adik, kini dahinya yang berkerut ia pijat dengan dua jari, ia tentu paham dengan keadaan sang adik yang sekarang tak diakui kedua orang tuanya. Tak habis pikir, Sasori benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana bisa orang tuanya sampai tega memperlakukan adiknya sekejam itu.

 _Bagaimana caraku agar bisa mengembalikan kebahagian Sakura?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kehidupan Pengantin Baru**

 **End**

 **Erza Note:**

 **Yieeee ... setelah ini, chap besok konflik akhir hehehe, yang SasuSaku lari-lari di hutan.**

 **Oh, ya. Erza ada fanfic baru SasuSaku, judulnya Dua Sisi. Dan SasoriSakura, judulnya The One and Only. Sila berkunjung kalau gak keberatan.**


	23. 22 Korban (Bagian 1)

**Victim**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial untuk** **Mbak Sonya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **Mengandung unsur keriminal.** _ **Setting**_ **berpindah-pindah, maka telitilah dalam membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy reading, Minna-san**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **2** **2**

 **Korban (Bagian 1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu harian berada di rumah sang pengantin baru, bersenda gurau, membantu membersihkan kebun kentang atau memberi makan ayam-ayam peliharaan, itu adalah sesuatu yang baru bagi pasangan Itachi dan Konan. Ternyata, setelah sekaian lama bergelut dengan pekerjaan dan berada di depan laptop atau komputer, tentu sangat luar biasa saat melakukan aktivitas di luar keseharian mereka. Ini adalah sesuatu yang baru, yang begitu menyenangkan dan terasa sangat menantang bagi pekerja kantoran seperti Itachi dan Konan.

Wanita dewasa bersurai _denim_ terlihat sedang membantu Sakura yang sedang membuat adonan kue, Konan meringis dalam batinnya, ia bahkan tak pernah mengetahui bahan-bahan yang sekarang sedang berada di depan matanya, mereka mengaduk dan mencetak, sesekali ia dan Sakura tertawa dan bercerita, ini adalah sesuatu yang berkebalikan dari kesehariannya, seharusnya yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah jadwal-jadwal sang atasan, namun sekarang ia mulai menyukai hal selain kertas dan catatan di laptop.

Tangan-tangan terampil Sakura yang biasanya selalu membawa stetoskop, sekarang tengah membentuk dan melapisi krim kesemek yang akan menjadi isian kue berbentuk dua lapisan tebal ini, dengan panjang tiga puluh centi dan lebar lima belas senti, panganan manis tersebut bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk dihabiskan mereka berempat.

"Aku rasa kadar manisnya sudah pas? Sasuke- _kun_ tak suka terlampau manis, bagaimana menurutmu, Kak Konan?" Sakura memberikan krim itu dan menyicipinya, begitupula dengan Konan, gadis itu mengambil sendok dan mencuil sedikit krim oranye, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam indra pengecap.

" _Hm_ , aku rasa ini cukup, Sakura." Mereka lalu melanjutkan aktivitas, mengolesi atasan lapisan pertama dan menaruh lapisan kedua.

Bagian atas kue yang kosong, diberikan Sakura parutan keju dan irisan kacang mete, tak lupa saus ceri kesukaannya. Mungkin saat hendak memakan camilan ini, suami Sakura akan terlebih dahulu menyisihkan yang terlalu manis di dalam kue buatan mereka.

"Sudah jadi. Biar aku potong."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil mereka, di kebun kentang samping rumah, bukan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan ia tersenyum melihat Konan yang tengah melepas celemek, dan menuju ke kebun di mana Sasuke dan Itachi sedang mencabuti rumput liar.

Aktivitas yang cukup menguras keringat ini belum berhenti juga, adik dan kakak yang terlihat amat mirip itu masih berjongkong di pinggir gundukan yang berisikan tanaman kentang, dengan memakai sepatu bot, sarung tangan, topi jerami serta handuk kecil yang menggantung di leher, Itachi yang masih belum terbiasa kembali berdiri, ia memukul-mukul kecil pinggangnya yang mulai pegal dan menghapus keringat yang menetes di sepanjang dahinya ke arah pipi atau batang hidung. Rambutnya yang panjang _ebony,_ tergelung tinggi sehingga membuat topi jeraminya tak tertanam sempurna di dalam kepala.

Matahari sudah cukup senja, terlihat dari cahaya jingga yang menyebar di langit. Menatap Sasuke, lelaki itu pun menganggukkan kepala. Saat ingin berjalan ke luar area kebun, panggilan Konan yang berdiri di perbatasan kebun dan halaman samping pun terdengar, mereka tersenyum dan gadis yang merupakan tunangan Itachi itu menyuruh agar mereka segera membersihkan diri.

Saat masuk ke dalam rumah, di meja rendah yang berada di dalam sudah tersuguhi dengan teko teh dan beberapa gelas, juga kue buatan Sakura dan Konan tadi yang sudah terpotong dan tersaji di tiap piring.

"Kau mandilah terlebih dahulu, Sasuke." Lelaki yang namanya disebut pun mengangguk dan langsung mengambil handuk bersih yang berada di tangan Sakura, ia lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan menghela napas sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana training dan handuk yang menutupi bagian atasnya, ia menyelempangkan benda putih itu dan berjalan agak cepat menuju kamar mereka, di dalam ruangan pribadi itu, terlihat Sakura yang sedang mengambil pakaian dan seperti tengah bingung karena ingin memilih. Sasuke hanya membengkokkan bibir dengan mata hampir menyipit dan meletakkan handuknya ke kursi meja rias.

Lengan kirinya yang hanya tinggal setengah, kini terlihat jelas, Sasuke pun duduk di kursi meja rias dan menatap sang istri yang masih tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Yang mana saja juga tak apa Sakura," suara Sasuke dengan dengus tawa membuat Sakura berbalik dan agak terkejut.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Sejak kapan? Tapi, _hmm_ ... sebaiknya kaus lengan panjang berbahan wol ini saja, ya? Ini sangat lembut dan hangat." Sakura berdiri dan mendekat kepada sang suami, lelaki itu lalu mengangguk dan membiarkan Sakura memakaikan pakaiannya seperti biasa.

" _Eh_ , minyak hangat untuk tubuhmu! Aku lupa!"

"Sakura, aku bukan anak kecil," gerutu Sasuke tak dihiraukan oleh wanita berambut _taffy_ yang sekarang mencari-cari minyak hangat dengan wangi daun kayu putih itu, setelah mendapatkannya, wanita itu lalu menarik baju Sasuke di bagian perut dan menyuruh lelaki itu untuk memeganginya. Tangan Sakura pun mulai menuangkan cairan minyak itu dan dengan lembut mengusapkannya ke bagian perut, dada dan punggung sang suami, tak lupa di bagian belakang leher dan telinga Sasuke.

Desahan napas terdengar lagi, dan Sakura hanya terkikik kecil, ia lalu berdiri dan mencium dahi suaminya. Sasuke mendongakkan wajah, menatap Sakura yang parasnya cantik jelita, bola mata _fern_ memesona dan bibir semerah delima.

" _Kisu_ ," bisik Sasuke. Lelaki itu menampilkan wajah polos seperti anak kecil yang sering ditunjukkan hanya kepada Sakura, lelaki dewasa itu sedang dalam mode manjanya kepada sang istri.

"Tadikan sudah, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura membelai-belai kepala suaminya, juga wajah dan rahangnya yang kokoh.

Lelaki bermata _obsidian_ dan violet itu, lalu menggunakan satu-satunya tangan yang sempurna untuk menarik tubuh sang istri agar semakin mendekat, membuat Sakura menduduki sebelah pahanya, wajah mereka kini sama tinggi dengan jarak yang sangat dekat pula. Sambil menampilkan lekukan kurva di bibir, Sasuke menyandarkan wajahnya ke bagian ceruk leher Sakura, menghirup wangi wanitanya yang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman. Bermanja dan bermesraan dengan seorang wanita yang sudah diklaimnya menjadi istri.

Beberapa kali, Sasuke memberi kecupan-kecupan di sana, hingga Sakura kembali menegakkan wajah suaminya dan menatap dengan pandangan pura-pura bingung. Belum sempat menyuarakan pendapat, Sakura sudah dibungkan dengan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah, kecupan lamat yang tak memaksa dan membuat Sakura merasa bahagia karena rasa cinta yang tersalurkan.

Mata mereka saling menatap, _emerald_ dan oniks, menyalurkan isi hati dan perasaan. Saat Sakura menutup kelopaknya, ia merasakan Sasuke yang semakin intes dalam memberinya kebahagiaan. Tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari sepasang suami istri yang saling mencintai.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang tajam dan jingga, kini menyirami ruangan seorang lelaki yang berdiri di dinding kaca yang langsung berhadapan dengan sang surya. Rambut _scarlet_ itu ia sibak ke atas, ia menghirup udara dan membuka kelopaknya saat hembusan itu keluar dari hidung. Haruno Sasori, masih berada di ruang kerjanya walau rapat sudah usai, setelah sukses dengan gelar barunya, ia pun memutuskan untuk bergabung secara resmi dengan perusahaan milik orang tuanya, mencoba membantu dan menyalurkan otak juga tenaga.

Dari dalam hati, kerinduan terhadap keceriaan sang adik sangat menyengat dan mengganggunya. Ternyata bertegur dan berbincang dari via ponsel tak terlalu membantu, sudah cukup lama ia tak memeluk dan menatap langsung raut bahagia dan ekspresif dari Haru- _ah_ tidak, Uchiha Sakura.

Permasalahan sang adik adalah sesuatu yang cukup klasik, kisah cinta yang tak mendapat restu. Namun, hingga kini yang ia tahu orang tuanya masih tetap berkeras hati bahkan tak menganggap sang adik sebagai bagian dari keluarga lagi. Sasori memejamkan mata kembali, hatinya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit, ia merasa pedih karena hubungan keluarganya bisa berantakan seperti ini. Bagaimana caranya agar hubungan ini tak rusak? Ia ingin mereka berkeluarga sama seperti keluarga normal lainnya, tertawa bersama, mengisahkan masa kecil atau merestui pernikahan anak-anak, namun semua itu tak pernah terjadi, ayah dan ibunya begitu mementingkan nama baik hingga berlaku layaknya tak punya hati nurani.

Masalah ini harus dicari jalan keluarnya, ia akan membicarakan ini jika ayah dan ibunya sudah pulang nanti, ia ingin menyadarkan orang tuanya. Jika kebijaksanaan dan nurani itu tak bisa datang dari orang tua yang seharusnya menjadi panutan, maka sebagai seorang anak dan kakak, Sasori akan mengambil andil itu untuk membahagiankan semuanya.

Jika cara baik-baik tak bisa dilakukan lagi, maka Sasori tak tahu apa yang bisa diperbuatnya? Apa ia harus berkorban agar kedua orang tuanya membukan mata hati dan menyingkirkan segala hedonis dunia ini?

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, saat udara sudah mulai menghangat karena matahari sudah muncul kembali, Itachi dan Konan berpamit diri, beberapa oleh-oleh rumahan dan buah dari kebun diberikan pasangan suami istri itu, dan berpesan kepada kakaknya agar menyampaikan salam mereka kepada sang ayah jika sudah tiba nanti. Sakura dan Konan berpelukan, bergitupula dengan Itachi yang mengacak rambut Sasuke dan membuat wajah laki-laki itu memerah hingga cemberut karena ditertawakan istri dan calon kakak iparnya.

"Kak, jangan begini," gerutuan itu masih terdengar, sementara sekarang Sakura malah memeluk sebelah tangan Sasuke, karena gemas sendiri melihat wajah langka sang suami yang kesal dan malu.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya, Kak." Sakura melambaikan tangan saat mobil Itachi sudah mulai berderu mesinnya.

"Iya, terimakasih banyak atas pengalaman menyenangkan ini." Itachi melambaikan tangan, pun Konan yang berteriak sampai jumpa lagi.

"Jangan kapok untuk berkunjung lagi, Kak. _Dah_!" Lambaian dan anggukan sekali lagi, dan mobil yang dinaiki Konan dan Itachi pun berlalu.

Pasangan suami istri itu masih berada di depan halaman, memerhatikan dari sana mobil kakak mereka yang mulai tak tampak lagi. Sasuke lalu menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura dan menarik gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Rasanya jadi ramai ya, Sasuke- _kun_."

Laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu tersenyum sambil menyesap teh hijaunya, ia lalu mendesah lega.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggilan Sakura membuat Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya dari koran pagi.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau masih mendengar irama saat menyentuh sesuatu?"

Wajah dengan paras rupawan itu mengangguk sekali.

" _Hn_ , tapi pendengaranku tak sepeka dulu. Mungkin pengaruh dari indra penglihatan yang berfungsi kembali."

Hari-hari di musim semi sangat indah dan memesona untuk siapa saja, bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, pohon-pohon yang berbuah, dan burung-burung yang senan tiasa berkicau lembut memenuhi indra sepasang suami istri yang masih bersantai di teras rumah. Sasuke baru saja mandi dan menenangkan diri, setelah seharian mereka mencari pupuk dan camomile untuk mengusir hama, juga pangan ayam-ayam yang sudah habis. Di sore hari yang indah, Sakura menyediakan buah kesemek yang banyak tumbuh di sekeliling rumah, buah itu bewarna oranye, memiliki rasa manis dan pedar, namun setelah diendapkan bersama rendaman kapur selama beberapa hari, yang tersisa dari buah itu adalah rasa manis saja.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat agak kecut saat memasukkan potongan buah ke dalam mulutnya, manisnya luar biasa dan sebenarnya ia tak terlalu suka, namun sesekali tak apa membiasakan diri untuk mengonsumsi yang manis-manis seperti buah yang disediakan istrinya ini.

Kekehan kecil terdengar, Sakura menutup mulutnya dan mengundang Sasuke yang sekarang menghela napas. Istrinya pasti sengaja, tapi ya sudahlah. _Toh_ , sesekali tak masalah.

"Aku tak sanggup menghabiskannya sendiri, jangan berwajah begitu, Sasuke- _kun_." Terakhir kali Sasuke memakan buah jingga ini, adalah saat Itachi dan Konan berkunjung, sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

Dengan wajah merengut, kini Sasuke menerima suapan buah kesemek dari sang istri yang sekarang berparas berbinar, sangat keterbalikan dengan dirinya. Walau begitu, lelaki yang rambutnya sudah menutupi mata kirinya kini hanya membuka bibir dan menerima suapan dari Sakura, yang membuat Sasuke langsung berjengit karena pengecapnya merasakan manis yang luar biasa.

Jawilan di pipi Sasuke tak bisa dihentikan lelaki itu, tangan yang lebih kecil darinya kini menarik kedua belah sisi wajahnya ke masing-masing arah. Sepertinya istrinya ini teramat gemas dengan ekspresi terpaksa Sasuke yang sekarang masih menatap Sakura dengan cebikan di bibir. Kemudian, tangan lelaki itu pun ikut beraksi, menarik ujung hidung Sakura dengan pelan, namun dapat membuat indra penciuman itu memerah sedikit.

" _Au_!"

"Seperti itu saja sudah mengeluh," bisik Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan dengusan lucu.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura yang awalnya duduk berhadapan dengan sang suami dan hanya dipisahkan meja rendah tempat camilan mereka, kini berpindah dan menempatkan diri di samping suaminya, wanita itu langsung memeluk kuat Sasuke dan memberikan ciuman gemas di pipi.

"Sa-sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil meringis, karena wanitanya juga menggigit kecil pipinya itu, jangan sampai timbul ruam merah nanti.

Setelah dahi Sakura didorong oleh dua jari Sasuke untuk sedikit memberi jarak, tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura pias tak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya hingga rambut _taffy_ pun menutupi wajah yang seperti tak bersemangat. Sasuke mengelus pipi kemerahan itu, sambil menyisipkan anak rambut Sakura ke telinga wanita itu.

"Sakura?"

Ada hela napas, Sakura kini menegakkan kepalanya, ia lalu berbicara, "Aku sangat merindukan mereka, Sasuke- _kun_."

Tatapan Sasuke langsung berubah sendu, hatinya berdenyut sakit karena perkataan sang istri, bagaimana pun Sakura memiliki ikatan keluarga yang tak mudah diputuskan, walau ironinya yang dirindukan tak mau menganggap istrinya sebagai anak lagi.

"Kemarilah," bisik Sasuke, dengan sebelah tangannya, ia menarik sang istri ke dalam rengkuhannya. Mencoba mengobati rasa yang juga ada pada hatinya, kesedihan yang sulit untuk dihilangkan.

" _Oh_ , ya. Sasuke- _kun_ , tadi kak Sasori menelepon. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau Gaara akan segera bertunangan dengan seorang gadis bermarga Uzumaki." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata sang suami.

Mendengar kabar ini, Sasuke menjadi lebih ringan dan entah kenapa merasa lega tanpa sebab.

"Baguslah," ucapan itu terdengar agak ketus.

Sakura pun berheran ria, tak biasanya sang suami berprilaku begitu jika mendengar kabar bahagia. Bagaimana pun jika ada teman yang akan segera mendapatkan pasangan hidup, itu adalah kabar gembira yang pasti juga ikut bisa dirasakan mereka. Kini, mata bermanik _fern_ itu menatap curiga, Sasuke hanya menaikkan satu alisnya karena dihadiahi wajah Sakura yang benar-benar membuatnya sedikit resah.

"Apa?"

"Kau ... jangan bilang masih menyimpan cemburu pada Gaara?" Sasuke melotot sekilas, sebelum ia bisa mengendalikan rautnya seperti biasa. Tapi, dengan jarak sedekat ini tentu saja Sakura menyadarinya, wanita itu pun tertawa lepas sambil memukul-mukul bahu dan wajah suaminya, tak menyangka Sasuke-nya juga merasakan hal tersebut.

Wajah lelaki berambut _raven_ itu memerah, ia benar-benar terusik dan hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dipelukan hangan dada Sakura.

" _Hey_!" wanita itu terlonjak, namun setelahnya ia kembali tertawa hingga bahunya bergoncang lagi.

" _Ck_ , jangan begitu. Tak lucu, Sakura," bisikan itu terlihat kesal dan malu secara bersamaan, belum lagi wajah yang tak mau diangkat dari ceruk leher Sakura.

"Iya ... iya, tapi jangan erat banget dong meluknya." Sakura memberi kecupan di kepala berambut _midnight_ sang suami dan membelai punggung kokoh yang telah menghidupinya selama beberapa bulan ini.

Bersamaan dengan menggelapnya langit yang mulai menenggelamkan mentari, bersamaan dengan itu pula tawa lepas Sakura menjadi yang terakhir kalinya didengar oleh Sasuke, karena saat malam tiba, di situasi yang tenang saat pukul satu dini hari, telinga Sasuke yang lebih peka daripada sang istri yang masih ternyenyak, mendengar sesuatu yang ganjil di dalam kediaman lama milik Uchiha Madara.

.

.

.

Keringat menetes dari wajah seorang lelaki, napasnya terengah, kepanikan terdengar jelas di wajah dewasa yang sedang berlari-lari di lantai lobi sebuah hotel kelas atas di kota Suna. Matanya langsung menatap sebuah ruangan yang baru saja dijadikan tempat untuk pertemuan para orang penting dalam perusahaan yang mereka bina, beberapa orang sudah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya yang sekarang mendesak masuk, di dalam tatapannya yang tajam, ia melihat dua orang yang paling dikenalinya dan masih berbincang.

Kedua orang tua Sasori, selalu bersama saat membicarakan proyek besar, mereka selalu bisa mengharmonikan pikiran dan hati. Dan sekarang lelaki itu langsung mendatangi ayah dan ibunya, walau sudah hampir pukul dua belas malam.

Tak semudah yang dibayangkan, kedua orang tuanya yang sudah lelah tak mau berbicara di dalam ruangan ini dan memilih untuk pergi menuju kamar mereka, Sasori mengikutinya dengan tergesah, dalam batinnya ia selalu berdoa agar yang disampaikan salah satu orang kepercayaannya hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

"Dengakan! Ini tentang Sakura dan Sasuke!" kesabarannya sudah habis, Sasori langsung berteriak saat ia menatap sang ayah yang ingin membersihkan diri. Sedari tadi ia selalu tidak diacuhkan, dan sekarang ia ingin memastikan kalau orang tuanya tak segila yang ia kira, tak buta dan masih memiliki secuil nurani untuk keluarga mereka ini.

Kizashi langsung berhenti di tempat, dan Mebuki yang telah menegak winenya langsung mengangkat alisnya, lalu wanita paruh baya itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

"Kalian, tak melakukan hal gila kepada mereka, kan? Katakan bahwa yang kudengar dari orangku hanyalah bualan!" napas yang terputus-putus karena kemarahan tak bisa dikendalikan oleh Sasori, lelaki itu masih tak percaya, ia dibesarkan di dalam sebuah neraka.

"Apa yang kaubicarakan, jangan membuang waktu."

"KATAKAN KALIAN TAK MELAKUKAN HAL KEJI LAGI KEPADA ADIKKU!"

.

Jarum berdetik nyaring di tengah malam yang dingin, diikuti lolongan anjing dan suara jangkrik yang setia bernyanyi meramaikan suasana sunyi ini. Sasuke merasa resah, ia terbangun karena mendengar bunyi ganjil di dalam rumahnya. Untuk memfokuskan pendengaran, matanya yang bewarna berbeda ia pejamkan, telingnya pun menjadi semakin awas dan peka saat indra penglihatan itu tak digunakan. Alisnya semakin berkerut, dan ia berdiri, melangkah dengan senyap, dan mengambil sebilah pedang yang tergantung di dinding kamar sebagai pajangan, namun cukup sering digunakan untuk berlatih.

"Sakura," bisikan Sasuke tak digubris sang istri yang masih terlelap, ia pun mengangkat Sakura untuk duduk dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya hingga kedua mata wanita itu terbuka, saat ingin mengeluarkan kata, tangan satu-satunya itu menutup mulut dang istri.

"Aku tak tau, tapi sepertinya ada pencuri." Sasuke berbisik tepat di teling Sakura dan membuat wanita itu berjengit kaget, ia melihat ketakutan pada Sakura dan keringat dingin mulai memenuhi tubuh sang istri.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin," bisik Sakura bergetar.

Sasuke lalu mematikan lampu tidur yang ada di dalam kamar, dan membuat rumah ini menjadi gelap gulita, untung saja mereka tak memiliki lampu teras karena Sasuke masih tak terlalu mengerti tentang menyambungkan kabel listrik walau dahulu Sakura selalu bersikeras agar rumah mereka memiliki lampu di teras dan halaman.

Lelaki itu lalu mengalungkan pedangnya di sisi tubuh dan kembali berbisik kepada sang istri.

"Aku sudah hafal rumah ini, jadi aku akan membimbingmu dalam gelap, kita akan keluar dari rumah dan meminta pertolongan. Jangan sampai mengeluarkan suara, Sakura. Mengerti?" Wajah Sakura yang dipegang pipinya oleh Sasuke pun mengangguk. Mereka lalu mulai berdiri dan berjalan dalam senyap.

 _Satu, dua, tiga ... lima? Tidak, ada delapan. Mereka terlalu banyak._

Telapak tangan Sasuke mulai berkeringat, samar-samar ia mendengar umpatan dan kokokan-kokokan ayam di kandang yang gelisah, hewan memang lebih peka terhadap ancaman dan kehadiran orang asing.

 _Itu berarti mereka memeriksa kandang juga, atau mungkin berjaga di sana. Apa yang mereka inginkan, tak ada pergerakkan seperti perncuri lainnya, seharusnya mereka membongkar kamar atau memulai aksinya membongkar apa pun untuk mendapatkan barang berharga._

"Bajingan, ini terlalu gelap. Sebaiknya kita memakai kacamata inframera, agar cepat bisa menghabisi mereka." salah satu kawanan itu tak sabar, dan tubuh Sakura bergetar karena mendengar pembicaraan itu, sepertinya jarak mereka dengan sang penjahat lumayan berdekatan, itu sebabnya tadi Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya dan memberikan kode untuk berdiam sejenak.

" _Ck_ , pelankan suaramu, Bodoh. Biasanya mereka menyalakan beberapa lampu, rumah ini sudah tua, mungkin aliran listriknya tak baik, dengan alat itu mata kita bisa terluka karena cahaya." Kini bisik-bisik itu terlalu jelas ditangkap oleh telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengar mereka membuka kancing dan mengambil sesuatu, sebelum benda itu dipasang di wajah dua orang penjahat yang kemungkinan suruhan orang tua Sakura, Sasuke menarik pedangnya dengan tanpa suara dan meningalkan Sakura di balik dinding, wanita itu hanya terdiam karena percaya dengan yang dilakukan Sasuke, walau tak mengerti namun Sakura mencoba memahami.

Kacamata itu dipasang dengan karet yang diletakkan dibelakang kepala, tepat saat tombol dihidupkan, lelaki yang sedang berdiri itu membelalakkan matanya karena melihat wajah marah dan serius mengerikan yang mendekat dan menebaskan sesuatu kepadanya.

 _Cras. Dug._

Suara-suara itu terdengar, temannya yang satu lagi mendengar dan menyadari pun langsung membalikkan arah dan terkejut melihat lelaki yang sekarang di pertengahan wajah tertutupi sesuatu yang cair dan terlihat kental. Tak sempat menembakkan peluru, kepala lelaki itu terlebih dahulu dipisahkan paksa oleh Sasuke dengan sebilah pedang terlampau tajam. Sasuke membuka matanya, mengambil pistol dan kacamata itu untuk Sakura, Saat meraba bagian leher, Sasuke mendecih karena mereka memakai alat komunikasi yang sudah pasti membut kawanan pembunuh bayaran ini sadar kalau temannya sudah disingkirkan Sasuke. Lelaki Uchiha itu berlari dan mendatangi Sakura, ia lalu memberikan kacamata itu kepada wanitanya dan memberikan sebuah pistol ke tangan mungil itu.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga," bisik Sasuke dan mereka berjalan cepat ke arah samping, saat memakai kacamata itu, Sakura tersentak dan gemetaran menyaksikan tubuh suaminya bersimbah darah, bahkan wajah tampan itu sama sekali tak dikenalinya sekarang.

Sasuke mendengar suara tapak kaki yang nyaring bergegas masuk, mereka menuju kamar Sasuke dan Sakura.

Umpatan-umpatan itu terdengar Sasuke, mereka yang berada di sudut ruangan dan bersembunyi di samping lemari hias, kini merasa lebih lega, Sasuke dan Sakura dengan sesegera mungkin ingin keluar dari rumah ini, namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah cepat dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya, tak mau mengambil risiko, lelaki Uchiha itu menutup matanya kembali, memfokuskan otak untuk lebih mendengarkan suara langkah itu. Tangan kananya teracung ke arah depan dan tangan kirinya yang hanya tinggal sebatas siku memberikan tanda agar Sakura bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya.

Sebagai seorang seniman tak sempurna, ia selalu tau jarak sesuatu dengan suara yang didengarnya saat menyentuh benda, tentu saja saat melukis ia harus menyamakan sudut dan angka saat menuangkannya ke dalam kanvas. Maka, sekarang Sasuke mulai menghitung.

 _Di balik dinding samping rumah, tiga meter, dua, satu. Sekarang!_

Bunyi nyaring peluru yang tertembak, membuat orang-orang yang masih berkelut dengan mayat dan masih memeriksa dapur serta kamar, menjadi teralihkan. Mereka langsung menghadap ke arah suara berasal dan mendapati dua tubuh yang berlari cepat menuju dinding samping rumah. Tembakan pun semakin nyaring, orang yang tersisa sekarang mengejar pasangan yang sedang melarikan diri. Dinding-dinding yang tebuat dari kayu pun berlubang, namun derap larian masih nyaring terdengar.

"Kejar mereka!"

Sasuke menaruh pistol di saku celananya, ia mengeggam erat pergelangan tangan Sakura dan berlari sekencang mungkin dengan wanita yang dicintainya ini, namun tetap saja langkah kaki seorang perempuan sangat berbeda dengan langkah laki-laki, mereka terkejar dan tembakan nyaring itu kembali berbunyi di sunyinya malam.

Tersisa lima orang lagi, dan mereka terlalu banyak, bahkan jika Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk berpencar, maka kemungkinan orang-orang itu juga akan membagi diri dalam dua kelompok, otak Sasuke terus berpikir dalam setiap larinya, bulan purnama yang bersinar indah membuat Sasuke tak perlu kesusahan untuk berlari, ia membuka mata dalam gejolak perang batin yang terus terjadi.

Tak berkonsentrasi, Sasuke merasakan kakinya tersandung akar pohon, lengannya yang menggenggam tangan Sakura pun otomatis menarik wanita itu terjatuh bersamanya. Perih dirasa meraka, lutut Sakura sepertinya memar karena terkena batu, begitu juga lengan dan dagu Sasuke yang terlihat berdarah karena terhantam batang pohon, mereka sudah kelelahan. Sakura tak sanggup lagi berdiri, walau Sasuke bersikeras menarik sang istri untuk tetap bangkit dan bertahan.

"Aku tak sanggup la-lagi, perutku s-sakit."

Napas mereka saling terengah, kini sepasang pengantin yang baru lima bulan menikah telah kembali berlari tanpa kenal arah. Dalam sunyi dan gelap, mereka semakin terperosok jauh ke dalam hutan, pohon-pohon tinggi dan cahaya yang minim dari rembulan, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke berulang kali terjatuh, tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena mendengar suara tembakan. Meski begitu, mereka tetap berlari, terus menjauh. Beberapa luka memar terlihat di lengan dan kaki Sasuke, pun dengan Sakura yang dengkulnya berdarah karena terbentur batu. Kacau, itulah yang terlihat pada diri sepasang anak Adam itu, sambil tertatih-tatih dan tetap bergandengan tangan, mereka selalu berusaha untuk terus melarikan diri. Jauh dan semakin jauh.

Tubuh Sakura gemetar, sepertinya sudah kehabisan tenaga dan ia merosot jatuh ke tanah, melihat keadaan itu Sasuke pun mencoba membantu Sakura untuk tetap bertahan, laki-laki berambut kelam yang sama dengan malam kini mencoba memberi keyakinan pada istrinya.

 _Bugh._

Tanpa mereka ketahui, pukulan telak menghantam punggung Sasuke. Lelaki itu langsung terkapar di tanah yang lembap dengan wajah menghantam akar pohon. Sakura memekik dan langsung memberontak ketika lengannya dipegang kuat oleh beberapa orang lelaki, sementara Sasuke kini tengah dihajar habis-habisan, lelaki itu mengeluarkan cairan amis dari mulut dan hidungnya. Terbatuk-batuk dan gemetar karena tidak berdaya.

"Bajingan! Kau bisa membunuh tiga kawananku dalam sekali tatap muka." Laki-laki itu menatap Sasuke yang tak sempurna dan semakin diambang kemarahannya.

Tangisan Sakura semakin pecah dalam kegelapan malam, membuat hati Sasuke kembali tersayat. Ia menyesal, menyesal karena membawa gadis itu dalam penderitaan tiada ujung. Tapi, apakah benar ia yang salah? Tidak, mereka hanya korban dari keserakahan dan tipu daya dunia. Korban karena ego dan segala bentuk hedonis. Mereka hanya korban, korban yang tak berdaya, yang mencoba bertahan, tapi selalu diburu agar dapat dimusnahkan. Mereka, korban keburukan dunia.

.

.

.

"Hidup atau mati, dia tak ada artinya lagi untuk keluarga ini."

Sasori merasakan jantungnya ingin meledak, ia menyaksikan sendiri ayahnya mengatakan hal itu dan ibunya dengan wajah datar dan senyum sinis kembali menegak wine digelas bening itu, air mata menggeng di pelupuknya, tubuhnya bergetar karena amarah. Buku-buku jarinya memutih dan rasa perih di telapak tangan serta bercak darah yang merembes keluar sama sekali tak diacuhkanya.

Lelaki berparas cukup mirip dengan Sakura pun menghirup napas, ia lalu tersenyum menawan dan terkekeh kecil.

"Benar, tak ada gunanya lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Korban**

 _ **End**_

 **.**

 **Bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya~**

 **Cataan Erza:**

 **Hai hai. Buahahaha. Gimana? Pada puas kan, ini sampe 4k loh panjang katanya hehe.**

 **Nah, nah, mendekati klimaks cerita. Hayo siapa yang mau nebak alur monggo ;)**

 **Jadi, chapter 22 dan 23 itu konflik dan klimaks konflik, chap 24 ending dan chapter 25 itu Epilogue.**


	24. 23 Victim (Bagian Dua)

"Hidup atau mati, dia tak ada artinya lagi untuk keluarga ini."

Sasori merasakan jantungnya ingin meledak, ia menyaksikan sendiri ayahnya mengatakan hal tesebut, begitu juga dengan ibunya yang berwajah datar dan tersenyum sinis, kini kembali menegak _wine_ di gelas bening. Air mata menggenang, tubuhnya bergetar karena amarah. Buku-buku jarinya memutih dan rasa perih di telapak tangan serta bercak darah yang merembes keluar sama sekali tak diacuhkanya.

Lelaki berparas cukup mirip dengan Sakura pun menghirup napas, ia lalu tersenyum menawan dan terkekeh kecil.

"Benar, tak ada gunanya lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Victim**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial untuk** **Mbak Sonya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **Mengandung unsur kriminal.** _ **Setting**_ **berpindah-pindah dan alur maju mundur, maka telitilah dalam membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy reading, Minna-san**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **2** **3**

 **Korban (Bagian 2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasukee- _kun_! Tidak, hentikan!" Sakura terus memberontak, namun dengan hukum alam yang sudah tertulis, kalau wanita tak sekuat lelaki, juga dengan sisa tenaga yang tak seberapa, akhirnya hanya bisa membuat Sakura melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Napasnya terngah, tubuh yang basah oleh keringat kini semakin melemas, dan air mata yang mengalir tak bisa ditutupinya lagi. Semuanya terealisasikan dan membuat keadaan memprihatinkan tergambar jelas dalam kondisi wanita yang masih dipegangi oleh seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam, lengkap dengan topengnya.

Karat terasa jelas di dalam indra pengecap, Sasuke menggigit bibir, beberapa detik ia baru saja tak sadarkan diri karena hantaman kuat yang diterimanya di bagian punggu dekat dengan tengkuk, matanya mengerjab dan mencoba menggali ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi hingga ia mengalami kondisi sedemikian rupa. Suara jeritan yang amat dikenalinya, samar-samar terdengar dan semakin membuat ketakutan terbesit di hati. Sasuke mengangkat kepala, mengepalkan tangan dan menggenggam tanah, menguatkan diri untuk menatap para suruhan orang tua sang istri. Wajah itu terlihat, Sakura yang sekarang mengisak dan masih mencoba melapaskan diri. Sesekali jeritan namanya pun masih muncul di bibir yang _crepe_ berkat udara dingin.

" _Huh_ , sebaiknya dia tak langsung dihabisi, mari kita bersenang-senang dahulu." Lelaki yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin dari komplotan itu, kemudian menarik rambut Sasuke hingga tubuh yang sudah terlihat lelah dan terkapar di tanah itu berdiri. Pandangan berkunang yang masih dirasakan karena efek hantaman tersebut, mengakibatkan Sasuke tak bisa menghalau pukulan telak di perut, menyebabkan lelaki itu langsung terhempas ke tanah dan memuntahkan darah karena kerasnya tinju yang didapat.

Sasuke menjadikan siku sebagai tumpuan, ia melihat orang-orang itu tertawa, belum lagi dengan Sakura yang sekarang hanya bisa memanggil namanya dengan lemah karena kehabisan tenaga dalam tangisnya.

 _Apakah ini akhir dari kisah kita, Sakura?_

.

.

.

Suara langkah dan kekehan kecil dari pria yang sedang berjalan ke arah balkon kamar, membuat dua orang lain yang berada di ruangan itu menaikkan alis bingung. Pintu kaca yang berada di depannya kini disentuh oleh lelaki berambut _garnet_ dan dengan perlahan ia geser ke samping hingga menyediakan ruang terbuka hingga membuat surainya dibelai angin malam yang menyengat kulit. Jam di tangan menunjukkan angka 00.17 dini hari.

Menghirup udara dingin, lelaki bernama Sasori itu lalu memejamkan mata.

 _Kau harus membuat mereka menghentikan tindakan itu, kami sebisa mungkin akan menyusul mereka. Sasori, sebelum terlambat._

Bait kalimat itu terngiang di dalam kepalanya, ketika membuaka kelopak mata, lelaki dewasa itu pun melangkah keluar dan menutup dengan pelan pintu transparan geser yang membatasi antara balkon dengan kamar. Ia lalu mengambil rantai dan gembok, kemudian mengalungkan benda metal itu di bagian knop dan menggemboknya, menyisakan celah sekitar lima senti agar suaranya bisa masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditempati orang tuanya.

Sasori tersenyum, ia berada di balkon lantai empat kamar hotel berbintang ini.

"Ayah, Ibu ... aku ingin memulai ini dengan cara yang baik, jadi kumohon hentikan semuanya, sebelum terlambat. Kita semua tahu, kalau penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, jadi ... kumohon dengarkanlah perkataan anakmu ini, kumohon." Bibir kering itu ia gigit agar isaknya tak terdengar, matanya yang berkaca-kaca jelas memperlihatkan batinnya yang terluka. Ia ketakutan, tak percaya dan merasa lemah. Tapi, ia ingin berusaha untuk keluarganya, ia ingin memercayai kalau kedua orang tuanya masih memiliki nurani.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sana, Sasori?" Kizashi mendekati pintu dan menatap anak lelakinya sinis, Mebuki yang awalnya tak terlalu tertarik pun mulai berdiri, dan menatap sang anak yang mengunci dirinya di balkon kamar.

"Sekali lagi, Ayah, Ibu. Tolong hentikan semua ini. Kumohon dengarkan aku, sebagai seorang anak dan juga kakak laki-laki dari seorang adik." Dengan kalimat itu, Sasori terus melangkah mundur, menjauhi kedua orang tuanya yang datang mendekat, namun dihalangi oleh sebuah pintu yang hanya menyisakan ruang lima senti yang berperan sebagai celah suara.

Telapak tangan yang pucat, kini menyentuh pembatas yang terbuat dari batu marmer, memancarkan dingin yang mengigiti kulit, Sasori sudah merasa hampa, ia tak merasakan apa pun selain rasa sakit di batin, membayangkan adiknya yang berada dalam kondisi sangat membahayakan. Hela napas ia keluarkan, ia menatap kedua orang tuanya yang kembali tak memberikan jawaban.

"Tak ada yang perlu ditolong, kau adalah anak tunggal kami sekarang." Mebuki membalas perkataan sang anak setelah sekian detik terdiam.

Sorot mata lelaki berambut _scarlet_ itu semakin rapuh. Di dalam benaknya, ia tak ingin memakai satu-satunya cara yang terpikir di otak sejak mendengar berita mengerikan ini.

"Apa salahnya dari seseorang yang memperjuangkan cinta? Apa salah ikatan suci yang telah terukir? Apa salah kalau memperjuangkan isi hati? Ayah, Ibu ... tolong beritahu aku, kumohon berikan kesempatan kepada adikku, tolonglah jangan mengusik mereka jika tak ingin mengakuinya. Jangan sakiti mereka lagi." Sasori menundukkan wajahnya, ia menahan diri dengan gemuruh hati yang tak bisa dibendung.

"Yang meruntuhkan nama baik keluarga, tak pantas lagi dipertahankan. Sasori, jangan mengurusi hal ini dan segeralah pergi ke kamarmu."

Cengkraman pada batu marmer yang berfungsi sebagai birai, kini meredam emosinya yang masih berusaha disimpan, kepalanya masih menunduk, membuat matanya yang tengah meneteskan air pun tak terlihat dari arah pandang orang tuanya.

"Apakah kekuasaan dan nama baik sepenting itu bagi kalian?"

"Jangan membuang waktumu, Sasori. Untuk sesuatu yang tak perlu kautanya dan kau pertahankan."

Punggung lelaki dewasa itu tiba-tiba saja bergetar, suara lirih samar-samar terdengar setelah sekian lama ia membisu bersama dersik yang terus berusaha menggodai rambut-rambut rubinya. Kekehan kecil mengudara, telapak tangan yang satunya kini mengusap wajah dan naik ke kepala, menyisir rambut depan dan ia pun menampakkan wajah yang masih belum lepas dari tawa yang semakin menggema di suasana yang sunyi.

Membuka mulutnya lebar, mengeluarkan tawa hingga wajahnya terdongak, membuat kedua orang tuanya mengerutkan alis tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah ditertawakan oleh anak lelaki itu.

" _Fufufu_ ... kalian benar!" Sasori menatap dingin orang yang tak ingin disebutnya keluarga lagi. "Aku juga tak ingin membuang waktuku, di dunia busuk ini!" wajah murka dihadiahinya kepada ayah dan ibu yang terbelalak karena kenekatannya memanjat pembatas balkon, ia berdiri merentangkan tangan dan mendongakkan kepala menghadap langit yang mendung dan gelap. Mencoba memekakkan telinga dari suara orang tuanya yang berusaha menjelaskan kalau yang dilakukannya adalah perbuatan bodoh dan akan merugiakan mereka. Persetan!

"Jangan gegabah kau, SASORI!" sekarang ayahnya berteriak.

Suasana semakin tegang, karena Sasori sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan ucapan kedua orang tuanya, lelaki itu menaruh kedua tangan ke dalam saku sekarang, wajahnya tak berekspresi dan sangat dingin. Hela napas kembali terdengar.

"Kalau begitu, hentikan kekejian itu. Suruh orangmu untuk berhenti dan jangan menyentuh mereka!" tatapannya terlalu serius dengan wajah muak tak terkira.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengurusi hal yang tak penting dan sekarang ke sini, Sasori!"

Tak penting katanya, adiknya yang selalu mendukung dan menyayanginya adalah sesuatu yang tak penting. Gigi Sasori kembali gemeletukkan, ia sudah tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan adiknya yang beranama Sakura dan Sasuke, mengingat orang-orang itu akan melaksanakan apa pun demi uang. Pembunuh bayaran itu tak akan bermain-main dengan iming-iming uang yang diterima.

Denyut di hatinya semakin membuat susana yang dialami Sasori memburuk. Baginya tak ada yang lebih penting dari membahagaiakan sang adik, ia selalu melakukan yang diperintahkan kedua orang tuanya, menjadi anak yang baik dan penurut, namun ia juga adalah seorang kakak yang akan melakukan apa pun demi melindungi adiknya. Termasuk dalam hal ini.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan Sakura terluka, karena aku juga akan merasakan sakit yang sama. Dia adikku dan aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada Sakura-ku." Sasori menggigit pipi dalamnya. "Kalian melakukan hal ini, untuk membunuh Sakura, tapi kalian juga akan membunuhku."

Mereka terdiam, berpikir dan menimbang, bagai negosiasi yang akan mencari keuntungan, memajukan kekuasaan dan melebarkan sayap perusahaan.

"Apa yang kauharapkan dari semua ini?"

Bola mata itu hanya menunjukkan sebagian kecil dari rasa sakit yang diderita sang lelaki yang masih bertahan di dinding balkon, kenapa orang tuanya bisa berwajah santai seperti itu? Apakah mereka memang tak pernah menganggap Sakura ada di dunia ini lagi? Padahal, sekarang nasib pasangan suami istri itu tak bisa diprediksi, ia tak mau memikirkan hal buruk, namun tubuhnya selalu bergetar karena ini adalah suruhan kedua orang tuanya.

Tak menghirup udara untuk menghilangkan suara tercekatnya.

"Sudah jelas semuanya, beberapa saat ini sebenarnya aku hanya ingin meyakinkan diri dan berpikir." Sorot mata Sasori sudah kosong, tak ada yang tersisa lagi, tubuhnya seperti sudah tak berjiwa, karena ia dan perasaannya sudah lenyap terbawa angin.

"Nikmatilah segalanya, kekuasaan, kejayaan, nama baik dan harta melimpah ini. Lalu, bawalah segalanya ke liang kubur kalian."

Mebuki dan Kizashi terperangar, mereka terusik mendengar pernyataan anak lelaki yang sedang menatap kosong mereka.

"Apa maksumu itu, Sasori?" kemarahan jelas terlihat di wajah Mebuki dan Kizashi.

Senyum palsu kini terukir indah di bibir Sasori.

"APA YANG AKAN KAULAKUKAN, SASORI?" tubuh keduanya tiba-tiba saja berkeringat melihat senyum hampa itu.

"Ayah, Ibu, tenanglah. Kita akan berjumpa lagi, nanti ... di neraka," suara Sasori tertiup angin bersama dengan tubuh yang menjatuhkan diri mengikuti gravitasi. Langit malam yang mendung menjadi pemandangan teramat indah baginya. Semoga saja, kedua orang tuanya bisa membuka mata hati dan nurani setelah melihat kematian dirinya. Tak masalah ia mengorbankan diri atau menjadi korban untuk memurnikan jiwa yang tak suci.

 _Sakura, Sasuke ... kalian harus bertahan, kumohon._

.

.

.

Dor.

"Sasuke-kun!" tubuh Sakura melemas, ia seperti mau mati mendengar suara senjata api yang nyaring di tengah hutan.

Tangan yang teracung ke kepala Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan pistolnya, beberapa saat setelahnya tubuh itu roboh dengan darah yang berceceran di dada. Empat orang kawanan yang tersisa menatap sekeliling, hingga mereka mendengar suara tembakan lagi, juga hantaman benda tajam yang langsung menghilangkan satu tangan yang menggenggam pistol.

Sasuke mendengar suara langkah kaki beberapa orang yang mendekat, dan selanjutnya pertarungan sengit terjadi.

Itachi menendang pistol yang dipengang lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu, setelah benda itu tak berada di tangan musuh, ia lalu membanting si penjahat dan menembak paha kiri, kemudian menginjaknya dengan kemarahan. Gaara sedang berada di belakang lelaki bertopeng yang menyandera Sakura, leher lelaki itu ia cekik dan tangan si penjahat yang awalnya memengang senjata api yang ditodongkan kepada Sakura, kini dipelintir hingga melepaskan wanita berambut _taffy_ , senjata api itu pun terjatuh ke tanah. Sakura merosot, ia lalu merangkak dan mendekati Sasuke yang masih mencoba mendudukkan diri.

Gaara menatap bahu Sakura yang mengelurkan darah karena luka cakaran.

"Beraninya kau menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotormu," bisikan serta pisau yang menyentuh kulit pipi hingga menimbulkan sayatan yang mengeluarkan amis darah, mengakibatkan lelaki bertopeng itu kalap dan mencoba melawan, dia menyiku perut Gaara dan kekangan itu pun terlepas, namun tak akan semudah itu dilepaskannya lelaki bertopeng yang sekarang menyeringai karena mengambil pisau dari sakunya.

Mereka bertarung satu lawan satu, laki-laki itu menendang, dan Gaara menghindar, pisau berusaha ditusukkan kepada perut atau bahu, namun dapat ditangkis. Mereka seimbang, pukul, tendang dan tusuk, masing-masing bisa ditahan, hingga napas mereka satu-satu. Gaara sekilas menatap tubuh Sakura yang masih bergetar dengan ekspresi menahan tangis, dan membuat kemarahannya semakin meledak, ia berteriak dan menahan tangan lelaki yang kembalin menghantamkan senjata tajam, lalu lengan itu ia pelintir ke belakang. Dibalikkannya tubuh serba hitam itu, menghantamkan gumpalan tangan ke wajah berulang kali, perut itu ia tendang hingga sang lelaki berpenutup wajah terpersokok jatuh, namun sebelum itu terjadi Gaara menarik kerah baju hitam di bagian leher agar lelaki itu sejajar dengan wajahnya, dan hantaman kuat kepala Gaara membuat dahi lelaki itu langsung mengeluarkan darah, sekali lagi ia lakukan hingga hidung laki-laki itu patah.

"Gaara, jangan sampai membunuhnya."

Ke empat orang yang tersisa tak akan bisa melarikan diri dengan luka yang cukup membuat mereka tak bisa berkutik.

"Gaara, Kak Itachi, _hiks_." Sakura langsung menangis sejadinya saat orang-orang jahat itu sudah dibereskan. Tubuhnya kini masih bergetar dalam pelukan lelaki berambut _scarlet_ yang bernama Gaara. Sementara Sasuke, lelaki itu tengah bersandar di pohon dan menutup matanya, mungkin terlalu lelah dengan semua ini.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit secepatnya. Keadaan Sasuke sepertinya parah."

Itachi menghela napas dan menyuruh Iruka dan Mizuki untuk membantu Sasuke.

"Hidan, Dei dan Kisame, tolong urus orang-orang ini. Kuserahkan kepada kalian. Kami pergi dulu."

Lelaki berkuncir itu lalu ikut berjalan, sambil memerhatikan Sasuke yang berada di dalam gendongan Mizuki, dan Sakura yang berjalan lemas dengan bimbingan Gaara. Lengan yang memegang ponsel kini kembali ia letakkan di dekat telinga, ingin mengabari Sasori kalau mereka berhasih menyelamatkan Sakura dan Sasuke, tetapi tak ada satu pun panggilan yang terjawab. Hingga mereka tiba di rumah sakit yang ada di pusat desa.

Sesampainya, Sasuke langsung ditangani oleh beberapa perawat dan dokter. Lelaki itu diberikan infus untuk menambah cairan di dalam tubuhnya, luka-luka pun diberikan antiseptik dan dibalut, menyuruh lelaki bungsu Uchiha itu untuk bersegera istirahat sesudahnya. Sedang Sakura sendiri sekarang pun tengah mengontrol emosi, menenangkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Ia berada di ranjang yang persis bersebelahan dengan Sasuke, tirai pemisah antar ranjang pasien pun ditutup karena Sakura sedang diperiksa oleh seorang doktor.

Setelah merapikan pakaian, dokter wanita itu menatap beberapa orang lelaki yang juga berada di dalam ruangan UGD. Hanya ada mereka saja yang sedang diperiksa saat dini hari seperti sekarang.

"Bagaimana Sakura, Dokter? Dia tak terluka, hanya terlalu lelah dan takut kalau menurutku." Itachi memegangi dagu, ia menatap sang adik ipar yang sekarang terbaring di ranjang, namun tak memejamkan mata.

"Nyonya Uchiha baik-baik saja. Begitu juga dengan kandungannya."

" _Eh_? Sakura sedang mengandung?" Itachi menatap sang dokter sambil memastikan kalau dirinya tak salah dengar, begitu pula dengan Gaara dan yang lain, termasuk Sakura yang sekarang mencoba mendudukkan diri. Melihat hal itu, Gaara pun mendekat dan membantunya.

Sang dokter pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nyonya Uchiha sedang mengandung, dan usia kandungannya baru 6 minggu. Saya ucapkan selamat kepada anda Nyonya dan Tuan Uchiha. Kalau begitu, saya akan memberikan beberapa vitamin agar sang ibu dan calon bayi selalu sehat."

"G-gaara," Sakura berbisik lemah. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, wanita itu membelai perutnya berulang kali, dan menatap sang suami yang masih tertidur di ranjangan sebelahnya. Sakura pun tersenyum, walau wajahnya terlihat sendu. Ia sangat bahagia, ini adalah kado terindah dalam pernikahan mereka. Terimaksih, Tuhan.

" _Stsst_... sekarang istirahatlah, Sakura. Kau harus memulihkan diri, Sasuke pasti akan sangat bahagia kalau mendengarnya langsung dari dirimu."

Gaara pun tersenyum dan membelai kepala sang wanita, membantu Sakura untuk merebahkan diri di ranjang, lalu tangan cekatan Gaara langsung berinisiatif menyelimuti sang sahabat sejak kecil. Sekali lagi ia membelai kepala Sakura dan tersenyum untuk mengantarkan sang wanita ke pulau beramana _dreamland_.

Wanita itu memang kelelahan, maka tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk lekas ternyeyak. Apalagi, sekarang perasaan Sakura sedang sangat bahagia karena akan hadir di rumah tangga kecilnya dengan Sasuke, seorang anak yang selalu dinanti dalam hubungan pernikahan. Ia benar-benar tak mengira akhirnya hari ini datang.

Sakura yang tengah berbahagia dalam benaknya, sama sekali tak mengetahui kalau sang kakak sedang berjuang melawan kematian.

.

.

.

Ambulan yang melaju di tengah malam yang dingin, suara serine langsung membelah kesunyian dan terlampau berselingan dengan detak jantung yang berpacu, karena melihat lelaki yang nyaris terbujur kaku. Suami dan istri yang berada di dalam mobil bersuara khas itu, kini hanya menatap nanar sang anak. Tubuh mereka masih mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan sang istri sesekali menahan isakan karena tak bisa membayangkan kematian akan menjemput lelaki yang tak sadarkan diri.

Selang oksigen yang membantu pernapasan, jarum infus juga kantung darah yang berada di sana dan berguna untuk membantu tubuh agar tetap tak kekurangan oksigen, maupun darah dan cairan, tak membuat kedua orang tua dari sang anak berambut merah menjadi lega. Tidak, mereka terguncang, karena lelaki baik yang tak pernah membangkang, tiba-tiba saja tersenyum hampa dan menerjunkan diri dari balkon lantai empat, mengikuti gravitasi dan terhempas ke tanah berumput.

"Sasori ... Sasori," bibir Mebuki terus saja berkomat-kamit menyebutkan nama sang anak. Tubuhnya masih bergetar, karena mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kizashi menatap anak lelakinya dengan mata kosong, ia kembali berpikir pertengkaran yang sempat terjadi tadi, sebelum hal gila ini dilakukan Sasori dan menyebabkan tanda tanya yang besar pada kepalanya. Anak lelaki pasangan Haruno itu, apakah mencoba mempermainkan mereka berdua? Lagipula, pernyataan Sasori sebelum melompat tadi membuatnya benar-benar terusik.

 **"Kita akan berjumpa lagi, nanti ... di nereka."** Ia sadar, selama ini dalam kehidupannya selalu saja diprioritaskan untuk bisnis dan kejayaan agar mencapai puncak tertinggi. Ia menutup mata dari yang namanya perhatian untuk kedua anaknya, karena baginya jika ia sudah memberikan materi yang berlimpah, otomatis anak-anaknya akan bahagia.

Tidak hanya itu, Kizashi juga sadar betapa keji dan kotornya yang ia lakukan ini. Ia mengancam anak gadisnya, mengusirnya dan melakukan praktek pembunuhan kepada Sakura. Demi nama baik dan sumpahnya kepada leluhur yang telah membangun dan mengembangkan perusahaan. Ia selalu benci penolakan, dan Sakura melakukannya dua kali. Itu pantas menurutnya, anak pembangkang yang tak tahu diri.

Mata Kizashi yang tajam dan terlihat garis penuaan, kini kembali terfokus kepada wajah Sasori yang pucat.

Rumah Sakit tentu menjadi satu-satunya tujuan suami-istri yang masih kelihatan terguncang itu, anak lelaki mereka sekarang sedang ditangani dokter dan sedang dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Beberapa jam sudah mereka menunggu, berjalan mondar-mandir dan menatap lampu yang terus bernyala merah.

"Dokter, ba-bagaimana keadaan Sasori?"

Kizashi langsung berdiri dan mendekati seorang wanita yang menangani anak mereka tadi. Keduanya terdiam, dan Tsunade Senju pun mulai menjelaskan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka memindahkan Sasori ke ruang rawat inap.

"Tuan dan Nyonya, lihatlah monitor itu. Tubuh Tuan Sasori lumpuh karena syok, namun pikirannya tetap bekerja. Dia juga bisa mendengar kita, jadi saya mohon agar Tuan dan Nyonya memberinya motivasi, kegembiraan dan ajak dia berbicara seperti biasa. Atau Tuan dan Nyonya bisa membawa orang-orang terdekatnya, orang yang dia cintai dan sayangi. Tadi, dia sempat menyebutkan nama 'Saki' dalam ketidaksadarannya, apakah itu adalah seseorang yang berharga baginya?"

Bunyi monitor yang berada di samping ranjang Sasori menjadi saksi bisu dari keadaan menyedihkan yang dialami kakak Sakura, lelaki itu terbaring dengan kepala diperban, lengan kiri dan kaki juga berkondisi patah, memakai penyangga leher dan selang oksigen yang membantu bernapas. Namun, walau dalam kondisi tubuh tak bisa bergerak, pikiran dan telinga Sasori bisa bekerja.

"Kau anak bodoh, melakukan hal semacam ini."

"Kizashi, kita harus memberinya motivasi agar ia lekas sadar."

Terdiam cukup lama, suami istri itu masih memandangi anak lelaki mereka.

"Apakah mereka sudah menjalankan tugasnya? Suruh mereka berhenti dan bawa dia ke sini, demi Sasori. Dia pewaris kita."

Lelaki yang sudah ubanan itu mengalihkan pandangannya, ia lalu menghubungi nomor orang-orang suruhannya, namun ketika ditekan tombol hijau, yang terdengar adalah suara operator, menandakan kalau nomor tersebut sudah tak aktif lagi. Kizashi mendecih, apa maksud semua ini? Tidak mungkin orang-orang itu meninggalkan sisa uang pembayaran yang dijanjikan akan diberikan setelah misi selesai.

Ke dua orang tua Sasori pun kembali mengheningkan diri, berpikir cara apa yang akan dilakukan agar sang anak lekas mendapatkan kesadarannya.

Kemungkinan, sekarang ini Sakura dan suaminya belum terbunuh dan orang-orang itu masih menjalankan suruhannya, karena sekarang mereka masih belum menerima laporan bahwa pasangan suami-istri itu telah terbunuh atau kemungkinan lainnya, orang-orang suruhannya gagal dan melarikan diri, sehingga ponsel mereka tak bisa ia hubungi.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita mengistirahatkan diri, masalah ini kita urus besok, Mebuki." Wanita seumuran dengan Kizashi pun menganggukkan kepala. Bergerak berdiri dan menatap anak lelakinya sekali lagi, sebelum menghela napas dan melangkah pergi dari kamar rawat inap.

Mereka berdua berjalan, menugaskan beberapa orang untuk menjaga putra semata wayang, bagaimana pun lelaki berambut merah itu harus tetap hidup, karena Sasori adalah satu-satunya yang akan mewarisi perusahaan mereka, yang akan membina dan mengepakkan sayap kejayaan kelak.

.

.

.

Pagi musim semi yang indah, di mana bunga sedang mekar dan pohon-pohon mulai berbuah. di balik jendela, sinar matahari mulai mengintip malu-malu, memasuki ruang dan membangunkan makhluk yang menghuni di dalam sana. Kelopak mata bergerak-gerak dalam pejamnya, mencoba menghalau cahaya, namun semakin ingin menghindar, maka semakin pekat surya menyapa.

Yang terbangun terlebih dahulu adalah Itachi, lelaki berusia matang itu memijat tengkuk lehernya untuk menghilangkan penat karena tidur yang kurang dari dua jam dan menjadikan sofa sebagai sandaran tubuhnya, di sebelahnya ada Gaara yang terlihat masih berusaha melelapakan diri dan bersandar di bahunya. Ia lalu memijat pelan tungkai hidungnya dan dengan perlahan memindahkan kepala Gaara yang wajahnya masih tercetak jelas rasa lelah.

Itachi berdiri, memandangi dua orang yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang, yang satu agak memprihatinkan karena luka memar di wajah, dan yang satu lagi untunglah masih bisa membuat dirinya tersenyum di pagi yang cerah ini. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi, membasuh wajah dan menatap muka lusuh karena kekurangan tidur, kerutan di dekat mata yang memanjang hingga ke pipi semakin jelas terlihat karena terlalu banyak pikiran dan kurang beristirahat.

Saat membuka pintu kamar mandi, Itachi mendapati Sakura yang sudah terduduk di atas ranjang pasien. Mata Itachi agak melebar, sebelum ia bisa dengan mudah untuk menguasai dirinya. Melihat sang kakak ipar mendekat, Sakura tersenyum. Wanita itu mencoba merapikan rambutnya dan sedikit malu karena Itachi melihat kondisi dirinya yang bermuka bantal.

"Kalau masih lelah, istirahat saja, Sakura." Itachi berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di samping sang wanita.

Sakura menggeleng, ia lalu bersuara, "Hanya agak lemas dan pusing."

Senyuman kembali terlihat di bibir Itachi.

"Sebentar lagi perawat akan memberikan sarapan untukmu," suara Itachi sangat lembut.

Kepala _taffy_ itu terlihat mengangguk-angguk, kemudian tatapan matanya berpindah dan mengarah kepada sang suami yang belum terlihat tanda-tanda akan sadar. Sakura memberikan pandangan nanar, ia sangat sedih karena lagi-lagi orang tuanya sudah memberikan teror kepada mereka. Suaminya, lagi-lagi menjadi korban dari harga diri yang terlampau tinggi, bahkan kalau orang-orang yang berada di sisinya ini tak datang, kemungkinan Sakura dan suaminya tak akan menatap pagi seperti sekarang. Tak akan ada lagi hari karena mereka telah dilemparkan ke dalam kematian.

Air mata tiba-tiba menetes dan tidak bisa dihentikan Sakura, wanita itu tak tahu mengapa? Namun, ia merasakan hatinya bagai diremas dan dihancurkan secara kasat mata, kenapa ke dua orang tuanya begitu gigih untuk menyingkirkan mereka?

Melihat punggung Sakura yang bergetar, lengkap dengan isakan yang tertahan, membuat Itachi yang melihat istri adiknya menangis parau hanya bisa mengusap punggung rapuh itu, betapa sekarang Sakura sedang tersiksa dengan perasaan dan kenyataan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ketika orang tuanya sendiri mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Itachi bahkan hanya diam membisu, tak tahu harus mengucapkan kalimat apa sebagai penghibur lara yang tersakiti.

" _Sttt_ , memang semua ini sulit untuk diterima, Sakura. Namun, sekarang cobalah untuk menengkan dirimu, demi bayi yang tumbuh di rahimmu, Sakura." Itachi bersumpah, ia sudah tak tahu apa lagi yang harus diucapkan, ia melihat Sakura teramat kacau suasana hatinya, dan ia lebih memilih untuk menenangkan Sakura dengan hadiah yang baru saja dianugerahkan Tuhan.

Wanita itu terlihat mengangguk, tak bisa berkata karena isaknya yang menyurutkan suara. Sakura menarik napas, mengelus perutnya yang rata dan mencoba melakukan apa yang dibicarakan kakaknya.

"Istirahatlah, kalau perawat sudah datang akan kubangunkan, ini masih terlalu pagi."

Itachi mengelus kepala Sakura, dan menyelimuti wanita yang kembali membaringkan diri itu, menghadapkan wajah ke arah sang suami yang masih belum membuka mata.

Lima hari pasca tragedi percobaan pembunuhan suami-istri Uchiha, keadaan sudah semakin membaik, dan beruntung keadaan Sasukee sudah mulai memulih daripada saat pertama kali dibawa ke rumah sakit. Laki-laki Uchiha bungsu itu sudah bisa berjalan, ke kamar mandi sendiri, bahkan selang oksigen dan kantung darah sudah tak di pasang lagi, hanya ada infus untuk menambah cairan, bersyukur tak ada tulang Sasuke yang patah atau menderita luka dalam. Para penjahat diurus oleh orang-orang kepercayaan Itachi, sesekali laki-laki yang merupakan kakak dari Sasuke juga memeriksa sudah sampai mana mereka menangani penjahat itu.

Beberapa jam setelah makan siang, Gaara mendapatkan ponselnya berbunyi, ia pun mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat nama Haruno Kizashi terpampang di layar. Menatap sejenak orang-orang yang berada di kamar inap ini, Gaara memutuskan untuk berpamit sebentar ke luar ruangan.

Sesampainya di lorong yang agak jauh dari kamar yang ditempati Sakura dan Sasuke, lelaki berambut _scarlet_ itu lalu menekan tombol hijau, ia lantas mendekatkan ponsel ke arah telinganya.

" _Gaara!"_ kening Gaara semakin berkerut karena mendengar suara Kizashi yang seperti tengah menghawatirakan sesuatu, apa lelaki tua itu sudah mengetahui kalau penjahat suruhannya telah berhasil mereka tangkap dan sedang mereka selidiki?

" _Hn?"_ datar.

"Langsung saja, apa kau mengenal kekasih Sasori?" Gaara semakin bingung, ia tak mengerti kenapa Kizashi malah menanyakan hal ini?

"Kenapa anda menanyakan hal itu?"

"Sasori kecelakaan, dan sekarang ia masih koma sudah hampir lima hari." Mendengar hal tersebut, membuat jantung Gaara langsung berdetak kencang, Sasori kecelakaan dan sedang koma selama hampir lima hari. Tidak mungkin, lima hari ... itu berarti hampir sama di mana saat Sakura dan Sasuke yang akan terbunuh. Jangan bilang ini salah satu rencana Sasori untuk menghentikan keegoisan orang tua lelaki itu?

"Kecelakaan apa? Bagaimana bisa terjadi?" Tangan Gaara mencengkram ponsel cukup kuat, susaranya terdengar keras dan agak marah.

"Panjang ceritanya, yang penting dokter mengatakan kalau kemungkinan Sasori bisa sadarkan diri jika bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dia cintai." Tarikan napas menjadi penjeda dari percakapan jarak jauh itu. Gaara meremas rambutnya sendiri.

"Apa Sakura sudah mengetahui hal ini?"

"Tidak. Dia tak perlu tahu." Gaara sadar suara Kizashi berubah datar.

"Sakura harus tahu, bagaimana pun Sakura adalah adik Sasori, dan Sasori sangat menyayangi dan mencintai adiknya, dia tak pernah punya pacar karena tak punya waktu untuk hal semacam itu, sebab harus menjaga adik perempuan satu-satunya dari kalian yang selalu ingin menyingkirkan Sakura." Laki-laki bermata _fern_ itu langsung memencet tombol merah. Ia benar-benar marah karena mendengar penjelasan Kizashi.

"Sial," bisiknya dan berjalan ke arah kamar Sakura.

.

.

.

Pria bersurai _dark ruby_ itu masih tak sadarkan diri, berperan apik bagai pangeran yang sedang tertidur panjang. Menunggu kedatangan orang yang akan mencintainya dengan tulus dan membangunkannya kelak, namun itu tak terjadi hingga sekarang. tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno, mereka selalu datang untuk memeriksa kondisi sang anak lelaki, namun tak mendapatkan perubahan menjadi lebih baik.

"Bagaimana, kau mendapatkan informasi dari Gaara, Kizashi?"

Lelaki tua itu menggeleng, duduk di samping istrinya dan menatap wajah anak sulung yang sekarang tengah tak berdaya. Yang ada di kepala lelaki berumur itu adalah perkataan Gaara saat ia menghubungi lelaki itu tadi, perkataan yang cukup menyengat hatinya. Sasori sangat menyayangi Sakura, dan itu sudah terbukti dengan pengorbanan yang terjadi. Sasori tak rela dan tak akan memaafkan diri sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk karena ulah mereka sebagai orang tua, dan sebagai penebus kesalahan, Sasori bersedia mati untuk Sakura.

Kenapa? Kenapa Sasori memerdulikan gadis yang sudah membangkan dan dibuang itu?

"Sasori! Apa kau sangat menyayangi Sakura? Seberapa besar rasa itu hingga kau mau mengorbankan diri seperti ini?"

Mebuki terperanjat karena mendengar perkataan suaminya, sebenarnya apa yang sedang meresuki sang suami hingga berbicara seperti itu kepada Sasori yang tak sadarkan diri?

"Dia tak akan membalas perkataanmu, Kizashi."

"Kau seharusnya tahu, kalau kami sudah memutuskan untuk membuang Sakura, maka tak akan ada artinya lagi gadis itu bagi kita. Lalu, kenapa kau bersikeras menjadikan dirimu korban untuk semua ini? Menjadikan dirimu penebus dari kekejian ... kami?" Kizashi menundukkan kepalanya, menggenggam telapak tangan anak lelakinya yang tak memberikan respons. Di lain pihak, Mebuki memandang dengan tatapan entah apa kepada sang suami, hatinya berdenyut karena kejadian ini. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa kekuasaan dan harta begitu menguasai tubuh dan pikirannya? Hingga sekarang mereka nyaris kehilangan penerus keluarga. Benar bukan perkataan sang anak sulung? Jika Sasori mati, maka semuanya yang mereka capai akan mereka bawa ke kubur nantinya, karena tak memiliki penerus pada akhirnya. Lantas, apa yang akan membuat mereka merasa puas karena darah daging mereka tak sudi dengan keegoisan ini?

"Sasori?"

Kizashi dan Mebuki menatap wajah anak lelakinya, dan kedua mata mereka terbelalak karena menyaksikan sang anak sulung meneteskan setetes air mata hingga menjalar ke pelipis.

Tertegu, kedua orang itu hanya bisa terpaku dan menatap air mata yang beberapa kali terlihat menetes, Sasori sejak tadi mendengarkan perkataan mereka, seperti kata dokter bahwa lelaki yang terbaring itu memiliki otak yang bekerja walau tubuhnya tak berdaya. Kizashi memijat pangkal hidungnya, ia jatuh terduduk di kursi yang berada persis di samping ranjang. Rasa bersalah itu mulai muncul, ia selalu berlaku kejam dan keji demi keinginannya, sekarang ia menuai hasil dari semua prilaku tak berprikemanusiaan yang ia timpahkan kepada anak kandungnya. Tuhan kini mungkin saja telah mengutuknya, memberinya pelajaran dan menyuruhnya untuk memikirkan segala kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat dalam hidup.

Saat tangan Mebuki ingin menghapus air mata Sasori, tiba-tiba saja kelopak mata lelaki berambut rubi itu berkedip, jari tangannya terlihat bergerak-gerak dan beberapa saat setelahnya Sasori mulai membuka mata. Mereka kembali terperanjat, Kizashi segera menghubungi perawat, dan beberapa saat setelahnya dokter pun datang untuk memeriksa keadaan anak sulung keluarga Haruno.

"Syukurlah ia sudah lebih membaik, Tuan dan Nyonya."

Sasori hanya menatap mereka, tak berbicara sepatah katapun sampai sang dokter keluar dari ruangan rawat inap ini. Tatapan sayu dan nanar itu tersaji di wajah Sasori, lelaki yang memakai perban di kepala dan penyangga leher, kini mulai membuka belah bibirnya yang kering. Tatapannya terpusat pada orang tuanya yang duduk di dekat ranjang.

"S-saki," bisikan itu membuat Mebuki dan Kizashi kembali tersentak di dalam batin. Setelah mengambil napas sejenak, Sasori pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "adikku ... tak pernah b-berasalah." Tatapan mata sarat akan luka, suara yang pelan dan terbata Sasori kembali terhenti, kini air mata menggenang dan mengalir di wajahnya. Ia mengembuskan napas dengan seguk yang mulai menjalari tenggorokannya. " _Hhh_ , g-gantikanlah dengan ... diri ini," suara tersendat itu dan bibir Sasori yang bergetar juga masih menyisakan darah-darah kering karena pecah, ia gigit untuk menahan isakan.

Tak ada jawaban, orang tuanya hanya menatap dirinya yang menyedihkan dengan pandangan entah apa, ia tak tahu dan tubuhnya terasa amat lemah. Kenapa mereka masih mau menyelamatkan nyawanya? Apa hanya karena dirinya adalah seorang pewaris? Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Sakura-nya, apakah adiknya baik-baik saja atau teman-temannya sudah terlambat? Semua pertanyaan itu, membuat kepala Sasori berdenyut sakit, pandangan matanya kembali mengabur, ia pun berbicara kembali kepada ayah dan ibunya yang membungkam.

"Kalian tahu ... keinginan kami h-hanya sesuatu yang sederhana," ucapan itu terhenti ketika Sasori menelan salivanya sendiri untuk menahan isak yang akan keluar, ia pun menahan sesegukan yang rasanya sangat sulit untuk tak ditunjukkan, menjadikan ekspresinya teramat menyayat hati, suaranya yang bergetar juga seperti bisikan, membuat siapa saja akan langsung datang untuk memeluknya, namun kedua orang di sampingnya ini tak sedemikian, mereka terdiam bagai patung.

"B-berilah kami ... cinta, Ayah ... I-ibu," lirih suara Sasori, karena tak bisa menahan kesadaran diri lagi, ia pun perlahan menutup kelopaknya dan kembali tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 23**

 **End**

 **Bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya.**


	25. 24 Obat Hati

Tak ada jawaban, orang tuanya hanya menatap dirinya yang menyedihkan dengan pandangan entah apa, ia tak tahu dan tubuhnya terasa amat lemah. Kenapa mereka masih mau menyelamatkan nyawanya? Apa hanya karena dirinya adalah seorang pewaris? Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Sakura-nya, apakah adiknya baik-baik saja atau teman-temannya sudah terlambat? Semua pertanyaan itu, membuat kepala Sasori berdenyut sakit, pandangan matanya kembali mengabur, ia pun berbicara kembali kepada ayah dan ibunya yang membungkam.

"Kalian tahu ... keinginan kami h-hanyalah sesuatu yang sederhana," ucapan itu terhenti ketika Sasori menelan salivanya sendiri untuk menahan isak yang akan keluar, ia pun meminimalisir sesegukan yang rasanya sangat sulit untuk tidak ditunjukkan, menjadikan ekspresinya teramat menyayat hati, suaranya yang bergetar juga nyaris seperti bisikan, membuat siapa saja akan langsung datang untuk memeluknya, namun kedua orang di sampingnya ini tak sedemikian, mereka terdiam bagai patung.

"B-berilah kami ... cinta, Ayah ... I-ibu," lirih suara Sasori, karena tak bisa menahan kesadaran diri lagi, ia pun perlahan menutup kelopaknya dan kembali tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Victim**

 _ **By**_ **:** **zhaErza**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial untuk** **Mbak Sonya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 _ **Setting**_ **berpindah-pindah dan alur maju mundur, maka telitilah dalam membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy reading, Minna-san**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **24**

 **Obat Hati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Setiap manusia, awalnya memiliki hati yang bersih, namun seiring dengan kematangan usia, mereka akan menuangkan titik-titik berwarna pada segumpal yang awalnya murni. Kadang, kabut gelap itu bahkan membutakan nurani, namun yakinlah bahwa mereka tak seutuhnya memiliki jiwa yang kotor, karena dengan Kuasa Tuhan akan ada saatnya mereka berserah diri dan menggumamkan penyesalan dari yang terdalam."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dersik dan hujan berpacu meramaikan malam yang sunyi, tak membuat seorang lelaki mungil merasa takut, dengan keyakinan di dada dan kekukuhan hati, anak berusia dua belas tahun itu berjalan di gelapnya lorong-lorong rumah mewah yang sangat sepi dan dingin. Ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya, dan memasuki sebuah kamar tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu, berlari mendekati sang adik perempuan yang sedang ketakutan di balik selimut.

Lampu tidur yang remang, menjadi saksi bisu dari seorang kakak yang tengah menenangkan adik perempuannya. Gadis mungil itu menangis karena petir dan dersik yang terus saja meributi tidur indah. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan kaca jendela yang terkadang terketuk ranting di malam hari, belum lagi guntur yang memekakkan telinga dan membuatnya semakin meringkuk ngeri.

" _Sttt_ ... tak apa, Saki."

Usapan-usapan sayang, juga suara yang penuh mantera penenang, membuat perlahan-lahan punggung sang adik yang terkaku-kaku menjadi rileks, seperti es yang mencair di dalam dada, dan mulai memancarkan kehangatan dengan mendengar suara nyanyian sang kakak yang amat disayanginya.

"Tutuplah matamu, Manis," bisik Sasori di tengah pedar kilat yang memancarkan sinar putih mengerikan.

Sakura hanya terdiam, ia bersandar di dada kakak lelakinya yang pemberani, matanya menatap hampa lampu remang kamar dan suasa yang nyaris sunyi, kecuali dengan adanya amukan alam dan nyanyian pengantar tidur Sasori.

"Kak," suara gadis kecil itu masih bergetar dan terisak, walau air matanya sudah tak membanjiri pipi seperti tadi.

"Ya, Saki?"

Jawaban tak muncul ketika anak berambut _scarlet_ itu bertanya, usapan lembut masih tanpa henti menghujani rambut dan punggung mungil gadis kecil bersurai _taffy_.

"Kapan ... ayah dan ibu pulang?"

Lengan itu terhenti di punggung berpermukaan piama merah adik perempuannya, beberapa saat memikirkan sesuatu, Sasori mengembangkan senyum yang menyedihkan dan berkata, "Sebentar lagi, sekarang kita tidur dahulu ya." Sasori membawa adiknya untuk tidur dengan menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang bermotif bunga dan peri itu, ia tetap memeluk adik perempuannya yang masih terlalu dini untuk diberitahu kalau orang tuanya sangat sibuk bekerja, Sasori selalu menjelaskan kalau kedua orang tua mereka sedang melakukan tugas mulia demi mereka, demi mengumpulkan pundi-pundi dan kejayaan.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu, semenjak kesadaran Sasori dan akhirnya pria itu memilih kembali ke dalam ketikdakberdayaannya, tak membuka mata dan tak memedulikan dunia untuk beberapa saat. Tiga hari, membuat kebingungan di wajah tua kedua orang tuanya yang mulai merasa cemas bagai dipermainkan takdir yang mengutuk mereka. Tiga hari, setelah Sasori mengatakan isi hatinya secara singkat dan menangis tertahan. Sasori akhirnya memilih berperan bagai pangeran tampan yang tertidur dan menunggu seseorang yang akan menawarkan cinta suci.

"Dia sudah melewati masa kritis seminggu yang lalu, tapi keadaannya sekarang menurun kembali."

Tiba-tiba saja, bayangan Sasori tersenyum hampa saat malam lelaki itu melompat dari balkon tercetak jelas dalam ingatan Mebuki, jantungnya berdetak kencang dan tubuhnya kembali bergetar, karena menyaksikan anak lelaki baik hati penuh dengan gelimang amis yang merah. Tak sampai di sana, hatinya terasa sakit saat kembali terbayang ekpresi tersiksa Sasori yang mencurahkan isi hatinya dan permintaan sederhana saat sadarkan diri selama beberapa saat.

Ruangan yang menghening dan hanya menyisakan monitor yang berbunyi normal, membuat Mebuki meneteskan air mata saat tersadar dan kembali memandangi wajah anak lelaki yang kelihatan sangat lelah berada di dunia fana ini.

" _Seharusnya ... a-aku membenci kalian, tetapi aku ... a-aku sangat sayang Ayah dan I-ibu ..."_

Tangisan kuat dan mengisak pecah dari mulut Mebuki, wanita paruh baya itu menutup bibirnya dengan tangan, namun tak bisa menghalau penyesalan terdalamnya. Ia begitu tak pantas disebut ibu, bahkan untuk disayangi anak-anaknya. Seorang ibu yang mengandung dan melahirkan anaknya, betamefosa menjadi makhluk tak punya hati demi ambisi meraup segala kehormatan dan penghargaan dari dunia. Ia dan suaminya memberi materi yang berlimpah, namun ia melupakan kalau segala yang diberi itu tak ada artinya dibanding dengan cinta seorang ibu dan _pigure_ dirinya. Tetapi, ia malah tak memedulikan semua itu, demi nama baik keluarga, demi bisnis dan tahta.

"Mebuki, k-kau ... ?" Kizashi kehilangan kata, wajahnya menunduk seketika.

Gelengan kepala kuat menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan tak terselesaikan yang diberikan Kizashi, Mebuki tak sanggup berbicara, batinnya berteriak dan hatinya sakit bukan main, menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya di dunia ini. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, itulah yang orang-orang dan anak lelakinya ucapkan dan hal ini pun terjadi kepada mereka berdua, setelah melihat keadaan sang anak sulung tak sadarkan diri untuk kedua kalinya di depan mata mereka.

Kalau sudah begini, maka kedua orang yang menunggui sang anak pun hanya bisa bergeming dan menangis dalam diam, sebelumnya hati mereka dibutakan oleh gairah duniawi dan batin suci itu tertutup kabut gelap yang membutakan nurani.

"Sasori ... Sakura," bisik Kizashi dalam sesalnya.

"Kizashi!" seruan itu berasal dari Mebuki yang sudah menengkan diri.

Saat itu, lelaki berumur itu menatap wajah istrinya yang sudah sembap, sedikit dapat ia dengar isak yang masih tersisa di mulut Mebuki, perasaan mereka sama dan ia mengerti dengan semua kegelisahan dan rasa bersalah ini. Ketakutan dan penyesalan yang sudah sangat terlambat, bahkan mungkin hal ini tak pantas diucapkan oleh mereka yang telah berbuat sangat keji kepada anak-anaknya.

"Kita ... kumohon panggil Sakura ke sini." Terdengar tegas suara wanita paruh baya yang sedang berada di samping sang anak yang terbaring di ranjang, ia sudah mengukuhkan hati, bahwa mereka harus mempertemukan Sasori dengan Sakura, juga meminta maaf atas segala keburukan dan masalah yang mereka sebabkan, dicampakkan ke dalam bui pun dirinya tak masalah, jika itu akan membuka pintu maaf bagi anak-anaknya kelak.

Anggukkan kepala pun diterima Kizashi, lelaki yang merupakan suaminya itu langsung keluar ruangan dan mengambil ponselnya, guna untuk menghubungi Gaara yang kemungkinan mengetahui keberadaan Sakura.

.

.

.

Tatapan sendu itu sedang asik memerhatikan sepasang suami-istri yang sekarang sudah kembali ke kediaman mereka di desa pinggiran itu, yang sangat asri dan masih jauh dari hiru pikuk metropolitan, matanya yang bermanik _jade_ , kini terus mengikuti siluet dari keluarga Uchiha yang sudah lima bulan lebih menikah. Ia kadang tersenyum tipis, saat melihat Sakura menyuapi Sasuke dengan bersikeras walau suami wanita berhelai _taffy_ itu sekarang sudah lebih sehat dari seminggu yang lalu.

Embusan karbon dioksida cukup terdengar keras di telinganya sendiri, lelaki bersurai _scarlet_ yang sekarang duduk di tepi sofa, kini menyiris rambutnya dengan jari-jari yang panjang dan berkuku tumpul. Ia cukup khawatir, karena memikirkan kejadian lima hari yang lalu saat ayah Sakura menghubunginya via ponsel, bahwa sulung Haruno yang sangat dikenalinya dan merupakan kakak dari satu-satunya wanita yang ada di rumah ini sedang terbaring koma.

Dirinya masih memikirkan, akan bereaksi seperti apa mereka bila ia mengabarkan kondisi Sasori nanti, sedang Sakura baru saja tertimpa musibah dan nyaris kehilangan nyawa, belum lagi wanita berparas ayu itu sedang dalam kondisi mengandung. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada calon bayi sahabatnya, jika ia mengatakan kabar duka ini.

Senyum langsung terpasang di bibirnya saat ia merasakan sentuhan Sakura pada bahunya, sepertinya sejak tadi ia terlalu hanyut dengan pemikirannya sendiri hingga tak menyadari sang wanita musim semi yang terus-terusan menyerukan namanya, mengajaknya untuk bergabung di meja untuk menikmati kudapan dan teh yang sudah tersaji.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura masih memerhatikan wajah tampan pemuda tanpa alis yang terlihat melamun, namun rasa khawatir pada dirinya berangsur sirna karena melihat senyum Gaara.

Lelaki itu menggeleng, lalu berjalan menuju meja rendah yang di sana sudah ada Sasuke.

"Maaf ya, selalu merepotkanmu. Padahal kau banyak pekerjaan, tapi malah bolak-balik ke rumah kami dan ke perusahaan ayahmu, sampai bergantian dengan kak Itachi segala," keluhan dan rasa sesal itu membaur menjadi satu, Sakura tak sampai hati melihat Itachi dan Gaara yang harus bolak-balik seperti ini. Sasuke pun awalnya berkata sama sehari yang lalu, agak keberatan dengan kerepotan yang harus dijalani dua lelaki baik hati itu.

"Seperti orang lain saja, Sakura. _Nah_ , sebaiknya aku memulai memakan camilan lezat ini." Seketika tawa menghiasi kekhawatiran Sakura dan Sasuke.

Tak seperti paras luar dirinya yang terlihat tenang dan terkadang melayani gurauan Sakura, sebenarnya Gaara masih terus memikirkan ucapan Kizashi, sebelumnya beberapa menit yang lalu setelah ia duduk di meja rendah ini untuk menikmati camilan, ayah Sakura kembali menghubungi dirinya, dan entah sihir macam apa yang tengah merasuki tubuh Kizashi, tiba-tiba lelaki setengah baya itu menginginkan Sakura kembali, lengkap dengan isakan yang samar-samar didengarnya. Ayah Sakura juga menyampaikan kalau lelaki itu sangat menyesal dan meminta maaf atas perbuatannya bersama sang istri yang sangat tak pantas dilakukan oleh orang tua, bahkan mereka bersedia dipenjara atas segala yang mereka lakukan kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kau terdengar menghela napas sedari tadi, Gaara." Itu adalah suara Sasuke, lelaki yang sudah terlihat bugar, namun masih ada plester di dahi dan kini sedang meneguk teh hijaunya, tak menatap Gaara setelah kalimat itu terucap, dan perkataan itu telah menyentak Gaara.

Sekarang atensi Sakura kembali kepada dirinya dan Gaara tak bisa mengelak lagi saat sang wanita bersurai _taffy_ menanyakan keadaan lelaki bertatto di dahi.

Tentu saja, ia tak ingin menambah kekhawatiran pasangan suami-istri itu, apalagi menurutnya ini termasuk kabar baik karena akhirnya orang tua Sakura seperti ingin memperbaiki hubungan yang hancur ini, dan menyesal dengan perlakuan keji. Maka, setelah memikirkan keinginan orang tua Sakura, Gaara pun mengatakannya setelah Sasuke dan Sakura bersedia menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Jujur saja, aku agak bingung menceritakan situasinya kepada kalian. Singkatnya, kita mendapatkan kabar baik dan juga kabar buruk. Kalian ingin mendengar yang mana dahulu?" Gaara sekali lagi meneguk tehnya hingga tandas, ia juga ingin menenangkan diri karena bagaimana pun yang akan dikatakannya pasti memiliki dampak bagi pasangan ini.

Sakura mengerutkan alis, sedang Sasuke sekarang menatap lelaki yang duduk di depan dirinya.

"Kabar baik, lalu yang buruk." Sakura menganggukkan kepala saat ucapan sang suami terdengar, pun dengan Gaara yang mengerti keinginan pasangan ini.

"Sasuke, Sakura. Kabar baiknya, sepertinya orang tuamu sudah bertobat dan menyesal, mereka ingin meminta maaf kepadamu dan menginginkanmu untuk datang kepada mereka."

Alis Sasuke langsung berkerut, berbanding dengan wajah Sakura yang terbelalak dengan mulut sedikit menganga, wanita itu seperti terkejut dan juga merasa bahagia karena mendengar kabar baik ini.

"Kauyakin, ini bukan jebakan untuk menyingkirkan kami?" Sasuke terlihat kritis dalam menanggapi hal ini.

Hela napas terdengar dari Gaara, sedang Sakura menatap suaminya yang sekarang masih memfokuskan pandangan bertanya kepada lelaki berambut merah.

"Aku rasa ini murni penyesalan mereka, karena kabar buruknya Sasori terbaring koma sekarang."

Ekspresi Sakura terlihat sangat menderita, gadis itu terbelalak dengan genangan liquid bening yang sudah menetes di pipi bagai sungai yang deras, tubuh gadis itu bergetar, isakan dan suara lirih dari bibir Sakura terdengar. Berada di samping Sakura, Sasuke langsung menenangkan wanitanya itu, yang masih mencoba menyakinkan kepada diri sendiri bahwa kabar yang didengarnya barusan adalah salah.

"I-ini salah ... Gaara, katakanlah ini salah." Gelengan kepala Sakura terasa di tubuh Sasuke yang sekarang sedang menjadi sandaran sang istri. Wanita itu mengisak kembali ketika mendengar jawaban dari Gaara, kalau kakaknya terbaring menyedihkan karena kecelakaan yang terjadi sepekan yang lalu.

Setelah mendengar kebenaran yang menyakitkan, Sakura pun tak bisa menahan rasa menyesakkan di dada, beruntung ia memiliki suami dan sahabat yang akan selalu berada di sisinya. Walau kabar buruk ini lebih mendominasi atensinya, Sakura tak lekas melupakan keinginan orang tuanya untuk bertemu dengan dirinya, juga sebagai pengabul keinginan Sasori yang telah diungkapkan Gaara.

Sakura mengembuskan napas, berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri dari kesedihannya, setidaknya mereka akan bertemu dengan kakaknya dan melihat langsung bagaimana kondisi Sasori di rumah sakit.

Dua hari berselang, tujuan utama pasangan Uchiha, Gaara dan Itachi adalah rumah sakit kota Suna yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kediaman SasuSaku. Dari pagi hari mereka berkendara, menjelang petang baru mereka sampai di tempat tersebut. Suna sudah mereka datangi, sekarang Itachi menyuruh Sakura untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu selama beberapa jam, rencananya malam nanti barulah mereka menjenguk sulung Haruno, walau tentu saja hal itu tak diterima Sakura dengan senang hati, mereka harus adu argumentasi terlebih dahulu mengingat sang wanita begitu keras kepala.

"Sakura, kumohon ... perhatikan dirimu yang tak sendiri lagi," Gaara berkata dengan nyaris seperti bisikan, di sebelah Sakura ada Sasuke yang hanya mengehela napas karena begitu sulit menyakinkan si rambut gulali, bungsu Uchiha itu pun hanya menyerahkan prihal ini kepada Gaara dan Itachi yang terlihat lebih tegas, karena dirinya entah kenapa semenjak mengetahui Sakura mengandung, terlalu gampang luluh dengan keinginan sang istri.

Wanita itu masih berwajah menekuk dan memasuki kamarnya berasama Sasuke yang menggandeng lengan yang lebih mungil. Terlihat wajah masam yang masih senan tiasa tak diubah Sakura, sedang Sasuke di sebelahnya hanya bisa meringis dan menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Kepala berambut t _affy_ itu ia tempelkan dengan hidung dan bibirnya, menghirup wangi yang selalu disukai dan menjadi penenang baginya. Sakura pun mulai lebih rileks, bagaimana juga sebagai calon ibu, janin di rahimnya terlalu berpengaruh terhadap perasaan yang selalu ingin dekat dan dimanja sang suami.

Pukul tujuh malam, mereka menuju rumah sakit. Menanyakan kepada resepsionis di mana kamar yang diinapi Sasori, dan lekas melangkahkan kaki ke sana.

Ketukan pintu terdengar, Sakura terkejut karena melihat orang tuanya berada di bilik Sasori dan sedang menungui sang kakak yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Pandangan Sakura tak fokus, antara ayah dan ibu juga kakaknya yang sedang menutup rapat kelopak mata. Berjalan pelan, dirinya terus melangkah kepada Sasori dan duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang, tempat Kizashi yang sebelumnya diduduki.

Tangannya lekas terulur menyentuh punggung tangan Sasori yang sedang didiami jarum infus, jari-jari yang lebih besar itu ia belai, dengan wajah yang terus menatap muka pucat kakaknya.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, air mata pun menetes karena tak kuasa merasa sedih dan sesak itu datang saat melihat orang yang disayangi, selalu mendukungnya terbaring tak berdaya.

.

.

.

Ruangan dengan pendingin udara tak pelak membuat suasana orang-orang yang berada di dalam sana terlihat berperangai sejuk, namun dari bulir keringat dan lekukan alis yang tercipta, maka dapat diambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka sedang dalam keadaan yang cukup kaku dan tegang. Duduk diam di sofa yang tersedia, dan tak membuka suara. Seakan mereka sama sekali tidak saling kenal, hanya Itachi dan Gaara yang menganggukkan kepala pada awal mulanya, menjaga kesopanan dan sementara itu pasangan suami-istri Uchia sama sekali tak ingin memperlihatkan kesediaan mereka untuk menghadiri reuni keluarga ini.

Dalam benaknya, Sakura sadar kalau orang tuanya tak seperti biasa, Kizashi yang dahulu sudah tak menganggapnya, kini malah bersikap lebih baik dari yang ia kira, menyapa dan berbasa-basi dengan wajah murung. Di lain pihak, Mebuki terlihat tertekan dan masih sesekali meneteskan air mata, Sakura tak tahu saja kalau lebih dari sepekan yang lalu sang kakak yang sangat disayanginya sudah melakukan aksi bunuh diri di depan mata orang tua mereka.

"Sakura," bisik suara Kizashi memecah keheningan.

Sakura yang sedang melamun, kini berkedip dan menatap langsung wajah sang ayah yang terlihat jelas garis penuan dan beban kehidupannya.

" _Ah_ , tidak ... Saki, dia memanggil namamu seperti itu."

Kembali terdiam, Sasuke dan yang lainnya hanya memerhatikan saja, sedang Sakura menatap nanar sang ayah yang sedang memberi atensi kepada Sakura.

"Aku tahu, mungkin setelah ini, bahkan jika aku mati kau tak akan sudi untuk menghadiri pemakamanku, tapi ... Sasori ... dia seperti itu karena kesalahan kami ... kami yang tak punya hati." Bibir lelaki tua itu ia gigit, pejaman mata kuat dilakukannya karena bayangan sang anak yang mencoba mengakhiri hidup kembali berputar di kepala. "Sasori ... dia melompat dari hotel lantai empat, karena membeci perbuatan kami." Sakura sama sekali tak bisa menemukan suaranya, maka ia hanya terbelalak dengan kedua tangan menutup mulutnya, liquid bening pun kembali mengalir di wajahnya, begitu pula dengan isakan Mebuki yang sekarang terdengar jelas dan perih, penuh dengan rasa penyesalan, sedang Kizashi hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Samar-samar, Gaara, Itachi dan Sasuke bisa melihat pergerakan tak beraturan pada punggung pria berumur itu.

"T-tapi ... Sasori ... dia mengatakan, mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangi kami, Saki."

Berusaha menegarkan hati, Sakura menghirup oksigen sedalam yang ia bisa.

"Sudahlah, Ayah ... Ibu. Sudah, cukup," ucapan itu terdengar sendu, mendayu seperti bergabung dengan semilir angin di luar sana. Terkesan pasrah dan tak ingin ada lagi yang menjadi korban atau tersakiti. Sakura yang menatap kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa mematung saat ia mendapati ayah dan ibu yang dahulu selalu terlihat sinis dan berharga diri tinggi kini menangis sejadinya.

Hatinya berspekulasi, ia meringis karena Sasori yang kembali tak sadarkan diri, kenapa hingga sekarang kakaknya tak bangun dan membuka mata, kenapa? Ia tak akan bisa bertahan kalau Sasori harus menjadi korban agar menyatukan hubungan buruk keluarganya ini, tidak. Sasori harus selamat bagaimana pun caranya. Orang tuanya sudah mengaku, mengatakan hal sebenarnya mengenai apa yang terjadi kepada mereka dan kakaknya, ia tak habis pikir dengan cara yang direcanakan Sasori. Kenapa laki-laki itu sampai melakukan hal terlarang ini, kenapa?

"Kalau begitu, kami bersedia mendapatkan hukuman yang semestinya." Mebuki berbisik, tangisnya sudah ia hentikan, menyebabkan serak menghadiri pita suaranya.

"Tidak, Ibu. Tidak, cukuplah sampai di sini, bagaimana pun sekarang kak Sasori membutuhkan kita."

Sasuke menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura.

"Benar yang dikatakan Sakura, Ibu, Ayah." Lelaki bungsu Uchiha itu untuk pertama kalinya memanggil sedemikian di depan kedua orang tua Sakura. Hatinya berdesir entah karena apa, ia mengulum senyum tipis karena akhirnya keadaan keluarga ini menjadi lebih baik. Tak mendapat restu, itu adalah masalah yang mereka hadapi, klasik namun sungguh menyakitkan hingga menimbulkan korban.

Ibu jari tangan Sasuke yang besar membelai punggung tangan Sakura, ia menatap sang wanita merah muda yang masih meyakinkan orang tua mereka kalau perbuatan itu sudah dimaafkan, bagaimana pun seorang anak memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan orang tuanya, tak akan sanggup bagi anak melihat orang tuanya kesusahan begitu pun sebaliknya, semestinya hal itu wajar saja, namun kadang kala ada yang membuat ikatan itu tertutupi atau hilangnya rasa saling kasih karena kerusakan nurani.

"Begini saja, sebaiknya kita tunggu hingga Sasori keadaannya menjadi lebih baik, baru masalah ini kita bicarakan kembali, Tuan dan Nyonya." Itachi memecah kekalutan Sakura yang bersikeras bahwa hal ini sudah dicukupkan, namun sepertinya orang tua dari wanita berambut merah muda itu tidak berpikiran sama, untuk bertanggung jawab dari segala dosa dan kekacauan yang mereka buat, mereka bersedia dijatuhi hukuman penjara.

Sepertinya usulan itu diterima, dan memang lebih baik begitu, karena seharusnya mereka lebih mementingkan Sasori daripada apa pun untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Rambut merah itu dibelai-belai, tatapan mata _jade_ sedang memfokuskan atensi kepada sang pria yang tak sadarkan diri, mengulang nada-nada indah yang sejak tadi dimainkan di bibir. Hela napas akhirnya mengakhiri apa yang tengah dilakukan wanita bersurai _taffy,_ kini maniknya berbalik arah dan memandangi sang suami yang duduk tak jauh dari ranjang kakaknya. Mereka berada di kamar rawat inap Sasori, menanti saat di mana kelopak mata itu akan berkedip, namun sudah dua hari tak menunjukkan hasil yang memadai, tak ada tanda-tanda dari kesadaran sulung Haruno.

Sasuke mendekati sang istri, memeluk wanitanya dengan tangan kanan yang ia punya, menguatkan psikis Sakura yang terlihat rapuh karena kondisi satu-satunya saudara lelaki istrinya itu.

"Mau ke taman rumah sakit? Ada di bagian belakang," ucapan itu membuat Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, memang sebaiknya ia jangan terlalu memikirkan hal ini, karena bagiamana pun ia tak boleh sampai stres dan menyulitkan janin yang berkembang di rahimnya.

Mereka berpamitan dan keluar dari kamar, seketika mentari sore langsung menghujani wajah Sakura, kilau itu membuat kelopak matanya agak memicing, pun dengan Sasuke yang sekarang menarik tangannya untuk melangkah bersama ke taman belakang. Mereka berjalan, memerhatikan lalu-lalang orang-orang yang selalu menyibukkan diri dengan pasien yang tiada henti, para dokter yang berjubah putih, dan perawat yang berdampingan membawa pasien dengan kursi roda, para keluarga pasien yang mengikuti dari belakang, juga ada antrian untuk memeriksakan kesehatan.

Beberapa menit mereka lalui dengan memerhatikan sekitar, jalur terbuka akhirnya mereka lewati, yang memisahkan bagunan rumah sakit dengan taman belakang yang dekat dengan ruang kesehatan anak-anak. Banyak ayunan dan permainan lainnya yang berada di sana, jungkat-jungkit, juga patung lucu seperti pinguin dan burung bangau yang berada di dekat kolam.

Bangku taman terbuat dari batu dan berada di bawah pohon, menjadi pilihan mereka untuk ditempati. Sakura menghela napas karena suasana yang cukup sepi. Matahari juga berada di lain sisi, sehingga mereka terlindungi dari sinarnya yang tajam. Mata yang terpejam, membawa Sakura kepada hal-hal yang telah dilalui, belakangan ini hidup baru yang tenang dan bahagia mendapatkan cobaan kembali. Mulai dari teror yang dilakukan orang tuanya, hingga kabar duka yang menyeret nama kakaknya, semua hal itu tiba-tiba saja membuat tubuhnya menjadi terasa sangat lelah. Ia menarik napas kembali, dan kini tubuh rapuhnya di bawa sang suami ke dalam rengkuhan kokoh itu, menguatkan dan menenangkan secara bersamaan.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Sakura." Sasuke membelai punggung istrinya, laki-laki itu pun mengembuskan napasnya hingga rambut Sakura terbelai beberapa helai.

"Rasanya lelah sekali, Sasuke- _kun_ ... entahlah, aku hanya merasa tubuhku sangat lelah."

Belaian itu kini berubah menjadi pijatan, yang membuat mata Sakura terpejam. Ia benar-benar bersyukur memiliki suami seperti Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Senyum terpancar dari wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, Sakura." Ciuman di dahi dapat di rasakan Sakura yang masih memejamkan mata, wanita itu kini semakin dalam memeluk suaminya yang masih senan tiasa memberikan pelukan kepada dirinya, perlindungan dan obat hati yang bernama cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

Tetapi, kadang tidak segala hal berakhir sesuai dengan kehendak kita. Walau hati mulai dibumbui nurani, walau obat itu sudah membersihkan segumpal daging di dalam dada yang mulai menghitam akibat lumuran dosa, yang membahagiakan tak datang jua.

Empat belas hari setelah tak sadarkan diri kembali, Sasori pun mengembuskan napas terakhirnya dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipi, seperti penyampaian bahwa lelaki itu sangat sedih dengan perpisahan ini, namun itu adalah jalan yang diambilnya. Lelaki itu benar-benar memberikan pelajaran hidup untuk semua orang, terutama keluarganya yang bermasalah dengan ikatan. Memberi tahu secara tak langsung, bahwa jiwa dan tubuh manusia tak kekal di dunia ini, apalagi yang bermana harta dan kekuasaan. Ada menang ada kalah, ada kaya ada miskin, hitam dan putih, baik dan jahat, tak pernah utuh di satu sisi saja, semuanya berjalan bagai roda yang berputar, akan mengalami perubahan-perubahan dalam fase kehidupan.

Sakura yang paling tak rela, tak hentinya air mata terbuang, merenung di kamar yang gelap dan tak memedulikan keadaannya. Hatinya tak menerima keadaaan ini, namun yang nyata telah dilalui, jasad sang kakak sudah terkubur ke liang dan tidur dalam sunyi untuk selamanya, lantas kesedihan macam apa yang masih bersembunyi di dalam dadanya dan menyebabkan ketersiksaan tiada tara? Sakura menjawab dalam benak, hal yang paling disanyangkan karena Sasori menyakiti dirinya sendiri, tidak bisa ia terima karena kakaknya meregang nyawa karena dirinya, demi dirinya.

" _Sttt_ ... Sakura," Sasuke mendatangi istrinya yang berdiam di atas kasur di malam yang gelap, di ruangan yang nyaris hitam dan hanya diterangi cahaya bulan.

"Aku ... merasa b-bersalah, ini salahku, Sasuke- _kun_ ... _hiks."_ Sasuke menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku, ini salah kita semua, Sakura. Kita terlalu egois, tidak ... manusia itu memang makhluk yang mementingkan dirinya sendiri, itulah kita." Sasuke terdiam, ia berada di depan istrinya dan menundukkan kepala, menatap tangan mereka yang saling meremas. "Tetapi, yakinlah kalau Sasori tak pernah membenci atau menyalahkan kita. Ia seorang kakak yang sangat baik, Sakura."

"Aku masih tidak bisa menerima ini, Sasuke- _kun. Hiks_ , tidak bisa."

"Itu sebabnya aku ada di sini, aku akan membantumu, Sakura. Kita akan berusaha bersama."

Wanita itu tak bisa melanjutkan katanya, semua itu ternggelam dalam perasaannya yang bergetar karena ketulusan sang suami untuk mengobati hatinya yang terluka. Sasuke tak sempurna, namun lelaki itu sangat luar bisa, tak seperti dirinya yang hanya bisa bersedih dan mengeluarkan tangis, Sasuke selalu tegar dan berusahan untuk membantu dirinya menghapus duka.

Tak jauh beda dengan keadaan Sakura, orang tuanya pun mengalami kekecewaan yang mendalam, mengutuk diri tiada henti, namun hal itu percuma saja dilakukan karena tak akan mengubah apa pun yang telah terjadi. Semuanya tak pelak menambah rasa sesal yang tidak kunjung mencapai akhir, malah bertambah parah karena telah kehilangan seorang putra baik hati yang akhirnya menjadi korban dari kekacauan yang mereka sebabkan. Ini adalah balasan untuk mereka, dunia menunjukkan keadalilan untuk orang-orang seperti mereka, dan sekarang hal itu terjadi di depan mata pasangan paruh baya Haruno, anak lelaki telah tertidur abadi di peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Dan mereka memutuskan akan segera menyerahkan diri kepada pihak yang berwajib untuk menebus dosa dan kesalahan yang mereka perbuat kepada putra putri mereka, sebagai orang yang terlalu mementingkan kehidupan duniawi dan kekuasaan semata.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian.**

Perut yang tertutupi gaun panjang sederhana, namun terlihat indah tak dapat meghalau buncit yang mulai ketara, Uchiha Sakura bersama suaminya sedang ikut duduk sebagai korban dari perbuatan orang tuanya di pengadilan yang sedang berlangsung. Putusan akan segera diberikan kepada terdakwa yang dikenai tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan.

Ketuk palu terdengar, hakim mulai berbicara bahwa pasangan paruh baya itu akan dipenjara selama empat tahun karena perbuatannya. Walau Sakura dan Sasuke sudah memaafkan hal buruk itu, tetapi tak membuat Mebuki dan Kizashi ikut memaafkan diri mereka, orang tua Sakura berbicara bahwa biarlah mereka mendapatkan hukuman setimpal dari kesengsaraan yang mereka sebabkan kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura berdiri, menatap kedua orang tuanya dan berjalan mendekati mereka. Untuk yang kesekian kali, kini ia memeluk orang tuanya dengan sesak di dada.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nak." Itu adalah bisikan yang terucap dari bibir pasangan Haruno yang masih memeluk Sakura.

Sakura bahagia, biarlah walau ini sangat terlambat, namun akhirnya ia bisa merasakan yang namanya cinta dari orang tuanya. Benar apa yang dikatakan ayah Sasuke, tidak ada orang tua yang benar-benar membenci anaknya. Sekarang walau selalu bersedih karena memikirkan nasib kedua orang tua, namun senyum di bibir tetap ditampilkan Sakura untuk menyambut perkataan yang selalu ditunggunya sedari dulu. Cinta itu memang obat hati yang terluka. Maka, walau Kizashi dan Mebuki akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal dalam penjara, di wajah mereka tidak ada kesedihan lagi, hanya senyuman yang dan rasa kasih yang tertampil pada diri.

"Aku juga mencintai kalian, Ayah ... Ibu." Sakura kembali memeluk orang tuanya, sejenak kepalanya ia tolehkan ke belakang, dan menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah memandang dirinya dengan senyum indah di bibir. Mereka bahagia. Mendapat restu dari ikatan suci.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Cinta akan datang pada waktunya, dan yakinlah saat hal itu tiba maka kau akan menjemput bahagia. Tidak peduli jika ada derita, kau akan tetap diberi anugrah yang terindah. Karena itu cinta adalah obat hati yang paling mujarab. Benarkan, Sakura. Aku telah merasakannya sendiri."_

Uchiha Sasuke - Victim

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Erza Note:**

 **Astagaaaaaaa! Nangis haru sendiri karena akhirnya Fanfic Victim tamat jugaaaaa. Walau menurut Erza entah kenapa nyeseknya kurang, tapi harunya Erza merasakan banget, apalagi pada scene terakhir ketika Sakura akhirnya mendapatkan cinta dari kedua orang tuanya.**

 **Terimakasih sebesarnya kepada para pembaca yang selalu setia menanti Victim, kepada Mbak Sonya yang udah req fiksi bergenre angst hhehehe makasih kepada SL dan reviewers yang selalu mengomentari tiada henti.**

 **Setelah ini, bakal ada Epilogue untuk Victim hehehe dan nanti dede Sarada dimunculin deh, mungkin bakal diupdate nanti bertepatan dengan SasuSaku Fan Day 20 februari nanti. Lalu, kemungkinan Erza bakalan fokus kepada fanfic spesial untuk SasoSaku lovers berjudul The One and Only, entah kenapa Erza merasa tertantang untuk buat ff incest hehe.**

 **Ya, selalu salam sayang dari istrinya Itachikoi,**

 **zhaErza**

 **16 Feb 2017**


End file.
